Worlds Away
by scarylolita
Summary: Naruto was born in the slums of Konoha, but he's climbed his way to the top and is now a member of the most elite. Sasuke is a victim of child trafficking now working in a brothel, but a particularly tragic night gives him the perfect opportunity to escape with the help of Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu – three wanted rebels. Dystopian AU.
1. Prologue: Home

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**I kind of wanted to write a story where I could do different things to the characters, so there likely will be a lot of ****OOC****. This is just the prologue (hence why it's so short)! I'm going to be torturing Sasuke again. Look forward to it~ Also, some aspects of the story are slightly inspired by no.6 haha. **

**Pairings: Shikatema, minor NaruGaa/KibaSasu and of course NaruSasu**

**Warnings: torture, prostitution, human trafficking, slavery, character death, Koharu as a creepy brothel owner, sadistic Anko, OOC behaviour**

* * *

The city is forever rotting away.

Night came. The polluted clouds darkened the sky and the rain poured down in buckets, but the orphans in the slum didn't mind. They welcomed the rain – for it was the easiest way they could stay clean.

In the middle of a game of hide and seek, a familiar sound interrupted. The traffickers were on their way to kidnap more unwanted children. Six year old Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of a rickety market rooftop and watched as the masked men entered territory forgotten by the elitists. He took a deep breath and, as loud as he could, he shouted his warning of, "Run! They're coming!"

With scattered screams, there was no longer time for games. The neighbourhood kids dispersed through alleyways between rickety buildings. Naruto grabbed a pipeline and swung himself down onto the muddy ground. He looked back and forth frantically for a place to hide until he felt a hand grab him.

"Sh!" the voice demanded, throwing a dirty palm over his mouth.

Together, they stood quietly behind a trash heap. Naruto didn't know how long he was there, but he remained silent. Silence was something he always had trouble with, but he was scared – so, so scared and that overpowered any need he felt to speak.

Soon, the shouting dispersed and everything grew deathly quiet. Naruto pried the hand off his mouth and let out a breath. "Is it over?" he whispered so quietly, he wasn't sure if the figure heard him.

After a minute or so of silence, he heard the soft reply. "I'm not sure."

Naruto turned around and came face to face with a girl donning a really bad haircut, but he wasn't fazed by that. Most of the kids were used to cutting their own hair when it grew too long. What Naruto noticed most of all was her eyes. They were the darkest eyes he's ever looked into and her stony gaze made him shudder. There were dirt smudges on her face and she was even bonier than he was… but beneath all of that, Naruto couldn't help but find her pretty in a mysterious way. "Who are you?" he asked, mesmerized by her.

The girl's lips parted, but before she got a word out they were interrupted by a shaggy-haired brunet boy. "Naruto, there you are! The sweep is over!" he told them, relief evident in his voice.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed with gratitude before asking, "Who did they take? Is Karin okay?"

"They only took Sakura," the other boy frowned. "She's cute… so she'll fetch a high price. They always go for the cute ones."

Naruto frowned as well, feeling sick to his stomach. Kiba offered them both a piteous smile before running off to tell everyone else that they no longer needed to hide.

Naruto glanced at the girl standing idle next to him. "Y'know," he started, "you should be especially careful."

"What about you?" the girl retorted.

"I'm kinda stupid looking," Naruto admit. "At least, that's what everyone says. Nobody'd ever want to buy me, but you should watch out. You're nice to look at."

The girl gave a stiff upper lip.

"If they want cute girls, you might be next," Naruto continued, trying to get his point across. He crossed his arms in a tough manner, more than willing to play the hero if needed.

"A girl?" She looked surprised. "I'm not a –!" she started to speak, but they were interrupted again.

Kiba returned with the rest of the remaining kids flocked behind him. "Let's finish hide and seek!" he declared.

So they did.

* * *

For young Naruto, that year was one full of loss. It was full of unsaid goodbyes as his friends were swept away and forced into lives they were far too young to experience.

Naruto never quite became friends with that strange, young girl. He rather saw himself as her protector and he watched over her from a distance. There were times when she'd catch him staring and she'd smile, while other times she'd tell him to simply _go away_.

Instead, Kiba was the one she warmed up to the most. Perhaps it's because he tried harder and refused to see her as less strong for being so frail. Naruto was jealous, but he refused to show it and he continued with his duty as her protector from afar.

For a time, it worked. Naruto was the one dragging her into hiding when the men in masks invaded… but one day, she was gone without a trace. Naruto searched everywhere he could, but she was nowhere to be found and he couldn't help but feel like he failed. She never asked to be protected, but he knew better than she did. He knew she'd be next.

"It's always the pretty ones," Kiba had said, shaking his head upon hearing the news of the mysterious girl's disappearance. "This sucks… I was just becoming friends with her."

"I want to find her," Naruto grit out.

Kiba laughed, slapping Naruto on the back. "It won't happen. You don't even know her name."

"Do you?" the blond child retorted.

Kiba tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment before saying, "She wouldn't tell anyone her name, but she went by S."

"Why?" Naruto pried, unsure why a name would be kept secret.

"She said it was because a man once warned her never to tell a soul who she was," Kiba said eerily before shrugging it off altogether. "She said telling people her name would get her in trouble… but I suppose it's too late to worry about that now. She still got taken."

"S…" Naruto murmured aloud before promising, "I'm going to find her."

Kiba frowned at that and shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up." He wasn't as convinced as Naruto was.

* * *

For a long time, Naruto held fast… but to no avail. One particularly dark night, he wandered alone throughout the slum streets. He just turned seven and people were dropping like flies due to the rapid pollution in the drinking water. Disease was growing prominent. Naruto was recklessly determined to help, yet too young and too naïve to do anything that might make a difference.

He neared the slum borders and neared the bridge that separated the poorest part of the city from the richest part of the city. Towards the end of the bridge, he spotted a man he'd never seen before. He hovered near a tall building with bright lights and a neon sign that said "Villa Joy". The man was well dressed – too well dressed to have been from the slums. When he noticed Naruto, he began to approach him slowly but surely.

Frozen, Naruto simply stood still. "Are you a slaveholder?" he asked weakly as the man came closer. He had long, dark hair and a grim look on his face.

The man didn't respond. Instead, he smiled and it was anything but kind. He offered his hand to Naruto and, at a loss, the blond child reached forward and took it. Together they walked in silence. They walked away from the slums, nearing the city. Naruto shook, never having strayed this far from where he was born.

"Where are we going?" he asked with childish curiosity.

The man's voice was raspy yet soft-spoken as he said, "Home."


	2. Two sides of one city

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I couldn't resist posting earlier than I originally intended :b**

* * *

Laughter echoes through the room – loud, happy and boisterous. Every time Naruto Uzumaki throws a get together, it's always the same. He puts on a fake, overly polite smile and welcome people into his home – friends and other members of society's highest greet him as they step inside. He does everything right. He's used to it by now. Funny, he never thought the day would come.

Temari Sabaku saunters through with her fiancé, Shikamaru Nara. She gives Naruto a smile and asks, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right," he tells her as they enter the lively living room. A total lie, but he has a difficult time being honest. He's not sad for the reasons he should be. For some reason, he just feels hollow and perhaps it's worse than feeling sad.

As always, Temari sees right through him but she doesn't push or pry. "Have you had time to purify the house yet?"

"No," he murmurs.

"He died, Naruto," she says gently. "You're allowed to mourn. It's only been a week. You don't need to throw a party to compensate. We can do the purification ritual, if you'd like. It's best to get it done quickly, you know."

Beside her, Shikamaru nods. "Just say the word and we'll kick everyone out and get straight to it."

"I'm fine," he promises, forcing a smile. "He wasn't even my real father."

"But you still cared," Temari says softly. "He raised you, after all. He took you out of the slums and he raised you. Out of every child he could have chosen, he chose you… a boy from the filthiest part of this grimy city."

Naruto lets out a bitter laugh. "He said I was special… that I had potential. I don't know why. He said he saw himself in me."

"He built himself an empire and now that empire belongs to you," Shikamaru reminds him. "You're a man now. You can handle it."

And it's true. Naruto has grown up. He's no longer the wiry child, sickly and malnourished. He no longer has to struggle to find food. He has meat on his bones and it's on all the right places. He's tall and handsome with broad shoulders, unruly blond hair and a kind smile. But just like most people, he has a mean streak and he likes to hide it behind that convincing grin.

"What a joy," Naruto murmurs. "Now everyone can blame me for the pollution the laboratories and drug factories shit out."

"Don't be bitter," Temari nudges him.

"I'm not," Naruto insists. "I'm thankful. Honestly, I am. He gave me everything… things I never even asked for. I could never have even hoped to return it."

"He never expected you to," the blond girl reasons gently.

Naruto shakes away the negative thoughts, clapping his hands together. "Anyway," he decides to promptly change the subject. "Your brothers are already here. Liquor is in the kitchen. What can I get you?"

* * *

Across the city, the night is alive. The slum streets are crowded, the vendors are busy and the brothels are full. Sasuke Uchiha sits in front of the vanity in his room, staring at himself through the mirror. He turns to the side and frowns at the serial code on his upper back, symbolizing his status – or lack thereof. His hair is stuck up in the strangest angles, but it can never be tamed. He removes the pins, letting dark, feathery strands fall freely on his forehead. His skin is paler than usual and his lips are bruised from being bitten and kissed with force. There are dark circles around his eyes and the bags are growing prominent. "That won't do," he murmurs to himself, using make up to conceal the evidence of his stress and anxiety. He lets out a deep, calm breath, giving himself a final once-over to make sure he has his appearance in order. He straightens his robe before standing up and surveying the room. The canopy bed is made, decorated in rich, dark colors. The paintings on the walls are straightened. The wooden floors are swept and the rug is spotless. The closet door is closed and the nightstand has but a dimly lit phermonal candle. Everything is in perfect order.

Sasuke nods to himself. He's ready.

No more than a minute later, there is a knock on his door. He approaches the door and opens it, giving the man on the other side a welcoming smile.

"Sasuke," he greets flatly.

"It's nice to see you again," Sasuke says in a light, even tone, allowing his regular client inside. As soon as the door is closed, he is swept into a rough kiss. With one swift movement, his robe is torn off and he's pressed with his chest against the wall. He spreads his legs apart, giving easier access. He oiled up beforehand, knowing that most people don't like to take the time to be cautious. After all, those who fuck for pay are expendable. He lets out a string of convincing moans, even though he's not receiving any pleasure from the rough treatment.

When it's over, he's left alone. He didn't come, but he doesn't mind. He almost finds it easier when the people on top of him don't expect him to. He bends down and picks up his robe, putting it back on and making himself decent. He sits down at his vanity again and eyes himself, gritting his teeth as he removes the make-up he put on mere minutes ago. He wipes it off roughly, causing the bags under his eyes to swell. He lets out a shaky sigh, balling his fists and trying to stay calm. He can feel his nails digging into the palm of his hands. He's angry. He's angry. He's so fucking angry… but he can't afford to be angry. He needs to stay calm. He needs to maintain that air of ethereality. He needs to be beautiful and perfect and submissive.

A moment later, there's another knock at his door. Before he can stand to answer it, the door opens revealing Koharu Utatane, the brothel owner. Sasuke Uchiha lets out a sigh, unconsciously adjusting his robe to cover his chest more modestly.

"My dear boy," the old woman says.

"Madame," he greets her softly, bowing his head respectfully as he rises to his feet.

"No need for formalities," she insists, standing in front of him. She brings a hand up to touch his face and he tries not to shudder at the contact. "I've already told you, you're free to call me Mother. I've had you since you were seven years old. It's only fitting."

"Mother, then," Sasuke corrects himself. The word tastes foul on his tongue. It sounds forced and meaningless.

"Beautiful," Koharu exhales, reaching for the tie on Sasuke's robe. He stands still and free of emotion as the fabric slides off his shoulders and pools at his feet, leaving him bare. He feels his heart pounding in his chest, making his limbs go numb. He knows where this is going. "I was watching you on the camera during your last visit," she says. "How far you've come… I couldn't help but recall the shy child who was brought to my door so many years ago. You're a man now. Truly."

He says nothing. He stares at her with cold and stony eyes – the woman who is supposed to be his _mother_, the woman who is supposed to take care of him. She's never taken care of him. If anything, she's done her best to break him.

"Lie down," she says. "I'll help you calm yourself. I know you well enough to know when you worry and even if that wasn't the case, the bags under your eyes prove me right. You haven't been sleeping."

"No, I –" the brunet starts hoarsely, only to be cut off.

"I insist," she soothes, putting a palm to his chest and forcing him to move towards the bed.

Sasuke presses his pink lips together and does as he's told. He lies down on his mattress and remains silent as her hands move up his legs, massaging his limbs. He tries to get lost in the sensation, but it's hard, especially as her hands travel elsewhere. He grows rigid and she whispers, "Relax."

_Relax._

_Relax._

Just _relax_.

The word echoes in his mind. His stomach churns. No matter how many times it happens, this is something he'll never get used to. There's a faraway look in his eyes before he squeezes them shut. It's been this way since he turned fourteen and he knows how wrong it is, but he chokes. He can't speak. He can't tell her to stop because he's learned what happens when you protest. He can feel his stomach tightening. It always takes such a long time for him to come, but when he does, he's quiet. His breath hitches and he exhales slowly. He feels the mess being wiped off and only once the evidence is gone does he open his eyes.

"I need to speak with you about something important," Koharu says, softening. "There's been a death."

Sasuke doesn't react. He simply nods and stares at her with dull eyes, waiting for an answer. Somehow, he sensed it. He often does. Call it a talent, or perhaps it's something more.

"Sai is gone," she whispers and Sasuke feels like he just got smacked. It feels like someone dug their hand into his chest and wrapped their fist around his heart, squeezing tightly. Deaths rarely catch him off guard, but he feels like he's suffocating.

"What…?" his voice breaks and he sits up. "No…"

"Yes," Koharu says unemotionally. "I'm sorry."

"How?" Sasuke asks, needing to know.

"It was self-inflicted," she reveals evenly. "You are forbidden to leave your room today, Sasuke. Stay inside."

"Why?" he nearly begs, not understanding why things need to be the way they are.

She doesn't answer.

Sasuke lets out a silent gasp, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to stifle his grief. Koharu leaves him without another word. Once she's gone, he allows himself to unravel. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." He takes a pillow and holds it to his chest, pressing his face into it.

* * *

Naruto lets out a groan. By now, everyone has left. Everyone except for Gaara Sabaku. He stays. He always stays. Naruto is drunk off of one too many whiskies and Gaara is here to witness it all, never minding that Naruto gets violent when he has too much. Usually, it's the wine coolers, but tonight he went heavy and hard. He wasn't always like this. When his father was alive, he was never allowed to drink. Now there's no one stopping him. Headaches come and go and he's never sure if it's the alcohol or something else entirely. He's too strong for his own good and sometimes it takes a turn for the worst.

"How long's it been?" the blond asks, sitting on the sofa next to the redhead.

"Two months," the other man murmurs flatly.

"Fuck," Naruto states. "It feels longer than that."

"Trust me, I know. I feel like I've been mourning for years."

"There's been too many deaths," the blond sighs.

"Yes, far too many."

"You miss him," Naruto adds. It's not a question, but a simple fact.

"Every fucking day," Gaara whispers. "But you do, too, don't you? You loved him just as much as I did."

"I loved him in a different way," Naruto murmurs. "He was like… a brother."

Gaara sighs. "I told him not to enter the slums. Bad things happen when people who don't live in the slums go there… but he didn't listen. He wanted to help… He wanted to help so fucking badly."

"My _father_ sent him in," Naruto mutters. "Even if he didn't want to go, he wouldn't have been able to refuse the order. There are pros and cons to being the right hand to one of the most powerful men in this shithole of a city… but I guess the cons were worse… I guess my old man got what he deserved, though, huh?"

"I suppose so," Gaara agrees, not giving Naruto any sympathy. He knows it's unneeded.

"Your fiancé… He was a good person," Naruto says gently. "Better than the piece of shit he served… My dad, hell… My dad was a bad man. And me? I'm no better. I'm not a good person."

"I don't care," Gaara states.

"I know you don't."

As they fall into a comfortable silence, the redhead turns to stare at Naruto – the handsome, tall, blond man who has grown colder as the years went by. Gaara leans forward and kisses him and he doesn't hesitate to kiss back. Naruto urges the redhead's lips apart and explores the warm cavern of his mouth. He tastes like liquor, cigarettes and fire.

"Fuck me," Gaara demands, pulling back.

As always, Naruto complies. However; this time, unlike last, they take it to the bedroom. Gaara unbuttons his shirt before removing it and setting it neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. Next, he reaches for his belt buckle. Naruto follows in suit, undressing himself. Once bare, Gaara settles on the mattress while Naruto fishes for the lubricant in his nightstand. He opens the cap, pouring a generous amount into his hand and coating his cock. He settles between the redhead's parted thighs and pushes in with little warning. Gaara tenses before forcing his body to relax. Naruto continues thrusting. He doesn't wait for a go-ahead. He doesn't ask if Gaara is okay, but Gaara doesn't mind. He prefers it this way. That's why he chose Naruto. That's why he stays.

They've been doing this for the past two months – since Gaara's fiancé was killed. It's always the same. Each moan sounds like a sob. He always sounds like he's crying. Naruto never questions it. For that, Gaara is thankful.

Gaara comes first. It takes Naruto a long time, since he's drunk, and by the end Gaara's body feels as numb as his mind. Naruto pulls out and then flops lifelessly onto the bed next to him. Gaara stands up, walking to the bathroom and growing immensely conscious of the semen dripping down his thigh. He quickens his pace and cleans off lazily before returning to Naruto's room. He picks up his clothing, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He takes one, putting it between his lips and lighting it before joining Naruto on the bed. "Here," he says, handing the cigarette to the blond.

Naruto takes a puff before passing it back to the redhead. "I wonder what would happen if _I_ went back to the slums," he murmurs, leaning against a pillow. "Would I end up dead, too?"

"Don't go there," Gaara whispers, doing the same. "No one is forcing you."

"I was born there," Naruto continues. "I have a few good memories. I had a cousin… Karin… and a friend named Kiba. There was also this girl I used to play with sometimes… we never really got along, but I remember secretly thinking she was pretty, even though she pissed me off sometimes. I wanted to keep her safe because she saved me once."

Gaara forces a flat smile. "Do you remember her name?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I can't barely remember her face. Sometimes I lie awake at night and try to remember… but I can't. All I can recall is her dark, dark eyes. They were… fuckin' mesmerizing. I wonder where she is now."

"Is that why you want to go back?" Gaara asks knowingly. "You want to try and find her?"

Naruto chuckles bitterly. "It's a stupid dream, right? But it's a dream I've had for a long fucking time. I don't know why. I don't know what made her so special, but somehow, she drew me in. Out of every person I came in contact with in the slums, she's one of the few I remember fondly. I had other friends… but this girl was the one who kept my attention. Most of life was just… running away from traffickers and stealing shit from markets."

"Sounds rough," Gaara says airily.

"It was," the blond continues, understanding that Gaara isn't the type to offer sympathy even when he feels it. "Nonetheless, it was what I was used to. Then I was whisked away from it all and given the life so many slum kids dream of. I'm still not used to it. I have plumbing, a warm bed, and a place to cook. I have money to buy trivial things. I have money to waste while others have none. I have a big house I don't need. It seems ridiculous. I was forbidden to venture to the slums. My _father_ said it was too dangerous. Like you said, no one is forcing me, but now no one is stopping me either."

"I know," Gaara sighs. He takes one last puff of his cigarette before smothering it in the glass ash tray on Naruto's nightstand. Naruto doesn't smoke often, but he keeps the ash tray there for nights like these.

"What do you want in life?" Naruto asks out of the blue.

"Neji," Gaara whispers weakly. "I want to be with Neji."

"He's dead," the blond reminds him tactlessly.

"Then I want to be dead, too."

"Is that why we do this?" Naruto asks him. "Is that why you let me hurt you?"

Gaara closes his tired eyes and doesn't say a damn word.

* * *

Dressed in silk pajamas, Sasuke makes his way down the hallway and knocks on the familiar room. When there's no answer, he walks inside. He lets out a sigh, soaking up the familiarity. Everything is the same, apart from the smell. It no longer smells like Sai. It smells like incense. It's strong and bitter. They must have purified the room already.

"Hi…" he says aloud. His voice cracks and he lets out a breath before clearing his throat. "Goodnight."

He closes his eyes for a moment, wishing he had the courage to say goodbye. Instead, he shuts the door and continues down the hallway, knocking on a different door. This time, it opens and Sakura Haruno immediately throws her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Sasuke isn't one for affection, but for once in his life, he doesn't push the girl away. "He's dead!" she cries.

"I know," Sasuke whispers flatly, placing a hand on her back and awkwardly patting her. "I'm sorry."

"I l-loved him," she continues to sob, hiccupping and choking on the words that leave her grief-stricken mouth.

"I know you did," Sasuke murmurs. He continues holding her, almost as if he's trying to hold her together. Eventually, she quiets and they separate. She dries her wet cheeks and sniffles.

"I still had to work tonight," Sakura reveals miserably. "I couldn't do it, though. I started sobbing halfway through. I tried so hard not to, but I couldn't hold it in."

Sasuke frowns at the lack of sympathy they're given. "That's cruel of them. They should have given you time to mourn."

"I got a scolding from Koharu and my first strike," she adds. "She said crying is bad for business and told me to stop."

"Tch," Sasuke clicks his tongue. "She allowed me to grieve… but I suppose that, unlike you, I wasn't with a customer."

Sakura wrinkles her nose. "You're her special pet. She probably felt you up before telling you the real reason she came to see you."

"Yeah," Sasuke admits, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself.

"Disgusting," the girl murmurs.

"It's this or the streets," Sasuke reasons simply. "Not that we really have a choice… but I think I'd still choose this. I don't want to die."

Sakura nods hopelessly. "I feel the same way." After a long pause, she lets out a shuddery sigh. "You know… me and Sai had dreams about leaving this place. I don't think he really wanted to die. I think he just got stuck in a moment of overpowering sadness. Why else would he leave me?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says weakly.

"He didn't grow up in the slums like we did," Sakura continues talking, but Sasuke doesn't mind. He knows she probably needs to let these things out. "His mother was a slave. She died giving birth and he was raised a slave. His master died when he was sixteen. He was taken here immediately."

"Awful," Sasuke murmurs.

"Yeah," she whispers, "he said his master spoke a lot and he learned things. He heard stories about what the world used to be like – green trees rich with dirt, blue skies and clear oceans with sandy beaches. I can hardly imagine it in my head, but it sounds nice."

"It paints a pretty picture," the brunet man agrees.

Sakura closes her glassy eyes. "He said he felt sick," she weakly admits. "I thought he meant he had a stomach ache or something… but I guess he meant his mind, not his body."

"Sick?" Sasuke questions.

The girl nods. "I went to see him earlier, but he said he was feeling sick, so he went to sleep."

Sasuke bites his lip. "Oh."

"You look like him, you know," she points out softly. She reaches a hand forward, touching one of Sasuke's cheeks.

"I've been told," he murmurs, not wanting Sakura's former crush on him to return. Sometimes he wonders if the pink haired girl ever _truly_ fell out of love with him. It's a vain thought, but sometimes he can't help but think she only settled for Sai because Sasuke could never return her feelings.

"Koharu once said that he could have been as expensive as you if he had all his parts," she adds. "Nobody wants a broken boy."

Sai was forced to live with the physical consequences of his enslavement. It came in the form of missing fingers – a cruel punishment he was forced to endure each time he stepped out of line.

"You wanted him," Sasuke mentions.

She lets out a laugh that sounds like a sob and says, "Yeah… yeah, I did… and now he's gone."

"Yeah…" is all Sasuke says and Sakura draws away.

"Do you know why all the bed sheets are a dark, rust color?" Sakura asks offhandedly. Before Sasuke can respond, she continues, "It's because it's the same color as dried blood. They don't care about us here. We make them money, but that's it. If we bleed, they don't want to have to clean it up."

"Cruel," he murmurs, but it doesn't surprise him.

It makes him think of the Red Room and he has to make a conscious effort not to cringe.

* * *

From her office, Koharu watches Sakura and Sasuke converse through the cameras installed in the high corner of each room. There's a grim look on her face as they speak freely of forbidden topics.

"Madame, you called," Anko Mitarashi asks as she enters the room, dressed in a white blouse and a pencil skirt.

"Yes," Koharu's lips curl back into a grimace as she stands. "Separate Sakura Haruno from Sasuke Uchiha. She's telling him things he doesn't need to know… things _she_ shouldn't even know." She walks towards a cupboard, opening it to reveal an array of whips.

"May I choose?" Anko asks giddily.

"Of course, my dear," Koharu smiles at her protégé.

Anko lets her fingers ghost across them until she reaches the largest whip. "This one," she decides, picking it up. It weighs heavy in her hands.

"Give it to the dog," Koharu says. "He'll do your dirty work."

"Yes, ma'am," Anko bows her head before leaving. On her way out, she grabs Kiba Inuzuka - Koharu's newest recruit. "Come, puppy," she commands in a simpering tone, nodding for the shaggy-haired brunet to follow her. "I have a job for you."

Kiba's jaw tightens as he trails after her. "What is it?"

"We've got a couple rule breakers," she says, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "That's your forte, correct? Punishment…"

"Fine… Who was it?" Kiba asks, tersely accepting the gruesome task.

"Sakura and Sasuke," she says, smirking as the brunet guard pales.

"I'm not hurting a girl," he murmurs. "It's against my morals."

Anko lets out a weary sigh, having been through this with him once already. "Male or female, it doesn't matter. If someone deserves to be punished, then you need to carry it out otherwise Madame will throw you back out onto the streets. Women aren't fragile creatures, Kiba. Don't pull this shit. It's your choice. You can do this or you can drink dirty water and crap in a hole in the ground for the rest of your life, which I'm sure will be short if you're back on the streets."

Kiba lets out a low growl. "Fine," he hisses. "Just stop fucking talking."

She smiles, satisfied. She continues to lead him downstairs and through a narrow hallway. Without knocking, she opens the door to Sakura's room. By now, Sasuke is gone and she's sitting alone on her bed. She glances up when the door opens, a look of fear in her eyes. Upon their entry, she rises to her feet.

"You know why we're here," Anko says to her before glancing at Kiba. She hands him the whip and adds, "Do your worst, then go to the boy's room."

Kiba gives a solid nod, feeling a dull ache in his chest. His heart is too large for a job this cruel. Anko closes the door on her way out. When she's gone, Sakura takes a step back as Kiba takes a step forward.

"Kiba," she says his name. "I heard you were here, but I didn't quite believe it."

"Sakura…" he murmurs in return. "It's been a while... almost fifteen years. I saw you in the hallway when I first got here… I'd recognize your hair from anywhere."

"Why didn't you come say hi?" she asks.

He smiles bitterly. "I don't want to make friends in here. It'll only make my job harder."

"My face isn't the only familiar one you'll see in here," she warns him.

"I assumed as much," he mutters.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" she whispers the question, unable to bring her frightened voice to sound stronger. She stares at him, taking note of his size and appearance. He could easily overpower her and even if that wasn't the case, there's never a point in trying to escape. You always get caught and punished even worse.

"I'm… I don't want to hurt you," Kiba tells her quietly, so the cameras won't pick up the confession.

Sakura relaxes slightly. "But you have to," she says knowingly. She removes the robe from her shoulders so it hangs around her waist, then she bends over her bed and leaves her bare back exposed. "Go ahead, then."

Kiba's throat feels raw as he hovers over the girl. "Scream," he tells her hoarsely before raising the whip and swinging.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Anko gives a satisfied smile upon hearing Sakura's high-pitched shrieking. "So, the dog is actually doing his job," she whispers to herself before turning down the hallway. She enters Sasuke's room and spots him sitting in front of the vanity, staring at himself. He's always staring at himself. "You must be vain," she calls him out on it.

"How?" he asks, not bothering to turn around and face her. Instead, he eyes her reflection in the mirror.

"All you do is stare at yourself," she explains tartly. "All day, every day… you're staring at yourself… either that or getting fucked.

"Hm," he muses humourlessly.

"I used to be where you are," Anko reminds him. "If you behave, you can move up from this. You can have a nice room and not have to shame yourself for it."

Sasuke's jaw tightens and he finally turns around. "I'm not shaming myself."

Anko lets out a cold laugh. "Ah… ah… ah…!" she emits a string of facetious moans. "Oh, that feels so good! More… more…!" She lets out another laugh. "Familiar?"

"I don't sound like that," Sasuke bites out.

She shrugs her shoulders lightly. "We _all_ sound like that," she insists. "Loud, wanton and pathetic. Hey, I'm sure you're pretty convincing, but I know better because, like I said, I've been where you are. I know all the tricks. I know how hard you need to try to pretend you're loving it even when it starts to burn and bleed. Sometimes it hurts so bad you go numb, but when it's all over the blood leaking down your thigh is a reminder."

Sasuke scoffs at her. "Don't pretend you know me. You don't know me, you just think you do."

"You know," she starts offhandedly, not swayed by his bitterness. "Everyone is in love with you. Your clients grow obsessed and your friends are enamored by your beauty."

"I know," is all he says.

"But they don't see what I see," she laughs callously. "You're not capable of feeling things, are you?"

"You know that's a lie," he says, standing up. "Now, why are you here?"

"You left your room without permission," Anko reminds him. "You were explicitly told not to and Madame knows. The dog is coming to put you in your place. He's with Sakura right now." Sasuke frowns and Anko smiles, reading his reaction. "There's going to be a crackdown," she informs him. "Madame is getting sick of the rules being broken. She explicitly told you not to leave your room but you still did."

Sasuke ignores her, causing her to grow angry. Soon, there is a knock on the door. Anko opens it, allowing Kiba inside. A moment later, she stomps off without a word.

Kiba stares at Sasuke, who stares back. "Here to hurt me?" he asks after many long minutes of silence.

Kiba presses his lips together, staring at the camera in the corner of the ceiling with his peripheral vision. He knows Koharu is watching and waiting for him to make the first strike.

"It's big," Sasuke notes, eyeing the whip. "It could tear right through me, you know."

Kiba doesn't respond. He continues eyeing the robed male. Sasuke slips a hand beneath the fabric covering his shoulder, letting it slip off. Just as he is about to expose his back, Anko returns with something clenched in her fist.

"Use this instead," she commands, shoving a paddle into Kiba's hand.

Sasuke pulls his robe back over his shoulder and frowns. "What is that for?" he asks.

"Since you can't seem to stay off your feet, this will ensure that you won't be taking any leisure walks for quite a while," she tells him simply. "Now lie down and take it, sweet-cheeks."

Sasuke lies down on his bed, accepting his fate. He closes his eyes and when the first hit comes, he feels a sharp stinging sensation in his feet. It runs up his legs and makes him want to gasp, but he suppresses it. He's hit again and again until he no longer can. He lets out a pained scream, trying not to curl his toes. That will only break them. Soon, the sensation grows numb and it no longer hurts. Sasuke lets out many shallow breaths and Kiba stops, giving him a piteous stare.

"Beautiful," Anko says with a perverse smile, inspecting the damage before she goes. This time, she doesn't return.

Sasuke sits up slowly and tries to stand, but his legs immediately give out as pain shoots through his limbs. He lets out a series of pained gasp, turning one of his feels over to examine the damage. His feet are raw, red and bleeding. He emits a whimper, though he tries to suppress it.

Kiba is still staring at him, giving him that same, sad look. He bends down and lifts Sasuke up bridal style before laying him back on his bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sasuke says, taking a deep breath. His eyes are glassy, but he isn't going to cry. He hasn't in a long time. He can't start now. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Kiba asks.

"Others don't mind beating and whipping," Sasuke murmurs. "Some even come to enjoy it… When put in a position of power, people can grow incredibly cruel."

"Oh…" is all the shaggy-haired male says.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asks.

"Kiba… Kiba Inuzuka." As he says his name, he notices a strange expression flit across Sasuke's face, but it's gone before he can question it. Nonetheless, he can't help but feel that there's something familiar about the smaller man.

"All right," he says. "My name is Sasuke."

"Y-yeah... It's nice to meet you…" Kiba says slowly, offering his hand.

Sasuke smiles a strange smile, taking it and holding it briefly. "You, too…" he says before letting go. "And just so you know, it gets easier… though perhaps that's what you're afraid of, no?"

Kiba gives a solemn look before leaving. With the weapons in his hand, he returns to Koharu's office. He tries to swallow his emotions. He's been doing it since he was pulled off the streets and brought here. That was only two short weeks ago. He tries to convince himself that it could be worse. It could be so much worse. He could have been forced into prostitution like the men and women he's forced to lash. He could be out in the streets again. He could be drinking polluted water and dying of some unknown disease… but he's not. He has a bed and a bath and a place to eat. He has a place to call _home_, even though it doesn't feel much like it.

Koharu welcomes him with a smile, but he only frowns in response. "I know, I know," she whispers soothingly, touching his cheek. "It's hard, isn't it? It's hard to punish people. It's hard to be the bad guy… but you did so well. It gets easier."

And, just as Sasuke said, that's what Kiba fears the most.

* * *

Later, Ino Yamanaka makes her way to the room of Sakura Haruno. Her long, blond hair is tied in a bun atop her head and she's wearing a white coat over her black dress.

Upon entrance, she announces her presence and Sakura sits up in bed, welcoming her appearance with gratitude. The young healer approaches her bedside and Sakura bares her back. Ino brushes the pink hair over the front of her shoulders before examining the wounds with a careful eye "These are so shallow," she notices. "They aren't even bleeding."

"Kiba didn't hurt me as much as he could have," Sakura admits. "He just told me to scream so it would sound like he did worse than he did. Anko didn't stay to watch and you know the cameras are grainy."

"Wow," she whispers. Nonetheless, she gets straight to disinfecting the cuts just to be safe.

"Have you seen Sasuke yet?" Sakura asks, suppressing a shudder at the burning sensation of the rubbing alcohol against her torn skin.

"Not yet," Ino says. "I'm seeing him next."

"You should have went to him first," Sakura murmurs.

"Why?" the blond nurse questions.

"He's probably way worse off than I am… He was screaming louder than me… I heard it from here. I... I've never heard him sound like that before. It had to be real..."

Ino frowns at that. "You two need to stop. I know you're friends, but it's not worth risking your safety over."

"Sai _died_, Ino," Sakura mentions bitterly. "Sasuke came to see if I was all right."

"It's strange to imagine him caring," Ino admits. "He's usually so cold."

"He's not as mean as he acts," the pink haired girl insists. "He just has a lot of anger. Understandable, right? I'm angry, too and I'm sure you would be angry as well if you were stolen off the street and forced into this."

"I know," Ino whispers, knowing the other girl is right. She can't possibly know what it's like. She wasn't forced into doing anything. She was simply offered a high paying job and she took it. Now she spends her time as a healer, cleaning up other people's messes. "I'm sorry." Sakura closes her eyes, waiting patiently for Ino to finish. "You know relationships are forbidden," the blond girl adds cautiously.

"We were always quiet," Sakura whispers.

"That doesn't matter… people always find out. Koharu has eyes and ears everywhere. She probably knew yo were with Sai." Ino lets out a sigh, continuing to speak quietly. "It was dangerous of you both."

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura questions in a tone just as soft.

"I think you know," Ino murmurs, collecting her things. "I'm finished. I hope you heal quickly." Without another word, she promptly walks out of the room, leaving the pink-haired girl with something to think about.

Ino continues down the hallway to Sasuke's room. When she turns inside, she's greeted with a sight far more gruesome than the shallow cuts on Sakura's back. "Ino," Sasuke greets flatly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," she apologizes.

"It's fine," he murmurs.

"Ah," Sasuke says. He sits up and Ino begins disinfecting promptly. He's shaking, but he doesn't make a sound as she bandages his torn up feet. "Does it hurt to walk?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he scoffs. "I can't even stand… but this is what I get, I suppose. I was told not to leave my room, but I still did and this is my punishment. Now I won't be able to leave my room for a while."

"Tsk," Ino clicks her tongue. "That's so cruel… What was used?"

"A paddle," Sasuke murmurs. "It felt more like a grater…"

Ino frowns sympathetically. "And to do this much damage…" she trails off. "It must have taken a long time."

"Ha…" Sasuke gives a flat, humourless laugh. "It did."

"Who did it?" she questions further. "Kiba?"

"Yes," Sasuke confirms. "He did it and Anko stood in the room and watched to make sure he did the desired damage."

"She's so sadistic," Ino whispers, sighing at the unfairness of it all.

"Hn…"

Ino forces a bitter smile as she finishes wrapping Sasuke's damaged feet. "I hope you heal quickly."

"I will," Sasuke promises.

Ino nods and bids him a goodnight before leaving, quietly rushing down the narrow hallway.

* * *

The following morning, Naruto awakes with a migraine. Nonetheless, he forces himself to get out of bed and he stares out the window. The sky is darkened, but that's typical. Sometimes, he feels like the sun may come crashing down and burn every sad soul living on this rotten planet. He wouldn't mind. He continues to stare, wondering if the world will continue to purge and vomit an endless cycle of war and sickness and sin.


	3. Villa Joy

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thanks for encouragement :) **

**Also, would anyone who is familiar with me and my writing perhaps be interested in BETAing this story? I'm worried a little about potential plot holes. **

* * *

The following morning, Sasuke wakes up and as he stretches his limbs, he's immediately greeted with a sharp pain in his feet. This is when he recalls the prior day's events. He lets out a pained hiss, halting all movements. "Tch," he clicks his tongue, silently cursing as he pulls his legs out from under the covers. 'I need a bathroom,' he realizes, eying the door before glancing at the clock hovering above the archway. It reads 9:37 AM. It's still early. Sasuke lies back down, frustrated and humiliated – two things he's grown prone to feeling.

As the lock nears 10:00, Koharu enters the room and Sasuke readies himself for a mouthful. "You left your room last night," she accuses.

"I needed to see Sakura," the brunet tells her, sitting up as she nears his bedside.

"I told you not to leave your room," she whispers harshly. "You disobeyed me. That's a strike."

"I don't understand why you forbade me from leaving," Sasuke responds, desperate for answers. "I don't understand any of this. Why can't I go outside? Why do you need to purify the rooms when people die? And why –" before he can finish, he's cut off.

Koharu raises a palm and brings it across his face, silencing him. He doesn't make a sound after that. "You mustn't talk back to me," she hisses at him, holding his face in her hands and staring into his eyes. "Consider this your _second_ warning and try to remember what happens after three strikes. Promise me you won't do this again."

"I promise," he says, fear-stricken.

"Say the words," she demands, tightening her grip.

"I promise I won't disobey you," he chokes out.

"Good," she sighs, letting go of him.

He exhales slowly. "I need to go to the bathroom," he murmurs after a moment's silence.

"Right…" she states tersely. "I'll fetch someone to take you." She exits and no more than a minute later, Kiba turns into the room.

Sasuke forces a bitter smile as he rubs the palm-print on his stinging cheek. "Come to take care of your mess?"

"Don't say it like that…" the shaggy-haired man mutters. He hooks one arm under Sasuke's knees and the other behind his back, lifting him off the bed and carrying him out of the room.

As they enter the male worker's bathing area, Kiba takes Sasuke to the first empty bathroom. "How far I've fallen," Sasuke murmurs forlornly, lifting his robe up as Kiba helps him sit on the toilet.

"Don't worry," Kiba says, politely turning around as Sasuke does his business.

He lets out a long sigh of relief as he empties his bladder and Kiba lets out a poorly suppressed snicker. Sasuke can't help but chuckle as well. "I know I had hardly any dignity before…" he starts, "but this is just… really degrading."

"Again, don't worry," Kiba insists, turning around once he hears a _flush_. "It's my fault, after all. I did this to you." He nears the tub, turning the tap on. Once it gets warm, he plugs the drain and allows it to fill.

"You had to," Sasuke reasons. "If it wasn't you, then they would have sent someone else."

"I guess," Kiba mutters. Once the tub is full, he helps Sasuke up. Sasuke sits on the rim of the tub and discards his robe before slowly sinking into the water, legs dangling over the edge so he won't dampen the bandages.

"Join me," Sasuke requests. "The bathrooms don't have cameras in them."

Kiba is taken aback. "Why?"

"Join me and I'll tell you something interesting," Sasuke coaxes.

"Interesting…?" Kiba questions slowly, curiosity taking over.

Sasuke nods. "Trust me, it's something you'll want to hear about."

Kiba flushes, feeling hesitant.

"Are you married?" Sasuke questions, though he already knows the answer. Of course Kiba isn't married. If he was, he wouldn't be working in a place like this. "Don't worry, I won't touch you."

"I had a wife," he admits. "Karui…"

"What happened?" Sasuke frowns.

"She got murdered for taking a stand against our status," he says distantly. "Rebellions never work. Everyone was too scared so she stood alone and they killed her. I didn't see it happen. One day she just disappeared. Days later some men brought me back a large black bag. I opened it. She was in pieces. I tried to kill myself that night, but I couldn't go through with it. She knew the risks of what she was doing. She wanted to make things better for people like us. It's impossible. I'm a fucking coward for not standing with her. I'll never forgive myself for it."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says with remorse.

Kiba shakes it off before reaching for the rim of his shirt and removing it. Sasuke watches as more and more muscled, tanned skin is revealed. When Kiba is bare, he sits in the tub next to Sasuke. "So…?" he says expectantly.

"You're from the slums, right?" Sasuke asks, turning his head to the side and staring straight into the other man's eyes.

"Yeah, been there since I was born," Kiba answers with a nod. "Most of my friends disappeared. I assume most of them were trafficked and put in places like this or sold as slaves for homes or labs… but not me. I was never really good looking or special… but I guess it worked in my favor. I was always able to slip under the radar."

"Well, you're not _bad_ looking," Sasuke says lightly, and it's true. Kiba might not be soft or pretty, but he's got a charm that's more masculine. That sort of physical strength isn't a sought after trait when it comes to slaves. Strength and rebellion go hand in hand and it takes more to subdue someone strong. It's expensive to use drugs, so it's easier to go after someone frailer.

Kiba only chuckles in response, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"I think I grew up quite isolated," Sasuke decides to start. "I know I had a family at some point, though… I had parents, aunts, uncles, cousins… a brother… They were all killed. I just remember running. I got caught, but I didn't get killed like them. I don't know why. I remember that the man was very large… He bent down, removed his mask and stared at me for a minute before telling me to run as far and fast as I could. So I did. I was only five. I didn't really understand what was happening, but I obeyed. I spent the rest of my freedom in the slums. They came and went while I watched… but eventually I was one of the ones to leave. The same man who let me go came back for me. He took me here and apparently got quite a pretty price for me. I've been here ever since."

"Shit," Kiba deadpans. He bites his lip, staring intently at Sasuke, raking over his soft facial features before looking into his deep, dark eyes. "Hey…" he pauses. "This might sound weird and uncalled for, but did we know each other?"

Sasuke smiles a small, bitter smile. "I think we did… though back then I went by S – my initial. They made me forget some things, but you… I remember you for some reason."

"Shit," Kiba murmurs in disbelief, reaching forward and grabbing Sasuke's face – examining him with narrow eyes. "I knew you looked familiar… I just couldn't remember where from… I thought you were a fucking girl!"

"Everyone did," Sasuke states. "I just let them… I thought it would be safer that way."

"But you were wrong," Kiba says. "I mean… look where you ended up."

"This didn't happen because I was supposedly female," Sasuke snorts. "A prostitute's sex doesn't matter. This happened because I'm an Uchiha. The man who let me go told me that, no matter what, I couldn't tell people who I was. If I did, it'd get me into trouble."

"Why?" Kiba asks.

"We were cultists," Sasuke murmurs. "At least, that's what I've been told. It's _all_ I've been told. You must have heard?"

"Yeah," Kiba admits softly. "Do you think it's true?"

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders lightly. "I still don't really know for sure … but I suppose it doesn't matter now. My name is the reason I was sold for such a high price. I thought the man who saved me was trying to keep me safe, but he came back for me later. I guess he just wanted me to stay safe until he could sell me off. I don't understand it, but I we can't ask these questions and expect the truth. If we pry too much, we only get punished for it… Three strikes and it's off to the Red Room. I don't want to ever go back there, so I try to behave."

Kiba clicks his tongue. "That's so wrong, man… How long have you been… y'know…?"

"Since I turned fifteen," Sasuke says with a frown. "It was awful… the first time…" He wrinkles his nose, shaking away the memory. "You cared about me, didn't you?" he asks, changing the subject. "A long time ago, at least…"

"Yeah," Kiba admits. "Hell, I had a bit of a crush on you. I wasn't the only one, either. Do you remember a blond kid?" Sasuke nods thoughtfully with a very faint recollection as Kiba continues, "We kind of competed over you… Heh… He wanted to find you so fucking badly when you disappeared… I told him to just give up because no one who leaves the slums ever comes back. Nonetheless, he didn't give up… but one day, he disappeared just like you and I knew that was it."

"I wonder where he is now," Sasuke muses aloud.

"Probably a laboratory…" Kiba shrugs his shoulders. "I wish I knew for sure… but I don't even remember his damn name."

"Neither do I… It's been fourteen years."

"Well… I'm glad you're alive," Kiba says.

"I'm glad you're alive, too," Sasuke returns the sentiment.

Without another word, Kiba takes the shampoo, pouring a bit into the palm of his hand. He begins washing Sasuke, like one would wash a child. Sasuke closes his eyes and allows it to happen, not minding the treatment.

After rinsing off, Kiba helps Sasuke out of the tub and sits him on the counter. "Here," he says, handing him a towel before throwing his own clothes back on.

Sasuke takes it and starts drying himself off. "You're kind…"

"What?" Kiba asks.

"You're kind," Sasuke repeats, putting his robe back on, "and a place like this doesn't suit kind people, nor those modest in nature."

"Are you modest?" the shaggy-haired man pries.

"I used to be," Sasuke admits, "but dignity, pride, modesty… things like that are stripped away quickly here. I tried to hold fast, but it was impossible. If you don't let those things go, then you'll never stay sane. Now I'm just like any other whore. I do my job and I do it well."

"Villa Joy," Kiba says aloud. "What an ironic name."

* * *

After bathing, Kiba dropped Sasuke off back in his room. He's been there ever since, trying to entertain himself but one can only do so much. Soon Koharu enters the room, smile in place. "Sasuke, you have a client," she lightly informs him.

Sasuke's sits up, frowning. "I'm not ready," he states, not having had time to prepare himself with oils or fragrances.

Her smile doesn't falter even a bit. Ignoring his weak protest, she moves aside and allows room for a stern looking man to enter – the president.

"Danzo Shimura," Sasuke greets flatly, though he's somewhat relieved to find it's him and not someone who refuses to be careful. He's always careful because, in his words, _whores are dirty_.

"Please take care of our guest, Sasuke," Koharu simpers in a sweet, polite tone, shutting the door on her way out.

"It's been a while," Danzo speaks, taking his jacket off and approaching the bed.

"Yes," Sasuke says.

"I thought it would be fitting to pay you another visit," the older man continues. "After all, I was your first client, was I not?"

Sasuke only nods, trying hard not to recall that night. It's hardly a pleasing memory. "I like to think I've changed since then."

"And you have," Danzo assures him. "You were young. You cried when I touched you."

Sasuke keeps his expression stoic. "Virginity is often a task to get rid of," he says evenly. "That especially holds true in places such as these."

"You were inexperienced and shy," Danzo adds. "You didn't know what to expect."

"I broke every rule that night," Sasuke sighs. "Three rules and three strikes."

"You paid for it." Danzo reaches for the tie on Sasuke's robe, undoing it and letting the fabric slide off his shoulders and pool around his waist. Danzo touches Sasuke's chest, brushing his hands past his nipples and down his pale, flat stomach. "You're just as beautiful as you were the first time," he says with roaming hands.

Sasuke gives him a coy smile.

"Does Koharu still have cameras up?"

"Yes," he says.

"That woman is perverse," Danzo murmurs and Sasuke forces out a brief laugh, unable to disagree. Danzo reaches for the canopy curtains, pulling them closed around the side of the bed the camera spies on.

What surprises Sasuke is the relief and gratitude he feels towards Danzo. He's a cruel man, but there are times when it's as if he knows what Sasuke is thinking and he humours him. Those times are few and far between, but Sasuke still comes to appreciate them.

Danzo grabs the oils and Sasuke removes his robe the rest of the way, setting it aside and lying down on his back. Soon, Danzo joins him on the bed and Sasuke chooses to welcome the tender treatment. He'll try to enjoy it. He closes his eyes and holds his knees to his chest as he's touched with gently prying fingers

"If you had one wish," Danzo starts, "What would it be?" He often asks questions like this during their visits. He isn't a talker like some of Sasuke's other clients, but he likes to get into the minds of people.

Sasuke opens half-lidded eyes, staring up at the man. "One wish?"

"Anything in the world."

Sasuke presses his lips together before allowing them to part. "I'd wish to fall in love."

"Love," Danzo repeats, amused by the answer.

"Yes, I want to experience love before I die," Sasuke admits. "Even if it's fleeting, though I'd prefer that it wasn't."

"You'll be free someday," Danzo reminds him, "so your wish might come true."

Sasuke smiles sadly. "I'll be free when my looks have faded… Is it hard to find love if you're not beautiful?"

"I wouldn't know," Danzo admits. "I've never been much for the romanticisms that attract the youth in this day and age. Love isn't something I have, nor something I want. I'm too busy for such trivialities."

"Oh," Sasuke says.

"You've still got a good fifteen to twenty years of beauty left in the _least_," Danzo adds. "So I wouldn't worry."

"Hm," Sasuke considers.

After the conversation dies down, Sasuke sits up and kneels, careful not to put any weight on his feet. He unzips Danzo's pants and settles on his lap. "You're bolder," the older man notices.

"I'm well practised," Sasuke responds and this time, unlike the last, he comes. He lets out a string of moans and continues riding the man throughout his orgasm. "All the rumors t-told me you were violent," he says in a strained voice.

"I can be," Danzo smiles perversely. "I have little patience for people who make things difficult for me."

"I see…" Sasuke breathes.

"You're much more interesting like this. I would buy you, but Koharu is unable to part with her favorite toy."

"I'm here to please," Sasuke says easily.

"You need to learn not to listen to all the things told to you," Danzo continues in a hushed tone. "Question everything because humans are the worst liars."

Sasuke laughs melodically at the statement. "Of course. What else on this earth has the power to tell a lie?"

Danzo smiles, but doesn't respond. He's already said too much. If Koharu knew, Sasuke wouldn't be the only one getting scolded… but one of the few things Danzo enjoys greatly are games.

* * *

"Three strikes," Anko says after Sasuke's visit is through. He's still slick from the oils, but upon her intrusion, he hurries to put his robe on.

"Why?" he falters. He stands up, ignoring the stinging pain in his feet and trying not to put too much weight on his heels.

"Koharu says you hid from her," Anko states. "You know how much she hates that. The cameras are up to keep the workers safe, you know."

Sasuke wants to scoff at the ridiculousness of the blatant lie, but he stops himself. Instead, his heart sinks, but he doesn't show it. "I wasn't the one to move the curtains," he states.

"But you were probably relieved," she says knowingly. "I get it, kid. It's embarrassing when you know someone is watching you."

Sasuke remains tight-lipped.

"Isn't that right?" she asks, moving her palms up and down his clothed abdomen. He remains silent and tight-jawed. "Hey, answer me," she demands, undoing the loose knot to his robe and leaving him exposed. She grows angry at his lack of response and facetiously apathetic disposition. "I _said_," she repeats impatiently, "Isn't that right, _whore_?"

"Stop," he says, voice flat and free of emotion.

"For fuck's sake," she hisses, shoving him to the ground. It's not a particularly rough push, but he stumbles, causing a shock of pain to travel up his legs. "Quick acting so high and mighty, kiddo."

Sasuke lets out a dry chuckle, readjusting his robe and retying the knot. "Does coming in here to shout at me make you feel better about yourself?" he asks, slowly standing up once more. "Or does it just anger you when I don't react the way you want me to?"

Anko releases a sharp breath, raising her hand and smacking him across the face. Sasuke's head swings to the side, but he doesn't make a sound. She lets out an angry sob, whirling her hand across his face once more. He takes it silently as she does it again and again. When she stops, his jaw feels numb and his lip is bleeding. "Are you finished?" he asks, touching his fingers to his mouth.

"I don't know yet," she murmurs, rubbing her knuckles.

"You're not supposed to hit me, you know," he points out factually. "No one will want me if I don't look good. That's where my value lies."

"Wrong," Anko says hoarsely. "Your value lies in your name and all of this is your punishment for being part of such a grimy race."

Sasuke dismisses that, knowing even if he pries that the answers he gets will only be riddles. "What if Koharu sees?"

"It doesn't matter," she says, drawing nearer until their bodies are touching. "She isn't in her office."

"Nonetheless, she will be angry if I'm not making her money," he continues, refusing to be the first to break eye contact. "She says I'm her greatest investment. If that changes…"

"Like I said, it won't... but if it does..." Anko smirks, sticking out her tongue and licking the blood from his lips. "You'll end up in a far worse position than you already are in," she finishes knowingly. "The Red Room won't just be a place of punishment; it'll be your new home. And trust me… people would pay a lot to abuse that little body of yours. You can't win here. Whores don't get to choose. Besides, you'll be looking a lot worse by tonight."

"Ah, yes, I forgot," Sasuke says airily.

"Oh, how I love these visits of ours," she bites out before leaving.

* * *

Sasuke takes it upon himself, accepting his discipline. He leaves his room and walks down the narrow hallway and down each flight of stairs. Soon, he's in the basement. It's distantly familiar and the floors are cold against his bandaged feet. The last time he was here was when he was fifteen and he learned that there was a particular reason they called it the Red Room. By the time his punishment was done, it was red with blood – his blood. Soon it would be once more.


	4. Flashback: Sasuke

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Anime ain't nothin' without flashbacks. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews :)**

* * *

"You're becoming a man," Koharu had said, briefly touching the serial code on Sasuke's upper back before resting her hands on his bare shoulders. The mark was fresh, having just been tattooed. This marked his new status. He was no longer a child freeloading. He needed to earn his keep.

"Yes," Sasuke said softly, trying not to tremble.

"I take it you understand what that means," she spoke, tightening her grip. He knew. Right away he knew. She didn't have to say it, but she did. "You'll be entering an auction tonight," she continued. "Remember the rules."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He remembered them perfectly. They've been ingrained in his head since long before his fifteenth birthday, which passed mere days ago.

First, no tears.

Second, no protesting.

Third, no screaming.

You need to sit back and take it because a slave's life isn't worth much if they aren't making money. The rules must never be broken.

"Here," Koharu said, handing him his plain, light blue robe. He put it on gladly. Clothing was a luxury slaves were often not given, but at Villa Joy, those trafficked were allowed simple robes.

Villa Joy. An ironic name for such a terrible place.

That night Sasuke clenched his robes desperately, holding the thin fabric tightly against his skin as he was ushered on stage. Men gawked at him, jeering and watching his every move. Koharu spoke to the crowd, proud to show off her investment as she announced his name, age and virgin status. One of her underlings disrobed him and his stomach tightened. He wasn't sure if it was the cold air or if it was because he felt everyone's eyes on him. Nonetheless, he remained stoic. He knew the consequences of falling apart. He needed to be perfect. So he stood still and listened as the price went higher and higher. He listened to men try to one-up each other with bids of dirty money until one man came and finished it. Villa Joy did well that night.

"Ten million ryo," he said and no one wanted to compete with that.

"Going once… twice…" After a pause, Koharu gave a satisfied smile. "Sold to Danzo Shimura."

Sasuke shuddered at the name. It was the name of the man who leads the country. He heard it before and he knew how cruel the man was. He heard countless stories. For a while, stories were what kept Sasuke entertained. They were always terrible, but he took comfort in knowing they weren't his stories. Unfortunately, he knew they soon would be. He would be just another helpless victim in a world where those without status don't matter. All he would have are stories, but unlike other slaves, he would keep these stories of shame to himself. He would never dare speak of the inhumane humiliation forced upon him and to those who asked, he would give them a callous smile. Or so he promised himself, but that changed. As time went on, one grows numb to the constant exploitation and violation. Sasuke was no different. The words now come out with weary ease.

Sasuke picked up his robe and was shooed offstage. On his way out, another boy was making his way onto the stage. He shared a brief look with Sasuke as he passed, offering him a tight smile. It was a look Sasuke didn't understand at the time. A smile in such a situation. How queer.

His room was prepared. Scented candles were lit and the air brightened. Sasuke sat on the bed, once again clutching the robe to his skin. His fingers were clammy and he was shaking. He felt sick.

When Danzo entered, the doors were closed and Sasuke was alone with him. Sasuke couldn't bear to even look at him. He remained stiff, but warily conscious of the man as he approached. "I don't like boys," Danzo said, grabbing Sasuke's chin and forcing the boy to meet his stern gaze. "I like soft bodies… but you'll do… You're quite beautiful. It will be fun to break you in."

Sasuke didn't dare blink. If he did, he knew he would break rule number one. Danzo smirked, easily able to read his mind. "You can cry if you want," he murmured, letting go. "It won't make a difference… and I don't mind a few tears."

Sasuke tried to breathe, but it got stuck in his throat and came out like a gasp.

"You're scared," Danzo noticed, "but it gets easier."

However, that is what Sasuke feared. He had so much pride and it often got in the way, but his pride was slowly disappearing along with his dignity.

"I paid a lot of money for you, boy," he said coldly. "The least you can do is answer me when I speak to you. Humor me."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, body rigid.

"And speak up," Danzo demanded, reaching for the tie on Sasuke's robe. "There's nothing worse than a mumbler."

"Yes, sir," Sasuke said in a flat, even tone. He remained still as his robe was removed and he remained still as he was left bare and touched by a man for the first time. A palm was placed on his chest and he was pushed onto his back. He stared into empty space, trying to distract himself from the roaming hands and probing fingers.

"Open your legs more."

Sasuke complied, burning with humiliation. His breath hitched as his body was invaded. He let out a sudden, pained moan, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. He let out a quiet sigh, trying to ready himself for something much larger than fingers.

"Virgins," Danzo muttered. "It's always the same."

Sasuke closed his eyes as the stinging sensation took over the lower half of his body. Sasuke let out a shout followed by a series of sharp gasps, choking on each breath he took in. "No…" he whispered pleadingly, holding back a sob. "No, I can't…!"

"Cry," Danzo told him.

And Sasuke did. It's all he had left to do. His body felt like it was on fire and every inch of his inner and outer being ached. He pressed the back of his palm over his mouth and let out the first shuddery sob. He felt tears swimming freely from the corners of his eyes, falling down the sides of his face. Nothing mattered now.

That night, he broke every rule and come morning, he was punished for it.

* * *

"You broke the three rules," Koharu said to him when it was over. "That's three strikes"

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked hoarsely, though he knew already. By then, he was no stranger to the horrible rumours floating around.

"It means," she started piteously, "that we'll be introducing you to the Red Room."

"N-no!" Sasuke immediately shouted. The rumors taught him what to expect. It's how he first heard about the Red Room – the place to punish slaves. The Red Room – a room so stained with blood it will never be clean. Soon, his blood would be staining the floors as well.

"Are you protesting?" she asked venomously.

"No," he said, meekly this time.

Koharu whistled and a moment later a large man came into Sasuke's room, hauling him away. His limbs felt heavy as he was dragged to his feet. He felt like he was in a daze. He felt like he was trapped in an even worse nightmare – one he'd never escape. He feared the endless cycle it would inevitably become.

He was taken to a dungeon in the basement. He was stripped down and chained up. The floors were cold and stony, as were the walls. He could hear screaming in the distance, but he tried hard to block it out.

A stranger entered the room, leering at him and smiling devilishly. He kneeled down and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "The last Uchiha…" he whispered in awe. He reached forward and touched Sasuke's face, his lips, his chin. He ran his hands down Sasuke's smooth, naked chest and let out a pleased sigh. Sasuke never cursed his name more than in that moment. "I hoped I would be able to get my hands on you. My name is Dosu, not that you need to know." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to answer the sadistic man. Instead, he continued to talk, not minding Sasuke's silence. "Some people enjoy the fighting spirit, but not me," he said as he injected a substance into Sasuke's arm. "I prefer to subdue the slaves and force them into a weakened state. You see… I'm not particularly strong and that can be troublesome… The screams, on the other hand, I _adore_."

Sasuke slumped onto the floor, breathing shallowly as he was forced to accept his fate. By the end of the visit, he was lying on the hard, cold floor – covered in his own blood and vomit as well as the bodily fluids of the man torturing him. When he lost consciousness, the visit was over. They left him like that until Koharu's underlings returned. When he came to, he was being hosed down. Buckets of cold water were carelessly thrown over him, shocking his system back into consciousness. He wanted to shout, but his voice wouldn't come. His eyes hurt from crying. His throat felt raw from screaming. His limbs were sore from being beaten. He never felt so ugly and rotten. Hands scrubbed roughly at his skin with cloth, trying to rid him of the mess, but Sasuke already knew this was something he'd never be free of. No matter how clean, he'd always be dirty.

The hands were anything but gentle and his wounds stung even worse. They burned and continued to bleed, eliciting frustrated murmurs. "Bring the healer," he heard a voice say.

Another bucket was thrown over him and he was left alone. The floors were cold and he ached fiercely. All he wanted was for it to be over, whether it meant dying or being saved. Nonetheless, neither happened. Instead, a young woman entered the room with a medical kit. She kneeled beside him and started cleaning his cuts. Her gentle hands shook when they touched his bruised skin and Sasuke forced his eyes open. When stared up at her, he realized she was crying. He softened his gaze, unable to find it in himself to be angry. Instead, he cried with her. He felt miserable, hopeless and wholeheartedly expendable.

As the healer worked, the click of heels could be heard in the hallway. Someone was approaching and when they entered, they snapped, "Shizune, stop your blubbering! I need him to be _unblemished_ and I can't have your emotions getting in the way of important business. Fix him." By then, Sasuke's eyes were closed again. It hurt too much to keep them open. Nonetheless, he knew that voice. It was Koharu. She entered the room and kneeled down. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Sasuke. It pains me to have to punish you like this." Sasuke's breaths come in heavy as Koharu tilted his chin up, forcing eye contact. "Are you sorry?" she asked him.

"Yes," his voice came out ragged.

"Then say it."

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

She smiled down at him, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "Good. Be better next time." Without another word, she left him in the care of Shizune.

"I'm sorry," the brunet woman whispered weakly before dabbing rubbing alcohol onto his cuts before applying ointment. They stung, but Sasuke didn't have the energy to even shudder.

* * *

The following day, Sasuke roamed the hallways in a daze and entered the dining area. He forewent food the previous day, unable to stomach more than a glass of water.

In the kitchen, he saw a familiar face picking at a plate of lettuce. "You… you're the one who smiled at me," Sasuke said. The words came out raspy, his throat still felt raw and his voice was hoarse.

Again, the other teenager smiled at him. It was false and flat, but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. There were bruises on him as well, though they were none compared to the ones decorating Sasuke's skin. "Indeed I was."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Sai," he said, holding out his hand.

The first thing Sasuke noticed were the missing fingers, but he didn't question it or cringe. Instead, he clasped the boy's hand. "I'm Sasuke," he introduced himself. "How do you deal with it?"

"How do I deal with what?" the other teenager questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"The abuse…" Sasuke whispered.

"It's a fucked up world we live in," Sai had said. "All we can do is hope for something better because dreams and wishes are all we have in here. We don't get a choice. If you want to stay alive, you need to have hope. Take the abuse with an empty mind."

_Take it with an empty mind. _

'Til this day, the words still hold truth for Sasuke. There are nights when he can't sleep and he'll think of the past. He'll remember being free. He'll remember Kiba and that little blond boy who tried so hard to keep him safe. Sasuke would do anything to thank him, even though he didn't succeed. Knowing how hard he tried made Sasuke feel like he was worth saving. He'd give anything to feel like that once more.


	5. The red room

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I made a tiny change to chapter three where Kiba is talking about his wife (Karui). Nothing major. **

**Also some people are saying those infamous chapter 700 spoilers are fake? I'm so confused. I literally feel so weird right now. **

**Anyway! R&amp;R :)**

* * *

'Don't cry,' Sasuke pleads with himself. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry… don't, don't, don't…'

He feels the whip lash against him, going hard enough to break the skin. He is sure blood will be running down his back by the end of it. He squeezes his eyes shut, gripping the chains tightly. He releases a pained moan, waiting for more but more doesn't come. Instead, a shock of cold water greets him. He remembers this part. He shudders and shakes, gritting his teeth. His eyes begin watering, but he refuses to cry. He's not going to break this time. He takes in a deep breath, holding it before letting it out.

A moment later, he hears footsteps that tell him his torturer is walking away. Sasuke relaxes, lying down and resting his cheek on the cold concrete. He exhales, hoping the sick man doesn't return.

Soon, new voices approach. "Yamanaka," he hears Koharu, "You're the best healer around, yes?"

"I do what I can," Ino responds modestly and Sasuke allows himself to take mild comfort in the healer's gentle presence.

"Make sure there is no scarring," Koharu adds. "I can't be selling flawed products. I want to rid this place of all damaged goods. I need my customers knowing they can come here and receive the best treatment from the best workers."

"I'll fix him, ma'am," she promises.

"Good girl," Koharu says fondly before leaving the room.

Once the old woman is gone, Sasuke forces himself onto a sitting position once more, trying to collect what remaining scraps of dignity he may have left. He keeps his back to Ino, not wanting to face her. She kneels behind him and takes in the damage. She lets out a shuddery breath, trying not to get emotional. "Ino," Sasuke says her name calmly, sensing her distress. "Don't. They killed the last woman to cry for me. They made me watch as it happened and I'd rather not see it again. You need to just… take it with an empty mind."

"I'm sorry," she whimpers. She works silently, disinfecting and applying ointment. "You're… You're really hurt," she whispers. "Will they give you a break until your wounds heal?"

Sasuke lets out a bitter laugh. "You already know the answer to that. We don't get breaks in here, Ino. We're worthless if we're not pulling in money."

"Damaged goods," Ino murmurs, recalling what Koharu said moments earlier. "About Sai…"

"Don't," Sasuke says sharply. "If you talk about that, you'll get yourself into trouble."

"But Koharu –" she tries once more, only to be cut off.

"Stop!" Sasuke hisses, clenching his angry fists. "I know what you're going to say, so just… stop."

This time, Ino relents. Once she's done, she applies bandages. "I brought you a robe," she says, unchaining him and rapping the cloth around his shoulders. He pulls it on and ties the knot tightly. When he's dressed, he turns around to face Ino.

"Can I change the bandages on your feet?" she asks. He only nods and as she unwraps them, she says, "They're healing nicely."

"You're good at what you do," Sasuke states.

She offers him a small smile, but it falters quickly. "You need to be so, so careful… I don't want our visits to consist of me cleaning your wounds."

"I won't see you at all if not like this," he reminds her.

"That's okay," she says softly. "I'd rather not see you at all and know you're safe than see you like this."

"I'm never _safe_, Ino," he laughs callously. "You're not either. None of us are… but you can escape, you know. You don't need to be here."

And she knows he's right, but she'll never leave. She _wants_ to help. "Haku is sick," she decides to mention.

"I know," Sasuke says.

"He's in the infirmary," she murmurs. "I don't think he's going to make it."

Sasuke lets out a breath. "He won't. He's going to die."

"How can you be so sure?" she pries.

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders lightly. "Isn't that the way it always goes?" He pauses. "And let me guess," he lowers his voice to a mere whisper, "like Sai, he had planned to leave. Like Sai, he began protesting."

Ino smiles bitterly. "Exactly… it's one _mysterious_ death after another."

She helps him to his feet and the two of them leave together. Sasuke feels relief upon exiting the basement. He feels like he can once again breathe easily. Ino walks him back to his room and they silently part ways with nothing more than forced smiles.

* * *

In her office, Koharu speaks sternly to her new employee. "Jugo, correct?" she asks the orange-haired man. He nods in response and she offers him an overly polite smile before adding, "You're sturdy build is excellent. You'll be able to scare and subdue the workers. I take it you're practised?"

"Well practised," Jugo tells her, insisting on it.

"Wonderful," she claps her hands together. "I'm surprised you came to me. Usually I have to seek out good employment. Why do you want this job?"

"Call me sadistic," Jugo ventures vaguely and Koharu's smile widens.

* * *

Late in the night, Sasuke is lying awake. He's on his stomach and his back still stings to a point where he's unable to relax. After pointlessly trying to distract himself for hours, his door creaks open. It's Anko, much to his dismay. He sits up and squints at her in the dim room. She's carrying a candle and smiling.

"What?" he asks expectantly. "I'm really not in the mood for games right now."

"Aw, I know," she coos at him, stepping into his room. "I'm on my way to bed now. I just thought I'd stop by. I see you were taken to the Red Room earlier."

"I was," he states, not bothering to deny it.

"Everyone heard you screaming," she laughs. "Your friend Ino was grieving. So was Sakura."

He doesn't respond. He knows she's taking pleasure in his pain and it makes him angry. It makes him wonder how a person can be so vile and gladly sadistic. He never thought it possible before meeting her.

"Madame hired a new guard," Anko tells him. "His name is Jugo and the rumor is that he can't control himself. He's… quite scary. Maybe he'll pay you a visit one of these days."

"Would you enjoy that?" Sasuke asks tersely. He knows she would.

Anko smirks. "Yeah, I might," she shamelessly admits to it.

"Why are you like this?" he pries.

"Like what?" she questions in response.

"You attack me personally," he points out. "You don't do this to anyone else around here. You only do it to me. Why is that? Are you jealous? Are you jealous that you try so, so hard and I'm still Koharu's favorite?"

Anko sneers. "Favorite? If you can call it that."

"She hurts me to improve me," Sasuke says. He's lying to himself, of course, but he wants to get a rise out of the cruel young woman. "You call her Madame while I'm free to call her Mother. She raised me as her own. She wants to perfect me. I'm grateful." The words taste like acid in his mouth, but he forces them out and gages Anko's reaction.

Anko sets the candle down on Sasuke's vanity before approaching his bedside. She stares at him for a moment with a blank expression before suddenly reaching forward and wrapping her fingers around his neck. "I'm going to kill you!" she hisses at him, feeling angrier than she's ever felt. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Body aching, he tries to throw her off, but he's still in a weakened state. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Her grip tightens and he lets out a meek sound before eventually losing consciousness. Anko emits a sound of shock, immediately letting go and stepping away. He slumps backwards onto his pillow and she sinks to the ground, exhaling deeply. "Shit," she curses at herself for always losing her temper. She puts her head in her hands and waits for him to regain consciousness. She tentatively stares at the camera, thankful that it's late and Koharu has retired for the night.

Each second feels like an hour, but eventually Sasuke lets out a groan and sits up. Anko immediately rises to her feet and stares at him. "You could have killed me, you know," he says hoarsely, rubbing his throat with a pained expression.

"Don't tell anyone," she states flatly. "If you do, I really will kill you."

"Koharu would demote you if she heard about this," Sasuke mentions. "You wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me and even if you did kill me, she'd kill you in return."

"It'd be worth it," Anko bites.

Sasuke laughs callously. "I don't think you mean that… but if you leave me the _fuck_ alone I'll consider keeping my mouth shut." It's not in his nature to swear. These days, he speaks gently. It's what he was taught, but there are times like now when emotions get the best of him.

"Fine," she whispers.

He gives her an overly sweet and completely insincere smile. "Goodnight, then."

Once she's gone, Sasuke falters and lets out a breath. His back stings even worse due to the pressure from lying on it. He realizes that he's probably bleeding again, but there's nothing he can do. He removes his robe and throws it on the floor before lying on his stomach again. He pulls the covers to his tailbone and closes his eyes, trying once again to fall asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Koharu informs Sasuke that he is allowed to take the day off. "Thank you!" he says sincerely, shocked that she's allowing him to take a break. She simply nods. Behind her, Ino enters with her first aid kit in hand.

"Yamanaka will change your bandages," Koharu says. "Take a day to recuperate because I expect you back in full swing."

"Yes, ma'am," he says.

"Ah, ah, ah," she tuts.

"Mother," he corrects himself, trying not to grimace.

Ino wanders into the room after Koharu leaves and sits on the edge of Sasuke's bed. She sets her kit down and leafs through it, grabbing her ointments and bandages. Sasuke sits with his back facing her and she slowly peels off his old bandages and disposes of them. "Do they hurt?" she asks.

"Quite a bit," he tells her.

"They're looking better already," she murmurs, "but you'll still need a couple days until you can lie on your back."

"I guess I'll be on my knees a lot for a while, then," he murmurs. "Oh, well. It's easier when I don't have to face people… then again, knowing some of my clients I might not even get a choice in the matter."

Ino frowns sympathetically, but says nothing for fear of saying the wrong thing. She hasn't known Sasuke for as long as Sakura, but she's known him long enough to understand there are days he's more emotional. On most days, however, he's solemn. Nonetheless, she doesn't want him to snap at her.

"I'm going to die in here," he says out of the blue, laughing bitterly at the tragedy of it all.

"Tsk," Ino clicks her tongue. "Don't say things like that…"

"It's true." He frowns, trying not to recall the entire mess of yesterday. He's growing more fearful by the day, unsure how he'll stay sane in a place like this. He feels like he's losing himself piece by piece as each day passes. Soon enough, he'll be a mere shell, just like some of the other workers. Perhaps that's worse than dying, Sasuke doesn't know. All he knows is that he doesn't truly want to die. He wants to live at least long enough to see the outside once more.

"You don't know that," she says with a sigh.

He lets out another bitter laugh. "Ino, stop giving me that _bullshit_. I'm so sick of hearing it. Be realistic. I have _nothing_ and my own life doesn't even belong to me. Neither does my body. It belongs to Koharu and whoever has enough money to rent my ass out for a night. Cut the pity."

"Fine," she mutters, regretting her words. "Yeah, you might die in here… but I don't want you to. I want you to live and I want you to be happy."

"Hm," he muses. "Happy… I wonder what that would feel like."

Ino's throat tightens and her heart aches for the boy sitting in front of her. Once she's finished bandaging him, she places a palm on one of his shoulder blades. "I hope you find it someday."

"I hope you find it, too," she says to her.

"How do you know I'm unhappy?" she asks.

"No one here is truly happy," Sasuke explains. "Whether they're staff, slaves or clients. I don't think any of us know what true happiness is and if it hit us we probably wouldn't know what to do with ourselves. But even so… it's written all over you. You're grieving. I suppose that's normal. A lot of people here have something to grieve over."

"Do _you_?" Ino asks. "You never talk about your past."

Sasuke tenses for a moment and Ino notices, but she doesn't call him out. He grabs a handful of the bed sheets, keeping himself covered as he turns around to face her. "Most of the memories were taken from me," he admits with distasteful sentiment.

"Taken?" she questions, unsure what he means.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he murmurs, a crease forming in his brow. "Everyone acts like there's a secret I'm not allowed to know about even though it clearly involves me. I know it has to do with my name… I just don't know why."

"Your name?" she pries. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uchiha," he says. "Cultists."

She presses her pointer finger to her lips. "Hm… I feel like I've heard that name thrown around before, but I can't quite recall it."

"Can you try?" he asks pleadingly and the desperation in his tone surprises Ino. Clearly it's important to him.

"Yeah," she promises. "I'll try." He smiles at her and it's different than the other smiles she's received from him throughout the years. It makes her fall in love with him all over again. She smiles in return and sits up. "I should head out. I've been taking care Haku."

Sasuke almost tells her not to bother because Haku is going to die, but he dismisses the heartless thought, knowing it would only discourage the girl. Instead, he shows her gratitude. "Thanks for coming," he says sincerely.

"It's not a problem," she assures. "Do you want me to send someone to keep you company?"

"Depends who," he lets out a cut laugh, not wanting Anko to show up for her daily dose of torture. Then again, he has a feeling she won't be paying him any late night visits for a while.

"Don't worry," Ino says with a wink, smiling one more time before picking up her kit and leaving the room.

Once she's gone and his door is shut, Sasuke stands up and wanders to his closet. He reaches inside and grabs a clean robe, putting it on. When he turns around, his door creaks open and Kiba is standing there. When he spots Sasuke, he holds up a hand. "Hey."

"Hey," Sasuke echoes. He nears the door where Kiba is still hovering. "I need the bathroom," he says. "Walk me there."

Kiba nods, following the shorter man out of the room and down the hallway. He waits outside of the bathroom and when Sasuke is finished, he opens the door but he doesn't leave. Instead, he decides to revel in the rare moment of privacy. "What do you want in life?" he asks Kiba.

"What a question," the shaggy-haired man murmurs thoughtfully. "I guess if I could be unrealistic, I'd choose to be with Karui. What about you?"

"I'd… I'd want to fall in love," he admits. "A man asked me that question recently and I think my answer surprised him."

"Huh," Kiba muses.

"I guess it doesn't matter. It won't ever happen." Sasuke lets out a bitter, angry laugh. He tries not to feel piteous towards himself, but there are times when it's impossible not to. "I already know I'm going to die in here before getting to taste freedom again."

Kiba frowns sympathetically, unsure of what to say. He's not a people person. He never has been and lacks the social skills when it comes to situations like this.

"You're lucky," Sasuke continues. "You're allowed to come and go as you please. I don't get that luxury. I'd fucking die to go outside."

"I'd take you out of I could," Kiba offers.

Sasuke softens at that. "I wish you were allowed. I want to run around again. I can't even remember feeling free."

Kiba frowns. "Hey… what did you mean when you said they made you forget?"

"What?" Sasuke probes.

"You said that the other day," Kiba reminds him. "When I asked if we knew one another, you said _they_ made you forget most things…"

Sasuke frowns in recollection, shaking his head. "Before I started work, I was injected with something that messed with my memories. It was a long time ago… and I only remember the vaguest blurriest images of my life before then. Faces are just shapeless masses and names are nonexistent. I can't even remember what my family looked like. I don't know if I had siblings, but I feel like I did. Not that it matters. They're all dead now. Massacred. I don't know why everyone is so careful around me… I don't know what my family did that was so bad."

"But you remembered me?" Kiba asks quietly.

Sasuke nods. "With Sakura's help. She fills in the blanks when she can."

"We spent a lot of time together," Kiba says, making circles around the room. "All of us."

"Can you tell me about it?" Sasuke requests. He perches himself onto the counter and watches Kiba pace back and forth. "Maybe it'll trigger something."

"Hm…" the shaggy-haired man muses. "We met shortly after a raid. When it was over, I found you hiding with one of my friends."

"The blond boy?" Sasuke questions.

"You saved him," Kiba mentions, "and from that day on he vowed to keep you safe as thanks. He couldn't succeed… There's only so much a kid can do, y'know?"

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers. "It's a sweet sentiment, though. By the sounds of it, you and him were both really good to me. Probably because you thought I was a girl, hm?"

Kiba flushes and smiles sheepishly. "Well, shit, that doesn't really change anything. You're still pretty and soft looking… It kinda makes me want to protect you… heh, too bad that I'm in a position where I have to hurt you. But apart from that, you're easy to talk to. You're kinda drawing me in."

Sasuke smiles back at him. "That's the first time someone complimented me on my personality rather than my looks. Thank you."

"Sure," Kiba yips.

Sasuke stares at him for a moment, feeling comfortable. It's a feeling he doesn't get often. He feels this way around Sakura and Ino. He felt like this around Sai, as well. "Hey…" he pauses, tone changing.

"Hm?"

"There aren't cameras in here," he reminds Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asks slowly. He may not be intelligent, but he's smart enough to realize where this is going.

"Let's have sex," Sasuke requests evenly.

Kiba's cheeks turn pink. "You'll get in trouble."

"Not if nobody finds out," Sasuke says. He watches as Kiba bites the inside of his cheek and for a long time, he doesn't utter a single word. "Don't ignore me," Sasuke mutters.

"I'm not," he insists. "I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" Sasuke scoffs. "Whether or not you want to _fuck_ me? Most men would be drooling at the chance if I were to offer a _free_ fuck."

"Well, maybe I'm not like most guys," Kiba challenges.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that, standing up straight. "You want to," he accuses, untying his robe and opening it to expose his body. "Don't be embarrassed. Haven't you ever been with a man?"

"_No_," Kiba says pointedly.

"Well, there's a first time for most things," Sasuke murmurs. "Shut the door."

Kiba stares at him for a moment before glancing away and saying, "This is a one-time thing." After that, he closes the door.

"Sure," Sasuke says and with that, Kiba moves forward, touching his mouth to Sasuke's – slow and soft. "Hn," he mumbles once they part. "I've never been kissed quite like that before. Do it again."

And Kiba does. As their lips are pressed together, Sasuke reaches for the other man's cock, only to find that he's already hard. Sasuke draws back smiles slightly. 'Men are weak,' he thinks to himself. 'We get excited just by some kissing.' He opens a drawer and grabs a lotion bottle, opening it and allowing the oily substance to drip onto his palm. He drops his robe, getting on his knees and unzipping Kiba's trousers.

Kiba shudders, not having been touched by another person in years – not since Karui died. That was two years ago. He's been mourning for far too long.

Sasuke wipes the rest of the lotion on his thigh, standing back up and perching himself onto the countertop. He shifts closer to the edge and leans back, inching his legs apart. Kiba's blush deepens as he moves forward, positioning himself before slowly pushing in. Lips parted, Sasuke closes his eyes, locking his arms around Kiba's neck.

"Good?" he asks.

"Very…" Sasuke murmurs.

Kiba is gentle, which surprises Sasuke. The trait clashes with his rough exterior and blunt personality. Sasuke clings tighter, feeling something good for the first time in years. For once in his life, it's his choice.

When it's over, Sasuke feels like he's in a daze. He stares off into space, unsure of what to do with the way he feels. Kiba remains silent, grabbing a tissue and wiping Sasuke off before wiping himself off. He zips up his pants and picks up Sasuke's robe, offering it to him.

"I didn't know it could be that nice," Sasuke admits after a long pause. He grabs his robe and gets off the counter, putting it back on.

Kiba smiles at him sympathetically. "It can be… and it always should be, but we don't live in a just world."

"I've been missing out," Sasuke says sadly. "I want it again… but we can't get into the habit. Like you said, it was a one-time thing."

Kiba nods. "It's better this way… for both of our sakes, but mostly yours. I feel like it would be worse if you got caught sleeping with someone who didn't pay."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sasuke murmurs. "When I was fifteen I entered my first auction and I cried, I protested and I screamed. I'm sure you know of the three-strikes rule? Well, I got three strikes for breaking those three crucial rules and I got sent to the Red Room for the first time. After getting tortured, the healer who came to clean my cuts ended up crying for me. Do you know what they did to her?"

Kiba shakes his head, afraid to find out.

"They killed her," Sasuke states numbly. "They killed her and made me watch as they took her head. I never thought I'd recover… but I did. I think I learned everything the hard way. They don't treat the staff here nicely, so it's best to earn their favor and be cruel like Anko. Life is easier that way for people given the opportunity."

"I'd never be able to act as cold as her," Kiba admits.

"Pity," Sasuke murmurs. "I like you and I don't want you to die."

"I won't," Kiba promises.

Sasuke forces a smile. "All right."

Kiba pauses, looking like he has something else to say but for many long moments he remains silent, trying to figure out how to word the question. "Can I ask…" he stops. "Can I ask _why_?" The question is vague, but Sasuke understands.

"I've never made a choice before," he admits. "I'm forced to give myself away to anyone who can afford me. For once, I wanted to decide for myself… and I wanted to have this experience before I die. I wanted to do it with someone who cared about me – someone I like."

"You're _not_ going to die any time soon," Kiba promises. "I won't die and you won't die. We'll both live and someday we'll be in a better place than we are now."

Sasuke lets out a soft laugh. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not," Kiba insists. "This time, I'll be your protector."

"Your job is to hurt us," Sasuke points out. "How can you protect me at the same time?"

"I'll… I'll figure out a way," he tries.

Sasuke smiles piteously, but it gives him a warm feeling in his chest nonetheless. "All right," he relents.

"So, what's the Red Room like?" Kiba asks with caution.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sasuke teases lightly, even though the situation is hardly comical.

Kiba frowns, but nods nonetheless.

"It's basically… a torture chamber," Sasuke explains to him. "It's red because of all the blood stains. It smells foul and you're treated worse than an animal about to be slaughtered. That's kind of what it feels like. They may as well be slaughtering you… but no, they don't grant you with the mercy of death at the end. Instead, they mutilate you and you keep suffering. They chain you up naked and do sick things to you. It's the most humiliating and degrading experience you can imagine. My first time down there I threw up on myself. I probably pissed myself, too. When you're in that much pain you lose control over your body. It's the fear, too. I truly thought I was going to die. In fact, at that point I was welcoming it."

"Shit," Kiba grimaces. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke shakes his head. "Don't be. This is my reality. There's nothing I or you can do about it…" he pauses before continuing. "I was covered in piss, vomit, blood… and in the end they threw buckets of cold water on me in attempt to clean me up. Then the healers came to try and fix me."

"That's so inhumane," Kiba growls. "No one deserves this…"

"Anyway," he whispers. "We should be careful what we say when we get back to my room. Certain topics are forbidden."

"Right," Kiba replies quietly, remembering the cameras.

The two of them leave a minute later and walk back down the hallway. In Sasuke's room, they talk about simple and seemingly pointless things. Nothing that would catch the attention of Koharu or her lapdogs.

* * *

In the middle of the night, long hours after Kiba leaves, Sasuke's door creaks open once more. Sasuke sits up fearfully as a large shadowy figure emerges, moving closer and closer towards him.

"Are you the Uchiha?" a masculine voice questions him.

Mildly taken aback, Sasuke nods slowly before realizing it's too dark for him to be seen. "Yes…" he nearly chokes out the words and a split second later, a match is lit, revealing an orange-haired man whom Sasuke has never seen before. He stares at Sasuke and then does does something that surprises the brunet further. He smiles and there's something kind in it.

"I'm Jugo," he introduces himself.

"Jugo…" Sasuke repeats the name weakly, recalling what Anko told him. She said the new guard's name is Jugo and that he's violent. "What do you want?"

"Nothing as of yet," he explains. "I just wanted to make sure you were the right man. I don't want to fuck up and snatch the wrong kid."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, growing somewhat impatient yet too scared to show it.

"Can you swear to secrecy?" There's something sincere about his tone and Sasuke only nods, unable to find any words. The large man smiles softly once more before leaning in and whispering, "I was sent to get you out of here."


	6. The smell of death

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**So, after everyone insisting chapter 700 was fake, it was real. I feel incredibly emotional and disappointed over it. I feel like it wasn't quite a happy ending, but more melancholy. No one seemed all that happy, to be quite honest. Maybe I'm reading too into it, but whatever. I'm happy that Sai and Ino got together because I like them, though there was zero development. I'm okay about Naruto and Hinata, even though he kind of kept her on a string for years. Yay about Shikamaru and Temari, though she looked so sour. But the rest was a bit random. Though I am a big fan of Karui, so it was cool she married Chouji I guess? I think Sasuke ending up with Sakura was really bad, though. He was so mean to her for pretty much the entire series and I think she should've ended up with someone else. I'm personally not fond of the idea that a guy is just a dick because he has a crush. I don't think Sasuke being too scared to allow people close to him was an excuse for being hecka terrible then being like JK I love you. Made no sense and I hope their relationship doesn't get explored in the movies because I disagree with it so much sigh. I love Sakura but I hate that ship and it caused her character development to go down the drain. I also feel bad for Bolt, who is just like Naruto was. Neglected and acting out because of it. K end of rant.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Naruto takes a deep, calm breath before lighting the sage. He moves around the house, circling every room and making sure the incense makes its way through every twist and corner. He can't stand the scent, but it needs to be done. He needs to purify the house.

When he enters the kitchen, Gaara lets out an irritated sigh. He's sitting cross-legged at the kitchen table with tea and a newspaper. "That smell makes me sick."

"Me too," Naruto admits. "It just reminds me of death. It smells bitter."

"Are you almost done?" Gaara asks, trying not to breathe it in.

"Yes, almost," Naruto promises.

"You put it off for far too long," the redhead continues in a murmur. "You should have done it weeks ago."

"I don't care," Naruto admits. "I'm only doing this because everyone will ride my ass if I don't."

"No one wants a house full of spirits, Naruto," Gaara says with a sigh. "They cause trouble when they grow restless. If they're stuck on the human plane for too long, devilish things can happen. They belong in the afterlife and that's where we're sending them. Peacefully."

"I know," the blond murmurs, "I guess I just don't understand it. When I was a kid, we didn't do this kind of shit."

"Instead, people came from the city and did it for you," Gaara says and Naruto nods his head. "It's called the Holy Day – the day the city streets are cleansed… it's mostly for runaway whores and slaves and people who live and die on the streets. People who have no one to send them off."

"Hm," Naruto mumbles in thought. He never learned this stuff properly. Most of it still goes right over his head.

"Well," Gaara shrugs his shoulders, "At least, that is what we're told. Who the hell knows if any of it is true? Maybe it's yet another conspiracy. God knows there's enough of them."

"Yeah," Naruto agrees.

Gaara decides to change the subject, sensing the blond's lack of interest. "So, what is on your plate today?"

"A meeting with the president," Naruto says somewhat bitterly. "My father did business with him and… now it's up to me to keep our contract going. Without his authorization, the lab will be shut down and the production of new medicines will cease. That's the last thing we need. These drugs are saving lives... but they're also ruining lives. Is the trade off worth it? I don't know."

"Who knows?" Gaara muses.

Naruto lets out a soft sigh, growing somewhat thoughtful. "I don't want to sound ungrateful," he murmurs, "but is it bad for me to say that I'm getting bored of life? Nothing is exciting anymore. I get everything I want easily. I don't need to work for things. I have no goals. I have no motivation. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Hm," the redhead ponders. "For now, just take care of the factory. You haven't even stepped foot in it since your father died, have you?"

"No," Naruto mutters. "I have no idea what happens inside that place. Sometimes he took me with him and he said he'd teach me everything, but that day never came because he died before I was ever able to learn. It's a creepy place, though. I never strayed. I stayed by his side the entire time and kept quiet. I got a bad feeling whenever I was there."

"Now you have an even bigger reason to go there," Gaara says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

Gaara sighs impatiently. "You're a lack-brain," he insults. "Look, you have free reign. This means you can find answers to all the questions you had when you were younger but never got to ask. Apart from that, you can do your own research. Try to cure the cancers of the world and all that."

Naruto looks thoughtful for a moment. He presses his fingers to his lips and muses aloud for a moment before saying, "I suppose I could."

"But, as you say, your father...Orochimaru wasn't a good man," Gaara reminds him. "Be prepared to see some things that might not be pleasant."

Naruto laughs sadly. "I grew up in the slums. I'm used to seeing awful shit."

"Before your father's death it was probably a long time before you saw something so vile, right?" Gaara asks knowingly.

"Hm," Naruto mumbles as the memory floats into his mind.

He came home from a social event only to find his father's bloody corpse in the entrance of their manor. He hardly reacted and he most certainly didn't cry. For some reason, he felt nothing at all – no shock, no sadness. His father was always a deranged man who had many enemies. The killer still hasn't been found, but Naruto isn't worrying himself over it.

"He was always strange," Gaara murmurs. "He was especially strange with you. He didn't treat you like a son… he treated you more like a pet."

"Maybe that's how he saw me," the blond laughs humorlessly. "I mean, he never wronged me… but he made me uncomfortable at times."

"I know," Gaara whispers.

He was a fan of male beauty – that much was clear. Naruto never considered himself particularly beautiful. When he thought of beauty, he would think of softness and other feminine characteristics… but he knows now that there are different kinds of beauty. His beauty comes in a different shape. "I have such a handsome boy," he would coo and simper at his son, moving his hands over Naruto's strong chest and down his arms. Naruto was never a fan of touching. He just wasn't used to it and it always struck him as strange. Though that isn't to say he's a stranger to physical intimacy. He's had many careless fucks throughout the years. He's no stranger to that kind of touch.

"I should go," Naruto says. He finally finishes purifying the house, disposing of the remaining clump of sage before adding, "You can stay here if you want. I'll be back after dark."

Gaara nods, waving him out the door.

* * *

When Naruto steps outside, he sees that it's yet again raining and it's coming down hard. That's nothing less than typical these days.

Naruto gets in his car and drives to the governmental building in the center of the city. Inside, he is walked to the president's office. When the door opens, Naruto smiles politely and says, "Mr. Shimura. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here representing Oto in behalf of my late father."

Danzo nods towards the young man standing before him, allowing him to step inside. "It's a shame about your father," he murmurs. "He was quite a visionary when it came to developing new drugs and stimulants. Because of his experiments, we can now successfully remove memories. He was working on a drug that would create new ones as well, correct?"

"Yes," Naruto murmurs.

"I know he was also working on a drug that would cause desire and create arousal. I hear it was successful, was it not?"

The thought is grim and Naruto knows exactly what the drug is going to be used for – slaves who don't want to cooperate. "Somewhat," Naruto murmurs again. "It's set to be released at the end of the year, but they can only create physical arousal. I know they were going for a drug that would be a mental stimulant as well…"

Danzo gives a long nod. "That's fine. See? Memory implants, memory retrieval and now this. We can manipulate minds as well as bodies and it's all thanks to your late father."

"It's dangerous," Naruto adds. "It doesn't sound very humane."

Danzo gives him a tight smile. "Look around you, Uzumaki. You live in a world where people are bought and sold. Of course it isn't humane, but it's life. A slave who holds fast is useless. We need to beat them down and put them in their place."

Naruto frowns at the harsh words. He was never one to support the slave trade. He always found it a grim part of society. It strikes a chord due to his upbringing.

"Can I put my confidence in you to continue distributing these products?" Danzo asks.

"Yes," Naruto says weakly, hating himself for it.

Danzo gives him another tight smile. "Perfect." He walks towards his desk and opens a drawer, fetching out a piece of paper. "This is a contact for the next five years. I need you to sign it."

Naruto holds his breath as he nears the desk. Danzo hands him a pen and he only exhales after signing the form.

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Danzo mutters offhandedly, putting the slip of paper in a file cabinet in the corner of the room. "Slaves make things easier for the rest of us. You're helping build a brighter tomorrow for those lucky enough to be born with status."

Naruto simply nods, not bothering to tell the man that he _wasn't_ born with status. He was only lucky enough to be dragged out of the slums. But is it really luck? Sometimes he can't help but think his existence is unfair. On the opposite side of the city, there are people are starving and dying. There are people are left out in the cold. There are people have nowhere to sleep. There are kids being kidnapped and sold into a life they're far too young to experience. Children are being beaten, whipped, and their innocence tarnished. To Naruto, it has never seemed quite fair. They may be searching for a utopia, but at what cost? How many lives will be sacrificed? It'll never be worth it.

"You're free to leave," Danzo says carelessly. "I have another appointment. You're young and inexperienced, so I hope you learn quick."

"I'm not completely inexperienced," Naruto cuts in. "I've been studying biology since I was young. I have a good mind for the human body."

Danzo dismisses it and simply adds, "I don't want to be disappointed."

Naruto bows his head. "You won't be," he promises before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Instead of going home, he decides to finally go to the laboratory. The building is tall and unwelcoming. Inside, the walls are white and the halls are narrow. It smells sterile and it's quiet – eerily quiet. Naruto takes the elevator to the top floor offices and enters his father's former study, flicking the light on. He surveys the room, spotting a file cabinet in the farthest corner. He tries to open it, but it's locked. Of course it is. It causes his curiosity to heighten. He can recall times where he would see his father hovering in front of the cabinet, always so secretive.

Naruto lets out a sound of irritation, opening a desk drawer and searching until he finds a ring of keys. He fishes it out and tries shoving them into the lock on the cabinet until one finally clicks.

Inside, there are an array of folders. He takes the first file out and opens to the first page –

**Gen'yumaru [Failed] **

**Gozu [Ongoing] **

**Guren [Ongoing]**

**Jirobo [Failed]**

**Jugo [Missing] **

**Isiribi [Ongoing] **

**Kidomaru [Failed]**

**Kimimaro [Failed]**

**Nurari [Failed] **

**Rinji [Failed]**

**Sakon [Failed]**

**Suigetsu [Missing] **

**Tayuya [Failed] **

**Ukon [Failed] **

**Yukimaru [Ongoing] **

**Yukimi [Ongoing] **

"Holy shit," Naruto breathes. "What the fuck is all this?"

Before he can flip to the next page, a voice interrupts – "That, my friend, is a list of this year's experiments."

Naruto turns around and sees a silver-haired man standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi," he answers. "I'm a leading scientist here… and you're Naruto? We've met before."

"Have we?" Naruto asks. "I don't think so. I would remember."

"Oh, my mistake."

There's something unsettling about the look of mirth on Kabuto's face, almost as if he knows more than he's letting on. Nonetheless, Naruto ignores it for now. "Tell me more about these experiments," he requests, waving the folder around. "Are these all names of people?"

"Yes," Kabuto admits, voice free of sympathy. "That isn't a detailed record. The detailed record is with our doctor, but these were your father's quick notes on the experiments being done. If the experiment is listed as _failed_, then it wasn't successful, meaning it ended in the subject's death. As you can see… we've had many failures this year, but with failures come room for future improvement. If the experiment is listed as ongoing, then the subject is still alive and we are still doing tests to improve… and lastly, we've had a few escapees recently. They are listed under missing. It's been a priority of ours to find them because they are extremely dangerous."

"_Why_ are they dangerous?" Naruto demands.

"Jugo possesses inhuman strength and an inability to control it," Kabuto explains. "Suigetsu, on the other hand, is a genetic mutation. On top of that, he possesses great speed and agility – though in short amounts. His immune system is weakened, but together, they make quite a dangerous duo. They were likely the cause of your father's demise… Such a pity. He was a brilliant man."

"Damn," Naruto hisses. "And they're running around the city? How'd they escape?"

"A red-haired girl came in and broke them out," he states. "She was… particularly skilled. She got past the guards but the camera picked up a blurry image of her from behind."

Naruto bites his lip. "Damn," he says again. "Are you sure you're making every effort to capture them?"

"I assure you we are," Kabuto promises.

The blond releases a breath. "Fine," he mutters. "I'm taking this file with me. I'm going to read over it."

Kabuto smiles politely, nodding. The two of them exit the office and Naruto locks the door on his way out. "Would you like to meet the rest of the staff?" Kabuto offers.

"I guess that'd be prudent," Naruto says with a sigh.

They walk briskly down the hallway and into a room. Inside, a blond woman with big breasts is reading a clipboard. She has a white lab coat on and it's stained with what Naruto assumes is blood. "Tsunade," Kabuto greets her before turning to Naruto. "Tsunade is our finest doctor. If there's even a one percent chance that a life can be saved, Tsunade will succeed."

She looks up and forces a polite smile, though looking weary. "Hello," Naruto greets her. "I'm –"

"Naruto," she cuts in, softening. "Yes, I remember you… Do you remember me?"

His smile turns sympathetic before he adds, "Not really." He can't help but wonder how these people know him. He can't for the life of himself remember.

She chuckles slightly. "That's fine. You were young, after all. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Naruto says.

In the next room over, Kabuto continues to introduce him to the staff – Amachi, Misumi, Nono, Shiho and Yoroi. Naruto found them all strange apart from Tsunade. There was something kind about her that struck Naruto.

"Where are the experiments done and who by?" Naruto asks once the formalities are complete.

"On this floor – the main floor," Kabuto answers. "I do them along with Amachi, Misumi and Yoroi. Tsunade is too soft to take part in human testing… Shiho is a researcher and Nono works directly under Tsunade. The basement is where we preserve bodies and the third floor is, as you know, offices."

"I thought there would be more of you," Naruto admits, surprised at the limited amount of scientists and healers. It makes the amount of deaths seem even more tragic since there were done by such few hands.

"We're more than capable," Kabuto assures him.

Naruto forces a smile, though he feels ill. "I'm sure," he says. "Anyway, I need to head back home, but I'll be back soon to familiarize myself with this place. I'd also like to watch an experiment being performed on my next visit. When is your next experiment taking place?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Kabuto answers.

"I'll be there," Naruto says before sauntering down the hallway. He leaves the building and immediately starts to shake, overcome with a feeling of unease. He turns around and stares up at the building. "Oto... What a terrible place," he murmurs to himself.

* * *

When he returns home, Naruto finds Gaara asleep in his room. It's rare for the redhead to get any sleep at all. His insomnia has always been a problem, but it grew worse after the death of Neji. Naruto spares him one last look before tip toeing back out of the room and leaving him to rest.

He enters the study and sits down at his father's old desk, opening the file once more and beginning to read. Past the table of contents is the first documentation. The summaries are messy and choppy, as if they were scribbled down quickly, but Naruto can make them out well enough –

**Gen'yumaru [Failed] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject acquired a brief possession of raw physical strength only to have his body give out from overexertion. _

**Gozu [Ongoing] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject acquired raw physical strength. Took every staff member to subdue him. When temper is excited, cannot control actions. _

**Guren [Ongoing]**

_Test: Aphrodisiac _

_Result: Subject was physically aroused, but not mentally aroused._

**Jirobo [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after six hours._

**Jugo [Missing] **

_Test: Strength _

_Result: Subject acquired a very immense physical strength, but the lacks the ability to control it. He suffers from rages. _

**Isiribi [Ongoing] **

_Test: Splicing DNA _

_Result: Subject acquired an ability to breath underwater. _

**Kidomaru [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after fifteen hours._

**Kimimaro [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing_

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after two weeks._

**Nurari [Failed] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject was given too much of the first sample, resulting in an overdose. _

**Rinji [Failed]**

_Test: Aphrodisiac _

_Result: Subject was given too much of the first sample, resulting in an overdose. _

**Sakon [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after nine hours._

**Suigetsu [Missing] **

_Test: Spliced DNA_

_Result: Subject is genetically mutated and suffers from numerous health complications due to the unsuccessful splice. _

**Tayuya [Failed] **

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after five days. _

**Ukon [Failed] **

_Test: Hearing_

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after one week._

**Yukimaru [Ongoing] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject acquired raw physical strength and maintained a gentle demeanor. _

**Yukimi [Ongoing] **

_Test: Memory implanting_

_Result: Subject acquired the desired memory only to lose it one day later. Cycle repeats. Memories never stay. Immune system digests drug without lasting effect. Similar to case file 005 [archived]._

Once Naruto is finished skimming, he closes the folder and frowns. "What a sin," he murmurs aloud to himself, saddened that this is what has been forced onto him. It's a heavy burden to bear and he doesn't understand what the point to many of these experiments is. Why would one want to maximize their hearing ability or be able to breathe underwater? To Naruto, it just doesn't make sense. He stares down at the photos of all these human beings that are either dead, or being experimented on. He pauses and concentrates on the faces of the two runaways.

"Suigetsu," he says aloud, staring at the pale face, the white hair and the strange, purple eyes. A definite mutation. That doesn't happen in nature. "And Jugo…" He stares at the face of Jugo. There's a dull and lifeless look in his eyes, but he seems angry, even in the photograph. They're both so young and Naruto can't help but feel sympathy towards them both for having something so unfair. He sighs, putting the folder in the desk drawer and locking it.

* * *

Later in the evening, Gaara wakes up and finds Naruto in his office with his head in his hands. "Naruto," he says the blond's name aloud.

Naruto sits up straight and smiles, "Hey, you're awake. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Gaara says, pausing before adding, "Your bed is comfortable. For some reason, I sleep better in it than I do my own bed."

Naruto softens at that confession. "Well, you're welcome here any time," he promises.

Gaara simply nods. He saunters into the office and sits on Naruto's knee, wrapping an arm around the blond's neck. "How did today go?"

"It was rough," Naruto admits with a forced chuckle. "It was a pretty huge reality check for me. I knew what my dad did was bad but I didn't think it was _that_ bad… Fuck, it's awful."

"Yeah," the redhead whispers. "Are you going to keep things the way they are?"

"I have no choice," Naruto mutters. "If I'm not shitting out new pharmaceuticals then the president will shut me down or put someone else in charge of the operation."

"You need to be so, so careful," Gaara warns him. "If you're not... If they have no use for you..." he trails off, unable to finish the thought.

"I know," Naruto chuckles bitterly. "I'll be dead, but I'm too damn soft. I haven't hardened one bit throughout the years."

"You're not a terrible person," Gaara tells him. "You might not see it, but it's true."

"Well, maybe so... but I'm not a good person, either."

"I don't care."

Naruto forces a smile, putting an arm around the redhead's back and slipping a hand beneath his shirt. "Have you seen Hinata at all lately?" he asks in an attempt to change the subject away from himself.

Gaara shakes his head. "Hinata is still mourning over Neji. She hasn't left home, but TenTen is taking care of her,"

"You're still mourning, too," Naruto points out, "and that's fine. It hasn't been long since he passed."

"Hm," is all Gaara says in response. He stands up and moves away from Naruto. When he reaches the doorway he turn around and adds, "Come, I'll make you dinner."

Naruto nods lazily and follows his friend out of the room and back downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, they take care of the dishes and crack open a bottle of wine before settling in the living room. "You can talk about it if you want," Naruto says, yet again bringing Neji up.

"Can I?" Gaara asks airily.

"Of course," the blond promises. "I might not be able to offer anything, but I can listen."

Gaara is quiet for many long moments. He sits still and rigid, slowly sipping on his wine. He stares into the crystal glass and at the red liquid. Red. Red like blood. When Neji died there was so much of it. He saw it at the hospital and the image is still fresh in his mind. It's as if it just happened yesterday. "Neji…" Gaara murmurs aloud. "Neji was the first person to touch me gently. I wanted him to be the last as well… but…" He lets out a callous, bitter laugh. "We never get what we want, do we?"

"It's a shitty fucking world we live in," Naruto mutters, finishing his glass and reaching for the bottle to pour another. He fills his glass to the rim and sets the bottle back down on the coffee table.

"I was cold when I met you," Gaara murmurs. "I didn't think well of myself and I had no faith in those around me… even Kankuro and Temari. They tried to get close to me but I always pushed them away. I was too used to our father treating me like garbage. Eventually I began to believe the things he said to me… I thought I deserved what he did to me, but you showed me I was worthy of love. You gave it to me. You gave it to Neji as well and eventually me and him found it in each other. I never thanked you for it… so… thank you, Naruto. I suppose I was lucky to have had any time with Neji at all."

Naruto smiles sadly. "I wish you could have had him forever."

"Maybe I'll fall in love again someday," Gaara muses aloud. "I know it's rarely spoken about in books and in movies… but I think it's true that people fall in love more than once."

"Probably," Naruto agrees, but he can't offer much on the topic. Though he has love pouring out of every inch of him, he's never been _in_ love. Someday, maybe… but it's a thought he finds jarring. So much of the love he's seen has ended in tragedy. Neji and Gaara are no different. The idea of putting your soul into another person just to have it taken away… It seems too cruel. "Would you say it was worth it?" he asks, glancing at Gaara.

"Yes," he says without hesitance. "We had a few really nice years together. We weren't perfect… but we were close enough to it." He forces a smile, but it falters quickly. "We… we had our wedding planned and everything. We knew who we were going to invite, where it was going to be held… we…" He pauses, a pained expression overtaking him, his limbs grow weak and the wine glass falls out of his hand, shattering onto the floor. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, staring down at the damage.

"Don't worry about that, I'll clean it later." Naruto frowns sympathetically. "Cry," he says softly. "Don't wipe your tears away. Just cry. You're allowed to. Just let it happen."

Gaara closes his eyes and presses the back of his hand to his mouth. He lets out a quiet breath. Naruto sets his glass on the table and shifts closer, putting an arm around his friend. Gaara leans into the blond, crying silently – but finally crying. They stay like that for many long minutes and when Gaara draws away, Naruto sees that he's flushed, his eyes are swollen, his nose is red and his cheeks are wet.

"Sometimes I think I could have saved him," Naruto admits. "If only I was called."

Gaara laughs angrily. "No one _wanted_ him saved. He could have been saved so easily but no one cared. I didn't understand why. I was screaming for help and no one did a damn thing. So, I just stood there and watched him until he stopped breathing." A pause. "Naruto, I lied to you when I told you he died in the slums. They didn't kill him. He wanted to help the poor, yes, and that's what he was told he'd be doing... but instead he was just sent to his death."

"I know," Naruto says gently. "I had a feeling."

Gaara lets out another angry laugh. "It's dangerous... If we step out of line, we get cut."

"If my father was still alive..." Naruto starts hoarsely.

"I'd kill him," Gaara finishes in a whisper. "And I'd enjoy it."

Naruto stands up and offers the redhead his hand. When he accepts, they retire to Naruto's room for the night. This time, however, they don't have sex. Instead, they go straight to bed – neither of the men speaking another word.

He'll clean the glass up tomorrow.


	7. Flashback: Gaara and Neji

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Quick and short update. The flashback chapters are probably going to be shorter than the other chapters.**

* * *

Gaara was just a boy when he met the strange and sunny enigma named Naruto. Wherever he went, good things seemed to follow. Gaara wondered if it was because he was always smiling. He didn't understand how the blond did it. He was _always_ smiling. He was _always_ happy. He was the opposite of Gaara, who was as fiery and angry as the color of his hair. He hated people. He even hated Naruto, but after many forced play dates he fell claimed to the blond's childish charm. He helped Gaara to see the world differently. Suddenly it wasn't as dark.

When they were fourteen, Naruto introduced him to Hinata and Neji. Somehow, Gaara saw a piece of himself in the solemn looking boy. They tip toed around one another for the years that followed, but Neji made the first move when they were seventeen. For the first time in his life, Gaara felt sincerely happy. He wondered if it would last because such a strong emotion felt amiss on his being… but he went with it. To be touched with gentle hands and to hear gentle words was something Gaara wasn't used to. He was used to harsh words and rough touches. He was used to abuse and violence and being hated. It's what he grew up with. It's what his father taught him to accept. "You killed your mother," he would say. "She died giving birth to a monster like you. A murderer is no son of mine." It was a time before medical advances could save lives with ease. No matter how many times the doctors insisted it was an accident, Gaara's father was never swayed in his beliefs. He would bring his cane down upon his son's back and tell him it was what he deserved. He deserved to suffer.

But things changed after he met Naruto. They changed even more so after he met Neji and they continued to change when Neji decided to court the redhead. "Are you sure you want to be with a guy like me?" Gaara would constantly ask, but Neji was sure in his ways. He never minded Gaara's insecurities.

The year after they got together, Neji started working for Naruto's father. Something about Orochimaru always unsettled Gaara, but Naruto always seemed blissfully ignorant to his father's strangeness.

"Marry me," Neji proposed when they turned twenty. It was an unceremonious request, but Gaara said yes.

Things started to change as they grew older. Neji was no longer doing simple clerical work. He was no longer running easy errands. He was the bodyguard, beating those he was told to beat. He was in too deep. Gaara had a feeling. One night in particular, Neji arrived home late and Gaara's suspicions were confirmed.

It was three in the morning when he heard the door open. It was followed by frantic footsteps. Gaara had spent the night paranoid, waiting for Neji to return. He immediately got out of bed and walked out of his room. "Neji," he said his fiancé's name, staring at his shadow in the dimly lit hall.

"Move," Neji murmured, brushing past Gaara and moving into the bathroom.

The redhead followed him, flicking on the lights. His eyes widened. "What the _hell_ happened?" he demanded. Neji was covered in blood and it didn't take much to understand that none of it was his own. He turned the tap on, rinsing his shaky hands. "What _happened_!" Gaara demanded again, raising his voice.

"Business," Neji responded, letting out a shuddery breath. He dried his hands and removed his white button-down shirt, tossing the bloody scraps into the trash bin.

Gaara hovered in the doorway, anger bubbling throughout every inch of his body. "You don't have to keep doing this," he whispered.

Neji turned around, laughing bitterly. "I _do_ have to!" he shouted, grabbing the redhead by the shoulders. "You don't know what he's like! He'll kill me if I don't! It goes deeper than this…"

Gaara wasn't afraid – not of Neji, never of Neji. He simply stared into his pale, glassy eyes. He knew then how afraid the brunet was. "How deep?" he asked, but Neji wouldn't say.

He back away. His breath came in short and he started wringing his hands through his hair. "I fucked up," he whispered, letting out a sob before starting to hyperventilate. "God, I really fucked up… Shit, shit, shit… Shit!"

"Calm down!" Gaara snapped. "What did you do? You hurt someone, didn't you?"

"No," Neji confessed hoarsely. "I killed someone… a woman."

"Her name?" Gaara pried, needing Neji to say it and needing him to acknowledge exactly what he did.

"Karui…" Neji whispered. "Karui Inuzuka…"

"Why?" Gaara pried further.

Neji let out another breath. "She caused a scene and pissed off the boss – simple as that."

For some strange reason, the words didn't shock Gaara. He always knew Orochimaru was a bad man. He's not surprised he used Neji to do bad things. "You need to figure out where your loyalties lie," Gaara said. "I just hope they're not with Orochimaru. Especially not after this."

Neji just shook his head, opening the medicine cabinet and choking back a few of Gaara's sleeping pills.

* * *

Neji held fast. The following year, he was sent out into the slums to deliver care packages. At least, that's what he was told. That's what Gaara was told. He didn't think anything of it until he got a call from the hospital. That phone call changed everything for the worst.

Gaara rushed to the hospital and when he arrived there, he was greeted with a sight much worse than Neji covered in a stranger's blood. This time, he was covered in his own blood. He was lying on an operating table with a great gash in his stomach. The doctors were anything but frantic.

"There's nothing we can do," they insisted, but Gaara knew it was a lie. "Some of the sewer rats must have got him."

"Sewer rats…?" Gaara repeated, incredulous. "What the fucking hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Street walkers, beggars, hookers, poor kids. People in the slums."

Gaara severely doubted their words. "Get out!" he shrieked at them, throwing medical supplies at them until they vacated the room. When they were gone, he was left alone with Neji. He knew there was nothing he could do. He bent over Neji and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Neji insisted hoarsely, but the wince gave him away. He let out a shallow breath. "Come closer…" he requested. When Gaara bent down, he said, "Question _everything_… and don't trust anyone… especially… not the cops…"

"I don't," Gaara assured him gently. He held Neji's clammy, bloody hand in his and watched until there was nothing left to watch. It happened quickly. For a moment, he simply stared. He was alone now. He let go of Neji and stared down at his red palms. Then he lost it. He screamed louder than he's ever screamed before. It sank in slowly and he realized that he wouldn't see Neji again. He felt like a piece of himself was stolen away and it was worse than any pain he'd experienced. It was like part of his body was being ripped off, slowly and agonizingly.

That night he went home to an empty house. Nothing was the same after that and Naruto only grew colder.


	8. Death by fire

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A few deaths in this chapter oops. Btw, ask me if you want to know who dies in the future or any other spoilers. I don't mind telling. I know surprise deaths can be super lame and if any of you are like me, then you don't like those kinds of surprises LOL. **

* * *

"Haku, stay with me," Ino pleads, squeezing his hand tightly.

The frail, young man glances at her – a faraway look in his eyes. His breaths are shallow and slow. She can see how much pain he's in. "I…" he tries weakly, only to be overcome with a string of wet coughs. There's nothing else she can do. There never was. The poison is strong and no matter how hard Haku fights, the poison will win. Sasuke was right when he said there was no hope. It's eating away at his insides and he's been coughing up blood for days – a slow and painful way to go.

"Sh, sh," Ino soothes, trying to get him to save his breath. "Don't talk."

"No…" he rasps, sounding like he's in agony. "Zabuza… tell him… I… I'm s-sorry…"

Zabuza Momochi – a man Haku speaks of often and a man he speaks of highly. Ino knows that Haku hasn't seen him in a long time, but he still remains in the front of his mind. She swallows a sob, forcing herself to remain calm. "I will," she promises him. "I will. I'll tell him."

"And tell him…" Haku tries to continue, "tell him that I… I've always…" His eyes widen momentarily and his body stills.

"Haku…" Ino whispers his name. She bends down and presses an ear to his chest. Nothing. She raises her head and stares into his lifeless eyes. "Damn it," she whimpers. She reaches forward, closing his eyes and standing up straight.

When she turns away, Koharu is standing in the doorway expectantly. "Tsk," she clicks her tongue, feigning pity. "What a sin. Come, we need to purify the room before Sasuke sees."

Instead of asking questions, Ino simply nods. "I'll get the sage," she murmurs numbly, leaving the clinic.

"It's never easy losing a patient," Koharu smiles as the young healer passes her.

Ino spares the old woman a glance, but can't find it in her to respond to such insincere words.

* * *

It's been days since Sasuke's visit to the Red Room. His back has healed for the most part by now, thanks to Ino's ointments. Soon he'll once again be unblemished. Just as Koharu demanded, there won't be any scars. Part of Sasuke wishes there would be. No one sees past the way he looks and he hates it.

He just finished bathing. Back in his room, he readies for his next client. He smiles serenely at himself in the mirror, trying to force himself to look happy and welcoming. He falters, exhaling and grinding his teeth together. He opens his drawer and pins his bangs atop his head before leaning forward, critically staring at his face in the mirror. 'Awful,' he decides. He stands up and pulls the drapes over his mirror so he won't have to see himself anymore.

He thinks back to what Jugo said to him the other night. He was sent to get him out. Sent by who? Why? When? Sasuke asked those questions, but he received no answers and Jugo left without another word to him. He hasn't seen the large man since that night, but the questions are still dancing in the front of his mind, driving him crazy. Was it all just a joke? Anko did tell him Jugo was crazed. Perhaps this is a new game and Sasuke is the unwilling participant. Or… is someone in the outside world really looking for him? Sasuke shakes it off, refusing to get his hopes up for something unrealistic. He has nothing. Even if he did gain freedom, he wouldn't know what to do with it. Where would he go? Where would he live? Would people come after him? How would he make money if the only thing he knows how to do is pleasure men?

Before he can finish his thoughts, there's a knock on his door and it opens without his say. Koharu ushers yet another strange man inside before shutting the door behind him and Sasuke smiles, dropping his robe.

* * *

Evening approaches and Ino takes her day break, venturing out past the bridge and into the slums. She sees dirty-faced children staring at her with confusion and wonder as she enters the dank alleyway. She stops when she finds an older woman washing clothes in the muddy riverbank. "Excuse me," she says.

The old woman looks up at Ino, giving her a once-over. "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find Zabuza Momochi?" she asks softly.

The woman exhales. "He'll be around these parts tonight. Come back then. People don't see him much during the day."

"All right," Ino nods her gratitude, offering a faint smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Back at Villa Joy, Sakura enters the dining area. She takes a banana before joining Sasuke in the corner of the room. "You should eat," she suggests, noting that the only thing in front of him is a glass of water.

"I'm not hungry," he says.

"You're never hungry," she points out.

"Hn…" he mumbles.

"How are you?" she asks, trying to get him to speak a little more.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he returns. He's bad at this stuff, though.

Sakura understands. "I'm fine," she says. "Well… I'm not, but I will be."

"You're strong," he comments.

She smiles at the compliment, though she doesn't feel like it holds any truth. She can't help but wonder if Sasuke means it, or if he's just trying to say the right thing. "So are you," she returns nonetheless.

He lets out a cut laugh and it rings unpleasantly in sakura's ears. "I'm weak," he tells her.

She falters. "Why do you think that?"

"I let too many people play with me," he murmurs. "Koharu, Anko… I hate it, but at the same time I've grown so numb to it that it doesn't bother me as much as it should."

"If you don't let them do what they want then you'll be in a worse spot than you already are," Sakura says. "You know that. You're not being weak, you're being smart. You're doing what you're told. You're doing everything you can to _survive_."

"I don't even know if this is surviving," Sasuke admits.

"We'll be free someday," Sakura offers. "We have that to look forward to."

Sasuke exhales. "But with no money, no status and no family… We'll be back in the slums and likely dead within the year."

Sakura smiles sadly, knowing he's right.

* * *

As night approaches, Ino makes her way back to the riverbank. This time, unlike last, there are no old ladies washing clothes. Instead, there's a large, broad man rinsing a giant, bloody blade in the dirty water.

Ino feels nervous as she approaches him. He's pale and covered in scars. He looks dangerous, but if someone as gentle as Haku spoke so highly of him, then he can't be so bad. "Excuse me?" she calls as she nears him.

He doesn't spare her a look as he asks, "What is it?" His tone is gruff and harsh.

"Zabuza Momochi?" she questions hopefully.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm from Villa Joy," she tells him.

"And…?"

"I'm here on behalf of Haku," Ino starts.

Zabuza pauses and glances at her at the mention of the name. "What of him?"

"He passed away," she tells him, voice laced in sympathy.

Zabuza nods. "I thought as much. Why else would someone from that shit-hole be looking for me?" he lets out a cold, hard laugh and shakes his head.

"He… he wanted me to tell you something," she continues, trying to keep her tone even but it wavers.

"Yeah and what was that?" he asks, staring at her expectantly.

"He wanted you to know he was sorry…" she whispers, the words coming out pained. "I'm not sure what for…"

"He's sorry he died," Zabuza tells her knowingly.

Ino swallows the lump in her throat. "He loved you," she continues quietly. "He loved you so much… Sometimes I think you're the only reason he made it as far as he did. He was… far too sincere to be doing what he was forced to do."

Zabuza's face remains perfectly blank. "Girl, do you work in the brothel?" he asks her offhandedly.

"Kind of," she says, confused at the question. "I'm staff, not a slave."

"But you live there?" he questions further.

She nods slowly. "There's a sleeping quarters for the staff on the floor above where, um, the sex workers' rooms are."

"As thanks for delivering his message, I'm going to warn you not to be there around this time tomorrow," he says.

She tilts her head to the side, frowning. "Why?"

"Just do as I say," he tells her. "Go for a walk, go run an errand… Just find something else to do – something far away."

"Why?" she pries, not understanding where the request is coming from.

"Just _do it_," he says coldly.

"Okay," she squeaks, not wanting to argue with him about it.

"Go home, girl," he says. "Go home, get a good night's sleep and then leave. Don't tell anyone you saw me, either."

"All right," she whispers, a sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. When she's about to turn around, she hesitates. She stares at him for a moment – he's older and he strikes her as far more worldly than most of the people she's come in contact with. "Um," she starts, "could I ask you about something?"

"Depends what," he mutters.

"Have you heard the name Uchiha?" she pries.

"Uchiha…" he repeats gravely. "Haven't heard that one in a long time."

Her eyes widen. "So… you've heard it," she whispers.

"That entire family was massacred," he tells her easily. "I was part of the team of soldiers that went in to gas them. Ever heard of the Oto Soldier Project?"

"No," Ino confesses. "They don't really tell us about those sorts of things."

Zabuza nods slowly. "Countless kids stolen off the streets and injected with shit to make them stronger, faster, more obedient," he says with a sneer. "Let's just say... Some were more obedient than others. The effects didn't last. Something always goes wrong. Bodies either collapse, eat away at themselves or the drugs wear off. I guess I was lucky. Yeah, my body got fucked up but at least I'm still alive and I escaped. Unlike most of the others. These sorts of experiments never turn out well." Ino frowns, feeling incredibly sympathetic. Zabuza just clicks his tongue. "Don't give me that pity bullshit," he growls. "You want to know about the Uchihas? Their entire existence was erased from the world and I helped it happen. Don't give me sympathy for that. They lived quietly, but it got them nowhere. They were rumored cultists. I found out later that it was all a lie. They were beautiful and earthly people, but they weren't bad. I hear only one kid survived, huh? And he's a whore now. He's what they made him." He smirks as she falters. "Why are you asking about this, anyway? It's a dangerous thing to be prying to strangers about."

"No reason," she says meekly. "I heard the name somewhere… a long time ago. When I was a child, I lived in an orphanage in the city. The matrons told a lot of stories."

"Hm," he muses. "Yeah, that's around when it happened…"

"How sad," she sympathizes. "Why were they _really_ killed? Do you know?"

Zabuza shakes his head. "I don't ask questions. I take the money and do what I'm hired to do… but apparently there was something about them that didn't sit right with the people running this country."

"Oh…" She can't help but feel frightened for Sasuke.

Zabuza's eyes narrow at her. "About Haku…" he changes the subject. "Was he in pain?"

"No," she lies.

"Don't lie to me," he threatens, reading her easily. "You don't have a face for lying, girl."

She closes her eyes. "He was poisoned," she reveals sadly. "It was a slow death… and I like to think myself practiced in medicine but this was like nothing I've seen. It was irreversible."

Zabuza gives a long nod. "I spent years trying to get him out of that place. I guess I'm too late now."

"You kept him going," Ino offers gently. "He spoke fondly of you."

"My life doesn't mean anything now," Zabuza declares. He stands up a moment later and lifts his sword up, examining the blade before tossing it into the river. With a splash, it sinks to the bottom. "I no longer have a goal. I no longer need to be careful… Don't speak a word of this to anyone or I'll kill you."

"I won't…" Ino promises hoarsely. She doesn't doubt that the threat is sincere. Without sparing her another glance, Zabuza walks off. She watches him go, feeling saddened for him and even worse for Haku, who never got to tell Zabuza how he felt. Now it's too late – just like he said. It's so often too late. Live fast and die young, though the lives kids are living these days are hardly worth it.

Ino gets to her feet long after he's gone, brushing the dirt off her pencil skirt. She walks back to the brothel, stilettos clicking on the pavement.

* * *

When tomorrow comes, Ino grows wary with each step she takes but she can't find it in herself to leave the brothel. She finds Sasuke in his room around noon. She knows she isn't supposed to be visiting him, but she needs to get the words out. She doesn't know what the future holds. "I met a man," she tells him, hovering in the doorway for a moment before closing it and wandering inside. "A man who knew of your family."

"How?" Sasuke pries from his seat on his bed. "Who was he?"

"That doesn't matter," Ino whispers, "but he said... He said you were all gassed. A team of soldiers went in to murder you. It was genocide, Sasuke. In his words, something about your family didn't sit right with the people in positions of power."

Sasuke smirks bitterly at that, staring away. "Do you think it means something bad?" he wonders softly. "Do you think it means _I'm_ bad?"

"You're not," she promises. "He said you weren't and I know you're not."

"How?" he asks, looking up at her.

"Because I've come to know you," she starts gently, "and you can't possibly be bad."

* * *

Ino didn't hover after that. She knew it wasn't safe. Now all she can do is worry.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Koharu snaps at her later in the day. "You're walking like you're stepping on hot coals."

"Nothing," she squeaks.

"Then get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am," Ino nods before scurrying down the hallway, but that doesn't stop her from continuously watching the time. Night is approaching. She makes her way back to the clinic and when the clock strikes seven, she hears a string of screams coming from the distance. Without hesitating, she runs, following the sounds of panic.

She runs past Sasuke's open door and he followers her with wide, curious eyes. "Ino!" he calls. "What happened?"

"I don't know yet," she chokes out fearfully.

They go down each flight of stairs and when they enters the lobby, they are greeted with immense heat. This is when Ino realizes that the building is on fire. She gasps, shielding Sasuke's body with her own as the flames spit at them.

Sasuke spots Kiba and a few other guards in the midst of the fire, extinguishers in their hands.

"Oh, God…" Sasuke whispers, taking in the damage.

Anko is shrieking directions at the men. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT NOW!" When she spots Ino, she points and growls, "You, Yamanaka! Come here and help!" Her eyes go wild once she spots Sasuke hovering behind the blond girl and she begins making her way through the flames and towards them both.

Ino's throat goes dry with fear and her heart speeds up. When Anko is close enough, rather than moving out of her way, Ino panics. She delivers a particularly hard punch to the cruel woman's face. Anko falls to the ground unceremoniously and Ino turns around, staring at Sasuke's shocked face. "Run!" she demands, but he only shakes his head. "Sasuke, you need to _run_!" she pleads.

"I-I can't…" he stutters. "I don't… I don't know where to go."

"_Anywhere_!" she shouts at him. "This part of the building is going to fall apart! This is your chance, so _go_!"

Sasuke looks up and realizes that the rafters are on fire as well. He stares back at her and asks, "What about you?"

"I'll find you," she promises him, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them tightly. "Wherever you are, I'll find you. Don't worry. I won't die yet." She offers him a forced smile and nods in an attempt to reassure him. He gives her a wary nod in return, beginning to make his way out of the front entrance of the building when the front door caves in. He simply stares, stunned as the roof begins falling over his head. "NO!" he hears Ino shriek, but the words sound far away to his own ears.

He could die like this. He'd be okay with that. He closes his eyes and prepares for it, but before he gets crushed he's pushed out of the way and across the room. He smacks into the wall, cringing at the pain shooting up and down his back. His ears are ringing and when he opens his eyes, he stares at what should have been _his_ death… but instead, there's Kiba.

Sasuke stares, fully aware that his eyes have begun to leak. "No…" he whimpers. Kiba's eyes are open, but he's still and the blood coming from his head is immense. Sasuke lets out a sharp sob, unable to find it in him to move an inch. "No, no, no, no…" he keeps repeating shakily, meeting Kiba's dead stare. He wants to look away, but he can't do that either.

Ino nears him and tries to help him up, but he refuses to budge an inch. "Please, Sasuke," she cries desperately. "You're going to _die_ if you stay here!"

Across the room, Koharu enters with Jugo – her latest muscle – in tow. "Get him out of here!" Koharu shrieks immediately, pointing to Sasuke as if he's her priority. Jugo gives her a solid nod, prying Ino away from him. Ino lets out a weak sob, giving up. Without another word or a glance, she runs, exiting the brothel and vowing never to look back.

Before Sasuke can make a sound, he's whisked away by Jugo. He picks Sasuke up effortlessly, swinging him over a broad shoulder and bringing him inside. Rather than moving to the safest part of the building, Sasuke is brought to Koharu's office.

"What are we doing?" he chokes out, trying hard not to start sobbing.

Jugo sets him down and begins tearing through Koharu's office until he finds Sasuke's file. "Here," he murmurs. He stares down at the envelope with a saddened expression before handing it to Sasuke. "Hold onto it tightly."

"Okay," Sasuke whispers weakly. Jugo picks him up once more and he asks, "Where are we going?"

"I told you I was sent to free you," Jugo answers. "So, that's what we're doing. I just needed to wait for the chance and tonight… we were given the perfect one."

"But at what cost?" Sasuke asks with weary sadness. He forces himself to relax in Jugo's arms as they make their way down the corridor. All the rooms are empty by now. Everyone has been evacuated and put into the bomb shelter – everyone except those who were in the lobby. "I hope Anko is dead," Sasuke says aloud – though the words surprise him.

Jugo chuckles. "If I knew that, I would've taken care of her."

Once they reach the back exit of the brothel, Jugo sets Sasuke down. On his own two feet, Sasuke steps outside for the first time since he was a child. He feels bold on leaving, turning around and staring up at the building one last time.

"Let's go," Jugo murmurs.

Sasuke nods. He won't look back. At least, he'll try not to. He'll forget, just like he always does.

* * *

On the opposite side of the brothel, Ino lets out a series of miserable sobs, unsure where to go from here. She looks back and forth, frantic and desperate. She runs, nearing the bridge but afraid to go any further. Now she has no friends and she has no home. She has nothing except for the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet.

"Girl," she hears a hoarse voice call.

Turning her head, she spots Zabuza. He's slumped up against the bridge railing. "You did this…" she accuses in a pained whisper, wiping dark smudges from her face.

"I did this," he confirms.

As she steps closer, she realizes that he's hurt. She bends down and peels away the scraps of his tattered shirt, examining the wounds. Bullets. Upon that, half of his abdomen has been eaten away by the fire. She cringes at the gruesome sight. "You're dying," she whispers. "How?"

"One of the bitch's men…" he murmurs slowly. "They got me on my way out…"

It doesn't surprise Ino. Security is tight at Villa Joy. "There's nothing I can do without the proper equipment."

"Yeah," is all he says.

"You'll get to see him again," she offers weakly. "Haku…"

He smiles a small, sad smile. "No…" he whispers. "I won't be going to the same place as Haku."

"You will," she insists firmly. "They say… death by fire is the purest way to go."

"Because it hurts the most? Is that redemption?" He lets out a raspy laugh. "I don't believe in that shit… but if that's true it's what I need… and if it's not true, then at least it's what I deserve."

"You'll see Haku again," she promises him once more. "Death… it's a cleansing of the soul. You'll return to your original state – your purest form… Your sins will be forgiven."

He exhales slowly, but says nothing more. It's a nice thought, but he doesn't quite believe it. He's never been one to believe in the romanticization of death. He's never been one to believe the stories about spirits lingering. He's never been one for ceremonies. He's going to hell and nothing can save his weary soul – he already knows that.


	9. Flashback: Haku and Zabuza

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Last flashback for a little while~ **

* * *

It was dim and it was damp as Haku moved bare-footed across the slums. He took his matted t-shirt off when he reached the river and rinsed the mud away. On the opposite side of the river sat a large, burly man. Haku's eyes widened slightly when he noticed the massive blade. Haku had heard rumors about this man – a missionary for hire. He would kill easily with the right motivation. Motivation for most usually translated to money or whores… but this man was different. He found motivation elsewhere.

The blade was soaked with blood. The man dampened a cloth in the polluted river and wiped the mess away. It didn't take much to know that blood belonged to a human.

Drip drop drip drop.

Haku watched the blood spill down the shiny blade before finally choosing to speak. "Zabuza Momochi," he said the name evenly, still staring at the man. He tried to portray confidence and eradicate his fear. It wasn't the time or the place to be afraid.

The man glanced up, staring across the river at Haku. He looked like the kind of man who would draw blood just for the sake of it. Haku couldn't help but wonder if that was true.

"That's your name, right?" he urged.

"Who wants to know?" Zabuza asked. His voice was rough and raspy, as if from lack of use.

"Me," Haku says simply, ringing out his wet t-shirt before putting it back on. The damp fabric clung to his skin, but he didn't mind the sensation. Without further hesitation, he stepped into the river and made his way across. Without fright, he stood in front of the man as he continued to wipe off his blade.

"You're not afraid," Zabuza noticed. It wasn't a question, but an unfamiliar observation.

Haku shook his head. "You kill people, right?" he asked somewhat desperately. "If I wanted…" he started anxiously, feeling his young heart palpitating. "If I gave you something… would you kill someone for me?"

"What's a kid like you got to give?" Zabuza scoffed at the offer.

"Nothing," Haku admitted reluctantly, but something about the way he carried himself made Zabuza harbour a strange sort of sympathy he's never felt before.

"Who is it?" he asked with a sigh.

"My parents," Haku answered. "I want you to kill my parents."

Zabuza stared at the child in front of him with masked shock. He stood up, slinging his blade over his shoulder. "I don't kill without reason," he said. "I'm not out to kill for stupid reasons, either. I don't need money. Money is pointless around here and nobody's got any either way. I don't need or want whores. The simply thrill of killing is enough for me, but to kill an innocent isn't rewarding. I found that out the hard way."

"How?" Haku pried and for a long time the man was silent. Haku was sure he overstepped his bound and was surprised when the man finally spoke again.

"I was in the military," he says. "I killed an entire clan of people who were said to be dangerous cultists. I went in with a team. It was genocide. We massacred children, elders, men and women. We were told not to discriminate. I never questioned my orders. I carried out the mission only to realize that what we had been told was all a lie. These people were not the dangerous ones."

And for days after that, all Zabuza could see was red. He learned then to question every man's word and every man's action.

"Are you sorry?" Haku asked.

Zabuza didn't dare respond. Instead, he changed the subject. "What crimes have you parents brought against you? Give me a good reason and I'll swing my blade."

Haku was silent for a moment. "My dad hurts me," he said vaguely, "and my mom lets him."

Zabuza paused for a moment, staring at the child. There were no bruises and he had to remind himself that not all painful experiences show on one's skin. "I see," he murmured. "Stay away tonight and I'll take care of it."

Haku nodded and turned away, continuing to walk down the riverbank.

* * *

Those who harm children are the cruellest of all. It rubs Zabuza the wrong way. When he saw that faraway look in Haku's eyes and when he heard the quiet desperation in his voice, he knew what had to be done.

The kill was effortless and gratifying for Zabuza, though he only had to swing his blade once to take two lives. When the deed was done, he made his way back to the river to once again clean his blade. By the water, he found Haku.

"It's done," he said, sitting next to the newly orphaned child.

"Did you make it hurt?" Haku whispered the question.

"I took their heads," Zabuza revealed easily. "One swing and they were both on the floor. Death by beheading is said to be one of the most painful deaths of all. It is said to be excruciating, but you can't scream. That's why they always have such grim and twisted looks on their faces."

Haku smiled, looking like a weight had been lifted from his mind and his body. "Thank you."

"What will you do now?" Zabuza asked the small child.

"I don't know," Haku admits. "What will _you_ do?"

"I don't know," the man echoes.

"It doesn't matter," Haku said offhandedly. "Nothing matters now. I'm free."

"Stay by my side," Zabuza requested. "If you do, no harm will come to you."

And Haku believed him. For years the two of them stood side by side and Haku watched as the man took life after life. He watched without regret, taking in each bloody mess with a studious gaze. He didn't find it wrong. Bad men and bad women deserved to be punished. They deserved to feel the pain they forced upon others. For Haku, this was rewarding. For Haku, this was redemption. For Haku, this was the most intimate form of bonding.

But that all changed when there was yet another raid. Typically he retreated to the forest with Zabuza, but one day he was late. That was his fatal mistake and, for once, Zabuza couldn't come to the rescue. Haku never blamed him, not once. From behind the brothel walls, he always knew no matter what Zabuza would keep looking for him. He always knew that one day they would be reunited once more.

In death, they both find peace. In death, they find one another.

If Zabuza could go back, he'd tell that young girl she was right. His sins were forgiven. He's with the one he loves. It's bright. He's free, he's happy and he's warm.


	10. You can't turn away family

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

When Sasuke opens his eyes, he's lying on a futon on the floor. It's dark and dank and it smells like dust, but he can't bring himself to give a damn. He stares into the dim, empty space, trying not to let the memories eat at him. It's easier said than done. The memories keep trying to chew their way back into his mind. They repeat. He feels Kiba push him out of the way. Kiba – who vowed to protect him… He kept his promise and it cost him his life.

'I must be cursed,' Sasuke thinks bitterly.

Soon, a door opens and the room is flooded with a mild glow. A pale-haired man walks in with a candle in his hand. "Hey, you're awake," he states.

Sasuke doesn't respond. He simply continues to stare away into the darkest corner of the room.

"Not talking, huh?" the man asks, kneeling next to the futon. "Well, that's fine. I'll talk instead. My name is Suigetsu. You met my pal, Jugo, right?" A pause. "Well, like he probably told you – we were sent to get you out of that place. Pretty delicate situation, huh? We thought it would take a bit longer… but yesterday we were given a chance and we took it. You're a free bird now." Another pause. "Still not talking?" He sets the candle on the floor and leans closer to the brunet only to realize his eyes are leaking. "Ah…" he murmurs. "Why are you doing that?"

Sasuke closes his eyes, bringing an arm to cover his face. He just wants to be left alone. He'd give anything to go back to yesterday. It didn't have to end like this. Kiba was far too young and far too kind to go in such a way.

"I'm bad at this stuff…" Suigetsu murmurs. Sasuke hears him stand up and leave the once again dark room. No more than a minute later, a new voice enters.

"Sasuke."

It's Jugo.

"You saw something bad, hm?" he asks knowingly, kneeling. "That guy… he was your friend, wasn't he? And now he's dead."

Sasuke shudders, not wanting to hear it said out loud – it will only hit him harder.

"It might sound harsh," Jugo continues, "but it's the truth and the truth is all we've got. The sooner you face it the sooner you can move on. Don't throw away what he gave you, okay? He gave you your _life_."

"My life…" Sasuke repeats hoarsely. "What little it's worth…"

"So, he speaks," Jugo says, audibly relieved.

"It was pointless," Sasuke murmurs, feeling numb as he speaks. "I'm just someone's property. They'll find me soon enough and I'll be subdued again… forced to fuck freely. It's all I know how to do."

"Life on the run is rough," Judo empathizes, "but you get used to it. There are good parts and bad parts. I have a feeling you've been living life with just bad parts, so why don't you take a risk and hang with us for a bit? Welcome some good. We aren't completely free, but we're freer than we were before becoming escapees. Clearly that man didn't think your life was pointless. So, like I said, don't throw away what he gave you."

"Where are you from?" Sasuke asks offhandedly, finally sitting up.

"Me and Suigetsu are from labs," he answers easily. "They did experiments on us. Karin was the one to free us."

"Karin…?" Sasuke questions Jugo.

"She is from the slums," he continues. "Born and raised, she knows nothing else. She is part of a rebel group. Well, I guess me and Suigetsu are part of it now, too."

"Oh," is all Sasuke says. He's not sure what to do with that information. He's still processing. "Where are we?" he wonders after a brief pause.

"A hide out," Jugo answers. "A… safe-house, or a haven if you will."

"Oh," Sasuke says once again.

"Not one for words, huh?"

"Not really," he admits. He speaks when he's told to speak. Right now, he's being given a right to remain quieter.

Jugo rises to his feet, offering Sasuke a hand. "Why don't you come out and get something to eat. I know what it's like to grieve, but you need to force your body to move and the mind will follow."

Sasuke relents, accepting Jugo's hand and the two of them leave the room. They walk down a narrow hallway and down a flight of rickety stairs to greet a large, open living room area.

Suigetsu is sitting around a coffee table with a silver haired man and girl with long, red hair, both whom Sasuke has never seen before. The man is aged, but handsome. The girl looks cogent, with a pair of scratched up spectacles sitting on the bridge of her nose and a forceful look on her face. Sasuke can tell she's in charge around here.

"Karin," Jugo says, addressing the girl. "He's up."

"He okay?" the girl named Karin asks.

"I'm fine," Sasuke bites out before Jugo can answer for him. "Don't treat me like I'm not here."

Karin smirks at his snark. "You were catatonic. We were scared you might not recover."

"I'm fine," he says again.

A pause.

"Yo," the silver haired man greets. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. This is my house. Sorry it's a bit unwelcoming. I don't use it often."

Sasuke crosses his arms, shrugging his shoulders. He's uncomfortable, but there is something familiar about the entire scenario. He's used to being around strangers. "What do you want with me?" he asks slowly, eying the three men and the redheaded woman.

"Not _that_," Jugo promises knowingly.

"What?" Suigetesu asks, not quite catching on.

"Sex, Suigetsu," Kakashi says with a dull sigh. "He thinks we want him for sex."

"I wouldn't mind breaking off a piece," Karin admits and Suigetsu recoils.

Sasuke finds it hard to admit that they're doing this simply out of good will. Suspicious of an ulterior motive, he puts it aside. He won't pry yet. Instead, he simply says, "What now, then?"

"We need to lay low right now," Karin says. "Since Villa Joy is the most highly publicized brothel in the country, it'll probably get out that one of the top workers is missing. We need to keep quiet until it blows over."

"Will it _ever_ blow over?" Sasuke wonders. "You… You don't know what she's like… When she wants something, she gets it and if she can't have it she'll _ruin_ it."

"Who are you talking about?" Karin gently pries.

"Koharu Utatane," Sasuke answers. "She's… She's ruthless."

"Yeah, we've heard," Suigetsu mutters. "We've heard that she's insane."

"She'll kill you without remorse," Sasuke continues in a whisper. "She has eyes and ears all over the town. She has connections to everyone and everything. It's impossible to hide from her. She is close with the president, too."

"Sh," Karin hushes him before he gets himself too worked up. "Listen," she starts in that same, gentle tone, "they've been searching for us for ages and they haven't even come _close_ to finding us. We always send them in the opposite direction and they lick up every false clue. Similar to her having eyes and ears all around, so do we. We know what we're doing and you're safe with us, okay?"

Sasuke simply nods and says, "Okay…" For now, he'll try not to worry. He'll offer what he can, he'll try not to be too difficult and he'll try to sleep. He'll to what he's told because that is what he's used to.

"Where are we going now, though?" Suigetsu asks, staring at Karin. "We can't stay here too long. It's small and the cops are already on Kakashi's tail about hosting runaways. This could very well be one of the first places they check."

"Don't worry," Karin promises.

"_How_?" Suigetsu exclaims.

"I know where we can go," the red-haired girl says with a smile. "We'll leave tomorrow night. For now, everyone rest up. Catch your Z's and we'll meet up when everyone is awake."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kakashi offers.

"Might want to go shopping for groceries," she says with a chuckle. "Your fridge is looking pretty empty."

* * *

Soon, everyone retires. Sasuke is stuck in a room with Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin. Unlike other parts of the night, this is something he's not used to. He stands up, unable to sleep, and walks down the hallway. Downstairs, he sees Kakashi still sitting on the sofa.

"Hi," the murmurs.

"Sasuke," the older man greets. "The last Uchiha…"

"I'm like a freak in a circus," Sasuke snorts with ill humor. "People would come from all over the world to fuck me… just to say they did. I guess it meant a lot – fucking the last Uchiha. Like I deserved it or something… I don't get why."

Kakashi gives him a sympathetic nod before asking, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Too crowded," the brunet says. "I can't sleep like that. I'm not used to sharing my space in that sense."

Kakashi smiles a small smile. "You can take my bed if you'd like," he offers. "I'll stay on the sofa tonight."

"I don't want to take your bed," Sasuke says.

Kakashi shakes his head. "It's fine. When I'm hiding people, I like to stay down here in case something happens."

"What could happen?" Sasuke asks, moving further into the room. He sits on the sofa next to Kakashi and meets his gaze, waiting for him to speak.

"A lot," he says sullenly. "I've had my door broken down. I've been detained. I usually make a racket so whoever I'm hosting will hear and perhaps know to run away. It works sometimes… but others…" he trails off.

"Why don't they just arrest you?" Sasuke wonders. "I mean… if you keep causing problems…"

Kakashi chuckles at that. "Well, I once had a very prominent role on the city council," he says somewhat forlornly. "I quit due to moral differences. They refused to see things the way I saw them. So I quit, but I know too much. In a way, I'm hard to kill so they don't try. Similar to Jugo and Suigetsu, I was also experimented on in my youth… However, the reason for my experimentation was quite different than theirs."

"How so?" Sasuke pries.

"Not everyone who grew up in a lab was taken from a slum. Like me, some were taken from orphanages, brainwashed and forced to be puppets for those in power." He smiles faintly before waving a dismissive hand. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure I'll get knocked down someday, but for now I'll do what I can with what I've got."

Sasuke nods along to each word, holding onto them. Kakashi is very welcoming. "Should I thank you for risking so much for us?" he asks.

A pause. "Thank me?" Kakashi questions slowly.

Sasuke gives him a pointed look. "You know what I mean."

Kakashi sighs and closes his eyes. "No," he says quietly. "I can't morally take advantage of someone in your position."

"Fine," Sasuke murmurs, feeling somewhat sour about getting rejected. "Are you married?"

"I was… once," Kakashi admits. "Her name was Harane. She died in our first year of marriage... Or, perhaps I should say she was killed. Unlike me, she was an easy target. That was my warning."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke states, though the apology is lackluster.

Kakashi simply shakes his head. "It's okay. It was a long time ago and I've had many lovers since."

"None of them stay?" Sasuke pries.

"No," Kakashi confirms. "But they don't run away. I push them away. The work I do is dangerous. I don't want to involve people who aren't directly involved. This takes priority."

Sasuke softens at the confession. This man is risking so much to help him and others in similar positions.

When the conversation dies down, Kakashi once again offers Sasuke his bed. This time, the brunet accepts and wordlessly wanders back upstairs. After opening a few doors, he finds the empty bed. It looks incredibly inviting in his tired state, though it's nothing compared to the bed he's spent most his life sleeping in. He lies down, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Come morning, he wakes up to the sound of silence. He gets out of bed and quietly walks downstairs. Everyone is already awake and gathered in the kitchen, their whispers echoing.

"Ah, you're awake," Jugo says when he sees Sasuke hovering in the doorway.

"Come eat," Karin invites. "Kakashi has cooked us quite a spread as a parting gift."

Sasuke saunters inside, taking a seat. Kakashi gives him a plate full of food – meat, grains and greens. He eats modestly as everyone converses. The topics are light at first, but soon they move heavy and it feels to Sasuke as if they're discussing battle tactics and war plans, though it isn't quite the case.

"Don't worry," she promises him again, sensing his worry. "We aren't going to get caught. I know my way through every inch of this damn city. I know the ins and the outs of every secret passage and every not so secret passage. I know when the best times are and when the worst times are for travelling each. I've been running around here for as long as I can remember and I've never been caught – not even once. We'll leave as soon as it gets dark."

Suigetsu simply nods, eager and nervous at the same time. Jugo is thoughtful, only wondering how Sasuke will cope with such a fast-paced and frantic travel.

"So, so, so," Suigetsu urges, "Where are we going? You still haven't told us."

"Yeah," Jugo agrees. "Is it another safe house?"

"You two have been there before," she says, eying Jugo and Suigetsu with a knowing look.

"Huh?" Suigetsu questions. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Karin smiles slyly as she picks a piece of meat up with her chop sticks. Instead of answering the question, she decides to leave them hanging. "There's someone I've been watching for a while," she adds offhandedly. "We need to move quickly, though. He doesn't know we're coming, but he'll take us in. After all… you can't turn away family."


	11. In the city

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hope everyone had a good holiday break ~**

* * *

The experiment ended up being a lot more unceremonious than Naruto had anticipated. He couldn't help but wonder if the event was played down for his sake. Most of the staff seems wary of him, except for Tsunade, who seems fond of him. Naruto isn't quite sure why.

Early in the morning – long before sun up – the buzzer on Naruto's home rings continuously. He has another headache, but he tries to ignore the pain. He lets out a growl, getting out of bed and stomping down the stairs. "This better be fucking good," he mutters, swinging the door open. Before he can get a word out, his jaw drops at the sight of a distantly familiar figure.

"Hi, cousin," Karin greets, holding up a hand.

Naruto's eyes widen. He reaches his hands up and cups her face in his palms, staring into her irises. "Karin?" he chokes, not quite believing it.

"Yeah, it's me," she says softly, offering him a reassuring smile.

He lets go slowly, still looking at her with a stunned expression. "You're… I didn't even know you were alive…"

"We have time to catch up later, Naruto," she promises with urgency, "but right now I need you to let us inside." She jabs a thumb towards the three men standing behind her.

As if this wasn't a big enough surprise, he immediately recognizes two of the three men from the missing files he read the week before. There's no mistaking it. "Suigetsu and Jugo?" he asks.

"Inside, Naruto!" Karin urges.

Naruto frowns, opening his door wider to allow everyone to step in. Karin walks past him, offering a gracious smile before sauntering in like she owns the place.

"It's big!" she exclaims, voice echoing as she walks down the hall. "It's perfect!"

Jugo and Suigetsu pile in after her and Naruto eyes them, feeling wary about letting them into his home. They're likely going to give him a hard time if they find out what his connection to Oto is. Nonetheless, they seem even-tempered. Suigetsu nods a cautious thanks, while Jugo remains blank-faced. After them, a smaller man walks in. He has dark hair, ivory skin and eyes like two caves. His features are soft but his expression is hard. He's wearing a robe and his feet are bare and dirty, causing Naruto to frown. 'A slave?' he wonders to himself. 'Well, I'll need to wash the floors after.'

He doesn't spare Naruto a glance. He simply follows after his friends. After everyone is in, Naruto shuts the door and follows them down the hallway. Karin is exploring every inch of the floor. "I've never been in a house this nice before," she says aloud.

Suigetsu and Jugo share a look. "We have," the pale haired man says tersely.

"I know," she smirks.

"So…" Naruto crosses his arms as they settle in the kitchen. "What's this all about? How long have you known I was here?"

"Years," Karin says. "I've been keeping an eye on you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Why the hell didn't you come sooner?" he snaps at her.

"Orochimaru," she says simply and Jugo lets out a growl, temper rising at the mention of his name.

"My late _father_," Naruto tells them, deciding not to put it off.

Without hesitance, Jugo bashes his fist into Naruto's face. The blond lets out a hiss, cupping his nose as it starts to bleed. "Jugo!" Sasuke exclaims, putting a hand on the large man's shoulder. He begins simmering a moment later, letting out a long sigh.

"Hah… you seem to have a _calming_ effect on him," Naruto points out with slight mocking. He grabs a paper towel and bunches it up, pressing it beneath his nose so he doesn't make a mess. "So, who wants to start? I've got a lot of questions."

"We killed him," Jugo says evenly, wanting to get the confession out of the way. "We killed your father. We broke in here and stabbed him to death."

"What?" Naruto asks, eyebrows drawing together to form a crease. That caught him off guard.

"Or rather… I did," he corrects himself. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"No," the blond murmurs. "He was a bad person."

"He was insane," Suigetsu mutters, adding his own two cents.

"That, also," Naruto agrees reluctantly. "I don't know what happened to him to make him act the way he did."

"An obsession with youth and with power," Karin answers easily, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. "But enough of that. I'm sorry, but we have far more important things to discuss than the death of your father."

The words sting, even though they shouldn't. Nonetheless, Naruto nods and says, "Tell me what's going on."

"We're from Akatsuki," she says as her starting point.

Naruto's eyes widen. He heard that name before. "The rebel group?" he guesses. "You're a vigilante?"

She nods. "I want to talk to you in private," she says.

Naruto lets out a sigh, disposing of the paper towel once his nose stops bleeding. He glances at the three strange men, wary about leaving them alone in his house. "Are you all right here?"

Suigetsu gives him a callous smile. "Peachy, Doc. Don't worry, we won't stain your doilies."

Without another word, Karin and Naruto exit the room, moving up the stairs. They enter Naruto's office and he shuts the door, giving them the necessary privacy. "This okay?" he asks.

Karin nods before starting to speak. "Jugo and Suigetsu are new recruits," she murmurs. "I'm the one who broke them out of that shit-hole lab of yours."

He frowns, recalling what Kabuto said about a _red-haired woman_. "How did you know about them?" Naruto asks. "The experiments in the lab are top secret."

She lets out a little laugh. "Naruto, I'm a spy," she states. "That's why I was recruited. I had an easy time breaking them out and an even easier time grabbing a copy of their files. The security at the fucking brothels is higher than the security at Oto, no offence. Nothing is kept a secret from me. So, I broke in and I watched until I found Jugo. He was being subjected to some pretty inhumane tests. Akatsuki needed someone incredibly strong to infiltrate the brothel. Someone who Koharu Utatane would like. Someone who could put up a fight if things got sticky. This particular brothel has _very_ high security. We did our research. Jugo was perfect. He was large and strong and no one outside of the lab knew his face… but he was locked away."

"Suigetsu is sick," Naruto tells her. "Why did you choose him as well when there are others with stronger bodies?"

She softens slightly. "Jugo and Suigetsu are friends. Jugo said he wouldn't leave without him, so I took them both because we desperately needed Jugo. Like I said, he is so strong and nobody in the outside world knew his face. I was confident that he'd be able to get Sasuke out easily."

"Oh," is all Naruto says. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"Sasuke?" she asks and the blond nods. "He's a prostitute," she answers somewhat solemnly.

"From what whorehouse?" Naruto pries.

"He's from Villa Joy, the brothel that separates the city from the slums. He's… He's the last Uchiha."

"The cultists?" Naruto asks. Karin nods and Naruto remains straight-faced as she talks, revealing detail after detail. Once she quiets, Naruto smirks, interest peaked. "All right," he murmurs. "Now what part will I be playing?"

"All you need to do is watch after Sasuke and allow me, Suigetsu and Jugo to come and go as we please," she says. "Our last host can't hold people for too long because he's already in trouble with the cops around here. We need a place for Sasuke to safely live."

Naruto nods slowly. "All right, he can stay with me… What's so special about him, anyhow?"

Karin shakes her head. "I don't know if I'm supposed to say. It's… really delicate."

"Fine," Naruto relents.

She digs a file out from her backpack and hands it to her cousin. "This is Sasuke's file," she says. "You can read through it if you'd like. I figure you might want to learn about the guy you'll be living with… but if you don't, please keep it safe."

"I'll keep it in here." Naruto nods, placing it on his desk. After discussing the finer details, the two of them go back downstairs. In the kitchen, Suigetsu is raiding the pantries while Jugo and Sasuke remain still and silent. The pale haired man is shoving fruit and bread into his bag. He gives Naruto a wink when he spots him, but he doesn't stop stealing his food. Naruto doesn't tell him to put it back. After all that these guys have been through, the least he can do is let them have some food.

Naruto lets out a sigh as Karin announces the house as Sasuke's new living quarters.

Home sweet home.

* * *

After showing Sasuke to his room and dropping the other two men off in the library, Naruto spends most of the day in his office. He does work and Karin sits with him, offering a comment every now and then.

"You're angry," she points out. "You've been angry all day."

"Yeah," he admits, putting his pen down and staring at her. "I always assumed you were dead. I feel kind of betrayed that you didn't tell me otherwise."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, "but you must understand why I had to just let you go on thinking that."

"I do," he mutters, "but for some reason it still doesn't make me any less pissed."

She offers him a smile and says, "Again, I'm sorry… but you know, I could be angry at you as well if I wanted. I could accuse you of never trying to come find me."

"Point taken," Naruto mumbles.

"I won't, though," she says. "Look, things are crazy right now and we won't get too much time to do any serious catching up, but when this is over we'll have all the time in the world."

Naruto nods. "I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

When night comes, Karin grows restless. They once again gather in the kitchen and she announces her departure alongside Suigetsu and jugo. "Naruto, we need to leave," she says, "but promise you'll keep Sasuke safe."

"Okay," Naruto mutters.

"Promise me!" she raises her voice, trying to make her cousin understand the importance and severity of the situation.

"I fucking promise," he snaps. "Shit…" He pauses before asking, "Where are you going?"

"Underground," she murmurs. "We can't stay in the city too long and it's hard enough on you hiding one person you don't need to hide four. We can make it on our own, but Sasuke… he can't. He doesn't know anything about this city and we skip around a lot. I can't watch him. I can hardly watch Jugo and Suigetsu but at least they learn quickly and they have strength. Sasuke hasn't stepped foot outside since he was a child and he has no memory of it. He's been free barely a day. He'd be found and brought back to the brothel and the entire mission would've been a failure." She lets out a soft sigh. "A lot of our members were killed," she explains further. "Leaders included… and that's why we were forced to go into hiding. We can't slip up now. We're saving lives. It's small scale, but at least we're doing something."

Naruto nods, somewhat solemn to see his cousin leaving after only mere hours. Everyone gathers in the lobby to exchange farewells. Karin hugs him goodbye and promises to be back soon. After farewells are exchanged, it's just Naruto alone in the house with Sasuke – a strange prostitute. Naruto looks him up and down, not sure what makes him so special. He's quite attractive, yes, but what else is there? He also looks incredibly young – far too young for the life he was forced to live.

"Hungry?" he asks.

"No," Sasuke responds.

A pause. "Look, Karin gave me your work file," he says. "Do you want to read it over?"

"No," Sasuke says again.

Another pause. "Tomorrow I'll pick up some clothes for you to wear," he says, eying the other man's muddy robe. "You're filthy."

Sasuke begins to untie it, only to have the blond grab his hand. "Tsk… don't just get naked. That's improper."

"It is?" he wonders. "I thought people liked it."

"There's a time and place for nudity," Naruto explains.

"I thought that time was always?"

Naruto has to try to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head at that comment. "Not the case, kid," he says. "You can, uh… you can borrow something of mine to sleep in," he offers, nodding for the brunet to follow him upstairs. "Come."

In his room, he begins leaving through his bureau and trying to find the smallest sized clothes he owns. Sasuke watches him quietly, not liking the idea of someone having to take care of him like this – _especially_ not a stranger.

"Here we go," Naruto murmurs, pulling out a simple black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He hands them to the brunet, who nods his thanks. "You have a bathroom in your bedroom," Naruto adds. "There's shampoo, soap, lotion and towels inside. You might want to use it before you go to bed. You'll dirty the sheets."

Sasuke sneers at that, but doesn't dignify the comment with a response.

"Well, I'm going to retire," Naruto says. "I'll be here if you need me."

Sasuke simply turns away and leaves the room. Naruto smirks to himself as he gets undressed and under the covers.

He turns the night lamp on and finally opens Sasuke's file. 'The last Uchiha, hm?' he thinks to himself. 'Reduced to this…' He stares down at the nude full-body photographs and clicks his tongue. He can't help but think it's such a pity.

_NAME: Uchiha, Sasuke _

_SEX: Male_

_HEIGHT: 5.4 ft _

_WEIGHT: 115 lbs_

_ERECT PENIS SIZE: 5.5 inch_

_AGE: 21_

_BLOOD TYPE: AB_

_CLIENT COUNT: 1909_

"Disgusting," Naruto whispers. "He's only my age and he's been intimate with almost two thousand people… It's a wonder his asshole hasn't fallen out."

* * *

Sasuke enters the room Naruto gave him and begins cautiously undressing until he realizes that Koharu isn't watching. _No one_ is watching! The realization hits him hard and he nearly sighs with relief. He allows himself to relax. He drops his robe carelessly and enters the bathroom, turning the shower taps on. Everything is so nice and clean and fancy. He almost doesn't want to touch anything for fear of ruining it. It's even nicer than Villa Joy.

Once the water is hot, he steps into the shower and washes off. He lets out a pleased moan as the hot water rinses over him. He takes his time and then he dries off, getting dressed in the clothes he was given. They're very loose on him, but he doesn't mind. There is something comfortable about it. He turns off the lights and gets under the thick duvet. It feels like he's lying on a cloud.

"Mm," he moans again as he settles in for the night.

* * *

Come morning, Sasuke sleeps in since, for once in his life, he's allowed. When he's finished lazing around in his bed, he gets up and leaves the room. As he's walking down the hallway, he pauses after hearing his name.

It's Naruto. He's in his office, glancing up at Sasuke from his desk.

"Yes?" Sasuke asks, hovering in the doorway.

"You can grab a bite to eat if," the other man says. "I take it you're hungry."

"A bit," Sasuke admits, placing a palm over his stomach.

"Do you know your clothing sizes?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "Why?"

"You need something to wear, right?" Naruto questions. "I doubt you want to sit around all day wearing my things."

"They're a bit big," Sasuke says in agreement, holding his arms out. The sleeves of the shirt dangle to the tip of his fingers.

"I take it you're a small for shirts, but what about pants?"

"I don't know my sizes…"

"Come here," Naruto commands, standing up. He grabs a measuring tape from his desk and offers to measure the brunet. "How tall are you? I read your file… was it 5'4?"

"Yes." Sasuke stands still in the center of the room and lets Naruto measure him. He wraps the tape around his slender waist, his hips, his shoulders.

"All right," Naruto murmurs a mere minute later. He puts the tape back in its place and says, "I'll head to the stores now. Is there anything else I should get for you?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm fine."

Naruto nods slowly. "Go eat."

Sasuke doesn't move until Naruto is gone. When he hears the front door open and close, he makes his way down into the kitchen. He looks inside the fridge and takes out an apple. He feels uncomfortable being alone in a strange man's house. He wanders throughout the floor, biting into the apple. The house is large and decorated lavishly. There are paintings and sculptures and other fine art. Sasuke has never seen anything like it.

In the living room he looks through a series of photographs in a shelf, stopping when he spots a familiar face. Danzo Shimura is standing next to a pale man with long, dark hair. They're shaking hands. Sasuke finds it strange, wondering how Naruto might know the president. He comes up with the conclusion that Naruto must be a powerful man.

"Of course he is," Sasuke murmurs to himself. "To live in a place like this…" Somehow, he finds it unsettling.

He returns to the kitchen and gets rid of the apple core before continuing to explore the many rooms. It seems like everything has its place and everything is in its place. Everything is perfect and Sasuke still hesitates to touch anything for fear of ruining what isn't his.

When he's nearly finished exploring the main floor, the door opens. Sasuke tenses until he hears Naruto's voice call him.

"You were fast," Sasuke comments, rounding the corner to enter the lobby.

Naruto shrugs carelessly. "Everything is close by in the city." He hands Sasuke the shopping bags and adds, "I'll be in my office. Go try these things on and make sure they fit."

Sasuke takes them and the two of them go upstairs. Naruto enters his office and Sasuke retreats to his room. He sets the bags on his bed and takes the clothing out. There are sweaters, shirts, pants and undergarments in dark, solid colors. Sasuke looks at the tags, lips parting in mild surprise. They're high end brands and the tags show that Naruto spent a pretty coin on him. Money must be no object.

Ignoring the strange feeling, he tries the clothes on. Everything fits. He settles on a pair of black trousers and a dark blue sweater.

In Naruto's office, he is leafing through papers with a pair of wire-rimmed glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. For a moment, Sasuke simply watches. He looks busy.

"Everything fits," Sasuke announces.

"Good," Naruto murmurs somewhat offhandedly, not looking up from his papers.

"Thank you," the brunet adds.

"Sure."

"What do you want in return?" Sasuke asks, hinting towards the only thing he knows how to give.

Naruto looks up and stares at the brunet ex-slave. "Not _that_," he says pointedly. "I don't fuck whores. If you're a sex addict, I'll buy you a toy."

Sasuke's jaw drops at the complete and utter rudeness.

"Don't give me your money making face," Naruto murmurs before staring back down at the papers on his desk. "Go read a book or something. I'm busy."

Sasuke refuses to tell Naruto that he doesn't know _how_. He flushes, forcing himself to stifle the anger rising in his gut. It won't do any good to throw a fit. Sasuke is good at stifling himself. He's been doing it his entire life.

Nonetheless, he does as Naruto asks. He goes into the library and he picks up a book and stares at the words he doesn't understand until he finds one with pictures.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quietly and unceremoniously. Naruto cooks supper around six and the two of them eat in silence before retreating to their own rooms for the night. The following day, Naruto returns home with a smug smile on his face as he greets Sasuke in his room. "Here," he says before tossing Sasuke an unidentifiable object. Sasuke catches it and stares down, paling when he realizes what he's holding. He stares up at the blond in disbelief, causing him to chuckle and add, "It's a vibrator, kid. Go entertain yourself." He laughs boisterously as he leaves the room – like he just told a hilarious joke.

Sasuke purses his lips, not finding it quite as funny. "Rude," he murmurs, but nonetheless he takes the toy out of the package and examines it, resisting the temptation to use it. Instead, he leaves it in his bathroom and gets something to eat in the kitchen.

He takes another apple, since he doesn't know how to cook. He'd like to learn, though. With his freedom, there are a great many things he'd like to learn how to do – how to cook, how to ride a bike, how to clean, how to do laundry… how to read. They're mostly mundane things that most people learn on their own. With it comes autonomy and independence. He doesn't want to be forced to depend on others for the rest of his life – even if it's a life full of hide and seek with those trying to put him in his place. He's lived a sheltered life, but not sheltered in the way that most people would use it. There is nothing safe about the life he lived. It was danger. It was pure chaos and tragedy. He has a feeling it isn't going to be over this easily.

Above all else, he wants to find love – whether it's familial or romantic, it's something he so desperately wants to experience. It's something he can hardly fathom and it's something he doesn't remember ever feeling. The memories of his family are vague blurs that come and go, just like the rest of the memories of his youth.

* * *

Late in the evening, Sasuke relents due to boredom. He closes his door, takes off his clothes and grabs the vibrator along with some lotion. Lying in bed, he presses it to his backside before slowly pushing it in. His lips part and he's pleasantly surprised at the sensation. He pushes against it, forcing it in deeper. He feels himself growing hard and flushed. He lets out a long moan as the toy squirms inside of him. He can get used to this – pleasuring himself and not having to worry about another person watching him or touching him in return.

He angles the vibrator, letting it brush against his prostate. His bent knees tremble and he lets out another soft moan, spreading his legs wider apart in an almost unconscious gesture. His breath hitches and he comes hard – surprised and somewhat embarrassed at how quick it happened.

He writhes as he removes the toy, holding his breath until it's gone. He stares at it, turning it off and rolling over to place it on his nightstand. He'll wash it later. He grabs a tissue, wiping his stomach off and sighing. He spreads his knees again, moving a hand between his legs to touch the stretched ring of muscle on his backside. 'It didn't even hurt…' he thinks to himself. He closes his legs and lies still on the bed, allowing himself to simply think. He feels good – content, perhaps. It's a strange and ultimately foreign feeling. He never thought it would happen like this – simply with being granted the control to use his body to please _himself_ for once in his life.

* * *

In his office, Naruto has been stifling a small smile at the sounds coming from the next room. He feels laughably smug. He continues to do paperwork and soon there's a knock at his door. "Come in," he calls. The door creaks open and Naruto looks up as Sasuke hovers in the archway.

"Hi," he greets softly.

"So, you used it?" Naruto asks knowingly.

"Yeah," he says. There's no use in denying it. He's sure that Naruto likely heard him. When it comes to sex, he's always been loud.

"What's on your mind?"

"I still don't know why I'm here," Sasuke admits. "I don't know why they helped me escape. I don't know who would want them to free me."

"Who cares?" Naruto dismisses. "You're free now and that's what matters. Save your questions. They'll all be answered eventually."

"How…" Sasuke pauses. "How can you be so nonchalant about all of this? Your cousin is alive and you've taken in a complete stranger. You seem like you have no questions."

"I have a lot of questions," Naruto says easily, "but like I said, I know they'll all be answered eventually. Karin filled in a few blanks, but I'm in no rush. I'm not particularly nosy. Apart from that, I'm used to strange surprises – whether or not they're pleasant. For now, I'll concentrate on work."

"What do you do?" Sasuke pries.

"I'm a researcher," the blond responds.

Sasuke nods slowly. "And you do experiments? On people?"

Naruto doesn't answer that. Instead, he simply stares for a moment. "Are you judging me for it?"

"Yes," Sasuke admits.

Naruto smirks at him. "To be fair, I _am_ trying to change things. It's easier said than done, though. This is the way things have been for a long time and no one has questioned it. How do you start a revolution, Sasuke?"

"I don't know," the brunet murmurs.

"You start from the bottom and work your way up," Naruto answers his own question. "Every revolution starts with a cause and a single person."

"Hm," Sasuke muses thoughtfully. Something about the blond reminds Sasuke of Danzo. Perhaps it's in the way he speaks. Perhaps it's in the lessons his words hold, though Danzo's lessons were never gentle. They were always cruel. Speaking of… "Do you know Danzo Shimura?"

"The president?" Naruto asks. "Of course. Everyone knows him."

"No…" Sasuke pauses. "I mean, do you know him personally? I saw a picture of him in your living room."

Naruto lets out a sigh, leaning forward and steepling his fingers. "My father had ties with him. Danzo approves the experiments. Gnarly stuff. I met with him recently. He wants me to continue the experiments my father working on."

"What kind of experiments?" Sasuke asks, somewhat afraid to find out.

"We can heal wounds and deformities," Naruto answers. "We can better hearing and strength, subdue people, take memories… We can create physical arousal, which I suppose will constitute as rape. The goal was to create physical and mental arousal – something to give to unwilling sex slaves – but we haven't been able to create them to be compatible. Maybe it's impossible to create it artificially. We're trying to create false memories now."

"Rape... False memories?" Sasuke is frowning. "And you're… you're okay with this?"

"No," Naruto says calmly as he sees the brunet begin to anger. "I'm not okay with it, but I need to be careful. If I don't play my part, someone else will play it and I'll be pushed under a bus. Perhaps literally. As long as I'm in there, I'll be able to keep an eye on things."

Sasuke swallows harshly. "I've been subjected to countless drugs created by your lab."

Naruto nods sagely, unsurprised by the confession. Many of the drugs Oto creates are used on slaves.

Sasuke adds, "They injected me with something and now my childhood is fuzzy."

Naruto takes note of that. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it's so."

"I think I can help," the blond says. "If you'd like me to, that is."

"Really?"

"Yes." Naruto smiles gently. "When I have a moment, I'll help you."

"Help me…?" Sasuke whispers.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that," Naruto says sincerely, standing up and making his way across the room. "I'll try to undo it."

"I wasn't allowed to leave," the brunet adds bitterly. "It wasn't just the fact that I was a slave… it was something else. There's something strange about me."

"Why?" Naruto raises a brow at him once they're standing in front of one another.

"They wouldn't tell me. I still don't know. It's something about my family… I think they were bad. I mean… some of the people who buy me act so ruthless, like they're giving me what I deserve for being the only survivor in my clan."

Naruto stares into Sasuke's eyes. They're like two dark holes. He feels like if he stares too long, he'll get swallowed. There's something frighteningly familiar about it. Where could be possibly know this man from? "Are you really twenty-one?" he asks, grabbing Sasuke's chin and forcing eye contact.

"Yes," Sasuke almost stutters, taken aback by the other man's touch.

"Huh," Naruto muses, letting him go. "You're the same age as me. You look younger. How long have you been in the brothel?"

"Since I was around seven," Sasuke answers, "but of course I didn't work. I was too young."

"When did you start working, then?" Naruto asks.

"When I was fifteen," Sasuke states. "My virginity was auctioned off and sold to the highest bidder… which was Danzo Shimura. It was… quite a lot."

Naruto cringes at that. What a terrible way to live. He can't even begin to imagine it. "Do you mind talking about it?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I have no secrets. Everything about me is open. I'm used to it. I talk when I'm told to talk."

"You don't need to do that," Naruto assures him. "Look, I apologize for being a dick to you earlier. If I ask you a question you don't want to answer, you don't have to. Just because I'm housing you, it doesn't mean you owe me anything."

"But I do, don't I?" Sasuke asks. "I'm indebted."

"I'm not a good person," Naruto says out of the blue. "Perhaps I used to be, but too much has changed since then. This might just be the first good thing I've ever done in a long time. Don't feel like you owe me. You don't owe me a damn thing."

"Okay," Sasuke whispers. "Still, I don't mind answering questions. Like I said, I don't have any secrets. I never have."

"I find that surprising," Naruto says. "If I found myself in your position, I don't think I could bear to talk about it."

"That's the difference, though," Sasuke replies. "I used to think like that, too. As a child I knew what my future would hold and I thought I knew how I'd handle it, but I was wrong. You can pretend it never happened until you're faced with it again. Maybe, in a sense, I've been brainwashed. It's typical. When you hear something enough times, you start to believe it. When you experience violent consequences of rebellion, you obey. It becomes normal. We've been conditioned. You can't possibly know what that's like. You don't really know how you're truly going to deal with something until you're forced into the situation. Sure, you like to think you'd be strong the entire way… but if you are, you'll die. That's how it is."

"Bitter," Naruto murmurs. "Was there ever a reward?"

"Never," Sasuke says. "Clients pay at the lobby for two reasons. First, because the money doesn't go to the workers and second, because it breaks the illusion this place sets up. People don't want to admit they're buying sex and giving a prostitute money would definitely ruin the experience."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "I can't imagine doing that, especially without pay. It seems ultimately hopeless."

"I got a fed, sheltered, clothed and cleaned," Sasuke reasons. "That's the life of a slave."

"How did you survive?" Naruto asks, unable to fathom it.

"Take it with an empty mind," Sasuke answers easily. That has become his mantra ever since Sai spoke the words to him when they first met. "But it's okay. It's not like I slept with all the men I've been with."

"What did they want if not sex?" Naruto pries.

"Sometimes they just want what they can't find elsewhere," Sasuke says. "We cater to certain fetishes. Sometimes all I'll need to do is walk around in women's lingerie and let a man masturbate to me. It's not always about touching… but I'll admit, in most cases, it is."

Naruto wrinkles his nose. "It's not fair, is it?"

"Nothing is fair."

It's a lesson Sasuke has learned every day in his life and he has a feeling that it's a lesson that will never go away.


	12. Memories return

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Sasuke asks Naruto the following evening. It's an offhanded thought, but he can't help recalling all the silly superstitions he's heard throughout the years.

"I've thought about it," Naruto says. "I've thought about it a lot since my father died, but I really can't bring myself to believe."

They're sitting in the kitchen. Naruto is in front of the stove while Sasuke sits at the table.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmurs in agreement.

"It's a little too whimsical for my liking," Naruto continues. "I was never one for fairy stories and fantasy."

"Fairy stories?" Sasuke questions.

"Yeah…" the blond starts before listing off, "Trolls, mermaids, demons, goblins, witches, giants, elves and of course fairies… Haven't you read any of the classics?"

Sasuke pauses before shamefully admitting, "I can't read."

Naruto turns around, looking incredulous. "You can't read?" he asks as if he didn't hear it correct. "I'm surprised. You have a good vocabulary."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I was never taught to read… I was only taught how to speak because the overuse of slang isn't attractive to most clients. I grew up in the slums, so I had a foul mouth and a slight twang."

"Really…?" Naruto softens. "So did I, but I suppose I got lucky."

This surprises Sasuke. "You grew up in the slums as well?" he urges.

Naruto nods. "I was taken away by the man who would become my father. That was when I was seven. He adopted me, paid for my education and now here I am – a successful researcher. I have everything I should want."

Sasuke can't help but be envious. They both started from the bottom, but Naruto climbed up the social ladder while Sasuke stayed put. If anything, Sasuke's situation only got worse. "Oh," is all he manages.

"Hey," Naruto murmurs. "If you want to learn, I can teach you?"

"You would do that?"

Naruto nods. "It'd be fun. Think of it as a bonding activity."

"Okay," Sasuke says, forcing a small smile.

"Hey," Naruto points out, "I think this is the first time I've seen you smile."

Sasuke places his palms on his cheeks, as if he's consciously trying to stop himself. "I suppose I've been too negatively preoccupied."

"Understandable," Naruto sympathizes. "We can start tomorrow evening."

* * *

Come night, Naruto has strange dreams of himself living a life he's never lived, but there's something so familiar about it. He can't quite place it. He's young and afraid. He's on a steel operating table, naked and still. He can't move. He can't speak. There are bright lights shining in his face. Masked men are hovering over him. They poke. They prod. He wants to protest, but he can't. He can't. They speak to one another, using words he doesn't understand. A pause. One of them removes his mask. Naruto's heart sinks. It's his _father_.

Naruto shakes in his sleep, shaking himself back into consciousness. He sits up, sweaty and breathless. "What the fuck?" he whispers aloud, nearly choking on the words. On top of that, he has yet another migraine. He gets up out of bed to get a glass of water in the kitchen only to find Sasuke sitting at the table.

"Hi," he greets airily.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Too anxious."

"Yeah," the blond whispers, understandingly. He was in Sasuke's position just a few nights ago when he found Karin standing at his door. "That feeling will go away soon."

Sasuke simply shrugs. "What about you?"

"Strange dreams," he admits.

"About what?" Sasuke pries.

Naruto fills a glass of water before sitting across from the other man. "It was weird," he starts. "I think I was being experimented on by my dad. I feel like it could have happened, but I have absolutely no recollection of it."

"Maybe it's your guilt getting to you," Sasuke suggests. "You're dreaming about being experimented on when in actuality you're the one in charge."

Naruto smiles wryly at that. "Probably."

* * *

The following morning, Naruto has a surprise guest and forces Sasuke to stay in his room for the day. "Be quiet," he warns sternly.

Sasuke is taken aback by the cold request, but he understands. Naruto would get in trouble if anyone found out who he was housing.

Resisting the urge to pout, Sasuke simply lies in bed. In thought, he tries to pass the time. He hears Naruto's voice coming from downstairs, loud and boisterous and happy. 'They must be good friends,' Sasuke thinks.

The voices grow closer and Sasuke can hear footsteps going past his closed door. Sasuke deduces that Naruto is taking someone to his bed. He isn't surprised. Naruto seems like the kind of man who gladly partakes in casual sex. He's handsome and charming when he's not being offensive and loud. His voice is cheerful yet masculine and hoarse. He looks nice when he smiles and he does it so often – like it comes naturally. Sasuke never understood how people could smile without thinking about it, but it's something Naruto does easily. Whether or not they're real smiles, Sasuke will never know.

'He must have a nice life,' Sasuke thinks. He can't help but wonder if he's messing things up.

Before he knows it, he can hear moans coming from the other side of the wall along with a rattling headboard. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore it, but he can't.

For some reason, he's bothered.

* * *

Naruto flops onto the bed beside Gaara when they're finished having sex. They lie still and silent, side by side.

"What have you been doing?" Gaara asks to break the tense feeling taking them over.

Naruto shrugs carelessly, staring up at the ceiling. "Nothing really. Business and more business."

"Me, as well," Gaara says.

"Taking over the company wasn't nearly as stressful as I imagined," Naruto says. It's a half-lie, but the stress has nothing to do with the paperwork. It's mostly about the morality of what is being done.

"Hm," Gaara muses. "Then what's on your mind?"

Naruto can't help but smile. "You read me like a book," he says with a sigh. "All right," he relents. "It's a lot different than I thought it would be."

"Understandable," the other man nods. "There was probably a lot you didn't know, correct? Before your father died, all you did was sit on the side lines and watch what they allowed you to watch. When your father died, he could no longer hide things from you. It's all yours now."

"Yeah," Naruto whispers.

"I won't stick around for too long, then," Gaara says, sitting up and getting out of bed.

Naruto watches as he gathers his clothes and gets dressed. He's a beautiful man, really… but there's no feeling when they fuck. It's mutually apathetic and purely physical. Naruto tries continuously to keep it in that perspective, but then he reminds himself that Gaara is in pain. Maybe all Naruto is doing is taking advantage of him.

"You don't have to leave," he says.

"It's okay," Gaara promises. "I have a meeting in a couple hours anyway."

Gaara works in a depository. He has a big brain and will read just about anything that is set in front of him. For him, reading is effortless and he remembers every word.

"All right," Naruto relents. He slips a pair of sweatpants on and follows Gaara out of the room. They walk down the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door.

"Hope your meeting goes well," Naruto offers.

"It will," Gaara says surely.

With nothing more, they part ways. Naruto shuts the door behind the redhead and wanders into the kitchen. He makes a sandwich and wastes a little time before remembering that he borderline locked Sasuke away in his room. It's something the poor guy is probably used to. Without further hesitance, he makes his way upstairs and opens the brunet's door. He finds Sasuke lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you finished?" he asks, sitting up.

"Yeah," Naruto says. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it," Sasuke says with a sigh. "I'm always being locked in rooms and forbade leaving."

"Still… sorry," Naruto offers.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asks, dismissing the apology.

"A friend," Naruto answers vaguely.

"A friend you love?" Sasuke pries further.

"I suppose so," the blond confirms.

"Are you with him?"

"What's with all the questions?" Naruto answers the question with one of his own. He walks into the room and sits near the bottom of the mattress.

"I just want to understand," Sasuke says. "I don't know what it's like to be with someone you love."

"Me neither," Naruto admits. "That guy… I love him like a friend. That's all."

"Then you never had a girlfriend?" Sasuke pries.

"No."

"A boyfriend?"

"No."

"Oh," is all Sasuke says in conclusion.

"I've led a boring life," Naruto admits.

"Is that why you were so willing to take in a stranger?" Sasuke wonders.

Naruto snorts back a laugh. "Yeah, maybe… but I don't regret it."

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"There's something _so_ damn familiar about you," Naruto whispers, chiding himself for not knowing what it may be. "I've noticed it since we first made eye contact in my office."

Sasuke smiles airily. "I feel it, too. Perhaps we knew each other in another life."

Naruto smiles back. "Yeah, maybe." A pause. "So, do you want to start learning now?"

"To read?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke nods. "Sure."

The two of them get up and leave the room. Sasuke follows Naruto into his office, where he grabs blank sheets of paper and some pens. They move into a sitting room and kneel in front of a round table on the floor. Naruto starts to write out the alphabet and says, "Now, I'm not a teacher or anything… so my methods might not be the most professional."

"That's okay," Sasuke promises.

"We'll start with the alphabet," he says. "I'll write them down first and then you can learn what each letter is called, what each letter looks like and how each letter sounds."

* * *

After an hour of studying, they take a break.

"About my memory…" Sasuke murmurs offhandedly. "Is there any way you'd be able to fix me soon? I want to remember things." He's getting impatient and anxious.

"You don't need to be fixed," Naruto assures him. "You aren't broken."

The look on Sasuke's face says that he thinks otherwise, but he doesn't protest. "You know what I mean."

"I'm supposed to keep you safe," Naruto states. "If I take you out of this house something bad could happen. I don't want to screw up."

"Please…" Sasuke says quietly. He doesn't normally plead, but this is of utmost importance.

"I'm going into the lab later on," Naruto tells him. "I'll bring the drug back and administer the dose here. It's challenging to remove or change memories, but it's quite simple to undo things and bring memories back."

Sasuke's face lights up. "Really? I'll have my memories back tonight? It's so soon…"

"If everything works as it's supposed to," Naruto says with a nod.

"Thank you," the brunet says sincerely.

Naruto can't help but smile. "Thank me when you're back to normal."

* * *

Later in the day, Naruto is gone. Sasuke continues wandering throughout the house. He decides to finish exploring. He moves into the basement. It's dark. He turns the lamps on and walks down the stairs. It's cold and musty, as if abandoned. The large open space is simply decorated with paintings and plain, dark furniture and a piano in the far corner. There's a door in the back. When Sasuke opens it, he sees that it's a wine cellar. He's never drank before. He can't help but wonder if Naruto would mind him trying. He'll ask later.

He sits at the piano, lifting the cover and pressing on a key unceremoniously. It makes a _ting_ sound. Sasuke never played an instrument before. He doesn't know how. He wonders if Naruto can play. He'll ask that later, too.

He moves back upstairs and into the kitchen, leaving though the back exit. It's warm outside and dark as ever. Sasuke looks up at the cloudy sky. It's overcast and foggy. He can't see a damn thing. He shouldn't be outside anyway. Naruto would be angry and he's already risking so much. Sasuke shouldn't make it worse. With that, he returns inside.

He wanders into the living room and looks at the photos again – there's that same image of Danzo Shimura. Sasuke frowns, glancing at the other photos. There are many. Most include Naruto and who Sasuke can only assume is his late father. The rest of the people are strangers to Sasuke's eye.

He lets out a bored sigh, not knowing what to do with himself. He's not used to having free time. He doesn't know how to spend it.

* * *

When Naruto finally returns home, he finds Sasuke in the living room, lying on a sofa. "Hey," he calls, making sure the brunet isn't asleep.

Sasuke sits up and asks, "How was work?"

"Work was… work," Naruto answers. "What did you do all day?"

"Nothing," Sasuke admits. "I walked around your house."

"There isn't much to do around here that's entertaining," Naruto tells him. "Sorry about that."

Sasuke shrugs it off. He stands up and walks towards the shelves of photographs. "Who are these people?" he asks.

"Friends mostly," Naruto says, pointing. "The red haired guy is Gaara. Next to him is his late ex-fiancé… and that there is Shikamaru and his wife, Temari. Temari is Gaara's sister. That there is Kankuro, their brother and there's Hinata, Neji's cousin…"

He continues to list off names and Sasuke comes up with the conclusion that Naruto is quite the socialite. "Oh, wow," he says. "You know a lot of people."

"I'm sure you do, too."

Sasuke smiles cynically. "The relationships I make are far different than the ones you make. Yours are probably friendships. Mine aren't."

"You have no friends?" Naruto asks.

"I wouldn't say that…" Sasuke starts. "I have some, but most of the people I have relationships with aren't my friends."

"Tell me about them," the blond requests.

"Who?"

"Your friends."

For a moment, Sasuke is thoughtful. What can he possibly say? "A girl named Sakura," he starts. "She says I've known her most of my life, but some of that is hazy for me. Sai… he died, though. Kiba died, too. Ino… she'll probably follow them for helping me. She'll be in trouble because of me. Last time I saw her she was running. I hope she ran far."

Naruto frowns sympathetically. "Don't think about that."

"How can I not?" Sasuke whispers. "I think I should. If people died for me or because of me, I don't think I should forget about them."

"Just don't dwell," Naruto warns. "There's a fine line between dwelling and not forgetting. I'm sure these people don't regret helping you."

Sasuke shakes his head, not wanting to think about it. "You have a piano in your basement," he mentions. "Do you play it?"

Naruto nods. "I have a lot of hidden talents."

"Show me?"

"Don't you want me to proceed with…" he trails off, pausing. "Your memories?"

"Not yet," Sasuke says.

"Why?"

"It could change everything," he murmurs. "What if everything changes for the worse?"

"Isn't it a risk you're willing to take?"

"Yes," Sasuke says, "and I will… but I still want to waste the rest of the day."

"Fair enough." Naruto nods at Sasuke to follow him and the two of them go downstairs. Naruto turns on the dim lamps and moves into the room.

"Play something," Sasuke requests, standing in the doorway. Without a word, he watches as the blond sits down and when hands touch keys, he's breathless. "Oh, wow," he says. "You're very good. I've never heard this kind of music before."

"It's classical," Naruto says, stopping. "What kind of music do you know?"

"The kind you dance to," Sasuke says.

"Isn't that classical?"

"Not that kind of dance," he says with a small, mocking smile. "Dancing up against someone," he explains. "Putting on a show – something that will make a man feel good. It's ambient music – the kind that sets a mood."

"Oh," Naruto laughs, feeling foolish for having to ask.

"That's a wine cellar, correct?" Sasuke asks offhandedly, gesturing towards the back room. "Can I try something? I've never tried alcohol before. I'm curious."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks. "If you like it a little too much, you might get drunk."

"I might not even like it," Sasuke says, weighing each possibility.

Without further hesitance, Naruto grabs a bottle from the cellar. He sets it on the coffee table before going to the cabinet. Fetching a slender wine glass, he fills it mid-way before offering it to Sasuke.

The brunet takes it with a curious glance and takes a slow sip. "Ah…" he says, wrinkling his nose. "I don't think I like it."

"It's an acquired taste," Naruto explains with a little chuckle.

Sasuke sets the cup back down and quickly forgets about it. "Play another song," he requests.

And Naruto does.

"I wish I knew how," Sasuke murmurs, sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"I can teach you something simple if you'd like me to," Naruto offers.

"You don't mind?"

The blond shakes his head. "You've been locked away for a long time, unable to truly live life. It's no wonder you want to experience everything. I don't mind teaching you a few things."

Sasuke gives the other man a grateful smile. "All right. As long as you don't mind."

"See here," Naruto starts, pressing the first key.

* * *

After hours of playing and passing time, the grandfather clock chimes from upstairs.

"It's midnight," Naruto tells Sasuke. "Should we proceed?"

"Yes," Sasuke says. "Let's."

They abandon the piano and go back upstairs. Naruto collects his things and they move to the third floor, walking to the room in the back of the hallway – a room Sasuke has never been inside. He simply assumed it was another guest room.

When Naruto opens the door, he sees a bright, sterile operating room. There is a hospital bed in the far corner and a metal operating table in the opposite corner.

"For emergencies," Naruto tells him.

Sasuke simply nods. The professionalism of it all is making him even more nervous. "Will this take long?"

"Not at all," Naruto promises. "Get on the bed. I'll administer the injection and the memories will return piece by piece within the next three to six hours – it's different for everyone. It depends how much was taken away. It's best to stay still and try not to move, though." Sasuke obeys silently, perching himself onto the cot and waiting. Naruto opens his kit, grabbing a swab and rolling Sasuke's sleeve up. "How do you feel?" he asks, wiping the crook of the brunet's forearm.

"Scared," he admits.

Naruto smiles. "That's okay."

"Is it?"

"Fear can be a good thing," he insists. "It can motivate you, but it can also do the opposite. As long as it's not, you're okay."

"How is fear motivation?" Sasuke asks.

"My own fear motivates me," Naruto admits. "I fear the mistakes I've made. I don't want to make them again. That's why I try to change things. I want to make things better – for everyone."

"Oh," Sasuke murmurs. "I've never looked at it like that before."

"I guess there's a fine line. You just need to be careful and always remember which side you are on. If you get stuck on the wrong side, then it can be a breaking point for you. It'll only cause trouble. I think, in a way, your fear motivated you to ask questions did it not? You were missing parts of your life. I'm sure that scared you and at the same time it drove you to try and figure out why that was the case."

"Yeah," Sasuke agrees. "Yeah, I suppose it did."

"Lie down," Naruto instructs, placing a hand on the brunet's chest, forcing him back. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Naruto raises the syringe, giving it a tap and a squeeze. "Here we go."

The syringe nears Sasuke's skin and he feels it prick him, moving past the surface of skin. He closes his eyes as the drugs push beneath his veins. The sensation doesn't feel quite as intense as he thought it would be. He expected a rush, but there isn't one. Instead, it's quiet and it feels like the lights in his mind are flickering.


	13. Flashback: Itachi and Sasuke

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry updates are slow. Idk if I already mentioned it, but it's my last year of university (in Canada) and then I might be moving back to the Middle East, so things are crazy for me. I also got diagnosed with BPD, which is making things even more stressful. **

* * *

The day was bright and warm. When the sun went down, it got cooler outside. In the woods, it was silent. They were far enough away from the slums that they weren't drowning in the sounds of the city.

Itachi sat under a tree with his brother. They watched the moon and Itachi told Sasuke old fables that have been passed down in their family.

"What happens when we die?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. "I mean, where do we go?"

"Our bodies stay here," Itachi said. "We keep doing what we do. We take care of the forest. Our bodies become plants, flowers…"

"What about the other parts?"

"Our souls move on," Itachi explained. "We go to the afterlife. Our mind's job is done."

"Afterlife? What's that?"

"Enough questions for now." Itachi poked his little brother's forehead. "You'll learn it all on your own. If I tell you everything, you won't find your way. You're only five. For now, talk to plants and trees and animals. Be kind to them. Be kind to everything. Every living creature means something. Learn to value what's around you. Pay attention. Everything is important. You'll understand soon. This will help you prepare for what's to come. Everything is connected."

"I don't like spiders," Sasuke said indignantly.

"But they have such an important job," Itachi told him. "Small as they are, they're not insignificant. You'll understand soon."

"When will I understand?"

"When you grow into your senses. They'll find you."

"Who?" The questions kept coming. Sasuke never understood the way his brother spoke in riddles – always so cryptic. "Spiders?"

"No…" He smiled. "Nevermind, Sasuke."

"Itachi," Sasuke whined.

Itachi shook his head, standing up. "Come, I'll carry you home."

* * *

Sasuke never did find out what it meant to grow into his senses. He never found anything special about himself. He never understood why things were the way they were. He never understood why they had to hide and why they had to be so careful… but even so, he always thought they were safe. One night proved him wrong.

It happened after dark. Sasuke woke up to the sound of shouts and Itachi barged into his room, looking wide-eyed and afraid. He grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly, forcing him to his feet. "Run!" Itachi hissed at his little brother, shoving him out the back door.

Sasuke hesitated, staring up at Itachi with childish confusion. He didn't understand what was happening. He never saw his brother afraid before.

"Run, Sasuke!" Itachi repeated himself. "And don't look back! Never look back!"

"N-no," the child stuttered, not wanting to leave his family behind.

"_RUN_!" Itachi screamed and the sound scared Sasuke. Itachi never raised his voice.

Still, Sasuke hesitated. He simply watched, perfectly still and too afraid to budge an inch. He watched as men in masks invaded their small, modest home. He watched as they readied tanks of gas. He watched as his parents were forced to inhale poison. He watched as his brother was blinded and shoved to the ground and still, he shouted, "Run, Sasuke, run!" as blood ran down his face. His voice was ragged, pained and completely desperate.

This time, Sasuke listened. He ran to the neighbour's house, only to find that they were already gone. He moved to the next house and the next.

Dead, dead. Everyone was dead and soon they would come for Sasuke.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he tried to escape. He could hear tree branches snapping behind him. They were coming.

He whimpered, running as fast as his little legs could carry him… but it was too late. Sasuke was cut off by a large man in a gas mask. For a long time, he simply stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back, worried what would come next.

"Are you going to kill me, too?" he asked softly.

The man didn't answer. Instead, he removed his mask and the face behind it was hardly kind. He was hardened and scarred with grey skin, prominent cheek bones and dark hair. He looked like a dead man walking.

He put a finger to his lips, telling the child to stay quiet. "Tell me your name," he requested.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the child responded in a choked whisper.

"That is the last time you will ever speak it," he commanded. "From now on, never tell a soul your name. If you do, you'll suffer the same fate as your family. Now run far and fast. Hide in the slums and don't leave." Those were his parting words. When he left, Sasuke didn't hesitate to run as fast and far as he could. He neared the city slums, a place he had never frequented – but he heard many rumors and of course the sirens. That meant raids. The sirens were something he would grow accustomed to as the time went on.

* * *

Sasuke spent the following year in the slums. He made friends with other children, but he kept everyone at a distance. In the back of his mind he could still hear the strange man's warning – never tell a soul your name. Sasuke didn't want to suffer. He didn't want to die. He would do anything and everything in his power to survive, no matter how rough things got.

"S, right?" a pink haired girl asked as she sat next to him.

"Yes," he said. He was washing his spare shirt in the river when the girl approached. "Why?"

"Just wondering," the girl shrugged. "I see you around often. I'm Sakura. What's your full name?"

"I don't tell people my full name," Sasuke told her.

"But why?" she asked, confused.

"I don't want anyone to hold that much of me," Sasuke said, sounding wiser than he meant to.

"Oh," Sakura whispered, but that didn't stop her from trying hard to be his friend. Sasuke often brushed her off, but there were times he would allow her to sit in silence with him.

When raids didn't occur, the days were quiet. Sasuke almost enjoyed it, but he still kept on his toes. He remained distant and allowed everyone to think what they wanted. He allowed every aspect of himself to remain ambiguous. All his friends truly knew about him is that his initial was an S. That's all he told them. That's all he _could_ tell them.

* * *

One morning a familiar warning rang throughout the streets –

"_Run! They're coming!" _

And run he did. He hid behind a trash heap, trying to keep quiet but he didn't dare close his eyes. He inched forward and spotted a blond boy looking frantic. Without a word, Sasuke grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and pulled him close. "Sh!" he hissed, throwing a hand over the other child's mouth.

Together they remained silent.

"Is it over?" the boy asked many long moments later.

A pause. "I'm not sure."

Raids happened frequently. Traffickers would come into the slums to choose lab rats, brothel workers and slaves. So far, Sasuke had been lucky with his escapes but he understood it was inevitable. Someday his luck would run out.

The blond boy stared at him as he remained in thought. "Who are you?" he asked, a strange look on his face.

Before Sasuke could respond, another boy appeared – a shaggy-haired boy with big, brown eyes. "Naruto, there you are!" he exclaimed with relief. "The sweep is over!"

"Kiba!" the boy called Naruto exclaimed in return. "Who did they take? Is Karin okay?"

Kiba looked dejected. "They only took Sakura. She's cute, so she'll fetch a high price."

Sasuke was surprised when he found himself feeling upset, but he didn't let it show. He knew right then that he would miss the talkative girl.

Naruto simply frowned at the news. Kiba offered a piteous smile before running off to tell everyone else. Once he was gone, Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "You know," he started. "You should be especially careful."

"What about you?" Sasuke retorted.

"I'm kinda stupid looking," Naruto admit. "At least, that's what everyone says. Nobody'd ever want to buy me, but you should watch out. You're nice to look at."

Sasuke huffed at that.

"If they want cute girls, you might be next," the blond boy warned.

Sasuke was outraged.

A girl?

"I'm not a –!" he tried, only to be cut off.

Kiba returned with a big grin and declared, "Let's finish hide and seek!"

So they did.

* * *

From then on, Naruto became Sasuke's protector – trying to make sure he didn't suffer the same fate as Sakura. Though the brunet child never asked anything of him, the blond seemed willing to give. Some days, Sasuke was thankful – but on other days he was tired.

After yet another game of hide and seek, Kiba was _it_ and Naruto was the first one he found. Sasuke never played. He just watched everyone else and he watched the drama unfold every time Naruto started complaining.

"God damn!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shit! I lost!"

Sasuke smiled at that. "You're the worst."

"Terrible," Kiba agreed with a laugh.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at them. "Why do I always lose?"

"You're too loud," Sasuke said. "You give yourself away."

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't sulk," Sasuke said without an ounce of sympathy.

Kiba ran off to finish the game and Naruto stood alone with Sasuke.

"I still dunno your name," the blond said.

"I know," Sasuke replied.

"I'm your body guard," Naruto declared, dubbing himself as the brunet's protector. "Don't I at least get to know who it is I'm protecting?"

"No," Sasuke said easily. Without another word, he turned around and walked off.

Naturally, the blond followed. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the feeling of being adored. It's something he hadn't felt since being with his family – people he'd never see again… people who were all long gone.

* * *

Eventually, Sasuke's luck did run out, just like he knew it would. He wasn't surprised when it happened. He couldn't even find it in himself to cry. He just gave in.

It happened in broad daylight. There was no raid. It was a one man job – the same man who let Sasuke go on that fateful night. It was almost fitting. You never suspect the one who saves you, after all.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I have no other choice," the man said gruffly.

He was taken to a tall, building just outside of the slums. It had a neon sign that flashed on and off, changing colors. Villa Joy. Something told Sasuke that the name would be deceiving.

Inside, he listened to the man talk to an older woman. "The last Uchiha," is what he said and Sasuke never felt more betrayed. "Just as promised."

The woman bent down and stared at him. "He'll be beautiful when he's older."

With a large sum of money, the man left and Sasuke was once again alone – forced to start over in a new place.

"Come with me," the woman instructed. "This will be your new home. I'm Koharu Utatane… but you can call me Mother."

She led Sasuke to a room full of children, closing the door and leaving him. Inside were a few other children his own age – one he recognized. "Hey," Sakura said, immediately spotting him. Like the other children, she was wearing a silk robe. She was clean and tidy, unlike Sasuke.

'Hi," Sasuke returned.

"Remember me?" she asked and he nodded.

Before Sakura could get out another word, women came into the dank room with rich fabrics in their hands. "Undress and put these on," they requested of him.

Silent and scared, Sasuke did what he was asked. From the corner of Sakura's eye, she watched him peel his dirty clothes away.

"You're a boy," she whispered, wide-eyed and surprised.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured flatly. Once modest, he asked, "What is this place?"

"A brothel," she answered.

"What's that?"

"People come and spend a night with the person of their choice," Sakura informed him innocently. "But… apparently it isn't as nice as it sounds. Everyone says it's bad."

"Is that what we have to do?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not yet. We're too young. We have to wait until we're fifteen."

"A while away," Sasuke said.

"It's not so bad if you do what you're told," Sakura offered.

Sasuke learned the hard way to obey each order.

* * *

Things seemed okay for once. Sasuke had a beautiful room all to himself. He bathed and ate three meals a day, but then everything changed.

Sasuke was almost twelve when it happened. It was late and Sasuke somehow knew death was close. He felt it for the entire day. Someone was gone. Somebody died – a girl named Amaru. Sasuke didn't know her. They said it was an accident and Sasuke accepted that until something caused him to question it.

He was on his way back from the bathroom when he saw the girl. She stared at him with a dull expression, but it changed when he stared back.

"You see me," she said breathlessly.

"You died," Sasuke accused. For some reason, he wasn't afraid.

"I didn't die," she told him. "I was killed."

"By who?" Sasuke whispered the question. "How?"

"Koharu fed me poison," Amaru answered. "She kills the ones she can't perfect. Be careful."

And then she was gone. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat before returning to his room. The following day, he told Sakura, who couldn't keep her confused mouth closed. She told on him and when the strange story reached Koharu's ears, she knew what to do.

Sasuke was brought into a room by a man with long, dark hair and given a series of injections. Everything was fuzzy, but he could hear Koharu talking.

"We'll need to cleanse the rooms as soon as the bodies are taken away," she said. "Holy Day, my fat ass. Once a month isn't enough. I know this is a public building, but we can't have a repeat of this."

"Why not just get rid of the boy?"

"He's a rarity," she said fondly. "He'll be worth a lot of money when he becomes a man. I just need to shape him into an obedient boy so he doesn't end up like Amaru."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Punishment," Koharu answered simply. "Do you have children, Orochimaru?"

"A boy," he said.

"Do you punish him?" she asked.

"There's no need to. He's perfect."

"Ha," Koharu laughed bitterly. "I'm sure he wasn't always like that."

"He's what I made him."

"I thought so."

Sasuke closed his fluttery eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. When he woke up, he felt empty – like a piece of him was missing. Faces he should've known were now blank slates and memories he should've remembered were now vague.

When he was returned to his room, Sakura tried to see him but Koharu forbade visitors. Sasuke was yet again alone – always alone.

* * *

Months after the event died down, Sasuke was no longer being watched like a hawk, but he was still being watched. Everyone was being watched. Cameras were installed. Everyone had to be careful, even the more careless staff members.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura asked, nearly pleading for answers.

All Sasuke could give her was a blank stare.


	14. I knew you

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thanks as always!**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions for anything they'd like to see happen later in the fic, feel free to suggest. I'm open for ideas. **

* * *

Naruto wakes up to a sharp shout coming from the operating room at the end of the hallway. 'Sasuke must be awake,' he thinks, getting out of bed.

When he opens the door, he sees Sasuke sitting up in the bed, staring right at him. "I know you," are the first words he murmurs. "And your father… I remember…"

"What?" Naruto asks, tilting his head to the side. "Of course you know me."

"No…" he tries again. "I knew you a long time ago. We met years before now."

This confuses Naruto further. He can't recall ever meeting a guy like Sasuke. "I've never met a guy like you before," he says aloud, voicing his thoughts. "I've never been to a brothel."

Sasuke forces a melancholic smile. "I know," he says, "that's because when you met me, you thought I was a little _girl_."

This is what makes it click for Naruto. It is the eyes. He should've known. He moves briskly across the room and stares at the brunet, cupping his face in his hands. "My, God…! I fucking knew you were familiar," he whispers, laughing breathlessly. He feels like he's just recovered a buried treasure. In a sense, he has.

"I remember everything," Sasuke says. "The memories are as fresh now as they were when I was still a child."

"That makes sense," Naruto murmurs, letting the other man go. "How do you feel? All right?"

"A bit sad," Sasuke admits. "A lot of what I remembered is… quite awful, to say the least. I grew up thinking my clan was something to be ashamed of… but it wasn't. We weren't bad people. We… We were good. At least, I think we were. We seemed good. We didn't seem bad." He closes his eyes and he can still hear his brother's final scream. He can still see the dead stares of all his family and all his neighbours. He won't tell Naruto about the ghosts. At least, not yet. For now, he'll keep it a secret.

Naruto simply nods. He won't ask questions and he won't pry. None of this is his to know.

Soon, Sasuke gets up and leaves the room, returning to his. "Is it weird that I'm still tired?"

"No," Naruto promises as he follows. "In a way, you weren't really sleeping. Your mind and body were both working hard."

"Hm," Sasuke muses, burrowing beneath his covers.

Naruto doesn't hover. He closes the door, walking off without another word. For some reason, he doesn't want to leave him alone in the house. He had no problem with it before he found out who he was… but now it's different. Perhaps it is cruel of him, but in a way this changes things. It shouldn't, but it does.

'Sasuke,' he thinks to himself, repeating the name. He wanted to know the mystery child's name for so long and now he has all the answers. There's a sense of closure now. With it, comes the familiar need to protect. He doesn't want to fail like he did last time. He can't.

Instead of leaving, he spends the day in his office. He reads some files, writes up some repeats and soon enough the doorbell rings. He leaves the room, walking downstairs and opening the door.

Gaara is standing there. He holds up a hand and says, "Hi."

"Hey," Naruto returns, allowing him to step inside.

Without a word, they both return to Naruto's office. It's a ritual. It's something they are both used to. They don't even need to say the words anymore. They both know what's going to happen.

When they reach his office, they move inside. As Naruto clears the files off his desk, Gaara watches. "What's _this_?" he asks, picking up the sheet of paper. "It looks like an eight year old wrote it."

Naruto glances over, noticing that it's one of the practise sheets Sasuke wrote. It makes him feel a little sympathetic, but he can't tell the redhead about it. "Never you mind," is all he says, grabbing it from the other man's hands.

* * *

From across the hallway, Sasuke can hear everything. He feels disheartened and embarrassed for not being able to do something he should know how to do. He no longer feels tired. He just feels an ache in his chest that overpowers every other feeling. It makes him feel like his best efforts aren't enough. The last thing he needs now is more things to worry about. Perhaps this new and strange feeling for the blond came from getting back his memories.

To make things even worse is what follows the insults. Naruto is having sex with this person. Sasuke lies in bed, alone in the dim room as Naruto humps someone. It's distracting him from the more important things that should be weighing on his mind. He's just been given something precious. He should be feeling grateful. He should be relieved upon being saddened – he finally has back all the pieces he was missing. He should be feeling a whole lot better than he is… but then there's Naruto fucking freely just across the hall.

"I don't care," Sasuke whispers to himself, sitting up. He undresses, throwing the binding fabrics onto the floor and tip toeing into his bathroom. He flicks on the lights and stares at himself in a ritualistic manner – critically examining every inch of his skin. The bags under his eyes aren't as prominent, but they're still there. At least he no longer has to worry about concealing them. He rubs his hands over his arms, elbows, shoulders and down his torso.

He sighs, opening the drawer. There aren't very many things inside. It was likely a room used for guests. Either way, Sasuke reaches in and grabs a bottle of lotion. He stares at the label. There's a picture of a white flower, but he can't read the words. He shrugs, returning to his room and unscrewing the cap as he sits on his bed.

He squeezes an amount into the palm of his hand before slowly rubbing it into his skin. He's used to this. At the brothel, most free time was used to groom oneself. In a sense, it's comforting. In another sense, he knows it was never something he was doing for himself. He took care of himself for everyone else. He looked good for his clients. Now is different. Now all he has is himself. Then again, maybe somehow this is an attempt to fish for Naruto's attention. For some reason, he wants it all for himself. He wants the stranger in the other room to go away. He isn't used to being unwanted in this sense. He's also not used to wanting someone. That makes it even worse.

Wrapped up in toxic thoughts, he's brought back to reality when he hears Naruto's footsteps coming from down the hall. He stares down at himself, shrugging off his state of undress. Naruto is about to get an eyeful. A moment later, the door swings open and the blond greets, "Hey."

"Hello," Sasuke greets in response, not bothering to spare the other man a glance. "Your friend left, I presume?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirms. "Want to, uh, study?"

"No," Sasuke refuses airily, moisturizing his naked body. Still, he doesn't bother to look at the blond, but he can feel eyes on him. It gives him a sense of satisfaction – the kind he's used to.

"Why aren't you, uh, wearing any clothes…?" Naruto finally asks.

"I hate them," he decides to say. "They're too binding." Of course, he's lying. He likes clothes and he likes wearing them. In a way, they make him feel safe. Perhaps that's what comes with being concealed. Safety, to a degree. Without it, he's vulnerable.

"All right…" Naruto murmurs. "I won't force you to do anything… It's your room after all… but you really should put some clothes on, especially if you leave the room."

"Why?" Sasuke asks, closing the cap to the bottle of lotion and setting it on the nightstand. When he finally looks up, Naruto immediately averts his yes. Sasuke smiles with insincerity. "You can look at me if you want. I don't mind." He gets off of the bed and moves towards the blond. "Look at me," he demands when Naruto refuses to turn his way.

"No," Naruto murmurs. "It wouldn't be right."

Sasuke scoffs. "No one cares about what's right or wrong."

"I do," Naruto admits.

"Since when, _Mr. Researcher_?" Naruto's jaw tightens and Sasuke sees it. He's making the blond angry. 'Good,' he thinks.

"I care about you," Naruto says.

"Since when?" Sasuke wonders. "Since I showed up at your door, or since you found out who I really am? You were mean when I got here… and just so you know I'm not the same child I was back then. I'm a completely different person. I don't even know that person anymore."

"I'm sorry," Naruto says, sounding exasperated.

"I don't care," Sasuke drawls, stepping away and forcing the blond to look at him in entirety. Again, Naruto glances away and it makes Sasuke angry. "Why won't you look at me?" he snaps.

"Why do you want me to?" Naruto asks. The question comes out softly and the tone sounds strange to Sasuke's ears. What surprises him further is the fact that he doesn't know how to answer the question. "See?" Naruto adds knowingly. "You don't know."

"Why…?" Sasuke murmurs.

"Maybe it's something that's been instilled in your head – something you don't realize you're even doing at times," Naruto says sadly. "But it's not going to work with me, all right? You can't flaunt yourself and expect my attention."

"I can use my body this way," Sasuke decides. He's supposed to, after all. "It is my job."

"It _was_ your job," Naruto corrects pointedly. "It doesn't still have to be. That's not why I am keeping you here… and honestly, it worries me that you think these things. It's dangerous for your mental health."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a doctor," Naruto says, turning to face him once more. He doesn't let his eyes wander. He maintains contact the entire time. "I don't just study the body, you know. I study the mind, too. I know you're upset. So, instead of acting out, put something on and tell me why."

"Your friend insulted me," Sasuke mentions. "I heard him."

Naruto winces. "Oh…"

"It made me feel really awful," the brunet admits. "I didn't think it would… but I felt bad. I can't remember the last time I felt like that."

"Yeah," Naruto says softly. "I'm sorry. He shouldn't have said that. When people are learning new skills, they should never be made fun of."

"But I'm like a child," Sasuke murmurs. "I should already know this, shouldn't I?"

"That's _not_ your fault," Naruto says with finality. "Okay?"

Sasuke nods slowly. "Okay."

"Was there anything else?" the blond asks.

"I didn't like hearing you with that man," Sasuke decides to confess. "I don't know why, but when you were with him I felt bad. He insulted me and then you slept with him. Why would you do that?"

Naruto rubs a hand down his weary face. "It's a long fucking story, but I've been sleeping with him for a while."

"He's the same man as before, right?" Sasuke ventures. When Naruto nods, he adds, "Why do you sleep with him if you don't want to be with him romantically? I thought people who had a choice in the matter were more selective."

"Not always," Naruto explains. "Sometimes people fuck freely without being forced into it. Sometimes it's just for fun but for other people, sex is a form of self-harm. They grow numb and they stop caring."

It makes Sasuke think about his time at the brothel and how he felt after each fuck. "There were times I've felt like that," he admits. "There were times I felt nothing at all… many times, actually. Sometimes I worry that I'll stop feeling things altogether. If I were to fall in love I'd probably mess it all up because of that."

"I don't think so," Naruto offers, smiling gently. "Love… in a way, it can heal. Love from friends, from family, from lovers. I'm not saying it can solve all your problems, but it is definitely something everyone deserves."

"Oh," is all Sasuke says. Knowing that makes him want it even more desperately. He sits on his mattress, pulling the covers to his waist. Once he's modest, Naruto draws closer and sits on the edge of his bed.

"You're a bit sensitive," he notes.

"So?" Sasuke challenges defensively. "I'm allowed to be."

"I know," Naruto says. "You're a bit of a romantic, too, by the sounds of things. You really want to fall in love, huh?"

"I don't think I'd recognize it even if I did feel it," Sasuke admits with a bitter smile.

Naruto puts a hand on the brunet's feathery hair. "It's something you'll have to figure out on your own," he says. "And you will."

When Naruto lets his hand fall, Sasuke only wishes he'd touch him more. He has rough looking hands but they feel soft against Sasuke.

"So," Naruto adds, "Has everything sunk in yet?"

"Still processing," Sasuke says. "I feel like I should be a lot more excited than I am…"

"Maybe you're not because it's all vaguely familiar," Naruto suggests. "You feel the way you are supposed to feel. You feel the way you would've felt if you never had your memories taken to begin with."

Sasuke gives a slow, long nod. "That makes sense, I suppose… but then again all I really saw were dead bodies."

Naruto nods sadly, patting Sasuke's knee before standing up. "If you want to study, I'll be in my office." A moment later, he leaves the room and Sasuke is once again alone. He doesn't want to be, though. However, he also doesn't want to study. He just wants to be near the blond, but he has a feeling the blond doesn't want the same.

It's just as it was when they were children – Naruto played the hero but he did it from afar.

* * *

The following evening Sasuke finds himself dancing around Naruto's closed office door – fully dressed of course. He's debating whether or not he should open it and waltz inside. He wants to be close to Naruto but he doesn't know how to express the desire. The only thing he knows how to do is please men. He has no great talents, unlike Naruto. Naruto can read, he can write, he can play an instrument and he's very smart. Knowing all of this makes Sasuke feel even smaller in his eyes.

He doesn't know what to do with the things he's feeling. He can only offer Naruto what he offers every other man who comes into his life.

So, he opens the door and enters Naruto's workspace.

"Hello," Naruto greets him good-naturedly.

"Hello," Sasuke echoes.

Naruto glances up at him, putting his pen down. He's seated at his desk, looking like he's in the middle of important business.

"Are you busy?" Sasuke decides to ask.

"Not really," Naruto answers, but Sasuke has a feeling he's just saying that.

Unable to help himself, aloud Sasuke wonders, "Would you hate it if I touched you?" As soon as the words leave his mouth, he can tell Naruto doesn't understand what it is he's truly asking. "I mean," he specifies, "I want to touch you… the way I'm used to touching people."

Naruto clicks his tongue. "Tsk, Sasuke, you don't need to do shit like that to thank me."

"It's not to thank you," Sasuke says with honesty, taking steps closer towards the front of Naruto's desk. "I want to do it because I want to do it. That's all."

"I'd feel bad if I told you I wanted it," Naruto admits. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I'm not a child," Sasuke protests. "I know more about this side of the world than you do. I've lived it. I'm not looking for a fix. I don't want you to act as my doctor. I want you to…" he trails off, unsure of how to put it.

"You want me to what?" Naruto pries. When Sasuke remains silent he asks, "How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know," Sasuke admits. "I want you a lot and I don't want anyone else to have you."

Naruto puts his elbow on his desk and rests his chin in his palm, smiling slightly. "Do you know what that is called?"

"Well, clearly I'm attracted to you," Sasuke says flatly. "It's making me possessive. I've never felt it before and, to be honest, I don't know if I like it."

"Understandable," Naruto sympathizes. "With these kinds of feelings and emotions comes an array of worse feelings and emotions… Jealousy is a perfect example. Jealously being what you felt when you heard me with Gaara yesterday."

"That was awful," Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto chuckles. "Yeah, jealousy doesn't feel nice."

"How do you feel about me, then?" Sasuke asks. "What would you do if you saw me with someone else? Would you care?"

"Yeah," Naruto says. "I'd care. I suppose I wouldn't like it either… but that doesn't change things. I'm still not going to take advantage of you. Sex is… Well, to be frank, it's all you've known. I want to prove to you that there is more than just that."

"What else is there, then?" Sasuke asks.

"There's a lot," Naruto tells him. "I couldn't possibly begin to put it all into words."

Sasuke wrinkles his nose, but he doesn't bother prying. Instead, he says, "Let's study."

So, they do.

* * *

When night approaches, Sasuke readies himself for bed. However, instead of returning to his own bed he moves into Naruto's room. The door creaks open and the dim light from the hallway floods into the room. He sees the shape of Naruto's body lying beneath the covers.

"Hm…?" his groggy voice asks, shifting.

Sasuke enters, closing the door behind him. He crawls into bed next to Naruto and gets under the duvet. "I tried to come up with an excuse, but I can't think of one," he admits. "I just want to be near you. I don't want to keep having to come up with excuses to be around you."

"All right," Naruto says softly. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed an excuse."

"I don't want it to be the way it was when we were children," Sasuke continues softly. "I don't want you to distance yourself. I don't need you to play the hero. I just… want to spend time with you. I don't know how much time I'll have. I don't want to waste it."

"All right," Naruto says again in the same, soft tone. "I'd like to reassure you… but I don't know what will happen in the future. I don't know how long we'll have."

"It's okay," Sasuke promises. "You're a realist."

"I used to be a dreamer," he laughs.

"I prefer this," Sasuke admits.

A silence takes over. It's comfortable and it's quiet. Sasuke shifts closer to Naruto, who envelops him. Sasuke finally lets his eyes close. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Naruto smells nice. He rests his forehead against the blond's chest and lets sleep take him.

* * *

In Naruto's mind, he once again dreams that he's being experimented on.

"_Daddy, no_!"

"_Sit still_!"

"_You're hurting me_!"

"_It's for your own good_!" his father shouts. "_Someday, you'll be great_!"

And suddenly, it's over and someone is shaking him awake. He opens his eyes and sees Sasuke leaning over him. "Hi," the brunet says.

"Hi," Naruto replies groggily. "Sorry."

"Bad dream?" Sasuke ventures. "You were mumbling. You looked distressed."

"Yet again," the blond murmurs. He sits up, glancing at his clock and sighing when he sees that it's still early in the night. He lies back down and faces Sasuke. The room is dark, but he can still sense the concern coming from the other man. He can't help but smile wearily. "I'm all right," he promises. "But what you said must have been right… I think my guilt is getting to me."

"Then you have to make a change," Sasuke says surely, lying back down with his head against Naruto's shoulder.

"Mm," he agrees, but he's unsure how.

* * *

Come morning, Naruto wakes up first. He takes a shower and gets ready for the day before going to eat breakfast. When he returns to his room to collect his briefcase, he sees that Sasuke is awake.

"Good morning," he says.

"Good morning," Sasuke echoes. "Where are you going?"

"To the lab," the blond answers. "I've been MIA lately and I need to be proactive."

"Hm," Sasuke murmurs tartly. "You're kind of bad at your work, aren't you?"

Naruto smiles sheepishly. "Well, yeah... I guess I am. It's not work I want to be doing. Nepotism got me the job, so I do as little as I can."

"Oh," is all Sasuke responds with.

"I have a social event afterward," Naruto adds. "So, I won't be around today. You're free to roam the house, but be careful."

"Yes, I know," Sasuke sighs, waving a dismissive hand.

"I'm serious," Naruto says pointedly. "My job is to take care of you, right? And even if that wasn't my job, I still want to."

Sasuke gives the blond a dull look, but doesn't respond. He doesn't know what to do with himself when he has time alone. He's not used to it. He's not used to the freedom.

Soon, Naruto is gone and he's once again alone. He hates it. What is he supposed to do for an entire day? Getting out of Naruto's bed, he crosses the hall and decides to be productive. He sits at Naruto's desk and begins doing the work sheets the blond wrote out for him.

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

R

S

T

U

V

W

X

Y

And Z.

After an hour, his concentration breaks. He gets up, moving around the room. He stares at the pictures, certificates and documents hanging on the walls. After mindlessly wandering, he returns to his own room and takes a long, hot shower. He washes and rinses and when he's finished, he dries off without bothering to put his clothes back on yet.

In the kitchen, he gets a glass of water and takes an apple from the fridge. He wishes he could read already. Then he could read to pass the time. Danzo once told him that to read a book is like living a different life. Sasuke can't help but think that sounds quite nice.

He stares out the window above the sink, squinting as he sees the faint shape of someone amongst the trees. He tenses and prepares to take a step back but he stops when the figure moves forward.

It's only Jugo.

Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief, abandoning the apple core and moving to the back exit. He opens the door and walks outside onto the balcony. "What are you doing?" he calls to the orange haired male who is standing across the yard.

Jugo presses a finger to his lips, wordlessly telling Sasuke not to be too loud. "I'm keeping an eye out," he says, moving closer. "I've been watching the house for the past couple nights on and off."

"Where are the other two?" Sasuke asks.

"Karin and Suigetsu? They're with Akatsuki."

"Oh," Sasuke murmurs.

"So," a pause, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Sasuke smirks, leaning against the ledge. "Am I offending you?"

Jugo hesitates but then says, "No."

"Oh?" Sasuke doesn't believe him.

"Self-respect can be retrieved, you know," Jugo says sagely.

Sasuke gives a haughty scoff. "Are you saying I don't respect myself?" Jugo nods, causing Sasuke to question himself yet again.

After a brief silence, Jugo decides to change the subject. "People are looking for you," he reveals. "They're rebuilding the side of the villa that got burned down, but you're Koharu's priority. Continue being cautious. The police and public authority figures don't treat runaway slaves and prostitutes well. If you get caught, it won't end great. Don't let anyone see you. Your face is on posters around the city."

Sasuke remains blank. "What about you, then?"

"They don't treat rebels well, either," he admits. "If any of us get caught…" he trails off, but Sasuke understands the unsaid message. It's death… or worse. For Sasuke, worse would be going back to the brothel. He likes being taken care of and not having to put out in return. He likes feeling safe. That's what it boils down to – safety. He feels safe with Naruto. Naruto is smart and he knows a lot about the world. Sasuke can't even read and he knows nothing about the world except for what he's seen from his room.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asks, but Jugo only shakes his head. "I want to help her…" Sasuke murmurs, "but I can't. There's nothing I can do and no one seems to care as much as I do."

"I'm sorry," Jugo sympathizes, "but right now it's probably best we don't get anyone else involved."

"I know," the brunet whispers begrudgingly.

"Ino Yamanaka is safe," Jugo promises offhandedly, deciding to offer him some relief. "She's with us now."

"Good," Sasuke whispers, glad to know that much. "You know, you should come inside," he adds. "I have nothing to do."

"I'll come in for a little while if you get dressed," Jugo negotiates.

Sasuke wrinkles his nose, but relents. "Fine." He turns around and walks back inside with Jugo trailing behind him.

"How do you like living here?" Jugo asks.

"It's fine," Sasuke says. "Naruto is nice sometimes. I like him."

Upstairs, he pulls his clothes on while Jugo averts his eyes. How polite. When he's modest, they move into the reading room to sit down.

"What do you do all day?"

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "Nothing, really… but Naruto is trying to teach me how to read."

"That's good of him."

"Isn't it?" Sasuke smiles faintly. "He doesn't owe me anything… In fact, it's the opposite. I'm the one in debt, yet he keeps giving."

Jugo nods. "It's like that with Karin. She acts pretty standoffish, but she cares a lot. I guess it's why she does what she does. All we can do now is try to help others… So, that's what we do."

"Hm," Sasuke muses. "When will I get to find out what role I play in this?"

"Soon," Jugo promises. "I'll come with more information when I can… I'm not quite sure what's going on myself. Karin likes to keep things to herself."

Sasuke sighs, but he doesn't press on. Instead, he decides to ask the orange haired male about himself. "How long have you been in a lab?"

"A long time," Jugo says vaguely. "I'll tell you about it if you want?"

Sasuke nods and listens in silence as the other man begins his story.


	15. Flashback: Jugo and Suigetsu

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The intro to Naruto Gaiden is gonna give me a fucking aneurysm. Kishimoto is stressing me tf out. I really hope Salad is Karin and Sasuke's kid because it would make a little more sense. Is Karin even alive? Is Sasuke with her or is he mourning her? I hope she's alive ugh I love her. I love Sakura, too, just not with Sasuke. I'm so confused and I really don't want to get invested in the new manga but I really like Sasuke's daughter :c What are everyone elses' thoughts?**

**Short update, I might do a little more with these guys later.**

**Also thanks for over 100 reviews! **

* * *

It had always been this way – ever since Jugo could remember. A child born in the slums doesn't have much of a say. He was taken before he learned how to speak. Like an animal, he was kept in a cage. For years, he saw no one but his doctors and he never said a word. That only changed when he met a child much younger than himself with white hair and green eyes. For the first time in his life, he wasn't alone in his cage.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kimimaro," the child said. "What's yours?"

"Jugo," he answered.

He was dirty and small, but Jugo was thankful for the company. Nonetheless, he didn't stay and the doctors soon told Jugo that the boy succumbed to illness. It angered Jugo and he once again grew silent. More time passed and he soon found another child in his cage.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"Suigetsu," the other child answered.

For some reason, Jugo was reminded of Kimimaro… Though, perhaps it was just the hair they had in common. Nonetheless, he was thankful for new company.

"I'm Jugo," he introduced himself. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven," the boy said. "How old are you?"

"I don't know," Jugo admitted. "How old do I look?"

"Fourteen," Suigetsu responded without an ounce of hesitance.

"All right," Jugo said with a faint smile. "Then we can pretend I'm fourteen." A pause. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know," the child replied. "Not long. Someone took me here. My brother tried to stop them, but they killed him."

He spoke without emotion and Jugo found it strange. His entire face was a void of human emotion.

"I don't remember anything that happened…" he continued softly, glancing at the teenager. "Why is that?"

"It's normal," Jugo murmured. "They make you forget things so your mind will stay focused. If they break your mind – really break it – then there isn't much else they can do with you."

"Oh," the child croaked.

And that is how it began. Jugo made another friend and Suigetsu found comfort. For years they spent quiet time together in the cages. Other children came and went, but in the end they were the only two who stayed – whether it was luck or something else entirely, they never questioned it.

As they grew up, the experiments got harsher. Needles, incisions, blood tests and broken bones. There were countless nights Jugo would lie awake having to listen to the screams of his friend. There were countless nights where Suigetsu had to do the same.

Soon enough, Suigetsu stopped coming back. Jugo was once again alone and the doctors never said a word about the younger child's fate.

The strength they gave Jugo ruined him. Red in temper, it only got worse as the years continued to pass. The doctors had a hard time holding him down during rages. As a teenager, he grew stronger and stronger. As a full grown man, he was nearly unstoppable. Every doctor and every tranquilizer was needed to subdue him. He knew it was no way to live, but he dreamt of something more – something better.

Now a man, he had given up hope until the night he was saved. It was late in the night and he was trying his best to sleep. The doctors were gone and the security guards were roaming the halls. In his familiar cage, Jugo grew restless.

_Click… click… _

His imagination? He opened his eyes to see a girl with red hair unlocking his cage.

"Don't," he warned her, gritting his teeth in an attempt to suppress his volatile emotions.

She ignored him. "On your feet," she demanded in a hushed tone, crossing her arms and staring down at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're leaving," is all she said.

He didn't protest, but he wasn't going to leave without closure. He needed to know for sure what happened to Suigetsu.

"I can't yet," he told her.

She gave him a look of impatience. "Why?" she whispered the question harshly.

"I need to find something… someone…" he said, unsure if he'd be finding Suigetsu alive or a simple document that stated his death date.

Karin huffed, pulling out a blueprint of the building from her pocket. "Where to?"

"The basement," he said, knowing it was their best bet. He knew what they kept in the basement.

They shuffled down the hallway, making their way into the dank, dark basement. It was a large open space that smelled strongly of formaldehyde. Karin wrinkled her nose, but Jugo was far too determined to react to the potent scent. Plus, he was used to the sterile smell.

"If he's not here…" Jugo started in a murmur, "we'll need to go upstairs where they keep the files." He glanced back and forth. There were tanks filled with all sorts of creatures – animals neither Karin or Jugo had seen before.

"What the hell…?" Karin whispered in awe. "Are these genetic mutations?"

In the very back of the room in the largest tank was Suigetsu – only he looked different. Older, in ways, and much stranger. But of course it made sense. Years had passed, after all. He was naked, submerged in the water with closed eyes and a sullen look.

"Is that him?" Karin clicked her tongue piteously while Jugo could only stare at the state of his friend. He gritted his teeth and, in a fit of uncontrollable and sudden anger, darted forward. Without a hint of hesitation, he smashed the glass tank.

"Shit!" the girl hissed at him, jumping away. The tank collapsed, spilling water all over the cold, hard floor.

Jugo reached inside and pulled his friend out effortlessly with his newfound strength. The other male was limp, wet and naked, but they didn't have time to stop now.

"Hurry," Karin rushed him. "Go, go, go!"

And without a hitch, they were out. They were free. At last.

* * *

They made it all the way to the forest before stopping. Jugo finally put Suigetsu down, taking off his thin, cotton shirt and wrapping it around his friend. It covered him modestly.

"Is he… like… alive?" Karin asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Jugo said as he knelt next to Suigetsu. He could feel the other man breathing.

"We can sit here for a little while," she murmured, "but then we have to keep going."

"Where?" he asked.

"Underground." She sat down next to Jugo and stared down at Suigetsu. "Who is he, anyway?"

"My friend," Jugo said.

Karin simply nodded, content with knowing that much. She didn't ask any more questions after that. Neither did Jugo. Instead, they simply sat in silence. The only sounds were the sounds of the wild and the sounds of the night.

Soon enough, Suigetsu shifted, eyes fluttering open. Jugo was surprised to see purple pupils staring up at him. He found it strange, but for some reason he couldn't remember what color Suigetsu's eyes were before the experiments.

"What did they do to you?" he asked tersely.

Wincing, Suigetsu sat up but remained silent. He didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't know what had been done to him – all he knew is that it was long and it was painful.

"They mutated him," Karin supplied. "Just like every other creature in that room, he's no different."

"I'll kill the man who did this to you," Jugo promised, staring at his airy-headed friend.

"Come on," Karin started, rising to her feet. "You're awake. We should continue."

Suigetsu still hadn't said a word.

"Think he's in shock?" she asked. "Pick him up again. Come on. We need to keep moving. We can't afford to slow down."

With his friend in his arms, Jugo ran, refusing to ever look back.


	16. To take what he pleases

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nardo acts like a turd. This chapter is a bit grim, but it's not exactly unexpected. **

**Also, I forgot to mention last time but you guys should check out my latest Naruto AU fic if you haven't yet! It's called "In Sickness and in Health" c: **

* * *

Jugo doesn't stay for long when he's finished telling his story. Sasuke walks him to the back door and he disappears, promising to return soon.

He knows he shouldn't, but Sasuke can't help but compare his life to Jugo's. He spent years of his life in a cramped, tight space. At least Sasuke had a nice room and a nice bed. He could shower and groom himself and eat when he wanted to.

"Which is worse?" he murmurs to himself before shaking off the thought. In the end, it's all horrible. There is no point in comparisons.

He goes back to his room, feeling restless and tense. He lies in his bed, up against the pillows. He feels restricted in the physical sense. He grabs at the shirt clinging to his torso before tearing it off. He slumps forward, rubbing his temples. He's tired in a way that sleep won't help and he doesn't know what to do. He wants Naruto to come home, but the sun only went down an hour ago. Similar to Sasuke's calming effect on Jugo, Naruto has a calming effect on Sasuke… but he's not here right now and all Sasuke can do is try to calm himself down in the only way he knows how.

He leans back and lifts his hips. When the rest of his clothing is gone, he masturbates lazily – thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He draws it out, touching and toying himself in other ways only strangers have done. He thinks back to what Naruto had said when he first arrived.

"_If you're a sex addict, I'll get you a toy."_

Perhaps Sasuke is a sex addict. It's something he is so used to he almost feels like he needs it. Nonetheless, he can't help but think it feels kind of freeing. It hadn't before. Before, it was only business. Now is different. He can flaunt himself and tease people without the obligation of having to fuck them. Perhaps that's what he was doing to Naruto the day before. Perhaps that's what he was doing to Jugo mere hours before.

"Improper," he hazily says to himself, staring at the semen on his fingers. That's what Naruto and Jugo both said to him, but he doesn't quite understand it.

* * *

After a few too many glasses of rum punch, Naruto returns home. Instead of turning to the kitchen to get the glass of water he desperately needs, he stumbles upstairs into Sasuke's room.

He finds the brunet on his bed, lying on his back with his knees bent – not wearing a stitch of clothing. He doesn't look like he's in the middle of anything – he just looks thoughtful and content. However, his serene expression is gone in a split second.

"Naruto…" he says, sitting up and covering himself.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto asks after a pause.

"Do what?"

"Cover yourself," the blond says.

"You said it's improper…" Sasuke points out.

"It's your room," Naruto says. "You're allowed to be naked in your own room."

"That's not what you were saying yesterday." Sasuke tilts his head to the side, scrutinizing the blond. "What's wrong with you?" he asks. "You're acting different… something about you is off."

Naruto shrugs carelessly. "I'm the same as ever, kiddo." He moves into the room, nearing Sasuke.

"We're the same age," Sasuke reminds him. "In fact, I think I'm slightly older."

"You don't look or act it." Naruto sits on the edge of the bed and leans forward until they're mere inches apart. Then, without further hesitance he pushes his lips against Sasuke's. It's brief and he draws back without anything more than just that.

Sasuke is staring at him with an expression that shows confusion. "What now?" he asks quietly. He lets his gaze travel down and that's when he notices the bulge in the blond's pants. "Oh," he says with a forced laugh. "That's what."

But, for Sasuke, this part is all familiar. He's done this more times than he could count on his fingers and toes. He can do it again. He can do it for Naruto.

Is this right?

Or is it wrong?

Something about it feels wrong.

Sasuke reaches for the button on the blond's pants, undoing it with a _click_. Naruto does the rest as Sasuke gets off of the bed – standing bare. A second later, he sinks to his knees, swallowing the blond's cock like a professional. It then occurs to Naruto that he _is_ a professional. "You clean?" he asks, grabbing a handful of the brunet's hair. Sasuke makes a humming sound, as if to say yes, but he doesn't stop. Neither does Naruto. He tightens his hand in the smaller man's hair and starts thrusting in and out of his mouth – fucking his face harder and faster. Sasuke lets out a meek sound, but takes it easily. He looks good on his knees. Naruto can't help but think he'd probably look good doing anything with a face like that and a tight body to match. And hell… he's good at his job.

Naruto closes his eyes, getting lost in the sensation of the other man's tongue. 'I'm an asshole,' he thinks to himself. 'I really am the worst shit on the earth.'

* * *

When all is said and done, Sasuke hurries to get dressed. He thought it would have felt different. He got what he wanted, didn't he? He got to touch Naruto the way he wanted to touch him… Yet something was amiss. It was all wrong and now he doesn't feel right.

He slips into a pair of sweatpants and Naruto comes up behind him. He touches the mark on Sasuke's back, causing him to shudder. "Don't," he whispers.

"Does it bother you?" he asks. "This mark?"

"Yes."

"I can see why," Naruto murmurs. "It's dehumanizing. It says that you're a product, not a person."

"Thank you," Sasuke says cynically.

"I don't see you that way," the blond finishes, hugging the other man from behind tightly – too tightly.

"How do you see me?" he can't help but ask. He doesn't dare move. He decides to be coy instead. Lust aside, it occurs to him that he doesn't _truly_ know Naruto. This may just be what the blond is like on a normal day – the kind of man who will take what he wants. It's somewhat disheartening. Sasuke thought he might've been different. In the end, maybe no one is.

Naruto buries his face in Sasuke's hair. "You're beautiful," he says.

"Is that all?" Sasuke pries. He hopes that's not all the blond sees. Its' all anyone ever sees. Perhaps Naruto truly is no different than the rest.

"You're determined," he continues. "You're strong. You know how to survive. I think I loved you when I was a child."

Sasuke's heart feels heavy, but he doesn't quite know why. "What about now?"

"I don't know," Naruto murmurs. A moment later, he draws way and Sasuke turns around to stare. The blond looks conflicted and withdrawn. It unsettles Sasuke. Usually Naruto looks sure and confident – like he understands everything happening around him. Now is the opposite. He looks lost, like he doesn't understand anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asks again. It comes out shakily. If this is love, he doesn't want it.

"What's _right_?" Naruto mutters, sitting back down on Sasuke's bed. "I always do this…"

"Do what?" Sasuke pries.

"_This_," Naruto reiterates.

"Oh," is all he says. He still doesn't know what the blond is going on about, but he has a feeling he won't be getting any coherent answers.

The two men are silent – both thinking about similar things. Naruto's guilt is already beginning to weigh on him while Sasuke's naivety is preventing him from understanding what is happening. Naruto rubs a hand down his weary face and sighs. Sasuke stands against the wall and watches him. He feels uncomfortable and there's something still nagging in his chest – a feeling he thought would go away.

He got what he wanted, right? What now?

A few minutes later, Naruto stands up and wanders out of the room.

Sasuke watches him go, but he doesn't follow.

* * *

It's past midnight, but Sasuke can't sleep. His mind is still reeling and thoughts are pressing him. He wanders out of his room, down the hall and onto the main floor. He leaves through the back exit and sits on the balcony. He sits on an iron swing and rubs his tired eyes.

It's quiet outside and the moon is a blurry ball of light shining through the dark, cloudy sky. The only sound that can be heard is the chirp of cicadas. For some reason, Sasuke finds it nice. Perhaps it's because of the unfamiliarity. For the first time in his life, he's allowed to take a few steps outside. He's allowed to see the moon from the other side of the wall. He's allowed to hear the sounds of the great outdoors. He's sure most people wouldn't find it as awe inspiring as he does and he can't help but wonder if it's something he'll grow apathetic towards or if it's something he should savor while he can.

He doesn't know how long this will last. Jugo said they're already looking for him. There are posters around the city with his face on them. Sasuke supposes it's inevitable. He shouldn't continue to let things weigh him down.

'Someday, Naruto will probably just be a memory,' he thinks to himself. 'Maybe not even that.'

If he's taken back to the villa, they'll be sure to remove all memories of his freedom. Once again, all memories of Naruto will be lost.

"Does it matter?" he asks aloud before answering, "Probably not."

A lie, of course. He's trying hard to convince him that certain things don't matter, but the ache won't subside. He lets out a breath and lies down on the swing. It's not comfortable, but he's not quite ready to go inside. He curls into himself, sniffling. He's not sure if it's the cool air of the lingering emotions.

"Take it with an empty mind," he reminds himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

When Sasuke wakes up, the sun is halfway in the sky. He sits up quickly. He hadn't intended to stay out for the night. Inside, he locks the door and returns to his room. It's still dark in the house. The sun isn't bright enough to shine through the windows yet.

Sasuke goes back upstairs and into his room. He closes his door and burrows beneath the covers of his bed. His mind is hazy. He's still tired – in mind and body. He sniffles, though he tries not to. He's been through far worse than just this… but then again the day has been overwhelming. With the return of his memories came the return of old feelings – feelings for Naruto.

Part of him realizes it's not just due to the memories. Part of him realizes he started feeling things for the blond a mere day after being in his company.

But still, he hates it. He'd give anything not to care.

Before he knows it, his eyes begin leaking. How shameful. He knows he's not supposed to cry, but he can't help it. Everything hurts.

He presses his face into the duvet, trying to drown out any sounds to leave his mouth. The last thing he wants is for Naruto to hear him. Sasuke doesn't ever want the blond to know he's been crying over him.

He tries to breath evenly, but each breath comes out like a gasp. He can't remember ever crying this way before – even when Sai and Kiba died. Perhaps these tears are grieving something different. It truly is overwhelming.

The loss of his family is still fresh in his mind. The deaths of countless men, women and children. He can see them. He can hear them.

Even with Naruto's cock in his mouth he couldn't escape the macabre images. They found him. He wanted an out, so he took it… but it didn't work.

Naruto wasn't gentle. It surprised Sasuke. The blond has rough hands with a soft touch, but tonight he proved he could be harsh – just like any other man and how like a man to take what he pleases.

_It hurts…_

_It hurts…_

_Everything hurts… _

Sasuke pushes his face deeper into the bed covers, trying to keep himself as quiet as he possibly can. He feels like he might snap at any moment – like his mind might break and he'll never recover. He doesn't know how to make it okay.


	17. On the other side of the city

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Two updates in one month woaaaah. **

**Sorry this chapter is short and probably lame. I think the most exciting parts are with Sasuke and Naruto hahaha, but I still thought it'd be nice and necessary to see what the other characters have been up to (and to show that they're alive). There will be more about these gals later. **

* * *

The night of the fire, Ino ran, unable to return to the brothel. With nowhere to go, she took to the forest. She knew that would be the place she was least likely to be found, though she feared the rumours. Everyone knew that the forest was full of wild animals that could tear a girl apart easily. Apart from that, there were criminals and spies. Because of this, Ino wasn't surprised at what happened next. Still, it didn't stop her from being scared. After mere minutes of running, she was found. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she asked, "Who are you?"

"Just a pair of eyes," he said with a smile. He was a large man with steely eyes, grey skin and a mop of dark hair. There was something cruel about him. His voice was much the same - harsh and cold.

"Whose?" she whispered the question weakly, trying to sound unafraid but she knew he saw right through it.

"Not Koharu's," he laughed at the fear in her gaze. "Don't worry. I'm no watch dog for the cops, either."

"W-what do you want with me?" she stuttered.

"Ino Yamanaka, right?" he asked her. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. Why don't we take a walk?"

So, they did.

* * *

Akatsuki – a group of wanted rebels, ex-slaves, lab rats, missionaries, killers and prostitutes. Ino wasn't sure where she fell in. She still isn't sure. She isn't like any of these people. She always considered herself privileged, even though she felt the sting of cruel misfortune in the past.

Akatsuki… She heard the name thrown around before, but she never asked questions and she certainly never thought she would be part of it – but here she is as Akatsuki's newest recruit.

There is Deidara and Sasori – two ex-slaves. There is Jugo and Suigetsu – two lab rats. There is Hidan, Kakuzu, Karin and Kisame, ex-missionaries and assassins.

They haven't been kind, but Ino understands that they are busy. There isn't time to be kind. She's been glued to Kisame's side for much of her stay, asking question after question. He does his best to answer them.

"Jugo…" she murmurs. "Where'd he take Sasuke?"

"Somewhere safe," Kisame answers. "I already told you that much. We can't discuss his exact location."

Ino sighs. "There were rumors about him back at the brothel… They said that he had rages?"

"He does," Kisame says. "Just don't get him angry."

Ino nods slowly. "What about Suigetsu?" she pries.

"Suigetsu is a genetic mutation," kisame explains. "Karin helped him escape with Jugo just months ago."

"Ah," Ino sympathizes, but she supposes it's not surprising. The pale haired man has a strange way about him. "What about you, then? What's your story?"

"I'll tell you later if the mood strikes," he says. "But not now."

Ino relents with another nod and decides not to pry any further. Everything about the situation strikes her as strange, but at the same time she is exhilarated – more so than she's been in a very long time. Perhaps she can do something better with her existence. She doesn't want to keep watching from the sidelines and cleaning up the messes of men and women who don't care. She can tell her life is about to take quite a turn.

* * *

At Villa Joy, Sakura is lost. Kiba died, Ino ran away and Sasuke disappeared with Jugo. She's alone – with only her clients to keep her company. It's the kind of company she hates. Talk is fleeting and she hates the rough touches.

Koharu is frantic trying to find her favorite toy, but she's had no luck. Sakura keeps quiet, not daring to ask questions. She's too afraid of what the answers may be. At least this way she can pretend Sasuke is alive and well, even if he's not.

The brothel has been repaired. Kiba was the only fatality. No one seems to care. She's been mourning him quietly. "Take it with an empty mind," she says to herself. She says it a lot these days. It was the mantra that kept Sai and Sasuke sane. Perhaps it will work for her as well. In the least, she can try.

She's been good. She's had no second strike. During dinner, she sees a new face keeping watch. He has dark hair and angry eyes.

"Shion," she whispers to the blonde girl seated next to her. "Who is that?"

"Zaku," the other girl answers quietly. "He's new. Koharu hired a lot of new people after what happened. She lost a lot of hands. Ino is gone, Kiba is dead, Jugo stole Sasuke… She doesn't want it to happen again."

"Oh," Sakura says weakly, hoping she won't ever have to be near him.

"There will be hell to pay if they ever find Sasuke," Shion mumbles.

For his own sake, Sakura hopes no one _ever_ finds him.

* * *

Late in the night, Ino finds Kisame in a room with the man who appears to be the leader of Akatsuki. Unsure if she is interrupting, she hovers quietly. However, Kisame soon spots her. "Come," he offers. "I'll tell you a story if you want."

The other man smiles serenely and Ino finds it strangely inviting. She cautiously enters the room and sits with the two men in front of the fire. She fees anxious, but at the same time there is excitement.


	18. Naruto's breakdown

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dun dun duuuun!**

* * *

When morning comes, Sasuke wakes to the sound of vomiting. He gets out of bed and makes his way into Naruto's room and into his bathroom. He pushes the door open and sees the blond hovered over a toilet.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asks, concerned. "Are you sick?"

"Hung over," Naruto mutters, rubbing his clammy forehead.

The confession makes Sasuke want to cry again, almost more so than the prior night's unwilling blowjob. "So, that means you… You were drunk last night?" he asks quietly, trying not to show his blatant disappointment.

"Yeah," the blond admits shamefully, staring into the toilet bowl at the mess of bile. He spits and drools, making quite a scene.

Sasuke can't even find it in himself to be disgusted. "Oh," he says, sounding small. "Is this a habit of yours?"

"Yeah," Naruto repeats himself. Until last night, he had done such a good job as suppressing this side of himself around the brunet. Now it was all ruined. He has shown his true colors.

Sasuke closes his eyes, letting out a breath. He's trying not to look as upset as he feels, not that it matters. Naruto won't even look at him. Nothing ever stays good.

He doesn't hover after that. He walks away and crawls back into his own bed. His chest hurts. He lies on his back and stares up at the ceiling thoughtlessly, rubbing his sternum. It aches. He doesn't understand why. He feels like crying more, but he won't. He doesn't want to start again. He feels like, if he does, he'll never be able to stop.

But this is a different kind of ache. Sasuke recognizes that. "Is this what I get for being selfish?" he asks himself quietly.

"You're not selfish," he hears in response.

Sasuke sits up quickly and sees Naruto standing in the doorway. "Do you feel better?" he asks.

"Sort of," Naruto murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck.

And…

Silence.

Sasuke doesn't know what to say. He feels sad and angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry," is all Naruto says before walking away.

Sasuke doesn't leave it at that. He gets out of bed and follows the blond down the hallway. "Why?" he asks in a demand. "_Why_ are you sorry?"

Naruto turns around so they're face-to-face. "You know why."

"I want to hear you say it," Sasuke says.

Naruto avoids eye contact. He looks guilty. Sasuke sees it. "I'm sorry because…" he starts slowly, "what I did last night wasn't right. I promised myself I wouldn't take advantage of you, but then I did."

"I wanted to do it," Sasuke admits, "but I wanted to do it on my own terms. Instead, you just felt like another client at the brothel. It felt like I never left. You weren't even looking at me… you were just looking past me. I wanted it to happen. I wanted it to be real, though… and it wasn't. I think in your state you would have let anyone get you off. At first, I thought you were nice and modest… but you're not, are you?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologizes for the third time. "I'm shit."

"If you try it again, I'll push you away," Sasuke decides. "I'm allowed to, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Naruto says weakly.

"When will I be able to leave this place?" Sasuke asks offhandedly.

"You want to leave?" Naruto questions.

Sasuke considers it. Does he want to stay or would it just be easier if he left? He's not sure. Nonetheless, he says, "Yes, I want to leave."

Naruto chews on his lip. "Fine…" he says quietly. "I don't know where Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo are, but we'll try to work something out when they return. For now, I'll let you be. All right?"

"All right," Sasuke murmurs.

* * *

The following days are tense. Naruto is gone for many of them, leaving Sasuke alone. For some reason, Sasuke feels worse than before. He has nothing to do during the day and now he can't even wait for Naruto to come home. They still haven't spoken. When Sasuke enters a room, Naruto leaves. Part of Sasuke wants to tell the blond not to keep leaving… but another part of him doesn't care. The other part of him is still angry and still sad and still feeling wholeheartedly betrayed. Betrayal – that's most of what Sasuke feels. With Naruto, he felt safe. That's what the blond was providing him. He was putting a roof over Sasuke's head. He was putting food in his stomach. He was treating him with patience. He was humoring him. He was showing him new things and teaching him new skills.

But what about now? Is all of it over now?

Come late evening, he hears Naruto return but he doesn't go downstairs to greet him. He hears the blond's footsteps go past his room, but still he doesn't budge from his bed. He's about to turn in for the night when he hears something. Getting out of bed, he sees a few sheets of paper being slipped under his door.

He bends down and picks them up. When he sees what they are, he can't help but smile.

'Reading material,' he thinks to himself as he sees the familiar letters. He opens the door and sees Naruto standing there. "Hi," he says.

"Hi," the blond echoes.

"Can we start talking again?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah," Naruto says. "I'd like that."

"Me, too," Sasuke admits. "I don't really want to leave and I didn't mean what I said when I said you weren't nice."

Naruto shrugs, smiling with sympathy. "It's okay… I mean… You were saying what you felt and nothing you said lacked truth. I'm not a good person. I never really have been. I do take advantage of people… especially when I drink. I drink too much."

"Then stop," Sasuke says with a shrug, not understanding that it can be impossible.

"If only it was that simple," Naruto chuckles sadly.

"It's not?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto shakes his head. "I never used to think it was a problem… but recently I see that it is. I'm a horny drunk and when I've had too much all I care about is sex."

"What makes you drink?" Sasuke pries. "Try to avoid those things."

Naruto takes a step inside. "I always drink at social events," he starts. "I drink when I have too much on my mind. It's a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" Sasuke continues to pry. He knows it might not be his business, but he can't help but feel like he deserves to know nonetheless.

"My job, my lack of family," Naruto lists. "I have a lot of guilt and it just keeps getting worse because I'm a weak person. I don't have it in me to say _no_ when I should because I fear the negative changes that could occur."

"What could change?"

"Everything," he whispers. "If I fuck up… if I say no… and if I tell people I can't do this… Well, I'll be left with nothing. I'll _be_ nothing. I'll be back where I was as a child."

"Oh," Sasuke says quietly. He doesn't know what to say. He can't offer the blond any wisdom because he's anything but worldly.

Naruto shrugs, letting out a long sigh. "So… all I can really do is try and change things for the better, like I told you a while ago."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers. "How will you start?"

"I don't know," Naruto murmurs. "How does one start a revolution of this size?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I wouldn't know."

Naruto smiles sadly. "Me neither."

* * *

At night, the dreams continue to haunt Naruto. When day approaches, he meets Sasuke in the kitchen. Sasuke immediately notices his weary look. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I feel like I'm going fucking crazy," Naruto hisses, holding his head.

"The dreams?" the brunet assumes.

"Yeah," Naruto confirms in a mutter.

"Go see someone," Sasuke suggests. "A doctor?"

"I _am_ a doctor," Naruto says. "I'm one of the best. I should be able to see what's going on, but I have no fucking idea…" He shakes it off for now. "Whatever. I'll deal with it."

"Maybe it's just guilt…" Sasuke says. "The experiments… It's all so wrong."

"I _know_," Naruto says tersely. "I know that. It's not easy on me, either."

Sasuke scoffs lightly. "It's not about you. It's about the people you're hurting. It should always be about the victims. People deserve justice, don't they?"

"I don't do experiments," Naruto murmurs – a weak attempt to distance himself from those like Kabuto. "I just supervise and review."

"So, what?" Sasuke drawls. "You run it. If you're allowing it to happen, you're just as bad as the people who poke and prod."

Naruto closes his eyes briefly, unable to disagree.

* * *

At work, Naruto dons a lab coat and carries around his clipboard. His headache is still present and the white walls and bright lights aren't making it any easier, but he doesn't dwell.

"Gozu, Guren, Isaribi, Yukimaru and Yukimi," he reads the names of the current human experiments. He flips the page back towards his father's notes. "Case oh-oh-five?" he questions, staring at Yukimi's file.

_Test: Memory implanting_

_Result: Subject acquired the desired memory only to lose it one day later. Cycle repeats. Memories never stay. Similar to case file 005 [archived]._

"Oh-oh-five…" he murmurs again. He wrinkles his nose. He'll need to remember to grab that file later on, but first he needs to check on all the patients. From the bottom up, he makes his rounds. First is patient Yukimi.

"How are you doing today?" Naruto asks the girl in a business-like tone.

She doesn't respond. There's blatant hatred in her eyes and Naruto can't blame her for it. He understands. He hates himself, too.

* * *

When he reaches Guren, the woman strikes conversation with him. "You're the new doctor," she says. It's not a question, but a simple observation. "I haven't seen you yet."

"Yes," Naruto responds as he checks her vitals.

"You were his son," she adds.

"Yes," Naruto repeats himself.

"You're definitely easier on the eyes than your father was," she continues. "He wasn't a nice man. Are _you_ a nice man?"

"No," he murmurs.

"But you want to be," she says knowingly, reading him easily. "If you want to be good, then I don't think you're bad. Other patients say you're kinder, but I don't think it's kindness necessarily. It's just guilt."

Naruto doesn't answer, but he considers what the woman is saying. He presses his stethoscope to her chest and is taken aback when he hears how rapidly her heart is beating.

"It's the drugs," she tells him. "They say my heart will probably fail eventually. Too much strain does that. You know what they do to me, don't you?"

"Aphrodisiacs," Naruto says.

She nods slowly. "But do you know _what_ they do to me? Do you know what happens when they administer the drugs? Do you know how they test if they're working?"

Naruto gives her a solemn look. "Yes, I know."

"It's not right, is it?" she asks him. "What would you do if you were in my position? What would you do if you were forced to be a sex experiment? What would you do if you were in a room full of people knowing that they're watching your every move and every reaction? Would you want to leave?" She pauses and when he doesn't answer she answers for him. "Of course you would… Of course."

When he's finished giving her a checkup, Naruto scribbles some notes down and adds, "We're done."

"If you do nothing," she starts, "and if you just keep rolling with the way things are in this place, you'll get used to it. Things will get easier. You won't find it so difficult to hurt people. You'll become what you fear. You fear becoming your father. Right now, you're a weak and permissive man. That makes it even more difficult, doesn't it? You're having a hard time fighting against the only thing you know. You've been groomed for this."

Naruto's jaw tightens, but he doesn't respond. He can't because he knows she's right. Instead, he leaves.

* * *

After checking the rest of his patients, he's finished. Everyone seems to be doing well with their current doses. In his office, he grabs the file and sticks it in the back of his clipboard. He'll read it when he gets home.

The rest of the day is spent surveying experiments. When it comes to Guren, he can't find it in him to meet her eyes.

* * *

At home, Naruto feels like crying… but he won't. He hasn't cried in years. He won't start now. He _can't_ start now. He lets out a shallow breath and goes downstairs. He grabs a bottle from the wine cellar and cracks it open. When the bottle is pressed to his lips, he hesitates. He thinks about Sasuke – who is likely upstairs in his room. He thinks about how much he hurt the other man… but then he thinks about how much he himself is hurting. The pain is overpowering, so he drinks. He feels ashamed, but he can't stop.

He sits alone in the basement, drinking. He sits on the sofa when the airy feeling takes over his limbs. He drinks fast, not wanting to give himself time to regret it just yet. The regret will come later.

It's quiet – just the sound of his heavy gulping until a voice appears.

"Why…?"

Naruto turns his head and sees Sasuke standing in the archway. "Because," he says and it comes out a husky slur.

Sasuke is distraught. He approaches the blond slowly, sitting next to him. "What happened?" he asks, knowing there must have been something to bring this on – especially after Naruto acknowledged his problem so surely earlier in the day. It doesn't sit right with Sasuke.

Naruto doesn't respond. He goes to take another long sip of wine, but Sasuke grabs the bottle and turns it upside down. As the contents spill, Naruto gets angry. With all of his strength, Sasuke stands and whirls the empty bottle across the room. It shatters against the wall.

"What the _fuck_?" Naruto spits out, rising and grabbing the brunet by the shoulder. Sasuke shakes him off and takes a step away, only to have Naruto draw closer. "That was my good wine," he says tersely.

"Then why'd you waste it?" Sasuke retorts.

Naruto shoves Sasuke back onto the sofa. The push is hard and fast, nearly knocking the wind right out of him. It's clear Naruto is even stronger than he looks, which says a lot because he doesn't look weak. "Stop it…" Sasuke murmurs, but Naruto doesn't stop. He only stares, hovering over the brunet. Sasuke puts his hands on Naruto's chest and tries to push him away, but he's not strong enough. A moment later, his arms are pinned. "Stop it!" Sasuke shouts it this time and his voice breaks. He tries to free himself, feeling frantic. "Naruto, please, stop!" The attempt comes out like a string of sobs and Sasuke realizes that he's scared. He doesn't want it to happen like this… Not like this. It's all wrong. "Stop, Naruto!"

And he does. His eyes are wide, as if he's realizing what he almost did – what he proved he is capable of.

Sasuke sits up slowly. "Why?" he asks weakly, briskly wiping his cheeks only to have more tears fall in their place.

Naruto stares. His eyes are glazed over. Any minute now, he'll start crying for the first time in years. He's trying to keep his emotions in check, but with the alcohol it seems impossible. He presses the back of his hand to his mouth and lets out the first sob. With that, he crumbles. He falls to his knees in front of Sasuke, burying his face in the other man's lap.

Sasuke's eyes are wide as he stares down at the blond head of hair. He can feel his heart beating loud and heavy throughout every limb. Slowly, he raises his hands and runs his fingers through the blond locks.

"I can't do this…!" Naruto sobs loudly.

"What can't you do?" Sasuke pries quietly.

Naruto doesn't answer. "Sorry…" he chokes out the apology. "I'm sorry… I'll stop… I swear I'll stop… Please…"

Sasuke leans down, pressing his face into Naruto's hair. "It's okay…" he says weakly. It's all he _can_ say.

* * *

In the morning, the two men are squeezed together on the sofa. Sasuke is the first to open his eyes and when he realizes what position he's in, he hurries to untangle himself. Sparing the blond one final glance, he runs back upstairs. In his room, he closes the door, hoping Naruto will have enough tact to realize that Sasuke doesn't want to see him.

He goes into the bathroom, shutting that door as well. He turns on the bath taps and strips, getting in the bath once it's filled. He sinks slowly into the warm water and tries not to think. "Take it with an empty mind," he says to himself… but it's getting so difficult.

He cups his hands together and scoops water into his palms, rinsing off his face. Soon enough, the door creaks open. Sasuke forgot to lock it. Locks are still something he isn't used to.

Naruto appears and Sasuke immediately glances away. "Hey…"

Sasuke doesn't respond.

"Not gonna look at me?" Naruto asks. "That's fine, I guess… I deserve it."

He takes a step closer and Sasuke finally meets his eyes with the demand of, "Stop."

Naruto holds his hands up and stays where he is, not taking another step into the bathroom. "I really am sorry…"

"If you want to prove it then you shouldn't make the same mistakes," Sasuke says. "If it happens again, I swear I'll run away. Then whatever happens to me will be your fault and I doubt they'd be pleased that you lost me."

It's easier to be hurt by strangers than someone you care about. Sasuke understands that now.

* * *

Come night, Jugo finally returns to check in on Sasuke. He comes alone again, but insists that everything is fine at the present time. Naruto finds relief in that. He doesn't want to lose the only family he has left. He wants Karin to live. He wants to change things so that she no longer has to hide from the world.

"I'm here with updates," Jugo says.

Sasuke and Naruto simply nod, urging him to continue.

"Look, Akatsuki is scattered right now," Jugo explains. "Me, Karin and Suigetsu were on our own for a while, simply doing as asked… but things are changing. We're building a following and our new leader is rising. He's the one who wanted us to track you down."

Sasuke decides to let out the question that's been on the tip of his tongue since he left the Villa. "Who?" he asks, desperate for answers.

Silence.

"Who!" Sasuke repeats himself, shouting the word this time.

Jugo pauses for a moment before hesitantly revealing, "Itachi Uchiha."


	19. Flashback: Kisame and Itachi

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kisame is totally OOC I'm sorry.**

**Also I just broke up with my bf and I feel pretty guilty and poop.  
I've been trying to channel the feels into writing but I feel dead on the inside LOL :(.**

* * *

Like many, Kisame grew up in a laboratory. He was fed dose after dose of strange chemicals and they made him into something entirely different. He grew stronger and stranger, but still he obeyed every whim, never once trying to escape his captor. He was the perfect soldier – a weapon of war.

That's what it boiled down to. There were two sides. He never assumed he was on the wrong one. He never realized with two sides come two different stories.

When he turned seventeen, he left the lab. He was brought to a training ground with others like him – a man named Zabuza Momochi. They called him a demon and Kisame understood why when their training was finished. He killed quick and without hesitance.

Kisame looked at his first job as criminal justice, but something still didn't sit right. He was told he was killing criminals, but the look in their eyes told Kisame they were innocent.

His last job was genocide. He went in with a team and they slaughtered an entire clan. With partners, they invaded homes. They murdered babes still in their mother's arms. They murdered children, parents, grandparents. They were told not to discriminate, so they didn't. They killed.

But Kisame stopped. He saw his partner enucleate a teenaged boy with his bare hands. Overkill.

"We're gassing them," Kisame reminded coldly. "It's unnecessary to mutilate them."

"Let me have a little fun," his partner growled in response.

"This is _business_!" Kisame said sharply.

"What can I say? I like to mix work and pleasure."

Kisame stared and listened as the kid screamed for his little brother to run. Everything was happening so fast and Kisame could hardly keep up. The strong scent of blood engulfed the room. He stared. A child ran away. The teenager's empty eye sockets bled out like red tears. He fell to the floor, clawing at the wood and sobbing in agony. Kisame watched the soldier raise his knife and something in him snapped. He couldn't let it happen. It was far too cruel.

He moved quickly, taking out his own blade and wielding. He sliced clean through the soldier, who collapsed on the ground without even a whimper.

Kisame then bent down and said, "Hey, kid?"

"Sasuke…" the teenager rasped.

"Who?"

"My brother," he whispered shakily. "Find him… please… Help him…"

Kisame didn't want to leave the teenager alone to die, but he did. The least he could do was fulfill his final wish – especially after slaughtering his parents.

So Kisame ran through the woods. As a trained tracker, it didn't take him long to find the child.

"Are you going to kill me, too?" he asked quietly.

Kisame removed his mask and put a finger to his lips, urging the child to keep his tone soft. "Tell me your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy spoke.

"That is the last time you will _ever_ speak it," he commanded. "From now on, never tell a soul your name. If you do, you'll suffer the same fate as your family. Now run far and fast. Hide in the slums and don't leave." Those were his parting words.

* * *

When he returned to the house in the woods, the boy was still alive. His will to live was strong. His breath came out shallow, but Kisame promised he'd do all he could. He picked him up effortlessly and left. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw three strange faces. None of them wore masks. There was a purple haired woman, an orange haired man and a frail looking redhead. They were strange cloaks and looked serene, which he found strange amidst all the death and decay.

"Hello," the woman spoke. "Kisame Hoshigaki?"

"Yeah, what?" Kisame asked bluntly. "Who are you?"

"Just a pair of eyes," she smiled. "My name is Konan," she introduced herself. "This is Yahiko," she pointed to the orange haired man before gesturing to the frail redhead, "And this is Nagato. We can help your friend if you'd like. We can help you, too."

Kisame stared down at the bloody face of the boy in his arms. "All right…" he relented easily. He was at a loss otherwise.

They led him to a base deep in the forest underground. It was dim and dark and dank, but he didn't complain. He wondered if he was in some sort of secret base and, if so, then whose?

"Lie him down," Nagito instructed as he fetched a bag of medical supplies. "Quickly."

Kisame did, allowing the man to work. Konan led him out of the room, offering to ease his confusion.

"If you have questions you may ask them," she said.

Kisame paused. "You told me your names… but who are you really?"

"We're a small group, but strong," she said. "Apart from us, there are three others – Monjin, Kyusuke and Daibutsu. We're Akatsuki."

"Who leads?" Kisame asked.

"Nagito," she said. "He has a vision… A vision for a world far better than this."

"Hm," Kisame snorted. "Utopia? Utopia doesn't exist. It's a dream."

"Perhaps," she considered, "but there must be something better than this. There has to be."

Kisame couldn't disagree with that. He knew the world was terrible. Children get murdered and lose their innocence far too early. They're forced to survive on scraps found in trash bins. They're forced into lives they're far too young to lead. Status is all that matters. If you don't have it, you don't have anything.

"Hopefully the boy will wake up soon," Konan added.

Kisame let out a sigh. "Why'd you take me here so willingly? We're on opposite sides."

"But you're different," she said knowingly. "You have guilt. You have a conscience. You couldn't kill that boy. You felt something and that says a lot… It says a lot that a soldier is still capable of feeling."

"Sensory training didn't quite take, I guess," he muttered.

"That just shows how strong you are," she told him. "Weak people will allow their minds to be transformed. The strongest people hold fast and stay true."

"Hm," Kisame mumbled.

"So, tell us about the laboratory," she requested.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "There's not much to tell. They take kids and put shit in their bodies so they'll be obedient and strong. Or they do experiments to formulate drugs. The head researcher – Orochimaru – he's a pretty sick guy. He has no remorse. He'll try anything and if he kills someone in the process, he doesn't care. He'll just start over with another person. The government got wind of his experiments and contracted him to do the soldier operation. They funded it so they could have mindlessly obedient nobodies do the dirty work and take out people who cause trouble."

"What trouble did that boy's family cause?" Konan asked with a frown. "They seemed… innocent."

Kisame shrugged. "They never told us. We just did what we were asked to do. We're exterminators. We get rid of the vermin."

"How sad," she whispered.

* * *

Due to a mix of blood loss and poison, the teenager slept for a long time. Every so often, Kisame would go back to the slums and check on Sasuke. He didn't seem happy, but he didn't seem completely broken either. Children are resilient.

"There's nothing to be done," Konan informed him sadly. "Either, he'll wake up or he won't. We don't have the resources with us to wake him. They're... costly."

"Hm," Kisame mumbled gruffly. There was only one thing to do now and it wasn't going to be easy.

After locating Sasuke, he took him. He brought him to a brothel place and sold him. The woman seemed pleased with the rumored last Uchiha and offered him a heavy sum of money. Kisame shoved the cash in his pocket and left, unable to meet the child's eyes. He knew he'd be met with an inevitable look of betrayal.

It was dark when he left. He made his way to the good part of the city and to the familiar laboratory – a place he hadn't been near in years. He waited in the alleyway silently as doctors left one by one. The last to leave was Tsunade Senju. He made his move. He grabbed her, putting a palm over her mouth and dragging her back into the alleyway.

"Don't make a sound," he warned as he slowly released her.

She turned around and eyed him. "Kisame?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "I need help…"

Tsunade Senju – one of the best doctors around. Upon that, she was also always incredibly sympathetic. He remembered her from his days in the lab. She spoke kindly to him, unlike the rest. He knew it was a long shot, but he needed to try. So, he told her about the boy whose name he didn't even know. He told her about how long he's been sleeping. He told her everything. The entire time, she nodded along to his words and when he was finished he said, "I have money… I know these things are expensive, but I need him to wake up…"

Tsunade nodded. "How much do you have?" she asked. "If I could do this for free, I would… but you're right. Drugs are expensive. They would notice if supplies were stolen."

Kisame dug the cash out of his pocket and handed it all to the woman. "Oh, my," she whispered. "This is too much." She gave him back most of the money and smiled gently. "Where did you get this?"

He shook his head. There's no way he could tell her. He was ashamed. He remained quiet, pocketing the money. At least he could save it for food and other necessities, even if he did have to buy in the slums.

Tsunade didn't press him further. She purchased the supplies she knew she'd need before archiving the receipt. After that, the two of them left and returned to the Akatsuki base. Konan didn't scold Kisame for bringing a stranger into the midst. Instead, she simply watched - quiet yet knowing.

The entire time, Tsunade asked no questions. She did her work. She checked his vitals before administering a single shot to the teenager's inner elbow.

"It's strange," Kisame murmured. "He's been asleep for ages…"

"We can wake up coma patients easily," Tsunade explained. "It's a recent development. Our head researcher came up with the formula earlier in the year, but it's worked every time. We can reverse brain damage. We can _induce_ comas as well."

"Well, shit," Kisame deadpanned.

They sat in silence the rest of the time. Soon, the boy stirred. Kisame hovered over him, forgetting momentarily that the boy couldn't see him. Past his bandaged eyes were empty sockets.

"Hey…" he spoke.

"The teenager sat up slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who killed your parents," Kisame confessed. "I'm the one who told your brother where to go. I'm the one who saved you."

"I see," the boy murmured.

Kisame found it strange. "No, you don't."

"But I do," he insisted. "I see everything. Being blind hasn't changed that… Perhaps it helped. My sight isn't clouded by what's in front of me."

"You're an Uchiha…?" Tsunade asked, piecing things together.

Kisame frowned at her knowingness. He left that part of the story out.

"Yes," the boy said. "My name is Itachi."

"My, God…" Tsunade whispered. "We were told your clan was massacred."

"We were," Itachi said simply. "Most of us, at least. Where's my brother?"

"He…" Kisame paused. "He died."

"You're lying to me," Itachi called him out. "He's alive."

Kisame scoffed to himself. He should have known the lie would be in vain. "I sold him."

Itachi nodded slowly. "How old is he now? How many years have passed?"

"Two," Kisame said.

"Then… eight," Itachi murmured.

"I sold him to a brothel," Kisame explained. "That means… seven more years until he's put to work. We'll get him out before anything happens."

Itachi nodded, relaxing slightly. "We have time."

Or so they thought.

Years passed and Kisame learned more about his ethereally strange friend. There were days Kisame would find him talking to things that never spoke back.

New members were recruited. There was neurotically religious Hidan, the salacious Deidara, the emotionless Sasori and the strange but strong Kakuzu.

Akatsuki was growing stronger. They were waging a war, but it was a war they lost. Just like that – members were taken out. He watched the people who welcomed him die off one by one – killed by the militant group he was once a part of.

Apart from Kisame, all that was left were Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori. Lacking in power and strategy, they were forced back underground. They allowed the years to pass, working in quiet ways. They fed the hungry, they nursed the wounded. They did what they could, trying to remain unnoticed.

Itachi took the role as the new leader. It came to him naturally. He was physically weak, but with his mind, he saw the world.

They made countless attempts to infiltrate Villa Joy, but security was high. Sasori and Deidara weren't strong enough. Hidan and Kakuzu lacked the motivation, not willing to risk it. Kisame volunteered himself for the job, but Itachi couldn't find it in himself to part with the man. He knew that if worst came to worst, he would end up losing Kisame. By then, he had grown attached.

* * *

One evening, Itachi found himself mourning. "What is it?" Kisame asked gruffly as he sharpened his blade.

"It's Sasuke's fifteenth birthday tomorrow," Itachi said quietly, leaning forward and staring down at his hands. "That means he'll be forced to enter an auction."

"I'm sorry," Kisame apologized flatly. He knew it was his fault, but at the same time if he never did it then the man in front of him might not be alive.

Itachi shook his head. "You did what you felt you had to do." A pause. "I suppose it's too late now. He'll lose that part of himself. It'll be stolen away. It'll happen again and again… and he'll get used to it."

"Yeah," Kisame murmured.

"I can only blame myself," Itachi smiled bitterly. "He's my baby brother. It was my responsibility to protect him… but I couldn't do that. Still, I'll make it up to him."

That was a promise he would die to keep.

* * *

For many more years, things were quiet. Itachi fell for the man who helped slaughter his family and he felt like this was the ultimate betrayal to his brother. But still, he couldn't stay away.

"How can you do that?" Kisame asked one night.

"Do what?" Itachi questioned, sitting on the other man's lap and putting an arm around him.

"Kiss the man who sold your brother and killed your family?"

"I don't know," Itachi admit. "I suppose that makes me terrible."

"You're not," Kisame promised. "You feel a lot. You feel everything. It's like… upon seeing the world, you take in every emotion. You _internalize_ the world."

"Mm," Itachi mused.

"I'm incredibly ugly," Kisame added nonchalantly. "And a lot older than you are."

"I don't care," Itachi dismissed, ghosting his fingers across the middle-aged man's face. "You made mistakes, yes, but you're not evil."

Kisame smirked at that. "All right."

"How do you think Sasuke is doing?" Itachi asked. It's a question he brought up quite frequently and every time Kisame gave him the same answer.

"He's okay," he said.

"No," Itachi murmured, trying not to lose hope. "He's not… I can't possible hope to make it up to him now. It's been too long. He thinks I'm gone. In a sense, I suppose I am. I'm gone from his life."

"You'll find a way to make it up to him," Kisame said, "and maybe I will, too."

Itachi smiled faintly. "Perhaps."

"You'll be reunited again," Kisame swore. He'd make it so.

* * *

Their newest recruit was a girl named Karin – a girl from the slums. She was young, but she was fierce. Itachi could see it from a mile away. She had determination. With her presence would come a change. She knew her way around the city. She was agile and quick. She had never been caught. She said she liked to work alone, but Kisame was insistent. He propositioned her and she simply smiled. She knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Jugo and Suigetsu. Kisame judged them critically when Karin first brought them back. She seemed proud of her mission, but Kisame was a little wary when she brought back two young men. One of the kids wasn't even wearing pants.

"Where's a bath?"

Those were the first words to leave his mouth. With the raise of an eyebrow, Kisame showed him to the bathroom. Jugo and Karin followed, along with Itachi, who seemed just as pleased as Karin.

Suigetsu filled the tub and removed his shirt, unceremoniously sinking into the water. "Ahh," he sighed, sinking into the tub. "Much better. I felt like a fish out of water."

"That's kind of what you are," Karin noted.

"What were you spliced with?" Kisame asked the pale haired man. "A trout?"

"I don't know," Suigetsu snapped. "I didn't exactly have time to ask!"

Kisame snorted back a laugh. He was spliced with a shark – the predator of the sea. It suited him just fine.

Itachi leaned against the counter. "Did Karin tell you anything?"

"Not really," Jugo murmured, watching as his friend rehydrated.

"Well," Itachi started. "We have a job that would be perfect for you, but it needs to happen quickly, before your picture gets out to the public."

"Okay," Jugo agreed. It made him feel good to be needed – even if it was for a job like this.

* * *

Jugo was more volatile than Kisame first assumed. That very night, he returned with blood on his hands and a very chipper friend.

"What did you do?" Kisame demanded.

"We killed someone who deserved it," Suigetsu answered easily.

"Who?" the larger man growled.

"Orochimaru," Jugo supplied the answer this time.

Kisame paused. At the mention of the simple name, hundreds of memories came back to him – memories of his childhood, of countless injections. "I see…" he said slowly. He couldn't find it in him to be angry. "If anyone saw you…"

"No one saw us," Jugo said surely.

"He has a son," Kisame informed them.

"Then I guess we did him a big favor," Suigetsu laughed callously.

"Don't be this careless again," Kisame warned. "We didn't break you out so you could get revenge on everyone who wronged you. This is a delicate operation we're running here."

"It's over now," Jugo said with finality. He nudged Suigetsu and the two of them walked off.

* * *

The following day, Jugo applied for a job at Villa Joy.


	20. Wanted

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Woah, look at all these quick updates. **

**I have no idea how to convert ryo (which is what they use in Naruto) into yen or dollars or anything lmao so we'll just pretend it's kinda like dollars in this fic and that the reward amounts are hefty.**

* * *

"My brother is alive," Sasuke says numbly. It's been one day since he found out and it still hasn't sunk in yet. Jugo was hesitant to tell him more, but he did promise that the two brothers would be reunited soon. Then Itachi could fill in the rest of the blanks himself.

Naruto smiles at him. "Aren't you happy?"

"I don't really believe it's true," the brunet admits. "I don't think I'll believe it even after I see him… but I want to. I want to see him."

"Are you scared?" the blond pries.

"I don't know," Sasuke whispers. "I just… I don't understand. I don't understand why, if he was alive all this time, why would he let me rot?"

"Maybe he had no other choice?" Naruto offers. "Maybe he only found out recently that you were alive. Even if that's not the case, high end brothels always come with high security. It's hard to get in and out unless you're a paying customer and even if you are, you're watched. Right?"

"Yes…" Sasuke says. "There were cameras everywhere. Even in the rooms."

"Did you have _any_ privacy?" Naruto asks with a scoff.

"No," the brunet admits. "We weren't given that right… and it was hard, but I preferred staying alive. I'll go through some humiliation for that."

"You probably hated it," Naruto murmurs. "I can't imagine being on display like that." Sasuke's jaw tightens and Naruto sees right through his facetious act. "I think I would have gladly died than sacrifice my dignity."

"Shut up," Sasuke whispers. "You don't know what you'd do until you're put into a situation like that. You'll do anything to keep living because what comes after death could be so much worse."

"Who knows," Naruto murmurs, "but they say that's part of why we purify the rooms. Spirits linger if you don't."

Sasuke frowns, recalling the rules Koharu would put in place until the rooms were purified. Why was he the only one not allowed out? Is it because of his gift? Was she afraid he would find out who he is? And, if so, why? These are questions that might haunt him forever. There are still pieces of the puzzle that aren't quite clear.

What is his purpose?

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm just thinking."

"About…?"

"I wonder if it's true what they say about spirits," he says airily. "Do they really exist? Where's the proof? And if they do exist, are they really all bad?"

For now, Sasuke will keep his gift a secret because he's not really so sure that's what it is. Perhaps it's more of a curse.

Naruto snorts back a laugh. "Who knows? Maybe it's just a superstition."

* * *

In his office, Naruto reads over case file 005 with immense curiosity. There is no photograph and there is no name – just the simple numbers. He feels like he just discovered a secret. He begins to read about the experiment. It's elaborate and the test subject is stated to have been a child of seven at the time of experimentation. Naruto can't help but find that incredibly cruel.

_Subject has strong immune system and has met all requirements for testing. The removal of memory lasts only for mere weeks before wearing away (monthly doses administered). _

_Strength: Above average. No rages. _

_Hearing: Above average. No bleeding. _

_Healing rate: Above average. No bleeding. _

_Agility: Above average. No strain on heart. _

_Speed: Above average. No strain on heart. _

"Shit," Naruto deadpans after reading the first page. "Daddy's success story. Seems like we've got a superhuman running around. I need to find this kid… Well, I suppose now they're an adult now... if they're still alive."

Unfortunately, he doesn't know where to start.

* * *

In the city, Naruto runs errands. He sees the wanted posters in the marketplace and on brick buildings. Some names aren't familiar, but many are. Some are old and some are new.

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Deidara**

For conspiracy and cult activity  
Member of Akatsuki  
Considered armed and dangerous  
Reward: 30 000 ryo

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Hidan**

For conspiracy and cult activity  
Member of Akatsuki  
Considered armed and dangerous  
Reward: 30 000 ryo

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Ino Yamanaka**

For abandonment  
Reward: 25 000 ryo

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Jugo**

For theft and conspiracy  
Considered dangerous  
Reward: 100 000 ryo

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kakuzu**

For conspiracy  
Member of Akatsuki  
Considered armed and dangerous  
Reward: 30 000 ryo

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kisame**

For abandonment and conspiracy  
Member of Akatsuki  
Considered armed and dangerous  
Reward: 100 000 ryo

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Sasori**

For conspiracy  
Member of Akatsuki  
Considered armed and dangerous  
Reward: 30 000 ryo

**WANTED  
ALIVE  
Sasuke ****Uchiha**

For abandonment  
Reward: 750 000 ryo

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Suigetsu**

For conspiracy  
Reward: 30 000 ryo

He stares piteously at each face. There are so many, some he knows and some he doesn't. Still, he is relieved that Karin's face is nowhere in sight, neither is her name. Naruto takes immense comfort in knowing that she never slowed down long enough to be photographed properly.

Sasuke is the only one with his surname written apart from a girl called Ino, but hers isn't underlined. Naruto can't help but wonder she comes from status, unlike the rest.

"Theft," he mutters to himself, wondering how saving a person could be considered theft.

"Funny, huh?" a voice behind him asks. Naruto turns around and sees Shikamaru and Temari. He forces a smile and holds up a hand.

"Long time, no see," Shikamaru adds. "Since you left the political world, you seem to have become a bit of a recluse. You haven't hosted any parties lately."

"I thought it was just since my father died," Naruto muses aloud, mostly to himself.

"It started long before then," Temari points out. "Don't kid yourself."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Naruto apologizes. "I'm just taking care of what my father left for me."

She wrinkles her nose. "Sounds like dull business."

"Politics were a lot duller," Naruto says with a slight smile.

Before becoming a doctor, he took part in the world of politics. He was on a council with both Shikamaru and Temari. It's how they met and they've been kind to him, but there are times when they're far from kind and they're just as classist as the rest of the world. Part of Naruto sometimes wonders if they secretly look down on him for being a kid from the slums.

Shikamaru eyes the wanted posters. "Look at that one kid," he nods. "Sasuke… Ha. Amazing. I knew there were rumors about there being an Uchiha left but I wasn't sure if I believed them. I thought they all died out. I guess here's proof of otherwise."

"You always hear that they were really beautiful people," Temari adds. "I guess it's true."

Shikamaru snorts back a laugh.

"He was probably an escort," Temari supplies, pointing to the photograph. "An expensive one, at that. High bounty. He's really stunning... So much that it's almost other worldly. You can tell a lot about someone by their wanted poster. See, his shoulders are bare. He probably wasn't wearing anything when he was photographed. That's something done in brothels. They keep full body images in registers at the front desk and let clients leaf through them to take their pick. They probably cropped the picture to fit on the poster."

"Ah," is all Naruto says.

"There are lots of conspirers running around lately," Temari shrugs. "He must've been nabbed by a vigilante."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs.

"Well, these aren't _really_ criminals anyway," Temari says. "At least, they're not on a homicidal rampage."

"Fight the power and all that," Shikamrau chortles. "It never works. We're lucky to be on this side of the fight – the winning side."

"Yeah," Naruto mutters, frowning.

Temari and Shikamaru make a game out of it. "Look," Temari points to a photo of Suigetsu. "Lab rat, clearly. Look at his eyes. Mutant."

"And this guy, too," Shikamaru points to the man called Kisame. "He looks like a fucking zombie."

They continue to point and analyse. They laugh the entire time and Naruto excuses himself while they continue their back and forth. He shakes his head before walking away. He continues with his errands but he can't help but think about the part he's playing in this. What would his reward fee be if he was found to be harbouring a wanted _criminal_? He's getting nauseous just thinking about it.

He wonders if his mystery superhuman is part of Akatsuki. If so, who is it?

* * *

When he returns home, he puts fresh fruit and vegetables in the fridge. Sasuke immediately grabs a pear. He eats quickly and daintily, like he's worried about making a mess. When he's finished, he disposes of the core and Naruto decides to break the silence.

"I saw your wanted poster today," he mentions, nodding for the brunet to follow him into the living room.

"Oh," Sasuke says. "How did I look?"

"Sad," Naruto admits, taking a seat on the sofa. "Empty… young…"

Sasuke laughs flatly, joining him. "Naturally. I've been photographed once in my life, when I was fifteen. My clothes were forced off and I just _would not_ stop crying. I stopped long enough for them to photograph me and then I fell apart all over again. I never used to be a crier… I kind of stopped after that point in my life, but I'm a mess again. Now I can't ever seem to stop."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologizes quietly. "I made you cry the other night and… I'm really sorry."

"You aren't allowed to drink anymore," Sasuke says. "At least, not while I'm here. If you do, I swear I'll leave."

"I don't doubt that," Naruto murmurs. "It's my job to keep you safe and… honestly, I'm doing a shitty job. I'll try to do better."

Sasuke frowns. "I like you a lot… and that's why it hurts."

"I know," the blond whispers, holding out his palm. Sasuke takes it and stares down at the contrasting pale on tan flesh.

"I still want something to happen," Sasuke admits, "but I want it to happen naturally. I don't want it to be forced."

"Yeah," Naruto says. "I'm sorry I tried to force it."

"I know," Sasuke murmurs. "I should've pushed you away. You're nice when you're sober."

"No," Naruto disagrees. "To drink is a sober decision. I know what will happen and I still choose to. There's a popular stereotype that says doctors self-medicate to cope with the stress of work. I guess it applies to me, but the stress doesn't just come from work. I think it comes from most aspects of my life."

"Oh," Sasuke says, letting go of his hand. "I never thought about it like that."

Naruto smiles bitterly. "It's not an excuse, though. I'll try to change."

"You must like me, too," Sasuke says. "At least a little bit. If you didn't, then I don't think you'd try to change. You wouldn't care."

"I did used to love you," Naruto reminds him. "Maybe it never went away."

"Love…" Sasuke murmurs. "What does it feel like?"

"It's hard to explain," Naruto admits, leaning back. "It's like… suddenly it's not all about you anymore. There's another person. You want to protect them and keep them safe and care for them. You want the best for them. It can be selfish. It can be selfless. It can be… anything, really. It's a powerful motivator. It's something that might make a person strive for the better. It's something that might make a person strive to _be_ better. It feels warm but it can be cold. I think, with love, comes virtually every negative and positive emotion. It's circumstantial. You just need to know how to deal with them. That's when you know it's real. You have to do it right."

"Wow," Sasuke states. "That sounds complicated."

"It is, I suppose," Naruto agrees. "Feelings are always complicated. Human beings are complicated creatures. I guess everyone's definition of love is different… but I feel like it's all encompassing."

"I think I love you," Sasuke says pressing a hand to his chest. "I mean… I feel a lot of those things. It's something I always _wanted_ to feel I just wasn't sure how it _would_ feel. I thought it would always be nice… but it's not."

"Sadly," Naruto smiles, looking a bit miserable.

"Can we take things really slow?" Sasuke asks. "I… I know we might not have all the time in the world, but I still don't want to rush things. I want to do it right for as long as we can."

Naruto softens, nodding. "Yeah… Yeah, we can go slow."


	21. Brothers reunite

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

When Kisame finished his story, Ino was in complete awe at the life he lived. What surprised her further was the man sitting in the room with them. After a brief silence, he finally spoke. "You know my brother," he said to her. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino couldn't mask the shock she felt. Her heart sped up and she felt an incredible amount of relief and happiness for her missing friend – unfortunately it subsided a brief moment later. "Why didn't you help him before now?" she pried. "You waited so long…"

He nodded and smiled a sad smile. "I have no answer."

"Times were rough," Kisame supplied, "but we're trying to make up for it. He's safe now."

And that was that. Ino pressed no further, seeing that it was a touchy subject. None of it was hers to know. She was just lucky she knew as much as she did and they were gracious enough to share.

* * *

Today is just as busy as any other day, yet Ino can't help but think about her old friends. Sasuke, of course… but also Sakura.

"Stop thinking," Kisame demands. "It won't do you any good to worry."

"I can't help it," she mutters.

"What's your story, then?" he pries.

"My story?"

He nods. "Sob story. We all have one."

Ino wrinkles her nose in thought. "Well, my mother died in childbirth and my father got sick when I was five. I'm not from the slums, but I am an orphan. It was long before these new and fancy drugs were developed at Oto. I went to an orphanage for some years until some relatives were tracked down. They took me in and I studied to be a healer. Koharu found me fresh out of school and offered me a job. I think she was desperate for more pairs of hands."

"And you took it without question?"

"Yes," she admits. "I needed a job. I'm middle class and I had a debt… Now I don't… Well, financially at least."

"You don't owe us shit," Kisame insists.

"When can I see Sasuke?" she asks. "I just… I want to see for myself that he's all right. I don't understand why his brother doesn't seem more frantic."

"That's just the way Itachi is," Kisame says. "He's clairvoyant. He knows what a person's intentions are as soon as he meets them. I've known him since he was young. He's twenty-six now."

"How old are you, then?" Ino pries.

"Forty," he says.

Ino simply nods. To her, it is no secret that Kisame and Itachi are involved. She wonders how it came to be – not that she'd ever ask. She knows it's a story she'd never get to hear in detail.

"He's too young for me, huh?" Kisame asks as if reading her thoughts. "You're probably thinking how an old man with an ugly mug got someone so young and good lookin', huh?"

"Love is love," she says with a smile. Maybe that's what is so special about Itachi. Without his eyes, he sees the truth. His vision isn't clouded by appearances or shallow judgement. He sees what truly matters – a person's soul.

* * *

When Karin returns, she tells everyone that security in the city has been heightened. No one is surprised.

"Would it be easier to bring Sasuke here rather than bringing everyone to Sasuke?" Karin asks. "Itachi can't go along and even if he could I'm sure he's not the only one here who wants to see Sasuke."

Ino nods. "I… I want to see him."

"Exactly," Karin says. "I'll bring him tonight. And don't worry… We won't get caught. I'm the best."

"No," Itachi murmurs. "Not tonight. I have a bad feeling about tonight. Tomorrow instead."

Karin raises an eyebrow, but soon relents. She won't question Itachi. No one does.

* * *

Across the city, the president makes a surprise visit to Naruto's home. Naruto nearly chokes when he sees him standing on his doorstep, but he allows him in.

"Danzo!" Naruto greets loudly, hoping Sasuke might hear and take it as a hint to hide.

"I have a proposal," the president starts. "We want to carry on with the soldier operation."

Naruto pales significantly. "Why…? The success rate was low."

"That was over a decade ago," Danzo exaggerates, reading the younger man's hesitance. "We have new methods now, do we not?"

"Yes," Naruto whispers.

"Think it over," Danzo says. "I'll come by soon for your answer."

* * *

In his room, Sasuke is hiding away. He's sitting in the closet, feeling nauseous. This is the first time in a while he's been so close to someone he's been forced to fuck. He lies down on the wood and stares at the floor as a spider crawls across his line of vision. He holds out his hand as the arachnid crawls into his palm. Sasuke sits up, turning his hand upside down but the eight-legged creature doesn't fall. It hangs on, spinning its web.

'I could go down there,' Sasuke thinks, 'and just like that, I'd be back where I was. I'd probably be tortured. Maybe I'd die.' He watches as the spider struggles, making its way back towards his palm. When it reaches, Sasuke turns his back around and stares at the creature. 'Life is so fragile,' he thinks, closing his palm and squishing it. He wipes the sticky mess on the floor with a grimace, but feels a twinge of guilt.

Soon, his closet door creaks open and he's glad to see it's Naruto. He rises to his feet and wraps his arms around the blond.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologizes, rubbing his shoulders. "He's gone."

"Ugh," Sasuke draws away. "I felt so strange being in the same area as him."

"That's understandable," Naruto assures. "You have a history with him and he's the most powerful man in this country."

"I don't think he'd give me up if he did find me," Sasuke admits. "I was his favorite. He liked talking to me as much as he liked fucking me. He said he'd buy me if he could, but Koharu refused to part with me no matter how much he offered her."

"She must be going crazy without you," Naruto snorts.

Sasuke chuckles warily. "Good… She's the worst person I ever met. She gives Danzo a run for his money." He falters, admitting, "She told me to call her Mother… but I couldn't. She was the first person to touch me. In her eyes, that was fine. She said she was helping me relax, but she wasn't. All I wanted to do was fucking die."

Naruto's lips part in a mix of surprise and sympathy. It's the first time he heard the graceful brunet curse. "I'm sorry that happened to you," he says sincerely.

"It's disgusting," Sasuke whispers before shaking the memory away. "I try not to think about it."

Naruto can only nod. Nothing is ever just.

* * *

The following day is the Holy Day. Naruto takes the day off and spends it lazing around with Sasuke. Come night, there's a knock on the door. Naruto is more than surprised to see his cousin standing there.

"Karin!" he exclaims, ushering her inside.

She smiles and says, "I'm here to get Sasuke."

Naruto turns around and sees the brunet standing on the stairway. "Me…?"

"Yes, you," Karin laughs. "Come on."

"Should I stay?" Naruto asks.

"It'd be easier," Karin nods, noting the sad look on her cousin's face. "Sorry, Naruto. I'll bring him back soon."

Sasuke stares at Naruto, slowly wrapping his arms around the taller man. He perches himself on his tip toes and pushes their lips together. Karin covers her mouth, stifling a smile.

"Bye," Sasuke says when they part.

"Bye," Naruto echoes, holding up a hand.

He watches in silent as the two of them leave, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke sees flower petals on the ground. "They're from the celebration," Karin says, as if reading his mind. "By celebration, I mean the Holy Day. They cleansed the streets today. They washed away the spirits that might've been wandering – spirits of people who have died on these streets."

"What is there to celebrate?" Sasuke wonders. "Death?"

"Seems a bit macabre, huh?" she asks.

"More than," he agrees.

"They make it seem like it's a ceremony for the living," she adds. "Like, we're celebrating the ability to move on from death... and we're helping the spirits move on as well. There's so much more to it than that, though... and I think they're probably doing more bad than good."

"Stupid," Sasuke murmurs. "They have no idea..."

"No," Karin agrees. "They don't."

The trip is quick and Sasuke is surprised at how effortless it is. Karin really does know her way around the city along with all its nooks and crannies. With her, he feels safe.

Soon, they enter the forest and make their way to the Akatsuki's base. It's hidden well. Karin pushes tree branches out of the way, nodding for Sasuke to go through the door first. He pushes it open and steps through the archway as she follows, putting the branches back in place.

She leads him to a room with a fire and a sofa. It's small and hardly quant, but it isn't what Sasuke notices. He sees Ino. She doesn't hesitate to run forward and wrap her arms around him. He finds himself smiling as he does the same.

"I missed you," she whispers.

"I'm glad you're alive," Sasuke says.

When they part, Ino nods her head, gesturing behind Sasuke. He spins around and when he sees who is entering the room, he feels his heart start skipping beats.

"Itachi?" he asks, almost unsure. Itachi faces his brother, but there is a faraway look in his expression. That's when it clicks and Sasuke remembers that Itachi can't see him. "Oh," he says aloud.

"I see everything I need to see," Itachi says, reading his brother's thoughts. He holds out his palm and when Sasuke accepts it Itachi holds his hand tightly, as if trying to form a connection. "I'm sure you have questions…"

"Many," Sasuke confirms, drawing nearer.

"Let's sit down and I'll give you some answers."

Sasuke wraps his arms around his brother. "Sorry…" he murmurs, muffling the words into Itachi's shirt. "I just…"

"It's fine," Itachi promises, putting his hands on his brother's back. "It's been a very long time. You must hate me."

"No," Sasuke whispers wetly. "Somehow, I don't hate you… I'm sorry, I'm crying again. I've been emotional lately."

Itachi rubs circles around Sasuke's back. "You have reason to be."

Many moments later, they finally part. Itachi is smiling and it helps Sasuke feel more at ease. Together, they sit down and Sasuke briskly wipes his damp cheeks.

A moment later, Kisame enters the room and Sasuke eyes him with faint recognition. "You..." he murmurs.

"Me," Kisame responds.

Sasuke frowns and then glances back at his brother with a questioning look.

"I suppose I have a lot to tell you," Itachi says.

"You said I'd understand when I was older," Sasuke recalls. "What we are… what we do… but I still don't. You weren't there to show me."

"You would have learnt on your own if you didn't get stolen away," Itachi explains softly. "We lived in the forest," he continues. "We can see what others can't. It's a gift only we possess. That's what Uchiha is, Sasuke. We can move through worlds and speak to those long gone."

"Really?" Sasuke murmurs. His eyes are still leaking. He can't seem to make it stop. He can't help but remember seeing the ghost of a girl named Amaru. It wasn't just a fluke or a strange daydream. It was real. Now it makes sense why he saw her that day. He understands why he wasn't afraid. He sees know that this is who he is.

* * *

At Villa Joy, Koharu is busy checking the cameras. "Violent customers," she murmurs. "How annoying." But still, she doesn't budge. She doesn't send her latest muscle to save the worker.

"_Stop_!" she watches the pink haired girl plead. "_Stop_…!"

The man doesn't. He curls his fingers around her thin neck and squeezes.

Koharu watches with dull interest, only turning her head when there's a knock at her door. "Come in," she says airily.

It opens slowly and Anko is standing in the archway. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, dear," Koharu says with a tight smile. "Any luck finding Sasuke?" She shakes her head. Koharu falters, no longer smiling. "I'm getting impatient, _dear_," she says tersely.

"I'm sorry," Anko apologizing, bowing her head. "I'll try harder."

"You do that," Koharu says before dismissing the woman and returning her attention to the on-screen violence. Unfazed, she continues to watch.


	22. Number 005

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I joined AO3 and posted a couple 1shots there (some post chapter 700 ones I've already posted here a little while back) and wow a lot of people are not nice on that site lmao. I received some pretty violent anon reviews for the first time in my life. So, basically, this person went and read ALL the Naruto stories I posted and then decided to flip out at me? Why would they even waste so much time doing that? **

**To sum it up vaguely, I was told to kill myself twice and then called a "retarded fuck" over the content of my stories. It wasn't my writing style being "criticized" or anything, this person was simply angry that I made Sasuke gay when he so clearly "is in love with his wife". I deleted the comments because I don't want that kind of hateful trash anywhere near my stories. Idk what is wrong with people for them to be that hateful and angry, especially towards someone they don't even know omg. Like I know I have my own issues and I'm far from perfect but I'd never spread any kind of hate like that - anonymous or not. I think people who feel the need to do that need to reevaluate their lives. Just sayin'. Fanfiction allows people to explore things that the canon series may not have touched on. It allows room for further representation. Let people write what they want and let their headcanons take over. That's why fanfiction exists, like this assface clearly forgot. If you don't like something, why the hell are you reading it? Even further, why are you taking the time to comment? Your hate isn't going to stop a person from writing and enjoying. Just ignore it. Simple as that. There are a couple pairings/content I can't handle, but I'm not going around screaming at people for shipping it. Live and let live. **

**Anyway, sorry for the big rant. I just had to let that out. So, enjoy the new chapter. Or don't haha. This chapter is when things start going crazy :~) I've got my ending planned out already. **

* * *

Sasuke is gone for a day less than a week. He returns late in the night and Naruto welcome him gladly. Karin scurries off afterward, not able to stay for long.

When the door is closed, Sasuke wraps his arms around the blond and pecks him on the lips. "How was the journey over and back?" Naruto asks.

"I worried the entire way," Sasuke admits. "Their base is in the forest. It's well hidden. No one really goes in there anymore for fear of criminals, so it's quiet. Karin knew her way around, though. She got us there and back quickly."

"I take it you learned a lot?" Naruto assumes.

"Yes," Sasuke says with a laugh. It's a look Naruto has never seen him wear and he can see the dimples in the brunet's cheeks. "I never understood who I was… what I was. Now I do. Things that never made sense to me… I know now."

Naruto smiles, feeling happy for the brunet. "I'm really glad to hear that."

"I missed you," Sasuke admits.

Naruto's mouth finds Sasuke's once more, lips parting and tongues probing. And it escalates from here. There's touching is new places and groping as they stumble their way to Naruto's bedroom. They grab at each other's clothes and stumble towards the bed.

Maybe they're moving too quickly, but at this point neither of them really gives a damn.

"You're a hundred percent sure you want to do this?" Naruto asks.

"I feel… complete," Sasuke admits. "I feel good. I don't mind if we rush things a little bit."

Naruto smiles once more. "All right."

Sasuke raises his arms, allowing Naruto to remove his shirt. Once it's gone, he reaches for Naruto's belt with nervous hands. Eagerly, more skin is revealed. They undress with impatience and when they are both bare, their bodies press together – warm skin on warm skin – as they kiss again with increasing urgency.

As they part once more, Naruto reaches for his nightstand for preparation and Sasuke inches his knees apart further.

Naruto positions himself against Sasuke's opened thighs, the tip of his erection pressing against the brunet's entrance. He pushes in slowly, going deeper until his balls are pressed against the other man's ass. Muscles tighten around his hard flesh and he pauses. "Okay?" he asks hoarsely, giving Sasuke a moment to relax.

"Mm…" he mumbles airily, linking his hands around Naruto's neck.

Sasuke hasn't been with anyone since leaving the brothel. He can't help but think how nice it would be if Naruto could be the only person he slept with for the rest of his life... but the realistic part of him knows that a good as things are now, they won't stay. For now, he'll enjoy it. Naruto is gentle again. He's warm. All over.

And neither of them lasts long. It's a fast-paced anatomical collision – like both men are trying hard to soak up every inch of one another.

Sasuke holds Naruto close, panting and moaning. It feels nice. It feels nicer than he thought it would. It feels even nicer than it felt with Kiba.

To be with someone you love.

Love…

* * *

When it's over, they both lie side by side. "That was… kind of perfect," Sasuke says with a laugh.

Naruto rolls onto his side and pulls the other man closer. "I'm glad."

"It doesn't bother you that I've been with so many men?"

"No," Naruto promises.

Sasuke smiles a small smile, though Naruto can't see it. He's been smiling a lot lately.

"What did you find out about yourself?" Naruto pries. "I wasn't going to ask… I mean, it's not really mine to know but I'm curious. I want to know about you."

"I'm kind of _psychic_," Sasuke says in a teasing tone.

"No, really," Naruto laughs, not believing it for a second. "What did your brother tell you?"

"I'm not really sure how to put it to words…" Sasuke admits, "but I suppose it makes sense now. I understand why Koharu kept me under such close watch, especially after someone died. I think she was worried I would find out who I was. She was worried I'd use it… So, she'd make sure to purify the rooms as soon as possible. I'd have to stay locked up until she was done. You know what they say. Spirits linger if you don't send them off."

Naruto frowns, trying to piece together what it all might mean. "So, if I died right here and right now… You'd still be able to see me?"

"No," Sasuke says. "It depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you left something behind," Sasuke says simply, "and whether or not you still have things to do. It's complicated… but the purification ceremony is something that, in a way, disintegrates a person's spirit. It's too late for them. They'll never get closure."

"So, what are you saying?" Naruto murmurs. "Everything we've been taught is a lie spread by the government? Talk about conspiracy… It's kind of heartbreaking, actually."

"Hm," Sasuke muses. "It's cruel. I think fear is their motivation. They feared we would be able to expose the things they were doing, the countless murders… So, they simply got rid of us."

"What part do you play in this, then?" Naruto asks.

"A long time ago we played a part," Sasuke says. "Now… not so much. It's funny, in a sad way. I could do so much good, but I've never been given the chance to. I could help people. I could give closure to the living, to the dead…"

"You could solve murders," Naruto adds.

"And maybe that's what it boils down to," Sasuke laughs bitterly. "We knew more than we should have. We had the ability to solve crimes that _certain_ people didn't want to be solved. People like Danzo… people like Koharu… people with power. They are the cause of so many deaths. If the world knew… if there was proof, then maybe there would be an outcry. The president certainly couldn't afford any bad press. So, instead… we get silenced. We get murdered and the media is controlled. We're not allowed to live in the world. We have to stay hidden or remain as property."

"If the ghosts aren't bad, why are they known to cause trouble when they're left here?" Naruto pries.

Sasuke smiles faintly. "They have things they need to do and no one likes to be ignored, Naruto. I mean, do you?"

"I guess not," the blond relents.

"The trouble spirits cause is an attempt to get people to pay attention," Sasuke explains. "They don't want to stick around, but they feel that they need to. Sometimes they need help moving on and sometimes they don't. Sometimes it's reassurance and sometimes it's unfinished business. Whatever it is, I don't think we should see them as dangerous. That's why people like me exist. We're the line that separates. In a way, we're constantly in between. We're links used to help them find peace… but now there's only me and my brother and we can't do any good when we're forced into hiding."

"Hell," Naruto mutters. "Everything seems to be getting worse, doesn't it?"

"Some things," Sasuke agrees. "I feel selfish for actually… being kind of happy."

"Don't feel selfish…" Naruto whispers. "I doubt you've ever felt happy in your life. You deserve it."

"I mean, I'm sure it won't last," Sasuke laughs again, "but I want to enjoy it while it does."

Naruto pulls him closer and tries not to think about what might happen tomorrow, next week, next month, next year. He's trying only to think about the now – this very second, his time with Sasuke. He doesn't want it to end.

* * *

When Sasuke wakes up, he feels Naruto's arms around him as well as his erection poking into his backside. He shifts, grinding his rear against it and Naruto stirs. "Sorry," he says groggily. "It's morning."

Sasuke smiles slightly. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"It's been busy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to the lab," Naruto says. "I need to play catch up. I also want to learn more about a confidential file of my father's. The identity of the test subject is vague. I don't know much of anything."

"Do you think the other doctors might know?" Sasuke wonders.

"Probably," Naruto explains, "I mean… they've been around for much longer than I have."

"Speaking of files…" Sasuke starts. "Could I see mine? Karin gave it to you, right? Do you still have it?"

"Yeah." Naruto sits up and stretches his arms. "Yeah, it's in my office."

They get out of bed and pull their clothes back on before leaving the room. They walk down the hallway. Sasuke trails behind Naruto slowly, almost dreading seeing his file. In the office, Naruto unlocks a file cabinet and fishes out the file before handing it to Sasuke.

"Have you read it?" the brunet asks asks.

"Yeah," Naruto admits.

With a sigh, Sasuke opens it and stares down at the images of himself with dull emotion. He flips to the next page of statistics, staring down.

_NAME: Uchiha, Sasuke _

_SEX: Male_

_HEIGHT: 5.4 ft _

_WEIGHT: 115 lbs_

_ERECT PENIS SIZE: 5.5 inch _

_AGE: 21_

_BLOOD TYPE: AB_

_CLIENT COUNT: 1909_

"Hm," he muses, staring at the last numbers. He flips to the next pages and reads his performance reviews and medical history.

"Can you read it?" Naruto asks.

"With… minor difficulty, yes," Sasuke says, frowning. He flips back to the first page and stares at the images of himself. He does look small and frightened – like a cornered animal. Has he really come far from it? Has anything truly changed? He's still small and he's still weary.

* * *

When Naruto leaves, Sasuke lazes around the house. Not an hour later, however, he hears the door open. He hears footsteps and strange voices. Naruto isn't with them.

Sasuke's heart speeds up and he quietly moves into his bedroom and into the bathroom. He crouches between the toilet and the counter and the voices come closer and closer.

"Guest room?" one voice says. "No… it looks lived in. I thought you said this guy lived alone?"

"I was under the impression he did," says the other. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realizes that he recognizes that voice. "No matter. We need to find his office."

'No!' Sasuke pleads with himself. He nearly chokes, his entire body burning with fear. His file is still sitting on Naruto's desk from this morning.

"Something about this kid doesn't sit right with me. He's the son of a great man, but he lacks the vision his father tried to pass down. He's… soft, even with all the testing he's been through."

It's Danzo. He's in Naruto's house.

But why?

And what is all the _testing_ they're speaking of?

The voices get softer as the men leave Sasuke's room. Sasuke puts his hands over his mouth, trying hard not to make a sound. He's struggling to breath. As quietly as he can, he inches out of his hiding space and crawls out of the bathroom.

"He isn't going to do what I ask him to," Danzo continues. "I'll need to do what I can to ensure he has a change in mind. Well, we've got a last resort. We will put it into play soon enough."

Sasuke hears the rustling of papers.

"What in God's name…?" he hears Danzo ask in a murmur. "Sasuke Uchiha…?"

"Ha…" the other man laughs humourlessly. "Could he be hiding a runaway?"

They found it. They found his file.

In a fit of frantic anger and panic, Sasuke rises to his feet and leaves the room. On quick and quiet feet, he flies down the stairs and out through the front door. The sun is a blurry glow visible vaguely through the grey clouds, but it's beating down hard.

He's outside.

It's bright.

Too bright.

He'll be seen.

There are people.

"No, no, no…!" he pants, running a fast as his legs will allow. Unlike Karin, he doesn't know his way around this city. He's lost. There are people everywhere – people who probably know his face. He bows his head, running through the crowds of unfamiliar faces, away away away.

The town is densely populated, seeming almost eerie in a suffocating way. The smog is rising and Sasuke can see a dark cloud forming in the sky. The buildings all look the same and the ones that don't Sasuke can tell are factories and laboratories. The shops in the marketplace are all kiosks and everyone is in line to buy their food.

It's bright and hot and he feels exposed. He should have hid behind the house. Instead, he panicked. Now the heat is merciless and it feels suffocating. It's humid and the air is moist. Sasuke is sure his skin will surely burn off if he stays out for too long. He feels claustrophobic, his mind awash in panic. Soon he nears the familiar bridge that separates the city from the slums. He sees the brothel standing tall, its neon sign shining dully in the bright day's light.

Sasuke lets out a heavy breath, not letting himself linger. He's surprised he got this far. He's clammy and his clothes are pasted against his skin. "There's nothing I can do," he says to himself.

"You're right about that," a voice from behind him says.

Sasuke turns around, a sick feeling rising in his stomach. It's a cop.

Just like that, everything turns back to shit. It is as though he shattered a mirror, but instead of seven years of bad luck he gets an eternity. In the blink of an eye, every good thing in his life is once again stolen away.

* * *

At the laboratory, Naruto finds Kabuto in his office. "You were close with my father, were you not?" he asks.

"I was," Kabuto nods.

"I want to find this child," Naruto says, waving the folder around.

Kabuto takes it from him and reads the label. "Ah," he says with a laugh. "No need, Naruto. You've already found him."

"What?" the blond squints.

"This child is you," Kabuto reveals.


	23. The cruellest punishment

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I started dialectical behaviour therapy the other week and it's started off horribly but now it's great. **

**Anyway, graphic abuse/torture in this chapter, so read with caution or skip from when it starts until the last few paragraphs of the chapter.**

* * *

Sasuke is back at Villa Joy.

"Hey, babe." Anko gives him a callous smile, crossing her arms and leaning in the doorway. "Welcome home. Madame will be relieved to see you…" she says before directing her attention towards the cop. "Thank you for bringing him back, officer."

"Found him wandering near the bridge."

"How odd."

"I recognized him immediately."

"Luckily!"

Sasuke feels sick to his stomach. He feels a mix of negative emotions he never thought humanly possible. When the cop leaves, Anko is still smiling at Sasuke. "You're going to get fucked _so_ hard for running away," she says to him. "Your ass will be bleeding for _weeks_." She nods for him to follow her. They move throughout the brothel and Sasuke can't help but wonder if she's speaking figuratively or literally. Probably both. He lets out a silent sigh. He can do this. It's nothing he hasn't been through before.

Sasuke is brought to a familiar room. After a moment, he recalls it as the place where Sakura first found out he was a boy.

Sakura…

Maybe he'll see her now that he's back.

"This is Zaku," Anko says, pointing to a tall man with large arms and dark hair. "He'll be taking _care_ of you."

A moment later she's gone and Sasuke is standing alone with the strange man.

"Take your clothes off," Zaku demands gruffly. The words come out in a deep baritone that sends chills up Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke wants to speak back, but he bites his tongue and does what he's asked. When he's bare, the larger man hands him a robe. He puts it on, tying the knot, and suddenly he's where he was before any of this happened. He'll need to get used to it again. After tasting what little freedom he had, it will be hard.

* * *

At Oto, Naruto feels similarly grievous but in different ways. "So…" he starts weakly. "What's this mean?"

"Your father adopted quite a few children," Kabuto admits. "Usually they were from city orphanages, but you were the first one from the slums and you were the first success. Moderation was key. He tried to repeat the experiment, but still… No one matched up to you. You're perfect."

Naruto closes his eyes, trying to remain calm but he feels overwhelmed.

"There was just something about you…" Kabuto explains slowly, as if recalling an old memory. "Everything you have, he wanted… but you seemed to be the only one whose body was strong enough to handle the high doses needed to create _perfection_. He used to joke around and say maybe it was something in the polluted water you grew up drinking, but we all know that wasn't quite it. There's just something special about you. You're one of the lucky few. Maybe it's all the adrenaline, but who knows? The experiments were extensive. The memories were taken away and replaced with fake, pleasant ones that told the story of a typical childhood. Still, it didn't last. Your body just ate each dose apart slowly but surely and the memories would return to normal. He's been giving you monthly injections in your sleep to keep the memories at bay. Now he's dead and no one is there to administer them. The memories are coming back. I take it you've been experiencing the withdrawal symptoms slowly. Headaches, I presume?"

Naruto shudders, not bothering to nod his head. "So… you're saying…" he trails off, unsure how to put it to words.

"You're stronger than most," the silver haired man starts. "Faster, as well. You have cat-like agility. You heal quickly. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I live a monotonous life," Naruto reasons. "I've never had a reason to run fast since leaving the slums. I've never been severely wounded. I've never had to fight." Yet he can't help but recall the night he drank. He knocked Sasuke down hard, exhibiting strength he never knew he possessed. That strength scared him and he could tell it scared Sasuke, too.

Kabuto nods sagely to himself. "Well, now you know."

"Why did he do these experiments?" Naruto asks, unsure why a person would risk so much for such little outcome. His throat feels dry, a mix of fear and anticipation rising in his gut… but more than that, he feels anger.

"He wanted to create the ultimate body," Kabuto answers. "He wanted to gain immortality. Unfortunately, he didn't possess a body like yours."

"So, what the fuck does that make me?" Naruto seethes.

"Inhumanly human," Kabuto supplies with a humored smile. "You _have_ the ultimate body. Do you know what this makes you?" Naruto grits his teeth. He has a firm idea, but he can't find it in him to say. So, instead, Kabuto continues to speak, spilling the part of Naruto's history that was taken from him. "This makes you the ultimate weapon… A weapon of war. Along with the president, your father had great plans for you. It's a shame he died before he could put together the final pieces. It's a shame he died before he could make you truly great."

"God," Naruto laughs in disbelief, trying to suppress the anger and betrayal he's feeling but he can't. It's too much. He's shaking. "So, I was brought up to be a puppet? Do you know how… completely _fucked up_ this it?"

"Yes," Kabuto says easily.

"I could kill you where you _stand_," Naruto seethes.

"But you won't," the man says knowingly. "That's just it, Naruto… You're strong, but you're soft. You'll never use your incredible abilities to your advantage. You've always been soft. It's been nearly four months since your father died and you've come up with no new material. You haven't done a thing around here. You don't participate in experiments. All you do is check on the patients. You aren't meant for a job like this… and it's a shame because you have so much potential. You have a great mind, but you refuse to put it to use. I think your father would have liked to play with you a little more, but he died before he could truly change you as a _person_. You aren't what he had in mind for the final stage."

The final stage?

Anger courses through Naruto's veins like poison, ready to burst. Without another word, he's leaves Kabuto's office. He storms down the hallway and down the stairs. In the research room, he sees Tsunade doing a supply check. He doesn't acknowledge her. He takes off his belt and wraps it around his arm, biting the end with his teeth to keep it tight. He grabs a syringe from the cabinet, opening it with a feral growl.

Tsunade turns, a frown on her face. "Naruto…?" she questions cautiously. "Are you all right?"

He doesn't answer. Jaw tightened, he moves swiftly across the room and opens the fridge. He takes a vial of clear liquid and fills the syringe, giving it a flick. He stares down as his veins are made prominent in bluish-greenish streams – like roads on a map.

"Naruto…!" Tsunade exclaims when she realizes what he's about to do.

But it's too late. Naruto feels it all coming together. He drops the empty syringe, crumbling to the floor and losing consciousness.

* * *

Once Sasuke is ready, Zaku walks him to Koharu's office. He's dreading it. There's a feeling of calamity dwelling in every inch of his body. He knows he won't be welcomed back with smiles. Just like always, Koharu will continue to do her best to break him and teach him lessons no human needs to learn.

In her office, Sasuke stands still. Koharu is sitting at her desk as if she's been expecting him.

"You're back," she says.

"Yes," he responds, knowing it would be far worse to ignore her.

"Have you forgotten whilst off on your little vacation, or do you remember what we do to those who disobey?" she asks, steepling her fingers.

"Yes," he says, feeling faint and unpleasantly overwhelmed.

"Then you know what we'll have to do?" she questions.

"Yes," he says for a third time, trying hard to keep his voice even. There's a lump welling in his throat and it's a conscious effort for him not to tremble.

"Take off your robe," Koharu instructs. "Your file has disappeared. We need a new photo for your new one."

Sasuke grits his teeth, but obeys nonetheless, shedding the thin fabric from his body. He crosses his arms, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable. Koharu pulls down a white backdrop and he stands in front of it as she readies the tripod.

"Stand still and tall," she says.

_Click._

"Turn to the side."

_Click. _

"Other side."

_Click._

"Now face the wall."

_Click._

"And we're done."

Sasuke nods, bending down to fetch his robe. He puts it back on gladly.

"Danzo Shimura called," she adds. "I take it you know what he told me?"

"Yes," he says yet again, paling slightly.

"Zaku," Koharu says. "Find Anko. Do what you will with him. Take him to the basement and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." Zaku simply nods in response and to Sasuke, she adds, "It pains me to have to do this to you again. I do hate to hurt you."

"I deserve to be hurt," he says mechanically, trying to give her the answers she wants to hear.

She smiles at that. "Yes, you do."

Sasuke swallows the lump in his throat, but it doesn't go away. It's stuck, just like him. Zaku grabs him by the shoulder and leads him out of the room. They find Anko waiting outside, a perverse gleam in her eye. Her hands are in her pockets and she looks excited – like she's been granted permission to play a very exciting game. The dangerous potential of it causes Sasuke further nausea.

Sasuke can already hear the screams. He's not sure if they're coming from his memory or if they're coming from another sad soul. Something tells him he'll be in for a different kind of torture this time.

Anko skips in front of them as they enter the Red Room. Sasuke tries not to breath heavily for fear of taking in the putrid scent of dried blood and gore. He knows for a fact there have been times people were brought down here to die. Some haven't been as _lucky_ as Sasuke. Some came and never left.

"So," Anko sing-songs. "Rumor has it you've been living with a rich man. A socialite, I believe? Koharu got a pretty interesting call from the president not five minutes before you showed up. I thought it was such a laugh!" She leans into him, invading every inch of his personal space. "Did he fuck you _nicely_?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow at her, but he doesn't respond.

"No matter," she murmurs offhandedly. "You have plenty of lost time to make up for. Why don't we start now?" She stares at Zaku and says. "Go get _it_."

It?

He exits the room briefly, exchanging words with someone beyond the wall. Sasuke listens to the muffled voices, realizing he's speaking with Dosu.

When he returns, he's holding a syringe and a tourniquet. His eyes widen in fear and his body acts impulsively, attempting to make a run for it. He doesn't get far. Zaku grabs him with one arm and slams him onto the rough, stone floor.

The struggle is in vain. Sasuke is subdued. He lets out a long, harrowing cry as his body is drugged yet again. He finds himself overwhelmed with grief. He curses Koharu. He curses Anko. He curses Zaku. He curses Dosu. He even curses Naruto, whose laboratory supplies these cruel drugs.

He feels himself weaken, growing warm in places he wishes he wouldn't.

"There, there," Anko simpers, kneeling down and hovering over him as he lies on the ground. "I'd tell you it'll all be over soon… but it won't."

Sasuke forces himself into a sitting position and Zaku moves closer, crouching behind him. He can feel his breath coming in shallow and he can feel his heart speeding up.

He feels intoxicated yet thoroughly aroused. He slumps backwards, his back pressed against Zaku's strong chest. His arms worm around Sasuke's stomach, keeping him firmly in place.

Anko rises to her feet and stands over them, pacing and looking like she's in thought. "I have an idea," she pauses and brightens, jumping up and down jovially as if she just came up with a splendid plan. "Let's take a video!"

Sasuke pales. "No…" he croaks pleadingly.

"The humiliating kind that will make you _die_ of shame," she adds giddily, smiling down at him. "We can send it to your rich, little boyfriend. I bet he would love to see you spread out and looking lewd for the camera. We'll make sure to send it to him. There's no way he'd want you after such a disgustingly filthy hormonal display."

"Shut up," he whispers weakly, already feeling the drug taking mass effect on his body. It's sickening.

When Anko takes her hands out of her pockets, she's holding a small camera. She turns it on and stares at the little screen. "Sasuke, will you spread your legs like a whore and let Zaku fuck you?" she asks sweetly, raising the camera and pointing it at the timid young man.

"No!" he protests desperately, keeping his knees locked together.

"You will," she says surely. "The drugs will make your body want it, regardless of what your mind decides."

A second later, Zaku's arms are removed from his waist. Instead, he grabs Sasuke's legs, wrapping his meaty fingers around the brunet's slim calves. Sasuke struggles against it, but to no avail. His legs are pried apart and pulled towards his chest. The fabric of his robe rides up, opening as he lies exposed.

"What a nice view," Anko says with a laugh as Sasuke's legs are held up, revealing his backside. "You're looking so wanton. I bet you can't wait."

He feels hot, like his skin is burning up. He closes his eyes and slumps against the stranger, refusing to stare at Anko's perverse and power-hungry expression. "This is a good look for yah, Sasuke," she adds, setting the camera down and untying his robe before forcing it off the rest of the way. Sasuke tries to kick her away, but the grip on his legs tightens.

"Fuck him, Zaku," Anko says to her _lackey_ and Sasuke's throat goes dry. "Fuck him right into the floor."

"What?" Sasuke asks meekly.

"You're gonna get _fucked_, babe," she tells him harshly. "Not that it's anything you aren't used to. You've just forgotten while you were off playing house. We'll just have to make you remember _exactly_ who you are. There's no running away from it, Sasuke. You can't avoid it."

Sasuke grits his teeth, refusing to protest any further. That will only make things worse. He's learned that lesson more than once, but it often grows difficult.

"Anyway," Anko says carelessly, "I do wish I could stay and watch, but I have more important things to do. Have fun, boys." She waves, leaving Sasuke alone in the room with the strange man. The camera is still in place on the floor, recording everything.

Without a word, Sasuke is let go and Zaku unbuckles his belt like the obedient dog he is. Sasuke stares at him, a familiar feeling of nausea overtaking him. A hand is placed on his chest and he's forced to lie on his back.

"You don't have to do this," he says.

Zaku scoffs, but he doesn't respond.

So, Sasuke stares up at the ceiling and away from the face of the man hovering above him. He tries to distance himself as best as he can. 'It's okay,' he says to himself. 'I'll be fine. This isn't the first time.' Between his attempts at comforting himself, Sasuke realizes that the man is going to go in dry. Somehow, he isn't surprised. They want it to hurt as much as possible… and it will. "Stop…!" he gasps aloud, unable to relax.

"No," the man says gruffly.

Sasuke closes his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself. A second later, the man gives a sudden jerk his hips and drives into the younger body with one quick and unprompted motion. Sasuke lets out a stiff scream, his limbs going rigid. His lips remain parted. He gasps and chokes and screams again as his body convulses.

"Shut up!" the man hisses at him. "Don't make this worse than it has to be!"

Sasuke forces himself to stare at Zaku, giving him a wet, hateful gaze.

The man clicks his tongue and pull out a second later. "I can't fucking look at you," he mutters, grabbing Sasuke's legs and flipping him onto his stomach none-to-gently. "On your knees. Now."

Sasuke does as he's asked, though regretfully. He feels meaty hands on his hips as his backside is once again invaded. He lets out a broken half-sob, feeling his energy quickly draining away. He stares straight ahead at the wall, trying to distract himself with the cracks in the stones but it's just not possible. It's never possible.

Sasuke's face is shoved into the hard floor as his rear is hauled up even higher. Every inch of him aching as humiliation is forced into his consciousness. Tears sting the corners of his eyes and he needs to try damn hard to keep forcing them back… but does it matter? He has nothing left and what little dignity he gained back has been once again stolen. He should have known it would go like this. Whores don't get to choose. They take what they get and they live with it. He feels something warm and wet drip down his thigh and he realizes that he's been ripped right open. He wishes he would pass out and save himself from some of the utter degradation, but he knows that kind of hope is in vain. His jaw tightens as his body lurches back and forward with each violent thrust of the stranger's hips. He let out a haggard groan, thighs shaking before giving out. Nonetheless, he's held firmly in place. A stream of saliva leaves his parted lips, pooling on the floor he's lying against.

Through it all, he manages to maintain an erection. He knows it must be the drug, because all he feels is pain at this point. Zaku gives him a harsh reach around and Sasuke feels his stomach tighten.

After what feels like hours, it stops. Everything stops. When Sasuke is released, he immediately collapses onto the stone floor. He feels too tired to think and too nauseous to move. He lets out a string of coughs and a slimy trail of bile leaves his mouth.

He stares at the floor, slowly turning his gaze to meet the camera. He lets out a shallow breath before wiping his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut.

For many long minutes, Sasuke lies completely still. He hears the patting of Zaku's feet on the hard ground. He hears the _click_, telling him the camera has been turned off. Then Zaku disappears from the room.

With that, Sasuke forces himself to move. He perches himself up on an elbow and with fearful caution, he slowly reaches a hand between his legs. When he brings his hand back up, he sees a foul, sticky mixture of fluids on his fingers – a murky red and white. "Blood…" he murmurs flatly, staring down. He holds out his hand, as if he's unsure what to do with it. With his other hand, he briskly wipes his cheeks. Sniffling, he stands on shaky legs. A pang shoots up his spine, but he doesn't acknowledge the pain. More than that, he feels numb – in and out. He knows it'll only grow worse.

When Zaku returns, he has a bucket of water. He throws it over Sasuke in a weak attempt to clean him off for the journey back upstairs. Setting the bucket aside, he forces Sasuke back into his robe. It clings to the dampness of his skin, but he doesn't mind.

Zaku grabs Sasuke's wrist and they leave. Every so often, Zaku will glance at Sasuke, whose eyes won't stop leaking.

"Stop crying," Zaku hisses, pulling Sasuke along.

In the hallway, they walk past Sakura's open door. Inside, Sasuke spots the familiar pink haired girl. She stares down at the trail of blood traveling down his legs, unmasked pity in her gaze. They share a brief look, neither of them lingering.

"I can't," Sasuke murmurs. He feels like he's slowly but surely going mad.


	24. Flashback: Naruto

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Short lil baby update, the next chapter will be about 6K to make up for it :b**

**I just (finally) got a job, so unfortunately in between work and therapy I'll be busier. I'm also going to be on call a lot, so my hours will be insane.**

**I'm still working on the climax of this fic, so if you guys have any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen, as always, feel free to let me know in a review :~) Not sure if I've mentioned it yet, but this fic is going to be 40 chapters, I already have 36 chapters written plus the ending / epilogue. Just gotta work on some in between stuff for chapters 37-39. When I finally finish it, updates will be a lot quicker haha. There will also be lots of new characters coming in for more screen time soon (no OCs, don't worry - just other Naruto characters). **

**ALSO: there is going to be a LOT of character death later on (though I know there has already been quite a few), so if anyone ever wants to know who gets the boot (or who doesn't get the boot or if any mains die), hit me up and I'll give you all the spoilers you want. I know that I personally hate unexpected character deaths, they stress me out!**

* * *

It was dark and it was dank. It smelled like a mix of formaldehyde and cleaning supplies. The air was sterile and the scent made Naruto nauseous. It was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. His head felt heavy, as did his limbs. He knew something was amiss. Where was he? He opened his young, bleary eyes and started to sit up, only to find he was strapped down. "Wh-what?" he croaked, beginning to panic as he struggled to free himself to no avail.

"Naruto?" he heard.

He squinted. When his vision cleared he saw his father hovering over him. "Dad...?"

"Yes," Orochimaru murmured. In his hand he felt a clipboard. He made notes and asked his son questions. "How do you feel?"

"Heavy," Naruto said weakly, struggling against his bindings. "Let me out…"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"We need to run some more tests."

Naruto closed his eyes. This is how it all began – only he wouldn't remember it. He wouldn't remember any of it.

Later in the evening, Naruto was wheeled into another room. It was bright – much brighter than the last room he was in.

"Another child?" a blond woman asked solemnly. There was guilt in her tone and it was unmasked.

"We'll keep trying until we get it right," a grey haired man replied simply and without a hint of remorse. "I think he got lucky this time, though."

"How many children has there been?"

"This boy is the fifth," he responded.

The woman sighed sadly before approaching Naruto. She smiled gently and it made Naruto feel more at ease. "Hello," she said, releasing him. "My name is Tsunade. I'm going to give you a little check-up."

Naruto sat up and stretched his arms and legs out. He felt better being able to move again.

"So," she started. "Do you feel heavy at all?"

"When I woke up," Naruto said, "but now I feel fine!"

She smiled at that. "Good. Are you experiencing any pain?"

"Nope!"

"No headaches?"

"Nope!"

"No tremors?"

"Nope!"

She continued listing off symptoms and Naruto continued to deny anything was wrong. "Amazing…" she murmured, scribbling something down before setting her clipboard aside.

"Can I go home now?" Naruto asked, not caring to ask her what was so _amazing_.

"Yes," Tsunade said, holding out her hand. "I'll take you to your father."

Naruto wrapped his hand in hers and they walked out of the room. Naruto stared at the plain, white walls. The entire place smelled strange, like a hospital. Naruto didn't know exactly what to make of it, but he knew whatever it was he didn't like it.

"How did it go?" his father asked when they entered his office.

"He's… perfectly fine," Tsunade revealed to him. "His heart rate is normal. He's experiencing no negative symptoms. Everything… everything went fine."

He smiled. "Excellent."

"How?" Tsunade nearly begged to understand. "How did this happen when all of the other children you brought me died?"

Naruto stared up as the two adults conversed, frowning as he listened. "Died?" he questioned.

"This boy isn't from an orphanage like the rest. He's from the slums. I'm sure he's been ingesting chemicals his entire life. I'm not sure if that has something to do with it. We'll need to do further testing." Orochimaru sighed, staring down at the wide eyes of his son before looking back up at Tsunade. "We'll have to erase his memory. I don't want him telling his school friends what his daddy is doing."

* * *

"Stop it!" Tsunade screamed at Orochimaru on many occasions. "He's just a child! Stop!" She grabbed his arm, but he shook her off, not wanting to listen to her shouting.

But it didn't stop – not for a long time.

* * *

For Naruto, things always went back to normal. He never remembered the bad parts. At least, he never remembered them at first. But as the weeks went on the memories began to crawl back into his mind. He went to his father with his questions and fears.

"Dad…?" he asked one morning before leaving for school.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I keep… having strange dreams," he said. "Or… I don't know if that's what I should call them. They feel like memories."

This stopped his father in his tracks. "What dreams are they?"

"I don't understand them," Naruto confessed, "but in them… you're hurting me."

"I would never do that," Orochimaru said sincerely. "You know that. You're my boy."

"I know…" Naruto murmured. "I'm sorry. I guess they're just dreams…"

When Naruto left for school, Orochimaru knew what he had to do. He spent the day at the office and he came home with extra doses of the drug that stifles memories. He turned to the lab in his home and began tweaking the formula. It was easy to retrieve lost memories, but taking them away with a difficult and selective process that required a careful eye. That night, he would give the confused child a new dose and the following morning the blond child would wake up with his concerns long gone.

* * *

That is how it continued. Then the tests were finished and Orochimaru prided himself on his latest success. This boy would have it all. He would have strength. He would have speed. He would have power. What Naruto didn't have, Orochimaru gave him.

He continued to be the happy go lucky child for years to come, but he would grow to become the ultimate weapon – the puppet in a most dangerous game.


	25. Take it all away

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I hate having a job! I don't even have time to scratch my butt. I wake up at the crack of satan's ass and half the time I don't get home 'til it's time for bed. No time to breathe man. At least I get paid above minimum wage. I hope things slow down a bit after December, but I'm also worried they will let go a bunch of people after the holidays lmao. **

**Anyway, enjoy~ **

* * *

When Naruto opens his eyes, he's lying on a small sofa in Tsunade's office. He sits up and grunts, feeling anger beyond his wildest dreams – and worse than that, the increase in betrayal. His entire existence has been filled with fabricated lies - lies his father came up with to keep him in line.

"Naruto…" Tsunade says softly and carefully.

"I remember you," he mutters, eying her. "You tried to help when I was a kid."

She nods, frowning. Her eyebrows are drawn together and Naruto can tell she feels remorse – more remorse than she should. "There was nothing I could do. I… I'm so, so sorry."

Naruto simply shakes his head. "It's fine. It's over and now I understand why he wanted me in the first place. I was just… some sort of pawn. An experiment. I won't let whatever he planned happen. That's a promise." Tsunade forces a smile, but it's lackluster. Nonetheless, Naruto appreciates the effort she put forth. "Don't worry," he tells her.

"All right," she relents softly. "I'll try."

But deep down they both know that this is bigger than either of them.

* * *

What do you do when your own body is the weapon used against you so violently? This is what Sasuke asked himself. This is what he continues to ask himself. It was so much worse than any other time. It was worse than every past experience combined.

Relax your body and distract your mind. That's what he used to do and for a long time it worked, but now is different. He has a taste for freedom and it won't be easily forgotten. He feels like something precious to him has once again been stolen away. Each time he's touched he gets sick to his stomach and it takes everything he can muster up not to start trembling.

How can he continue to take it with an empty mind? He simply can't. The pain won't allow him. It's too great and it's not all in his head.

Sasuke doesn't catch a break. His first client is Danzo. Sasuke isn't sure whether to be scared or relieved. He's sitting in his bed when Koharu allows the man inside. Typically Sasuke would be sitting in front of the vanity, but he can't bear to look at himself anymore.

The two men make eye contact from opposite ends of the room. Danzo approaches slowly, holding his gaze the entire time. When he's standing at the foot of Sasuke's canopy bed, he begins to speak. "I found something interesting in a young man's office the other day," he says quietly. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No," Sasuke answers hoarsely.

"Kid, you look like shit," Danzo comments offhandedly, grabbing Sasuke's chin. "Bloodshot eyes, dark circles, clammy skin. What happened?"

Sasuke pauses, choosing his words wisely. "I got what I deserved," he responds mechanically.

Danzo smirks at that. "I don't doubt it," he says, tightening his grip. "Lucky for you, I'm not here for entertainment. I simply want answers. What was your file doing in the office of one of my business partners?"

"I don't know," Sasuke says, silently pleading for him not to ask any more questions.

"I think you do," Danzo accuses. "Naruto Uzumaki. Does the name ring a bell?"

"No," Sasuke answers, trying to make the lie sound sincere.

"I can make your life very difficult, boy," Danzo threatens. "Tell me the truth. How do you know this man?"

"I don't!" Sasuke raises his voice, growing desperate. He was never good at lying.

"Then _why_ did he have your file?" Danzo spits. "Is he working for someone?"

"I don't know," Sasuke whispers tearfully. "Please… I don't know… I've never met him before."

Danzo's jaw tightens and he finally lets his hand fall. "I'll be back," he promises. "But for now… I have work to do."

When he's gone, Sasuke releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He slumps forward and runs his shaky hands through his hair, trying to reassure himself down but his heart won't calm down.

When he sits up he nearly jumps at the sight of Sakura hovering in his doorway. "Sakura," he says her name flatly.

"Sasuke," she responds with his. She smiles softly and there's something akin to pity in her gaze. "You can see me… This must be your gift. I always knew you were special… _different_… I didn't really know how at first, though... but I know now... and I'm glad."

"What?" he asks, barely registering what's being said to him. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. You'll get in trouble…"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alive before I left," she tells him in a soft and serious tone. "I've been waiting. I saw you in the hallway, but I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to have a moment with you when I realized you could see me."

Sasuke frowns. "What…?" he questions hoarsely, feelings of unease taking over as his heart begins palpitating.

She moves closer. "I _loved_ you," she confesses purposefully. "Sometimes I'm not sure what kind of love it was. At times, I tried to say I loved you like a brother… but at other times, I knew I loved you the way I loved Sai. It made me feel selfish for loving two men like that, but my feelings were genuine and no longer deniable."

Realization dawns upon Sasuke. With wet, wide eyes he whispers, "You're dead…" He waits for her confirmation, silently begging for her to crack a smile and ask him what on earth he's going on about… but she doesn't. Instead, she softens further and nods.

"A client got too rough," she explains vaguely, her voice quiet as she nears his bedside. "Either no one was watching the cameras, or they just didn't care."

Sasuke lets out a miserable moan followed by a keening sound. He feels like he's losing everything. He bends over and starts screaming. This is it. Amongst these walls he has nothing left. He never said it aloud, but there were times when the pink haired girl was his solace. He knew he had a friend. Now he has none. There's Naruto, but he can't be of comfort when he's so far away. He truly is alone.

"Sasuke… please…" Sakura whispers, reaching a hand towards him only to draw back. It wouldn't do any good. She can't touch him. Not now. Not ever again.

Sasuke lets out another miserable sound, pressing his palms to his eyelids as his forehead rests against the mattress. "How…?" he pleads hoarsely. "How are you here?"

"Koharu didn't cleanse my room," Sakura admits softly. "You weren't here so she put it off… and I'm glad. I wanted to see you one last time. I think I can leave on my own now."

The words are lost to Sasuke. Nothing registers. He can't hear her. His feelings are overwhelming him and he can't concentrate on anything else.

Eventually, the door opens. Koharu enters in a storm of rage, demanding to know what's wrong.

Sasuke raises his head, staring at the woman venomously. "YOU KILLED HER!" he shrieks wildly. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

The old woman purses her lips. She understands right away who Sasuke is referring to. "You _know_," she states, wandering closer. "You know of your curse…"

Sakura called it a gift. Koharu called it a curse. Sasuke can't help but think Koharu is right. He doesn't want to be this way.

She attempts to put a hand on him, but he isn't having any of it. He recoils, disgusted by her touch. "Get _away_ from me!"

This is unlike Sasuke. Never before has he been so loud and rebellious. His tone angers her, but she remains focused. "_How_ do you know?"

"I saw her!" he continues to scream. "She's standing in this room! I can see her right _now_!"

Koharu shudders, goose flesh appearing on her arms. "People like you… People like you should not be allowed to exist in the world," she says stiffly. With that, she turns around. "Zaku!" she barks suddenly and a split second later, he appears obediently. "Keep an eye on Sasuke," she instructs. "I need to fetch Anko. We're going to clean this mess up right now."

Zaku nods, moving to Sasuke's bedside. Once she's gone, Sasuke starts wringing his hands through his hair, tugging on the feathery strands. He can't look at Zaku. His presence is making everything so much worse. Sasuke is sick to his stomach with grief – something he's far too prone to feeling. He's tired of it. So very tired.

* * *

When Naruto returns home, he puts a stick of incense in the burner, lighting it and then blowing it out before heading upstairs. Mere minutes later, the house smells like lavender.

"Sasuke?" he calls only to be greeted with silence. "Sasuke!" he tries once more, but there is still only silence. He frowns, entering the brunet's room only to find that it's empty. He finds that concerning. "Fuck," he whispers to himself, knowing this isn't a good sign. His heart is palpitating in his chest and every inch of him feels nauseous at the potential of it all.

Frantically, he tears through every inch of the house, searching every floor, every closet, every cupboard – but Sasuke is nowhere in sight. He's gone. Naruto rubs his forehead. "This isn't fucking happening," he pleadingly whispers to himself, not wanting to believe it's true. He can't help but wonder if the brunet ran away, though it seems entirely impossible, especially after all that they've shared together. This is the last thing he would have expected Sasuke to do. That means… he was most likely taken or lured out.

Naruto is at a loss and he feels nauseous with worry. It seems like one bad thing keeps happening after another and neither of them can catch a break. There is no one he can go to for help and he doesn't know how to find Akatsuki. They come and go as they please. Naruto feels like he'll be waiting a long time for them to show up and until then, he'll be an anxious mess.

He spends the day at home, not daring to leave in case Sasuke returns. Though… Naruto knows that it's unlikely.

However, he perks up when the doorbell rings. He runs to answer it, trying not to look crestfallen when he sees Gaara standing on the porch. He holds up a hand before walking inside.

"How are you?" Naruto asks.

Gaara dismisses the formality. "You look ill," he points out, following Naruto into the living room. They sit down and the blond rests his clammy palms on his knees. "Naruto," Gaara says his name impatiently. "What is wrong with you?"

"Do you ever worry about the government?" Naruto asks offhandedly. His voice comes out hoarser than it usually sounds.

Gaara looks amused. Right away he can tell this is something Naruto has been giving a lot of thought to. "Don't you have a political background? You were on a council before becoming a doctor. Didn't they tell you that you're not supposed to question the institution you're a part of?"

"Keep your enemies closer, I guess…" Naruto murmurs. "Besides, my father got me a seat on the council. None of it was of my own skill. It was nepotism… and I no longer study politics. I prefer not to be a part of that side of the world. It's too seedy."

"Still, you're smart," Gaara points out. "If you pursued it, maybe you might've made a difference."

"I suppose so," the blond relents.

Gaara is contemplative. "So, do you really want to get into this discussion? We're not supposed to question the government. We're supposed to think of them as people who have our best interests in mind. We're supposed to brainlessly follow."

Naruto smiles bitterly. "You're cynical. Sounds like you disagree."

"It's corrupt," Gaara says simply before explaining, "No government truly has their people's best interests in mind, especially not ours. They only care about money and power. Such a small percentage of people actually benefits. Our government is no different. That's why we're allowed to buy people. We're allowed to rape and abuse those of low status. We're allowed to do whatever we want to them and it's perfectly legal. It seems strange, doesn't it? No… it seems more than strange. It's vile. We live in a vile world. Take away the money, then those without it aren't different from us in any way. If you never made it out of the slums, it would be legal for me to beat you, rape you, kill you. Whatever I wanted to do to you, I could. No one would think anything of it. I could even brag about it. I could say I killed a man who lived on the streets. Maybe I'd be congratulated. People would thank me for helping to keep the streets clean from garbage. Class is all that matters here. If you don't have it, you have nothing at all. That's what the government does. They make sure to keep it this way and they make so much money off of the institutionalized oppression of other people. The middle class is ignored and they feel hopeless. The lower class has no say at all."

"This is the most I've ever heard you speak," Naruto admits to the redheaded man, taking in every word.

"I have a lot of thoughts on this particular subject," Gaara says. "A government that doesn't care about its people needs to be overthrown, but everyone is too brainwashed. Without willing men and women, a revolution is pointless."

"But they say a revolution always starts with one person," Naruto points out.

"I don't know if I agree with that," Gaara argues. "Perhaps, to an extent, it's true. But that one person will usually have to die for people to wake up. Then it multiplies."

Naruto frowns at that, knowing there is truth to the statement. Everything starts and ends with death.

"I suppose now would be a fine time to tell you that Neji was never killed by the poor," Gaara says. "He was killed by the police and he then the doctors refused to help him. They insisted nothing could be done, but I know that was a lie. All these recent medical advances could have helped him... but no one wanted him to survive and then start talking. It would have caused trouble and stirred a pot that the upper class doesn't want stirred."

"What?" Naruto croaks.

"You heard me," the redhead says.

"My, God…" Naruto lets out a shuddery breath. "I was used to the idea that Neji went in to help only to have it thrown in his face. His help was unwanted and he paid for going where he didn't belong… Where my dad sent him."

"He wanted to help, yes," Gaara murmurs, "and I think he could have made a difference, but the cops didn't like that. There is no room for activism. The only thing Neji paid for was his kindness. Your father knew what he was doing. He knew where he was sending Neji and what the result would be."

And perhaps Gaara is right when he says this world has no room for kindness.

* * *

Days later, Sasuke can no longer find it in himself to move. He's been strong for too long and he can't take any more pain. He knows that any time now Koharu will try to administer him more drugs to take away the painful memories of his past invading his mind. He lies in the center of his bed, eyes still leaking. He doesn't try to stop himself from crying. He doesn't try to move. He can't. It's like he's experiencing temporary catatonia. There's nothing inside. He's been completely emptied. All hope is lost.

In the later hours, his door creaks open. Still, he can't bring himself to budge.

"Sasuke," he hears.

A recognizable voice… but he can't quite place it. He sits up, eyebrows drawing together. Instead of a regular customer, he sees someone familiar. He's not sure if it's gravity or something else entirely, but his eyes start leaking. "Kakashi?" he whispers. He wants to ask the man why he's here, but the words won't come out.

The silver-haired man holds up a hand, smiling kindly. "Hello," he greets, nearing Sasuke's bedside and offering the young man his hand. Sasuke accepts it tentatively and with a questioning gaze, but the look on Kakashi's face tells him that now is not the time for answers. He pulls Sasuke to his feet and they rush out the door. Sasuke's voice gets caught in his throat and he feels a lump forming. He wants to stop. He knows running will only make things harder for him in the long run. He doesn't want to keep running… but he remains quiet, unable to emit a single word.

He wants to ask Kakashi how he convinced the staff to let him – a known vigilante – inside, but the speed at which they're moving gives Sasuke the answer. Kakashi let himself in, taking a huge risk in the process.

As soon as they're gone, a security guard begins shouting and the alarms sound. They ring unpleasantly, giving Sasuke a headache. In one swift motion, Kakashi tosses Sasuke over his shoulders and begins to run. His shoulder digs into Sasuke's stomach and he feels like he might get sick, but he keeps it in and closes his eyes.

They twist and turn through the streets before entering the forest. It's dim and damp. When Sasuke is finally set down, he stumbles, nausea taking over as the blood rushes away from his head. Once he collects himself, he stares at the silver-haired man, giving him a questioning look.

Kakashi places a finger to his lips, wordlessly telling the brunet to stay silent. Sasuke complies without a word and they quietly move deeper and deeper into the woods. "Put this on," he whispers, pulling a cloak out of his satchel. Sasuke obeys, putting the warm cloth over himself and pulling up the hood. He stays close to Kakashi, not daring to move away. He knows that this man holds the key to his safety – slight as it may be. Kakashi is his only chance now.

* * *

When night falls, Naruto finds Jugo in the woods in his backyard. He steps outside in his bare feet and nears the trees. "Why couldn't you have been here when it mattered?" he asks tersely. "I think he was taken… He's probably back there now."

"We know," Jugo says, causing Naruto to scoff. He was hoping Jugo would contradict him and reveal that Sasuke was with Akatsuki. But no. The larger part of Naruto knew better than that. He isn't surprised.

"How?" he demands. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"We have eyes all around," Jugo says. "Just like Koharu. We've sent someone already. That's why I came by."

Naruto grits his teeth. "How the hell did this happen?"

"We can't know until we have Sasuke," Jugo responds. "Until then, calm down."

Naruto takes a deep breath, trying to relax but he knows he won't be able to ease himself until he sees Sasuke safe and sound. "They'll be looking for him again, won't they?"

"They always will be," Jugo says in a murmur. "That's the life people like us have to live. We'll never truly be free."

"Unless the laws change," Naruto notes.

Jugo smiles faintly. "For that to happen… there would have to be a great shift in universal consciousness... some sort of awakening. I don't think the world is ready for that sort of enlightenment. Change is difficult. Everyone with power seems more than happy to keep things as they are."

"It's not fair," Naruto whispers.

"Nothing is," Jugo says.

Naruto turns around and nods for the orange haired man to follow him inside. "You'll be staying until Sasuke arrives back, I presume?"

"I'll need to ask him some questions," he says. "Then he's all yours."

"This entire situation is unbelievably fucked up," Naruto hisses. "I can't even keep him safe, even though that was my only responsibility in this whole mess."

"Maybe no one can keep that kid safe," Jugo reasons. "No one can keep any of us safe because we're barely allowed to exist in the world. But you have a better chance at keeping him safe than anyone else."

"Sometimes I doubt that," Naruto murmurs. "This is the first place they'll look."

"Yeah," Jugo murmurs. "The situation is pretty sloppy. We'll probably have to take him for a while... I don't know what we'll do or where we'll go."

"Yeah," Naruto says with a sigh, not wanting to think about it. He just wants the brunet back. He just wants to know Sasuke is safe, though he likely experienced many unimaginable horrors while he was back at the brothel.

Without another word, they walk into the kitchen. Jugo sits at the table and Naruto begins rummaging through the fridge, pulling out ingredients. He stands in front of the stove and cooks as Jugo watches, knowing it's likely a distraction.

It's a late supper, but Naruto doesn't mind and Jugo is simply thankful to be eating at all. Food can be hard to come by when you don't have a home.

The hours continue to go by and when midnight passes, there is a knock at the door. Naruto shoots out of his seat and moves briskly down the hallway to answer it. He swings open the door and is greeted with the sight of a silver haired man and a cloaked figure. The silver haired man puts an arm around the cloaked figure, ushering him inside. Naruto shuts the door behind them and when the hood is removed, he is relieved to see Sasuke. He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and offers the brunet a small smile. Sasuke simply nods his head, looking stony-eyed. He's rigid in his stance and Naruto immediately notices, but he doesn't question it. Not yet.

Naruto locks the front door before leading them into the kitchen where Jugo is. "Kakashi, were there any issues escaping?" he asks immediately.

"They saw us leaving," the man named Kakashi says. "The alarms went off, but we got away. We weren't followed when we reached the forest."

Jugo nods slowly before shifting his gaze towards Sasuke. "How did they find you?"

Sasuke leans against the counter, crossing his arms. Instead of answering Jugo, he glances at Naruto. "Danzo Shimura was in your home," he reveals.

"What?" the blond raises an eyebrow.

"The president was here," Sasuke continues. "I panicked. He found my file. They were talking about some stuff I didn't understand. I don't think it's safe for me to be here. He knows that you know me. So, I ran off and a cop found me. I was brought back to the brothel where the extent of my personhood was yet again diminished. That's that."

Jugo lets out a long sigh, rubbing his temples. "Damn it," he mutters. "Why didn't you hide instead of running?"

"I told you," Sasuke reiterates tersely. "I _panicked_." There's something incredibly cold about the brunet. Naruto notices it, but he keeps his lips sealed.

"What now, then?" Kakashi questions, glancing at Jugo. "I can take him somewhere else."

"There is nowhere else," Jugo murmurs, visibly frustrated and unsure of what to do. "He could come with me, but we'd have to move quick." He stares at Sasuke and asks, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm _tired_," Sasuke says with a groggy moan. "I don't care. I just want to sleep. I want this to be over. I can't keep running."

"We change locations a lot," Jugo reminds him. "If you come with me, you'll always be running… but it might be safer. This is going to be the first place they look." Jugo eyes him sternly. "Do you really want to take this kind of risk?"

"I don't care," Sasuke decides. "Hurry up and decide. Like I said, I want to sleep."

Jugo lets out a sigh. "All right, how about this," he starts. "You can go rest up. We'll come back tomorrow after talking it over with your brother. How does that sound."

"Fine," Sasuke says impatiently before briskly turning away and going upstairs.

"He's angry," Naruto says.

"Wouldn't you be?" Kakashi asks. "Put yourself in his shoes."

"I can't," Naruto admits.

"Why haven't you been arrested yet?" Kakashi murmurs the question, eying the blond. "If anyone else was caught hiding a runaway they'd be taken to Hozuki-Jo in the drop of a hat."

"I know," is all Naruto says. "Danzo probably wants to use me all he can. He won't have me tossed into prison until I give him what he wants. So, I think it's safe to say we have some time. I'll stay awake tonight. My house can't be searched without a warrant and they won't be able to get one of those by morning if they suspect me."

Jugo nods his head. "We'll be in town," he adds, changing the subject. "Stay inside until Sasuke is gone." He stands up from the table and moves towards the backdoor. He nods for Kakashi to follow him and without another word, the two men leave. Naruto watches them for a moment before locking the door. He turns off all the lights before going upstairs. He does his nightly business, changing out of his day clothes in exchange for some comfortable night clothes. When he's finished, he knocks on Sasuke's door. When there's no answer, he opens it and whispers the brunet's name.

"What?" comes the groggy responds.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asks.

"Lovely," Sasuke says.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Naruto tells him before shutting the door once more. He retires to his own room and turns off the lamps before crawling under his covers. He burrows and makes himself comfortable before closing his eyes. Not a minute later, his door creaks open. The hallway's dim light seeps into the room and he sits up, eying Sasuke's form in the archway.

Silently, the brunet moves inside, closing the door behind himself before getting into bed with the blond. Part of Naruto was hoping he would.

"You're not okay, are you?" Naruto asks softly.

"Sh," Sasuke says pleadingly, shifting closer to the blond.

Naruto doesn't ask any more questions. Instead, he wraps his strong arms around Sasuke and only shuts his eyes when he feels the brunet relax.

* * *

The following morning, Naruto finds a device in his mailbox. With a raised eyebrow, he takes it inside. "What…?" he murmurs to himself on his way into the kitchen. He examines it only to find that it's a tape recorder. Inside is a tape.

Sasuke is sitting at the table and his eyes go wide when he sees what Naruto is holding. It's familiar in a way that makes his stomach twist around unpleasantly. "No…!" he gasps, trying to stop Naruto from watching the tape. "Don't watch it!" he pleads, nearly screaming the words. He stands and tries to pry the device out of Naruto's grip, but to no avail.

Naruto ignores him and presses play on the tape recorder. He remains perfectly blank as he skips through the video. After what feels to Sasuke like an eternity – though it was only a mere minute – Naruto turns off the device. "They did this to you…" he grits out the accusation, staring at the brunet and holding up the camera.

Sasuke lets out a humiliated sob and sinks to the floor, unable to look Naruto in the face. He feels like he's going crazy. He feels so much and all of it's horrible. He doesn't know how to let it out – he doesn't know if he _can_ let it out. There's too much. Too much and it's driving him mad. He squeezes his eyes shut and wrings his fingers through his hair, tugging on the dark strands.

Naruto sighs, removing the tape from the recorder and tossing it to the ground before stepping on it. "They might not know for sure that you're here, but they do know we have ties. That's why they sent me this." It's a particularly dirty tactic. No, worse than that. There are no words to describe how cruel it is.

Sasuke begins to hyperventilate. He lets out a keening sound before emitting a string of gut-wrenching, cough-like sobs. His heart aches. "I can't live like this," he chokes out, crying openly. "I… I can't… I need…" He pauses, sniffling and staring up at the blond helplessly. "Take it away!" he pleads. "Take the memory away!"

The demand surprises Naruto. Sasuke had once fought so desperately to be whole again – to have all of his memories back… and now he wants the opposite. Not all memories are good. Naruto understands that much. "Is that what you want?" he asks softly.

"Yes!" Sasuke screams pleadingly. He sniffles loudly, smudging the tears off his cheeks. "All of it! Take it _all_ away, I can't fucking live like this, I feel like I'm losing it!"

"Okay," the blond says in a quiet voice. "I'll take it away, then."

* * *

Every so often, Naruto finds himself peeking outside, but there is no sight of Jugo yet. "Naruto," Sasuke whispers, coming up behind the blond as he stares out the window.

Naruto turns around. "Yeah?" he asks, tilting his head to the side and staring at the other man. Sasuke places a palm over his mouth, trying to suppress his emotions – once again trying to swallow them. "Don't," Naruto says knowingly.

Sasuke lets out a sharp breath, unceremoniously and uncharacteristically wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I can't do this…" he whispers weakly. "Everything is ruined… Nothing is good. I don't want to be here."

"Where?"

"_Here_!" he screams. "In this _stupid_, fucking world!"

Naruto presses his lips together for a moment. "Follow me upstairs," he says. With a look of impatience, Sasuke does as he's asked. He follows Naruto into his office where the blond holds up the file.

Sasuke takes it from him, frowning. "Think there are copies of this somewhere else?"

"Who knows…?" Naruto shrugs.

"I hope not," Sasuke murmurs. "We should burn it."

"Is that what you want?"

Sasuke nods. "I really, really, really… do not want this floating around here. They made a new one, anyway."

So they burn it. They move downstairs into the living room where they sit in front of the fireplace. Naruto starts the fire and when the flames are high, Sasuke unceremoniously throws his file inside. He watches as the paper chars and burns and turns to ash.

"Feel better?" Naruto asks.

"A bit," Sasuke says slowly before admitting, "No, not really." A pause. "When can you do it? Take it away?"

Naruto lets out a soft sigh. "Whenever you want…" he says, "but are you sure this is what's best?"

"Yes," Sasuke snaps. "I know what I want, Naruto, and this is it."

"All right," Naruto relents. "The injections I'm going to give you will put you to sleep and when you wake up, the memories will be gone as will the pain that comes with them. It's a complicated formula, but the procedure itself isn't so delicate. To put things as simply as I can, we are able to remove memories because we can formulate antidotes, per se, that will wipe away memories that pertain to certain events, fears, and so on. For you, I'll be removing all the abuse. You won't remember any of it. The human brain is pretty amazing and intricate. That's why we can do things like this."

Sasuke closes his eyes, nodding slowly. "This is cheating, isn't it?"

"No," Naruto says. "You're doing what you need to do to keep on moving. In this life, it's all we can really do."

So, the two men go upstairs into Naruto's lab. Sasuke lies down on the familiar table and watches as Naruto gathers strange and frightening looking supplies. "Will it hurt?" Sasuke asks.

"You won't feel a thing," Naruto promises. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else," Sasuke says and Naruto knows exactly what that means. Sasuke trusts no one – not completely. Maybe it's saying little that he trusts Naruto in the slightest. Then again, maybe it's saying a lot that Naruto is the only one. "Take it away…" he whispers. "Take it all away."

And Naruto does.

* * *

When the procedure is gone, all Naruto has to do is wait. The time goes by slowly. He cooks and he cleans, checking on the brunet every so often. It's early in the evening when he wakes and Naruto begins checking his vitals and asking him questions.

"What's your name?" he starts with.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" he says slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Good," he murmurs, "and what's my name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" He wrinkles his nose. "Why wouldn't I know?"

"No reason. You took a nap."

Naruto continues asking questions until he's satisfied. When it's done, Sasuke gives Naruto a childishly innocent smile. It makes the blond wonder how much of Sasuke's memories were removed. It makes him wonder if Sasuke knew how much he would be sacrificing. Naruto took away the vilest abuses he's faced and he's only realizing now how much these events have shaped him as a person. Still, Naruto forces a smile in return, but he can't help but think such a look doesn't suit Sasuke – at least, not the Sasuke _he_ knows. Nonetheless, he recognizes that this is for the best. It's what Sasuke wanted. The least Naruto can do is give Sasuke what he wants and save him from his pain, even if it's a lie.


	26. Flashback: Sakura and Sai

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Man, some of you guys are so good at guessing where I'm going with this story ;D hope I'm not too predictable. Thank you all for reviewing, though. I would have liked to get this chapter out sooner, but work has be like.. nope! I'll try to update again before Christmas, though, since I have a lot of time off next week.**

* * *

Sakura was always a friendly girl. Like many of the children she grew up with, she never knew her family and was desperately seeking affection. In fact, she hungered for it. She wanted to be wanted. She never changed with the way she saw the world. From the crowded streets of the slums to the crowded halls of the brothel, she kept smiling. It's all she really could do.

There was sadness and relief when she met Sasuke again, finding out _she_ was in fact a _he_. She finally learned his name and her old crush sprang back to life. They were feelings he could never return. That much, she knew. He was always so distant, but there were quieter times when he would allow her to get close. It always killed her when it was evident he was suppressing his emotions, but she understood why he did it. How else would one stay sane in such circumstances? There's no possible way.

They had to start over when he lost his memories for the first time. She blamed herself and the confusion she felt with Sasuke's strange, eerie tale. He saw the spirit of a dead girl and she couldn't stay quiet. She wondered if he would ever forgive her, but he didn't remember her ever wronging him. For that, there was guilt and there was relief. She was warned against talking to Sasuke about ghosts and she vowed not to do it again. She never let the story slip out after that, knowing it would only cause them more trouble. So, she started from the beginning. When Sasuke gave her empty stares, she promised him she was his friend. They got back what was lost. Part of Sakura hoped, with the absence in his mind, his feelings for her would change… but they never did.

"You're my friend," he would say. That was good enough for her. She knew Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who kept people close and she knew she was special for being allowed to stand next to him.

But then there was Sai – a new worker who was so much like Sasuke. He was sixteen when they first met, one year older than she was. She fawned over him. He was polite, giving her the kind of attention Sasuke never would. She fell for him, hard and fast. They both knew it was dangerous, but they couldn't keep away.

Sakura never minded his mangled hands or missing fingers. She found him perfect. "I want to leave this place," he would say. He said it so frequently, almost as if he was sure it would happen. He was never careful. He lived almost as if life was a whim. He paid it little mind and gave it little worth.

Unlike Sakura and many of the other workers, Sai had never tasted freedom. He was born a slave, but he was determined not to die one. Unfortunately, slaves don't get to choose.

A quiet romance followed them throughout the years. Sai was so much like Sasuke, there were times she was unsure if she loved him for the right reasons. But in the end, she did.

"_Take it with an empty mind."_

That was his mantra. It would become Sasuke's mantra as well. They were wise words to live by. They were how you survived in a cruel world, empty handed.

Sai was one for stories, but careful who he chose to share them with. His stories were not for the faint of heart and they weren't merely stories. They all had truth to them, though some more than others.

"I lost my first finger when I broke a wine glass," he once told Sakura. "I lost my second finger when I tried to run away. I lost my third finger when I refused to entertain guests. Last week I killed the man who owned me. I think if I didn't succeed, I would have lost my head that time."

Sakura kept her eyes wide with each word he spoke. She felt even more drawn to him. He had violent tendencies she wished she possessed.

Sai has escaped death once, but next time he wouldn't be so lucky. Death came for Sai when he was twenty-two. He snapped. He attacked Koharu with a knife he stole from the kitchen.

"You don't deserve life!" he screamed, but he only managed a shallow cut before he was whisked off by one of her bodyguards. Instead of punishment, he got none. They sent him back to his room and that was that. He found it strange, expecting a trip to the Red Room. Instead, there was nothing. He grew wary with each passing day until death finally came. It came in the form of a fast-acting poison, fed to him in his sleep. Koharu knew he was losing focus. It was something she couldn't afford. It was something she had little time and patience for.

He woke up feeling ill. He spent the day groggy. When Sakura pried, he simply said, "I feel sick." She never pried for more after that. He went to sleep and that night, he never woke.

Sakura was told of a suicide. She never did find out he was murdered, but with death there is often closure. For Sasuke, he can only hope she found it. Sakura would have liked to reassure him with her parting words, but instead she broke him even worse. There were no reminisce of the calm, collected and quietly angry young man she once knew. Instead, a volatile mess was left in his place.

Then she was gone, just like Sai.


	27. Gone from the world

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**These poor guys never catch a break. This chapter might be a touch confusing, but I'll elaborate in the next chapter~**

**Hope everyone had good holidays. **

* * *

Jugo arrives to take Sasuke. They're gone without a word for more than a week. Naruto receives a visit from Danzo, but it doesn't go how he expected.

"Listen," the president starts, jabbing the blond man in the chest. "I don't care what you do in your free time, but keep it quiet and don't get people like Koharu Utatane involved. She's relentless when it comes to that stupid Uchiha kid."

"All right," Naruto chokes out.

"Just forget about him," Danzo reasons. "I can keep your reputation safe. You have a promising future if you stick by my side. Don't let a whore ruin that. You can't have distractions in this line of work. They'll only hold you back."

"I love him," Naruto confesses, unable to help himself. He can't keep lying. There's no point to it. Danzo already knows the truth.

The president sighs loudly. "If you do me some favors, then I'll happily forget what you said and I won't rat your ass out to that crazy bitch Koharu. She won't have to know that he's here."

"Okay," Naruto says hoarsely.

Danzo smiles a facetiously good-natured smile. "Lovely," he chimes before taking his leave. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

Naruto doesn't pay much attention to Danzo's warnings and soon enough Sasuke is back. He decides not to tell Sasuke about the visit Danzo paid him. He realizes that there is no point to it. It's his job to protect Sasuke and he hasn't done a good job at it. He can't help but feel like the world is out to get them both.

Sasuke laughs a lot more. Naruto has noticed it. For the duration of the day, he's been laughing and smiling. He's been doing it more than Naruto has ever seen before. It's music to his ears, but he can't help but feel strange about the whole thing. On top of that, he's horny. Naruto has been trying not to give in. Somehow, he feels wrong about it. It feels like a lie.

Right now, they're sitting at the dinner table, having just finished eating. "Sasuke," Naruto starts, "do you remember what you said about Danzo being here?"

Sasuke nods. "Yes, he saw my file. That's why I ran off."

Naruto nods, relieved he remembers that much. That's the tricky thing about this procedure – the memories that were removed were memories that Sasuke considered abusive. In a sense, it's subjective. His brain did all the work. All Naruto did was give it the kick.

"All right," the blond continues. "Do you know why he might've been here?"

Sasuke wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "No, sorry."

"There's an election coming up," Naruto mentions somewhat offhandedly.

"A presidential election?" Sasuke pries.

Naruto nods. "Danzo has served two terms. He can't serve again. I'm not exactly sure what he has planned, but I'm worried he might try to use me and my facilities to do it. I think that's why I wasn't arrested yet."

"Why you?"

"I have a background in politics as well as medicine," Naruto reveals to him. "Plus, I have status. So, if need be, I probably have a lot to offer him."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Politics, too?"

"I was part of a council long before my father passed," the blond explains. "Then I took over his company."

"Wow," Sasuke murmurs. "Is there anything you haven't done?"

Naruto cracks a small smile before faltering. "If Danzo has something planned, he'll keep any crimes I commit a secret and brush them as far under the rug as possible. I don't know what he wants me to do… Maybe he wants me to drug the entire city by slipping memory suppressants into the water supply. Then he can run for president again." He snorts back a laugh and then adds, "Probably not. That'd be too difficult…"

Sasuke looks thoughtful for a moment. "Why was I so scared when I saw him?" he asks. "I can't for the life of me remember…"

Naruto smiles piteously. "Danzo Shimura is a bad guy. I'd be scared, too." He can feel a pinch in his head, an after effect of the drugs that were administered. "Do you remember what happened when you got back to the brothel?"

"I did?" Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I don't remember that. I just came back here. I feel like there was something I was supposed to tell you, but I can't even remember it."

"Oh, my mistake," Naruto says, playing it off. He chooses now to retire, feeling a migraine coming on. He kills the lights and crawls into bed only to have Sasuke follow him.

"What's wrong?" he pries, entering the dark room.

"Migraine," the blond murmurs. "Drug withdrawals."

"How?" Sasuke asks, lying down with him.

"I was a test subject for most of my life," Naruto tells him groggily. "Ask me about it later if you want."

"Okay," Sasuke says softly.

"You don't have to stay in here," Naruto adds, "but keep the doors locked and scream if you need me. If Jugo shows up again, don't leave without telling me. If anything bad happens at any point in time, run into the woods this time… not the streets."

"I'll stay with you," Sasuke decides, resting his head against the blond's shoulder.

"All right," the blond relents softly.

* * *

Late in the night, there are knocks at the door. With a sigh, Naruto gets out of bed and, along with Sasuke, goes downstairs to answer it. They welcome Karin inside this time.

"Sasuke needs to stay here for a little while longer," she says with crossed arms. "There are cops everywhere and there's no way in hell I can move around the city with Sasuke. They're probably already searching for him. I know this is asking a lot, but you need to keep him here. Please. And if you need to go out, don't stay gone for too long."

Naruto is fearful and relieved at the same time. He wants to spend time with Sasuke, but he's unsure if it's safe. "All right…" he says.

"And Sasuke…" she starts, glancing at the brunet. "If there's nowhere to hide and if you need to run, run into the forest. Avoid the city, it's too populous."

Sasuke simply nods his head, somewhat irritated that everyone keeps reiterating it. Karin is gone after that, pulling up her hood and disappearing into the darkness. Naruto shuts the door after that, locking it and turning on the alarm system for good measure.

"I'm so much trouble," Sasuke murmurs.

"You're worth it," Naruto assures him.

Sasuke wrinkles his nose, shrugging. "I feel like I'll never catch a break… that _we'll_ never catch a break."

"We might not," Naruto admits to him.

Sasuke laughs and sobers with a sigh. "Probably," he agrees. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Not as bad," the blond says.

"Want to go rest some more?" Sasuke offers.

Naruto softens. "Yeah, actually. That would be nice." And perhaps it's not the act of resting itself he finds so enticing, but being close to Sasuke in the most innocent sense of the word. So, they move back upstairs and crawl into bed once more. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke, who relaxes in his hold.

"What would you do if I said I loved you?" Sasuke asks quietly, unsure if he should say it aloud.

"I'd say it back," Naruto says.

"I love you," Sasuke confesses.

The words cause Naruto to smile, for he knows exactly how much it means. "I love you, too."

* * *

Morning comes fast. Sasuke wakes up wrapped in two strong arms. He feels calm, safe. It's a feeling he'd like to get used to but he understands the danger they're living simply by being together. He keeps his eyes closed, not daring to move. He wants to stay like this for just a little while longer.

What could be mere minutes later, or an hour, he feels Naruto stir. The blond lets out a groggy moan, pressing his lips to the back of Sasuke's head. "Awake?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sasuke says. "For a while now. I think it's past noon."

"You didn't have to stay," Naruto tells him. "You could have went and gotten a bite to eat."

"I wanted to stay," he admits. "I like being held by you. You're warm."

Naruto chuckles, kissing him again. "Let's make a late lunch together," he suggests. "Then I need to make an appearance at the lab, but I'll be home soon and we can cuddle again."

Sasuke snickers. "Okay, deal." The two of them get up and make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sasuke feels giddy about being allowed near a stove. "I've never cooked before," he admits.

"Wow," Naruto states. "I'll show you how. It's pretty easy and fun when you get the hang of it."

And this is how they spend the morning. They mix and pour and stir. Sasuke asks questions about the buttons on the stove and Naruto responds with humored patience. He likes teaching the brunet new skills. He likes seeing the curiosity and awe on his face when he learns something.

Sasuke would like to be able to cook for Naruto someday. He thinks it would be nice to play that part, even if it's just once.

After a lavish lunch, they shower together and shampoo each other's hair. Naruto throws on his work clothes, while Sasuke puts his pajamas back on.

Naruto doesn't want to leave, but he knows if he doesn't make an appearance it won't be good.

"Be back soon," he promises and Sasuke sends him off with a peck on the lips.

When the blond is gone, Sasuke lounges around the house. He moves up into the library and picks up a book, reading it slowly and carefully. It takes him a long time, but he is pleased with each sentence he finishes.

* * *

It is late in the evening when Sasuke hears a rustling in the house, waking him from a nap. The sun is going down and the house is dim. Sasuke clutches his chest, slowly getting out of bed. He tip toes downstairs, hoping to see Naruto but he doesn't. Instead, he sees the shape of a man who most certainly isn't Naruto. A robber?

'Not again…' he thinks to himself. His lips part and he releases a silent breath. He tries to stay quiet, but the floorboard creaks. The figure spins around and Sasuke once again starts to run. He swings open the front door and tries to move into the forest, but this man is fast – too inhumanly fast. The rest happens quickly and before he knows it, he feels overwhelmed by a great force. It seeks to consume him. He feels it do so, slowly but surely. He clutches his chest again, this time feeling a sharp ache. It's warm and it's wet. He tries to breathe, but it comes out a gasp. He can't catch his breath. When he stares at his palms, they're red and sticky. He turns around and only then does the man smiles. Sasuke feels his eyes widen when he sees who is wielding the weapon. "You…" he trails off, nearly choking on the words. He winces, letting out a pained gasp. He feels blood in his mouth, slipping past the corners of his mouth. His eyes sting as he unwillingly welcomes the pain.

'Is this it?' he wonders if he's being brought to his end. He'd like to scream. He'd like to shout at death and say, "_No! You can't take me! Not here, not now_!" Unfortunately, death isn't merciful. Death comes with determination and won't leave until its job is done, no matter how unexpected. Sasuke stares up. He feels heavy limbed and exhausted - too exhausted to move, too exhausted to protest. Everything turns to black. It is like a cloak of darkness has been thrown over him. Everything is a void - endlessly so. It is a bleak sight he does not welcome. "Where?" he says aloud. Then, in the blink of an eye, everything falls away. The darkness slithers like a snake and he's once again standing in the middle of the street. He lets out a breath, confusion taking over. "What was that?" he thinks aloud to himself. He turns around, preparing to leave, but he is stopped when he is faced with himself. With it, a pain in his chest. Grief. He puts fear aside and in its place comes certainty. "Oh, wow..." he whispers and suddenly the world is much bigger than he remembers it being and he is so much more alone. He is gone from man's world, made into something else entirely.

He hovers over his body as it lies still in the street.

THen he turns away.

He wanders down the street and away from his physicality until the roads begin to melt into nothingness, along with everything else. What comes is bright, warm, quiet and new. Sasuke doesn't feel so bad anymore. He moves towards it, closer and closer, letting that warmth welcome him like an old friend – one he never knew he needed.

* * *

On Naruto's way home, it's dark. The dim street lights only do so much. He strolls briskly, pausing when something on the sidewalk catches the corner of his eye. He stops mid-stride and nearly chokes. He feels his heart get stuck in his chest and for a moment, he remains perfectly still.

There is Sasuke, cold and still with dead eyes staring up at the sky as if it's home. His chest is wet with gore as he lies in a pool of his own blood. The sight makes Naruto gasp. "No…!" he screams hoarsely, wringing his hands through his hair. He lets out a dry sob before releasing a string of gasps. It doesn't take much to see that he's long gone.

Before he can bend down, a limo pulls up and the back window rolls down. Danzo Shimura is inside. Naruto simply stares at him with wet eyes. "YOU DID THIS!" he immediately accuses, though he has little proof of it.

"Come, boy," Danzo demands. "Pull yourself together. Now isn't the time for grievances. We have work to do. I told you, you can't have distractions in this line of work!"

Naruto lurches forward, sobbing and wailing.

Danzo clicks his tongue, opening the door and getting out. "This isn't what I signed up for," he mutters angrily, hauling Naruto up by the fabric of his jacket and shoving him into the vehicle. "Get in!" he roars, his patience waning.

Naruto lies lifelessly on the carpet of the limousine floor. He feels the car begin to move. He doesn't ask where he's being taken. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything now.

The drive seems to take long, but soon they halt. Danzo opens the doors once more, dragging Naruto out. "Stand up straight, boy!" he growls. "I don't have the patience for this foolishness!"

Naruto does his best, but he stumbles. He feels lightheaded and nauseous. He can still see Sasuke's eyes. He can still smell the blood. He feels like a piece of him has been cut away. He never knew it was possible to feel this bad. He cups his face, wiping his eyes only to make room for an onslaught of fresh tears. He follows Danzo mindlessly up a long driveway. He stares up, realizing that they're at town hall.

They walk into the building and down a hallway before entering a small office room. Inside Naruto spots Kabuto, but what surprises him the most is the dark figure who is sitting in the farthest corner of the room – a figure that is very much alive, though he shouldn't be. "Dad…?" he whispers in disbelief and his eyes can't seem to stop leaking.


	28. On the heavenly shores

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sorry this took so damn long :(**

* * *

Orochimaru smiles, rising to his feet and approaching Naruto. "We buried you…" the blond man whispers, wide eyed and fearful.

"No," Orochimaru says, touching his son's cheek. "You didn't. That was a decoy. I was dead, yes, but I came back. Of course, knowing someone wants me dead, I went into hiding. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Then that means…" the blond trails off.

"After years of experimenting, I have what I wanted," the slimy man says, sounding smug. "Immortality… Or perhaps a more accurate word for it would be regeneration."

"How?" Naruto croaks.

"Your blood," Orochimaru says, causing the blond to shudder. "I don't know what it is that makes you so special, but your blood is the key. Nonetheless, I figured it out before I was murdered. Now I'm just like you – hard to kill."

"But not impossible," Naruto finishes before he can censor himself. This causes anger to flash across Orochimaru. He backhands the blond across the face, causing him to stumble. After that, both Danzo and Kabuto hold him down and he's too miserable to try and fight back.

"I've been watching you and I'm not impressed with the way you've been running my show. Apart from that, I don't like what I've been hearing about you housing a run away."

Naruto's eyes widen. "You killed him, didn't you…?" he asks weakly before being overcome with another wave of miserable, grief-stricken sobs.

"I don't want strangers from the streets in my house! It's time we take over." The words come out harsh. Orochimaru fetches his kit. "I need to administer the dose before he gets out of hand." He pulls out a syringe and taps it.

"What the fuck is that?" Naruto shouts wetly, eying the needle and growing panicked.

"Sh," his father coos. "Soon enough you'll have everything you've ever dreamed of. Don't you want to rule the land?"

No. That's not what Naruto wants. But now he sees that he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Soon he falls limp.

"What did you give him?" Danzo questions.

"New memories and modified old ones," Orochimaru explains. "I've changed the way he thinks, making him into something else. This will make him come to us. In a way, he'll become a very _convenient_ puppet. Because of his immunity to this sort of drug, we'll have to administer monthly doses… but as long as we stay on schedule there won't be a problem."

"Now what?" the president asks.

"We wait," Orochimaru says simply. "For now, send someone to bring him home."

* * *

When Naruto wakes up, he's in his bed wearing his pajamas. He remembers coming home from work, making supper and heading to bed. He glances at the clock. It's 12AM. A strange time to wake up. He feels unsettled and the feeling spreads, but he shakes it off and decides to go for a walk. He puts on his slippers and walks outside, only to be greeted with a group of people standing on the side of the road near his house. They're circling something he can't quite see.

"What the hell is this?" he shouts, grabbing their attention. As the group of people turn to look at him, the first familiar face he sees is Suigetsu, followed by Jugo. "You guys again…" he mutters. "What do you want?" They step aside and Naruto stares at the ground – at what they were surrounding. A corpse. "The fuck's this?" he asks tersely, nodding towards the body. "What happened to Sasuke?"

"He's cold, Itachi…" Suigetsu says solemnly, staring at another man – pale with dark hair.

"If you haven't done the purification ceremony it isn't too late," the one named Itachi tells them.

"You're his brother," Naruto says in faint recollection. They look alike.

"I am," Itachi says in confirmation. "I can save him, you know. I thought you'd be more pleased to find out."

"Should I be?" Naruto asks, genuinely unsure. He feels dissociated and he doesn't know why.

"You're Naruto, aren't you?" Itachi pries, all knowing. "I was sure you'd be happier."

Naruto remains blank-faced, staring down at the open-eyed dead body. "You strays need to scatter or perform your little ritual elsewhere," he says. "You're lucky I don't call the cops and have you devil worshippers arrested. Deaths such as these are just simple nuisances for those whose job is to keep the roads clean. I have no sympathy for trash."

"Listen to this kid…" a new voice scoffs. "Don't let him talk to you like that, Itachi. Want me to kick his ass?"

"Kisame," Itachi says in a warning tone, holding up a hand.

Naruto recognizes this man from his wanted poster located around town. He looks like the walking dead, a grotesque sight. "Get on with it or leave." He crosses his arms, emitting an impatient sigh.

"We can't move the body," Itachi explains. "Those are the rules. If we do, it won't work. So, please, stay quiet and stay where you are."

Naruto snorts back a laugh. "This ought to be interesting…" he mutters.

"Itachi…" Kisame interrupts sternly. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do," Itachi argues. "This is how it has to happen. He's my baby brother and I need to make it up to him for leaving him behind all those years ago. He will be worth the sacrifice. Someday, he'll be great." Kisame looks pained, but he doesn't protest further. Itachi smiles serenely, holding out a hand. Kisame clasps it and they share a brief kiss. "Thank you for always being by my side," Itachi says sincerely.

Kisame's jaw tightens and he gives a single nod before letting go of the brunet.

Itachi kneels over Sasuke, leaning down until their foreheads are touching. A moment later, he falls limp. Kisame comes behind him and catches him before he slumps forward, lying him down next to his brother. Naruto watches with mild interest, staring at the two brothers lying side-by-side.

* * *

Itachi is taken somewhere foreign – a place he's only seen in books. It's bright. The skies are blue, as is the water. Here, he sees Sasuke sitting on the sand.

"It's called the ocean," Itachi says, coming up behind him.

"The ocean," Sasuke repeats. He's no longer wearing his old cotton robe. He's dressed casually with his pant-legs rolled up.

"It's a big body of water," Itachi explains, sitting down beside him. "It still exists today, but doesn't look this pretty. Too much pollution." He points to the blue sky above them, the clear ocean in front of them and the greenery behind them. "Everything is different."

"What is this place?" he asks, staring off into the great, blue immensity.

"There are many names for it," Itachi says. "But most call it afterlife."

"I died," Sasuke says as if recalling an old memory. "Why am I here?"

Itachi smiles a small, sad smile. He never wanted this life for his brother. He finds if heartbreakingly unfair. "It's different for everyone. This is yours. Try to think about why. You'll figure it out."

"It's just land…" Sasuke murmurs, staring down at the sand between his bare toes.

"Think, Sasuke," his brother reiterates.

A pause. "Wait…" Sasuke murmurs. "Sakura once told me about places like this. I suppose… I thought it would be nice to see it for myself."

Itachi nods thoughtfully. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Aren't I supposed to?" the younger brother wonders. "I'm burdensome. What else is there for me?"

"So much," Itachi tells him. "And… what about Naruto?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke repeats the name. "I love him…"

"I think he'll be needing you," Itachi says, "and it might cause you pain, but you won't feel regret when everything is over."

"If I stay here will I feel regret?"

"You might," he admits, "but that I cannot know for sure. It's your choice. Don't feel bad about it."

"Didn't I already make a choice?" Sasuke wonders. "Isn't that why I'm here and not a ghost?"

Itachi smiles a small smile. "Maybe, but I'm offering you a chance to return."

"How are you here?" Sasuke asks weakly.

"I just am," Itachi says vaguely.

Sasuke lets out a breath. He feels himself growing emotional, but he's unsure why. "Can we…" he pauses. "Can we rest here for a bit? Please?"

Itachi softens, sitting down next to his brother. "Of course."

They talk about the past, the present, the future. They talk about things they never got to talk about and they ask questions they never got to ask. For both of them, it feels like closure – the kind neither of them ever thought they'd get. Itachi can gladly end life on this note.

"How do I go back?" Sasuke ponders.

"Close your eyes," Itachi tells him.

And he does.

* * *

Naruto is growing impatient with each passing minute, but soon Sasuke stirs and sits up. Itachi, however, remains still.

"Sasuke," Jugo immediately says his name, kneeling at his side. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," the brunet murmurs, placing a hand over his chest. The wound is gone. When the initial shock wears off, Jugo helps him rise. This is when he notices his brother, still lying limp on the cold ground. "Why isn't he waking up?" he asks weakly for fear of finding out. He looks at Kisame, demanding answers.

Kisame only shakes his head. He closes his eyes, taking a breath. It hurts, but he refuses to let it show. "This is what had to happen for you to return," he finally speaks. "A life for a life. There was no other way."

Sasuke looks pained, emitting a gasp of disbelief. "No…!" he cries.

Naruto gages his reaction with mild, sadistic curiosity. Kisame bends down and lifts Itachi. "Now you really are the last Uchiha," he says. "Do something with that."

"How?" Sasuke whispers pleadingly. "There's still things I don't know…" He's crying by now, but ignoring the tears swimming down his face. He can't help but find it unfair. He just got his brother back only to have him taken away again.

Naruto chooses now to interrupt. "Sasuke is staying with me," he declares. It's not a question. It's almost a demand, leaving the other men with no choice or say in the matter. "It looks like you guys have enough on your plate as it is."

Sasuke stares at him with wet eyes, making him look years younger than he already does. Kisame, Suigetsu and Jugo look hesitant to leave Sasuke with Naruto – especially with the way he's been acting – but they don't have a choice. Once again, Akatsuki's leader has fallen and they have yet to accomplish their goal.

With his dead lover in his arms, Kisame turns away. "Let's go, then," he says, keeping his voice hardened. Without any more words, Suigetsu and Jugo solemnly follow.

Naruto grabs Sasuke shoulders and brings him inside.

Sasuke's heart feels immensely heavy. He feels like it's sinking, once again shattering into a million pieces. Now he truly is the last of his kind. He doesn't know where to go from here. He lets out a string of miserable sobs as Naruto drags him inside by the arm.

Behind them, Naruto locks the doors and releases Sasuke before wandering upstairs. It makes Sasuke feel even lonelier. He puts a shaky palm over his face, breathing heavily. He feels like he might break.

* * *

Naruto walks into his bedroom and enters his bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror above the sink, examining himself critically. He feels dissociated still. He doesn't quite know why. He shakes it off for now, blaming it on the lack of sleep. He returns back to his room and crawls into bed, burrowing beneath the covers.

Sasuke crosses his mind briefly. He thinks about the brunet and the things he has shared with him. 'I feel nothing now,' he realizes, wondering why that may be. There is no love. No fondness. But Naruto doesn't mind his presence. He'll put him to use. Naruto won't be handing him anything he isn't used to. Once a whipping boy, always a whipping boy.


	29. Bruised and bloody

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I'm back from the United States~ I went to Disney World and Universal Studios with some friends. It was my first time going to those amusement parks. I wasn't even that excited to go at first, but it ended up being beyond amazing tbh. I want to go back there again someday soon. I hate travelling, but that made it worth it. **

**Also, there was a lot of Naruto stuff in Epcot which I thought was funny haha. **

* * *

Naruto gets colder as the days pass. Sasuke notices, but he keeps his distance out of fear and utter confusion. It's upsetting him to a point of complete loss and he doesn't know how to make things better. He doesn't know how to return to normal – how to return Naruto to normal.

He recalls what Itachi said.

Naruto needs him.

But why? Sasuke still doesn't know. He still doesn't understand. He hovers in front of Naruto's closed door most days, but he never opens it. He never steps inside and Naruto never calls him. Sasuke feels like he is once again being forced to fend for himself. He's in survival mode, meek and timid – willing to do what he has to and sacrifice what he must.

He takes a deep breath, once again staring at the door to Naruto's office. This time, he steps inside. There are words he needs to say and questions he needs to ask.

"I was wondering when you'd finally open that damn door," Naruto says. "You've been dancing around it for days. What do you want?"

"Are you drunk?" Sasuke asks, dismissing the blond's harsh words and wondering if alcohol has anything to do with it.

Naruto laughs at that, looking up from his paperwork as he sits at his desk. "No?"

"You've been going out a lot lately," Sasuke mentions. "Where do you go?"

"As I've told you before," Naruto starts, "There's an election coming up. As it turns out, I will be running in that election. Danzo Shimura has recently taken me under his wing. I've been welcomed back into the world of politics. We have preparations to make. On top of that I also have my work at the lab. I'm a busy man."

That shocks Sasuke, but he tries not to show it. "You want to be president?"

"I think I'd make a good one," Naruto says with a knowing smirk. "Don't you?"

"Not like this," Sasuke whispers.

Naruto's eyes narrow at that. "All right, just say what you want, _kid_."

"I'm older than you," Sasuke points out.

Naruto dismisses it. "You came in here for a reason. I don't have all day to chat, so spit it out."

Sasuke takes a few steps closer. "I was happy," he admits softly, wondering if it means anything. "For a few minutes, at least… I was happy." He shakes his head, offering the other man a small, sad smile. "For those minutes, nothing else existed. It was just me in my purest form. There were no worries. It was like… I was too tired to be here. I wanted to go somewhere quiet, somewhere I could be with myself. I felt like things would be okay without me, whether or not it was actually true. The world would survive."

"Do you still feel that way?" the blond man asks. "Then maybe you should have stayed dead."

"I'm not sure…" Sasuke whispers, feeling pained. "Everything hurts now."

Naruto bends down over his paperwork once more and Sasuke feels like shouting at him. He wants attention. He feels lost and he's mourning, but the blond doesn't seem to care. "Only cry if you need to," he says with a sigh, not bothering to look up from his desk again.

'I need to,' Sasuke thinks, but he refuses to. It's a thoughtless offer and it holds no sincerity. If Sasuke starts crying again he fears that he'll never be able to stop and Naruto will have to deal with it. Sasuke can tell he doesn't want to. Instead, he shakily asks, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm as fine and fit as ever," Naruto promises offhandedly, scribbling words down with his pen.

"What are you writing?" he pries.

"New ideas to show my team," Naruto murmurs.

"Research…" Sasuke states knowingly. "I thought… I thought you didn't want to do experiments?"

"I've changed my mind," Naruto says. "I have many plans. I think I've figured out how to create a sexual stimulant that will activate not only the body but the mind as well."

"That's so cruel," Sasuke whispers. "They used that drug on me, you know."

Naruto chuckles and the sound sends a bitter chill down Sasuke's spine. "Then perhaps you'd like to test the new formula out as well?" he jokes lightly, winking.

Sasuke simply stares at him. Still innocent and young in mind, he is left unsure. "Y-you… You said you loved me…" he murmurs. "What happened? Why don't you feel like that still?"

"Maybe I do," Naruto argues.

"You don't!" Sasuke insists surely. "I can see it! It's like you've stopped caring! I was _dead_, Naruto! I _died_! I thought you would be happy to see me alive again, but you're not! You don't even care! I bet you wouldn't even care if I told you that your father did it when he's supposed to be dead!"

Naruto looks up at Sasuke with a sigh. "I know he's alive," he reveals.

"So, what?" Sasuke asks bitterly. "Everything else was just a game?"

"You're pissing me off quite a bit," Naruto says. "I'm going to beat your ass in a second if you don't calm down."

Without another word, Sasuke leaves.

* * *

Time continues to pass and it does so slowly.

Naruto spends the following weeks readying his campaign. He puts on a charming smile as he speaks with the press, telling them of his great plans for a bigger, brighter future. Utopia is the word that comes to mind. For the rich, that is.

Just like Orochimaru suspected, the public loves his son. Naruto has a good face for lies. He tells them with ease and a lack of effort. They come out smooth, just like the truth.

Across town, Sasuke sits and listens to Naruto's campaign speech on the radio. He listens to promise after promise to give the public what they want. The rich public, that is. Those without money still have no place in his new world.

Sasuke feels like he's going mad and it's distantly familiar. There's a lump forming in his throat, but he just swallows it. He sniffles, but he doesn't cry. Instead, he turns off the radio and he stands up. In meek hope, he moves to the back door but he doesn't see Jugo standing watch near the woods. He feels like he's just waiting for more bad to happen.

His clan is dead.

His parents are dead.

Sai is dead.

Kiba is dead.

Sakura is dead.

And now Itachi is dead.

Perhaps, in a way, Naruto is also gone. It still doesn't feel quite real. Why do people have to go away? Sasuke understands change, but he doesn't like being left behind.

Who else has to die?

With a sigh, he moves upstairs and into his bedroom, turning off the lights and lying down. What now? He continues to ask himself this question but he never knows how to answer it.

* * *

When Naruto gets home, he cracks open a bottle of wine and finds Sasuke in his bedroom. He looks wary and it makes the blond smirk. "Don't worry," he says, "I don't fuck whores."

"That didn't stop you before," Sasuke points out tersely. "What changed?"

"Me," Naruto says simply. "I've done a lot of reflecting recently. Things needed to change… When I dragged you back into my house the night your brother bit the big one, I thought I'd have a little fun with you… but I changed my mind. Nonetheless, I'll admit I'm attached to you. I don't quite know why, but clearly that feeling isn't going to go away any time soon."

"I'll leave," Sasuke whispers.

"And go where?" Naruto scoffs. "The forest? That's where the Akatsuki base is, isn't it? I vaguely recall you saying something about it. Perhaps I'll try and beat you to it. I can send a team in to flush out your friends. I can have them killed in the blink of an eye."

Sasuke runs a shaky hand over his face, letting out a shuddery sigh. "You make me hate myself," he murmurs hoarsely. He watches as Naruto slinks into the room like a vulture. He can read the look on his face. He can read it easily. It's a look he's seen many times before. He knows what is about to happen, but he can't find it in himself to move. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He's once again in survival mode. 'Take it with an empty mind,' he thinks to himself, repeating the words in his head.

Naruto grabs him by the front of his shirt, forcing him to his feet and meeting his frightened gaze. "I can make you need me."

"I already do," Sasuke admits wetly.

"I can make you hate me, too," the blond adds.

"I know," Sasuke whispers.

With that, Naruto slams Sasuke into the wall. The black-haired man emits a soft sound of shock, sinking to the floor. He doesn't say anything. He simply stares at the blond wearing an expression of hurt and utter betrayal. Naruto knows it's a look he'll never forget. It's appalling and, deep down, he knows it's wrong, but he can't find it in himself to care. He stalks closer, like a wild animal on the hunt. He bends down and forces Sasuke to his feet once more. Sasuke shrinks away from him, a pleading look on his glassy eyes.

Sasuke isn't surprised when he feels the first punch, but it hurts. It hurts to be attacked by someone you love. He breaks almost immediately, letting out a gut-wrenching sob as his body once again hits the floor. "Stop it!" he shouts pleadingly. "Stop it…! _Please_…!"

But Naruto doesn't listen. He sits on the brunet's stomach, pinning him to the ground. He's in a sort of daze, beating the body beneath him like he's trying to tenderize a piece of meat. There's a quiet, little voice in the back of his head telling him to _stop_ and another quiet, little voice asking him _why_. Why would he stop? If he wants to do something, he should be allowed to do it. The carnal urge is overpowering.

* * *

Gaara makes his way across town. He hasn't seen Naruto in a while, but the news of the upcoming election shocked him. Furthermore were the strings of promises that followed. It happened out of the blue, but then again… that doesn't surprise him. He suspects foul play.

'Ah, the bourgeoisie,' Gaara thinks to himself with bitter sentiment. He once assumed Naruto was better than that.

When he arrives, he knocks on the door but there is no answer so he lets himself in. Immediately, he is greeted with the sound of a sharp scream. He hurries upstairs, following the sound. What he sees shocks him.

Naruto is sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room, smoking a cigarette. Near his feet is a bruised and bloody body.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Gaara shouts, kneeling down to check the stranger's pulse. He's alive, but unconscious. "My, God…" he whispers before glancing up at the blond. "Did you do this?" he asks. When Naruto responds with a simple nod, Gaara demands, "Why?"

"I felt like it," Naruto murmurs.

Gaara stares down at the brunet man, eyebrows drawing together in vague realization. He's seen this face before. He's seen this man on posters around town. Without wasting any more time, he looks up at Naruto and declares, "I'm taking him."

"Do what you want," Naruto says. "He won't stay away forever. He'll forgive me."

Gaara shoots him one final look of disgust before lifting the brunet and leaving with him. None of it makes sense to him. He never thought the blond capable or such violence, but perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised. He knows what Naruto is like when he drinks. The liquor makes everything worse. The liquor makes his anger surface.

He puts the brunet in the backseat of his car and drives home. "Uchiha," he says to himself in faint recollection and awe. "Sasuke Uchiha…"


	30. The new president

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I tried to update sooner (the neverending story, I know) but one of my best friends tried to commit suicide. **

**Also, I know the whole election thing went by pretty unrealistically fast but I didn't want to work up to it slowly. Plus, this is a fictional world after all. Politics can be different. **

* * *

Death affects how one lives – or rather, fear of it. Sasuke no longer fears his own death. He's been through it once. What he fears is less selfish. He fears the deaths of those around him. It keeps happening. It's something he'll never be used to. It's something he can't simply take with an empty mind, no matter how many times he says the words aloud or in his head. It's something he'll never grow numb to.

When he wakes up, he's on a sofa in a Victorian styled parlor room. He stands up and surveys the foreign room. He doesn't know where he is, but he knows he's not at Naruto's. The walls are a rich red color, as are the drapes. The furniture is dark wood and the sofa he was lying on has a damask pattern. It's even nicer than the living room in Naruto's house. It would be homey, too, if it wasn't for the gun cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Hello?" Sasuke calls.

A moment later, a curly red haired man appears in the doorway. He is pale, slender and probably only an inch taller than Sasuke. There are prominent dark circles around his eyes and he looks tired, like he hasn't slept in years. "Hello," he echoes and Sasuke immediately recognizes his deep, cold voice. He is the man Naruto was sleeping with.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asks, trying not to sound bitter or uncomfortable or fearful.

"My home," the man says. "And, before you ask, my name is Gaara Sabaku. I'm a friend of Naruto's. He beat you up."

"Why'd he do that?" Sasuke whispers the question and it comes out pained. He reaches a hand up and touches his bruised jaw and swollen eyes.

"I'm not sure," Gaara admits. "It's… unlike him, but I can't say I'm entirely shocked. When he drinks, he grows volatile. He's been that way for a long time. He's jaded."

"I know," Sasuke says, still unable to make his voice louder than a meek hush. "I keep getting passed around," he mutters. "It's like a game of hot potato."

Gaara smiles mirthlessly. "That must be frustrating."

Sasuke frowns, feeling distraught. "I've known Naruto since I was young…" he admits quietly. "Why would he do this to me?"

"I'm not sure," Gaara says once more. "I haven't seen him in a while. You must be what he's been hiding. I knew he was keeping something from me, but I'm not one for prying."

"Yes," Sasuke murmurs.

"He's going to win the election," Gaara adds offhandedly. "Naruto…"

Sasuke grits his teeth at that. "I wish he wouldn't."

"He's charming," Gaara starts. "He's always been good at talking. People like him. It's… really no competition."

"It's so sudden," Sasuke whispers.

"I have a feeling someone put the idea into his head," Gaara adds. "The Naruto I know wouldn't want to run a country. He's a socialite, but socialites don't typically touch politics like this. We're notoriously stupid, especially at this age. If he portrays confidence, determination and strength, however… the people will vote for him. Those are all the things they want in a leader. I think… Naruto had mostly given up on society. Like you, he has seen some of the cruellest parts of the world."

Sasuke scoffs lightly, nodding his head. "What about you, then?" he asks. "What have you seen?"

"What makes you wonder?" Gaara retorts.

"Any other person would happily have their way with me or handed me over to the authorities," Sasuke says surely. "You haven't done either of those things so far. Why?"

Gaara presses his lips together for a moment, simply thinking. When he decides to speak, he confesses something he has yet to tell a soul. "Ever since my fiancé was killed I've been cautiously researching similar instances," he admits. "Not even Naruto knew that. Only one other person knows apart from you."

"Then why are you telling me?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Because you won't tell a soul," Gaara says surely. "And if you did, they wouldn't believe you."

"No one believes whores," Sasuke fills in the blanks, eying the socialite.

Gaara nods. "I was going to show Naruto. I thought he might be able to help me… but now I see that the tables have turned."

"I still don't understand…" Sasuke whispers, eyebrows drawing together.

"I'll go visit him later on," Gaara says. "He might talk to me. He usually does."

"He usually talks to me, too," Sasuke admits quietly. "He tells me he loves me… then he stops. Funny… I believed him."

Gaara gives a thoughtful nod, never one to reassure.

* * *

When it grows dark, Gaara announces that he's going to visit the blond. He hopes to force out some answers amidst all the confusion. He lets himself in and finds Naruto in his room, lying on his bed reading as if he hasn't a care in the entire world. There's a book in his hand and he looks at ease. Gaara clears his throat, announcing his presence.

"Yes?" Naruto asks, not looking up from the pages in his book.

"We need to talk," Gaara says.

Naruto holds up a finger and it's quiet. A short moment later, he finishes the page and closes the book, setting it on his nightstand. "What about?" he asks, finally looking up to meet the redhead's gaze.

"Why did you hurt that man?" Gaara questions. "It isn't like you to go this far."

"Isn't it?" Naruto simply smiles, rising to his feet. He approaches Gaara where he stands in the doorway. "You always tell me I'm rough."

"I liked to believe you were better than this." Gaara would like to tell Naruto to stay where he is, but he doesn't. The blond has grown volatile and he needs to gage his movements cautiously.

When Naruto is close, grabs a handful of the redhead's hair and forces him to crane his neck. "Why are you having such a hard time looking at me?" he asks, staring into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara tries not to break the contact. "What the hell happened to you?" he demands.

"It's like…" Naruto pauses. "It's like I've woken up and finally remembered who it is I'm supposed to be." Dissatisfied with the answer, Gaara prepares to leave only to be stopped. Naruto grabs him by the arm and asks, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," Gaara answers.

"But don't our visits typically end a little differently?" Naruto hints.

Gaara's eyes narrow. "I'm not going to touch you ever again. I won't let you touch me, either."

"Since when do you _care_?" Naruto snorts. "That's what you love about me. You love that I _hurt_ you."

Gaara's jaw tightens as he stares at the blond, trying not to take the cruel words to heart. He knows something is amiss. Something happened to change him, he just doesn't know what. "Let me _go_," he commands tersely. Naruto doesn't listen. Instead, he tightens his grip. Gaara winces, but he doesn't cry out.

"I can hurt you some more, if you'd like," Naruto propositions.

"Let me go…" Gaara says again, weaker this time.

Naruto smiles and laughs, this time obeying. "I was just kidding around with you," he says, holding up his hands innocently. Gaara sneers at him and turns away, preparing to leave but he's once again stopped. Naruto grabs him from behind, putting him in a sleeper hold before admitting, "No, I wasn't."

Gaara emits a gasp that comes out sounding like a sob. "Stop…!"

"You know," Naruto murmurs offhandedly, "I haven't fucked anyone since Sasuke spread his legs and, as fun as that was, I'd rather not fuck a whore a second time. They come riddled with diseases. You're _daisy fresh_ in comparison. How many people have you had? Just two, huh? Me and the dead ex?"

Gaara's lower lip trembles and he closes his eyes. "Something happened to you," he accuses quietly. "You're not like this. _This_ isn't you.

Naruto repeats the words in a mocking tone before adding, "Listen, this is _exactly_ who I am. I don't appreciate people telling me what I am and what I'm not." And with that, he drags Gaara towards the bed, pushing him into the mattress.

"Naruto, stop it, you don't want to do this!" he shouts, desperately trying to claw his way out from under the blond. He knows where this is going and he's never been so frightened.

* * *

Sasuke spends the hours Gaara is gone roaming his home. It's as large as Naruto's and just as nice. Sasuke can't help but feel slight envy for people with this kind of money. They have such nice things. Sasuke has never owned material items.

Soon, he hears the door open and slam shut. He makes his way back to the parlour room, not wanting to be seen snooping. Gaara doesn't even acknowledge him. He simply walks past him and runs upstairs. Sasuke shrugs it off. He'll ask questions later.

Gaara is upstairs for a long time. Sasuke waits in the living room and when he finally returns, his hair is damp. He's wearing a pair of cotton sleep pants and a tee-shirt. He sits on the sofa with Sasuke, bending over and staring down at his hands.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke questions only to be greeted with silence. The man's shoulders begin to shake. Sasuke isn't sure whether he's laughing or crying, but soon he raises his head. No tears.

"Naruto…" Gaara murmurs hoarsely. "He doesn't have even an inch of humanity left in him."

Sasuke frowns at that. "Oh…" He feels anxious and distraught. He tries to clear his mind but it's cluttered and he feels so fitful. The night he died, everything became a mess. He can't help but wonder if his brother's sacrifice is going to be worth it. Sasuke doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to change things for the better. He has no power and power is all that matters in this world. Without it, he has nothing.

* * *

The weeks pass quietly. Sasuke feels no ease by being at Gaara's home. The man isn't friendly or kind. He isn't one for conversation, either. But still, Sasuke is thankful. He once again has a roof over his head, a bed to sleep in and food to eat. No one knows he's here.

Election day is coming up. Sasuke listens to the radio most days. He listens to Naruto's sweet promises to the rich collective.

"Who did you vote for?" Sasuke asks the redhead out of the blue.

"I didn't," Gaara admits. "It doesn't matter who I vote for – especially not if it's between an asshole and a douche. That's how most elections are and you have to choose the lesser evil. Unfortunately, there is no lesser evil in this case. No matter who wins, they'll still run the city into the ground. That much won't change. Nothing that truly matters ever changes."

They're sitting at the kitchen table. It's early in the morning. Gaara is drinking a cup of coffee, staring down into the murky liquid. Sasuke was never a fan of caffeine. Instead, he's drinking a simple glass of water.

"I've been trying to peace things together," Sasuke murmurs. "My head has been fuzzy but I'm trying to put things into perspective. Naruto told me he was a test subject the day before he… Well, I don't even know what to call it."

"The day he became classist scum like all the rest," Gaara says before taking a slow sip of his coffee.

"Yes," Sasuke continues. "He had a headache, but he said he'd tell me the story later if I asked. I just never got the chance to. He said he was worried Danzo would try to somehow use him because of the upcoming election… So… maybe that's it. A memory implant? Maybe Naruto is being manipulated. He said it's something that his company was working on."

Gaara looks thoughtful. "How the hell would you reverse a thing like that?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm not sure…" A pause. "And… another thing… Naruto's father is alive."

"What?" Gaara whispers weakly.

"He's alive," Sasuke repeats.

Gaara closes his eyes. "Did Naruto know?"

"He did," Sasuke murmurs. "I'm not sure how long, though."

Gaara clicks his tongue, standing up and abandoning his half-empty cup of coffee. He moves briskly down the hallway and Sasuke has no choice but to follow after him. Soon, they're in the parlor room. Gaara moves in front of the gun cabinet. He opens it and ghosts his fingers across each weapon as he makes his choice.

"What do you need a gun for?" Sasuke pries.

"Just in case," Gaara says simply.

Sasuke finds the vague answer unsettling, but he doesn't pry further.

"Besides, I'm a wealthy man," Gaara adds as an afterthought. "It's safer to be protected."

"What do you do?" Sasuke asks, letting curiosity get the best of him.

"Nothing really," the redhead admits. "I'm an heir... a spoilt brat basically. I come from a lot of money. My father is a well-known lawyer. So was my mother, but she died giving birth to me. That was before there were drugs to help with these sorts of complications. Now my father blames me. I don't really get along with him, but as long as I maintain a good face for the public they won't cut me off."

_Knock, knock. _

"What the hell?" Gaara mumbles.

Sasuke follows him out of the parlor room and towards the lobby, lingering out of distance. As soon as he swings open the door there is a large, hooded figure blocking it. He turns around and when he removes it, entering the room.

Sasuke is surprised. "Kisame!" he exclaims, moving closer.

"Hey, kid," he says, allowing himself in and shutting the door. He snatches the gun from Gaara's hands and sticks it in his belt.

"Who the hell are you?" Gaara snaps.

"Just a pair of eyes," Kisame says.

"Get out of my damn house!" the redhead demands, pointing to the door. Kisame just ignores him.

"How did you find me?" Sasuke asks.

Kisame chuckles at that. "Do you _really_ need to ask that question? Akatsuki is everywhere."

Gaara's eyes narrow. "Akatsuki?" he repeats in a questioning tone. "The rebel group? Tsk… I knew I've seen your face before… on wanted posters around town." He glances at Sasuke. "You're affiliated with them?"

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders lightly. "If you can call it that…"

"Was Naruto?"

"No," he says before asking Kisame, "Where is everyone else?"

"Hiding, as always," Kisame responds. "I came to check on you. Kakashi's main house was burned down a few nights ago. They know he broke you out and now he's on the run."

Knowing that makes Sasuke feel guilty. "Oh," is all he says.

"Suigetsu is sick," Kisame continues. "We don't have the proper resources to help him and since, by the looks of things, Naruto is out of the picture…" he trails off.

"I might be able to help," Gaara cuts in.

"Are you a doctor?" Kisame asks, giving him a once-over.

"No," Gaara says, "but I have _money_. A lot of it." For him, this feels like opportunity.

Kisame smirks. "All right… then it's decided," he says. "This will be our new safe house."

"No, wait –" Gaara growls, only to be cut off.

"I'll bring some people here," Kisame says. "We can't have Naruto ratting us out since, I assume, he knows our location."

Sasuke nods, feeling guilty for sharing sensitive information with the blond. "Bring Ino," he requests. "Please… I need to talk to her."

Kisame looks thoughtful, eying Sasuke and trying to determine whether or not that's a good idea. In the end, he relents and says, "All right."

Sasuke simply nods and Kisame spares Gaara one final glance before leaving. "Thanks for the gun," he winks.

* * *

Kisame pulls his hood back up and makes his way into the dim streets. He stays in the shadows, moving quietly until he enters the forest. He's still grieving, but he has to be strong. If he isn't, everyone will break down. They can't afford that. For now, they need to keep it together.

He took care of the body by himself, burying Itachi near the old Uchiha compound. After the massacre, the homes were burnt down and a mass grave was created in their place. At least now Itachi would be with his family. He put his trust in Sasuke, so Kisame will, too.

When Kisame returned to the Akatsuki base, he was alone. Everyone pried and he simply told them they no longer had a leader. Out of fear, few questions were asked after that.

When Kisame arrives back this time, he is welcomed with quiet greetings. "I've found us somewhere to go," he says. "It's big and we've been here for far too long. We can't continue to use this as our headquarters. In all honesty, we don't know how much Sasuke might've told Naruto and since he's chosen other loyalties, we can't trust that he'll stay silent. If he tells the authorities that we're in the forest, they might come looking for us."

"Is it safe to move…?" Jugo asks, crossing his arms.

"It's never safe," Kisame admits with a snort, "but Sasuke is already there."

"Sasuke?" Ino is visibly relieved.

"I'll bring half of you with me," Kisame continues. "The other half will have to wait. We can't move in a huge circle. It'll only draw attention. Try to find Kakashi."

"Are you sure?" Deidara asks, crossing his arms.

"You all elected me as acting leader," Kisame says. "I'm not like Itachi. We're going to do things differently. I don't do it the way Itachi did. He was soft. He didn't want to kill. Unlike him, I don't mind killing. It's something I'm good at." He takes the gun out of his belt. "We need to do what we have to because we aren't winning. We can't afford to stay quiet and we're going to have to take a few risks. This is one of them. Desperate times call for desperate measures and, though I hate to admit it, we're desperate here. People never get what they want by staying quiet."

There are scattered nods.

"Collect what belongings you all have," Kisame continues. "We'll be leaving after dark tomorrow." With that, he walks down the hallway.

Ino follows after him. "Are you all right?" she asks. "You keep moving and you keep moving. It's as if by stopping, even for a mere moment, you'll remember he's gone."

A smirk spreads across his face, but he continues staring straight ahead. "Don't pretend you know a damn thing about me, girly."

"I know your entire life story," she reminds him. "I know you were in love and I know it's hard losing someone you love." He only sneers at her and it causes a faint smile to spread across her lips. "You know I'm right."

* * *

Late the following evening, Gaara saunters into the parlor room where Sasuke is seated. "Naruto is giving a speech today," he says offhandedly.

"Really?" Sasuke murmurs.

Gaara nods, turning on the radio and turning the dial until it's on the correct channel. "We can listen. I want to hear what kind of shit he'll spew."

Sasuke begins to frown. He knows the speech will be perfect. He knows that this will not mean anything good for him or the rest of his people. Naruto will charm the audience with captivating words and promises.

Right now another politician is speaking on the radio. Sasuke doesn't know anything about politics. All he knows is that no matter what happens, nothing good will come of it.

Soon, the first speech comes to an end.

"What a load of shit," Gaara mutters his opinion.

After being introduced, Naruto begins to speak next. Sasuke closes his eyes and listens to Naruto's hoarse voice over the radio. He sounds charming and warm and it makes Sasuke think about the way the blond sounded when he'd say Sasuke's name. He tries to shake the thoughts away, not wanting to remember it.

"What is it?" Gaara asks.

Sasuke opens his eyes and sees Gaara staring at him. "I wish I could hate Naruto, but I can't."

"Maybe this isn't his fault," Gaara mentions. "Remember… you said that he might have been manipulated. The change seems sudden in ways… and it's not like he was drinking. I don't know why he'd act like this sober. So, maybe something changed him."

"It seems too good to be true," Sasuke murmurs. "I want it too badly and I've learned continuously that when you want something that badly, it's not likely to happen."

Gaara smiles faintly. "You're pretty negative."

"So are you," Sasuke retorts.

"I suppose so," the redhead agrees easily. "It's hard not to be angry... but I like to describe myself as pragmatic instead of negative."

Sasuke nods and then they fall silent again. They continue listening to Naruto's speech and when it's over, another politician starts to speak. His voice is rough and it reminds Sasuke of the feeling of calloused fingers against his skin. It makes him shudder.

Sensing Sasuke's internal distress, Gaara turns the radio off. "Enough of that," he decides. "Are you hungry? I can make something."

"No," Sasuke murmurs.

"I'll make something anyway," Gaara says. "You should eat." With that, he stands up and moves into the kitchen.

Sasuke stays where he's seated, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. All of them are unpleasant. He lets out a deep, shuddery breath and feels his eyes grow wet. He doesn't want to start sobbing, so he closes his lids until the feeling subsides.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay…" he whispers to himself when suddenly the doorbell rings.

He opens his eyes when he hears Gaara's footsteps moving towards the lobby. A split second later, familiar voices are welcomed inside begrudgingly.

With a surge of hope, Sasuke rises to his feet and follows the voices. A warm, pleasant feeling rises in his stomach when he sees Ino standing alongside Kisame and some other vaguely familiar figures. There's Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu… but the others are nowhere in sight.

"Been a while," the blonde girl says with a smile, opening her arms. With a relieved sigh, Sasuke moves forward and allows her to envelop him. "I missed you," she murmurs.

"Yeah," is all he responds with. He feels the same way, but the words won't come out. Nonetheless, Ino understands.

"Sakura is dead," he tells her as they break apart, not wanting to put it off.

She puts a hand over her mouth, stifling a gasp. "No…"

"Yeah," he whispers solemnly. "I feel like… I should have done something, though I know there was nothing I could have possibly done. I have no power."

"I know," she says softly.

"All right," Kisame cuts in. "Sorry to cut the reunion short, but we need to get the show on the road." He briskly introduces Gaara to everyone in the room, getting formalities out of the way.

"What medicine does he need?" Gaara asks, eying Suigetsu. The pale-haired man looks like he's ready to keel over.

"I'll make a list," Kisame says. "Hand me a pen and paper."

Gaara nods absently, moving to fetch the desired items.

"Where are the others?" Sasuke cuts in, eying Kisame.

"Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara are elsewhere," Kisame says. "They won't be joining us quite yet. They're at another one of Kakashi's safehouses."

Gaara soon returns with paper and a pen as Kisame starts listing off medical supplies. Gaara writes them down and then puts the list in his pocket. "When do you need them?"

"As soon as possible," Kisame says.

Gaara nods his head before glancing at Sasuke. "You can show everyone around," he says before glancing back at Kisame. "I'll finish cooking and then I'll find a pharmacy."

* * *

When Gaara is gone, Sasuke gives everyone a tour of the house. They settle down in the basement and Kisame says, "This is where we'll stay. There is a back exit and if anything might go wrong, that will allow us to escape quickly and head into the woods."

Sasuke rubs a hand over his forehead, feeling anxious. More than anything, he wants this to stop. He doesn't want to keep running and hiding. He wants to feel peace for once in his life.

"Sasuke?" Ino says his name in a questioning tone. "You okay?"

"Fine," he responds, forcing a smile.

* * *

When Gaara returns from the pharmacy, he has medicine and syringes. He didn't recognize the names of any of the drugs, but he knows they are probably strong – though not strong enough to be over the counter. Perhaps this is all they knew they could get without having connections to a doctor.

"What are they for?" he asks when he hands the bag to Suigetsu.

"I take this orally," he starts, holding up a glass bottle of a syrup-like liquid. "It helps keep my insides from falling apart." He holds up the second bottle of a more watery liquid and continues, "I inject this and it helps with my immunity."

"They fucked him up good in the lab," Kisame adds with a snort.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Suigetsu mutters.

"Anyway, let's talk shop," Kisame proposes.

With that, Sasuke slips out of the room only to have Ino follow him upstairs. She walks with him quietly, trailing after him as they reach the third floor. Before he moves into the guest room, he pauses, pressing his forehead against the doorway.

"Sasuke, where did you get the bruises?" she asks gently.

He brushes off the question. Instead, he lets out a sharp, sudden sob. Ino reaches forward tentatively, putting a hand on his back.

"I can't keep living like this," he chokes out. "It's too hard…"

"I know," Ino sympathizes.

"No, you _don't_!" he snaps, turning to look at her. "You _can't_ know what it's like!"

Ino stares into his eyes, trying to keep her face void of pity. "You're right," she relents. "I can't possibly know what it's like."

"I wish I knew how to detach myself," he whispers wetly. "I used to be so good at it… but I forgot how. People think it's better to feel bad than to feel nothing at all, but it's not true. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"I wish there was something I could do," Ino says, reaching forward and cupping his face in her hands. She swipes her thumbs across his cheeks, wiping the tear streaks away. "I'll stay here with you. They won't separate us ever again. You'll always have a friend. I'll always be here when you want to talk."

"Right," he whispers. As much as he'd like to believe it, he knows that it's not possible. Someday, somehow… they will be separated again. He'll be alone once more. That's how it always is.

* * *

At the end of the month, the poll results are read.

Naruto is president.


	31. A desperate attempt

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just got a job, so I'm a bit busier. I now work for the government hahaha. **

**I promise I will finish this fic tho :P **

* * *

Things have been quiet and Sasuke finds it relieving. He's still constantly worried, but he finds comfort in all the familiar faces.

"Hey," Karin greets as she steps into the guest room Sasuke has been occupying.

"Hi," he returns from where he's lying. He sits up and reaches for the lamp, turning it on so he can see her face.

"So, we finally get a moment alone," she says, moving forward and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"I suppose so," he responds. "What did you need?"

"I want to talk about my cousin," she starts. "I want to know what you think happened. I want to know what he did to you and I want to know why you think that he did it."

Sasuke stares down at his hands, wringing them together and gritting his teeth. "I died and he didn't care. He began changing. At first I thought he was just drunk… because I know what he's like when he has too much… but he wasn't. It was different this time. He said he felt like he was _awake_. He was acting cold to the point of being cruel. I was cautious, but I ended up expression my frustration."

"And he's the one who gave you these bruises?" Karin asks, pointing to her own face for reference.

"Hm, yeah." Sasuke nods his head. They're healing, but the faint marks are still visible. "Before everything went wrong, he was being kind. He… He told me he loved me. I thought he meant it. I've never heard such kind words and I found it comforting. I felt the same way. I knew that things might go wrong, but I thought I'd always at least have that much."

"But then he changed?" Karin urges gently.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers. "Before it happened his head hurt. We were lying down. He mentioned being tested on. He said that's why he got headaches. He said he'd tell me about it, but I never got the chance to ask him because he left and someone was in the house. I panicked again and I ran but I was struck and killed."

"Orochimaru?" the redheaded girl assumes.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers again. "He did it. He probably did something to Naruto, too. I think Naruto was afraid Danzo Shimura was going to do something with him."

"Get into his head and manipulate him, you mean?" Karin presses her thumb to her mouth thoughtfully. "Hm…"

"What is it?" Sasuke pries, hoping she has some sort of idea.

"I'm trying to think about how we can fix this," she admits, pressing her fingers to her lips. "Assassination comes to mind, but it would be really hard to get close enough to Orochimaru, especially if he's still pretending to be dead. It'll probably be just as hard to get close enough to Danzo Shimura, especially since he's still an influential person in politics. Security will be high. They're both probably keeping tabs on Naruto as well. It'd be a suicide mission…" A pause. "I'll meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu later. I'll mention this to them. They might be interested."

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"For people like us, killing the man who inflicted so much suffering… Well, it's appealing," she explains with a laugh, "but not many people would be willing to sacrifice their life for it, y'know? However, they might. Between you and me, they're both a couple of really fucking crazy guys. Really violent and daring."

"Oh," Sasuke murmurs, hating the thought of more people dying for the cause. It's a cause people have been dying over for far too long.

"Stop worrying," Karin insists, putting a hand on his head. "I'll take care of it. We'll do something about this. You'll have Naruto back, I swear."

Sasuke lets out a bitter laugh. "Sure."

At this point, he isn't even sure whether or not he wants Naruto back.

"You're not as clairvoyant as your brother was," she points out, "but someday you will be."

"You think?" he wonders.

"What you live is outside of the boundaries of most human experiences," she says knowingly. "You'll get used to it. You'll continue to learn. You've been stifled for so long. These things will probably come naturally as long as nothing interrupts you from here on. It's not your fault that you don't have all the answers."

"If I'm constantly hiding in the homes of strangers, I'll never be able to learn what I'm supposed to," Sasuke murmurs.

"Things will get better," Karin insists.

"How can you even _say_ that?" Sasuke asks shakily.

She shrugs. "Call me an optimist… but it has to, doesn't it? Things are bad. I think it's impossible for things to get any worse. It _has_ to get better. If it doesn't, then the world as we know it will probably fall apart."

"Part of me thinks it's inevitable," Sasuke admits. "Things will probably fall apart completely and we'll have to start from the beginning."

"No, I think things will be better before it gets that far," she says.

* * *

That night, Kisame returns with bad news long after Karin has left. With him, he has Sasori and Deidara trailing behind him.

"Kakashi was captured."

"How!" Sasuke exclaims angrily.

"He's hard to kill," Kisame reminds the younger male. "They'll try to torture him for information. It's not the first time. He won't give us up. Everyone managed to escape. He offered himself up as a decoy."

Sasuke puts his hands over his face. He feels guilty. "This is my fault," he mumbles into his palms. "They probably knew he helped me escape… They have security videos. They probably saw him walk right in and grab me."

"Don't think like that," Kisame says impatiently. "You'll drive yourself insane with that kind of talk."

"Fine," Sasuke relents weakly, not wanting to fight about it – not wanting to fight about _anything_.

Kisame puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, steering him a few feet away where they converse in whispers.

Gaara watches with mild curiosity, nonetheless he brushes it off. He sits on the sofa, examining everyone in the room at a distance. He can't even recall the last time he had this many people in his house. However, this isn't social hour. These people are criminals and some of them are violent. Gaara knows that, but somehow he's hoping that they'll help him get what he wants.

Sasori and Deidara move about Gaara's house, causing him to grow wary.

"Don't steal anything," he warns them, visibly irritated.

They pay him little mind in response.

Ino, on the other hand, is a much more pleasant houseguest. To be polite, she asks him about certain works of art in the room. He answers her dully, with little interest.

"So, how long have you been in love with Sasuke?" Gaara asks when she finally quiets.

She smiles. "I'm not."

"You are."

"I was," she corrects, "but I think those feelings are beginning to wane." She pauses before cautiously asking, "What about you, then?"

Gaara raises an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"You were in love with someone," she says, half guessing. "That's why you look so wounded all the time."

He smiles, though it's void of emotion. "Watch it."

She smiles in return and it's just as flat as the man sitting next to her. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Maybe," he admits in a murmur.

"So, tell me about her," she says out of curiosity.

"It was a _he_," Gaara starts.

"Did he leave or did he die?" Ino asks.

"That's a tactless question," Gaara points out.

She chuckles. "I didn't think you'd mind. You don't seem like you want to be on the receiving end of pity and you certainly don't want to be coddled."

"Wow, it's almost like you know me," Gaara says cynically. "Well, all right, then. His name was Neji Hyuga. Funnily enough, Naruto introduced me to him…"

Ino pauses, frowning at the name. "I was friends with a girl named Hinata Hyuga when I was a child."

Gaara makes a humming sound before telling the blonde girl, "They were cousins."

"Small world," Ino murmurs. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Continue."

Gaara glances down at his hands as they lie folded on his lap. "He worked for Orochimaru. He did a lot of dirty work. Eventually, it killed him… No, _Orochimaru_ killed him. He saw Neji as troublesome. So he had him taken care of." He grits his teeth, growing angry all over again.

"I'm sorry," Ino says sincerely. "I don't know what it's like to lose a person you're in love with, but I know what it's like to lose a person you love."

It makes her think about her parents – people she lost long ago. There are times when she has to struggle to remember their names, their voices, the way they looked. Sometimes she doesn't mind it. These things always hurt to remember, but would it hurt even more to forget?

"There probably isn't much of a difference," Gaara admits.

* * *

Karin makes her way to the forest, travelling fast on quiet feet. When she sees two hooded figures, she calls out to them in a loud whisper. When they turn her way, she sees the two familiar men – one with slick, blond hair and another with messy brown. She explains the mission to them in depth, telling them what her plan is.

"You'll likely die," she finishes simply, not bothering to sugar coat the truth. She wants them to see it for what it is - a suicide mission.

Kakuzu crosses his arms, glancing at Hidan. "I'll do it," he says, challenging the other man with his gaze.

"Then so will I," Hidan vows.

Karin smiles. "Then it's settled. Now, come back with me."

* * *

It's late in the night when Karin returns to Gaara's house with two more criminals, much to the homeowner's chagrin.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are up for a possible suicide mission," Karin explains to everyone in the room. "I was thinking… to make it easier we should get disguises. Then at least we'll be able to get in easier. There's no way in hell they'd let to convicts near the building. I mean, everyone knows Hidan and Kakuzu's faces. I'm sure the cops have memorized their eye colors, hair colors, skin colors, heights, body types… No one knows mine and I want to keep it that way. In case we get caught on camera, I don't want to look like myself. We just need to make sure that we actually get into the building. We need to look like we belong."

"Smart," Kisame says with a nod before glancing at Gaara. "Can you grab us a few things?"

The redhead lets out an impatient sigh. "What am I, your donkey?"

"If that's what you want to call it," Kisame snorts.

"Fine," Gaara relents carelessly. "Just give me another list and I'll fetch everything in the morning."

"You're sure it won't look too suspicious?" Karin asks, not wanting to put him in too much danger.

"Not if I go to a costume shop that specializes in this," Gaara says. "I won't look out of the ordinary. I'll just get hair dyes, make up, prosthetics. They'll be enough to throw the cameras off."

"I can't apply make up for shit," Karin confesses.

"Me, neither," Kisame adds with a humoured look.

Gaara lets out another sigh. "I know how," he admits begrudgingly. "I was a theater kid back in school."

Kisame chortles at that, unable to picture it.

* * *

Come morning, Gaara makes his way into the heart of the city with yet another shopping list. He parks his car on the side of the road and stands on the sidewalk, shielding his eyes from the sun. The streets are busy – he can't help but wonder if this means he'll remain unseen, or if it simply means he'll be seen by everyone. Hoping to remain unseen, he can't help but sigh when a familiar voice calls his name.

He turns around, spotting a familiar young woman with long, dark hair and straight bangs. "Hinata," he greets the cousin of his late fiancé.

"What are you doing?" she pries knowingly.

"Nothing," he says.

"Is that code for 'something I shouldn't be doing'?" she asks with a smile.

"Want to tag along?" he offers.

She nods and the two of them walk side-by-side down the busy city streets. Hinata tags along with him as he buys strange supplies, not asking or judging. Deep down, she already knows the answers – he's once again doing things he ought not to be doing.

"I have a favour to ask," Gaara says out of the blue as they leave the shop.

* * *

Upon returning home, Gaara hands the new clothing to the three vigilantes. He can't help but wonder how different the three of them will look once he's finished with them.

"Where'd you get the pantsuit jumper?" Karin asks, holding it up. She stares at the tag and adds, "It looks fancy. Do you have a secret fetish for feminine clothes?"

Gaara gives her a dull stare. "No, it belongs to a girl I know," he says vaguely. "Put it on."

"Whose was it?" she pries, unceremoniously undressing and slipping into the black outfit. Hidan and Kakuzu follow, putting on their business suits.

Instead of answering directly, he glances at Sasuke and says, "Remember how I told you there was one other person who knew I was looking into my fiance's death?"

Sasuke nods his head slowly. "Yeah, I remember…"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga," he starts, looking back at Karin. "I knew she'd help me and she wouldn't ask too many questions. She never does."

"I know the name Hyuga," Karin says out of the blue.

"Everyone does," Gaara murmurs.

"More socialites?" Sasuke wonders. Names aren't something he is good with and not many of them stuck while he was living in the brothel.

"Yeah," Gaara answers. "Anyway, we should get started on this stuff if we want to get it over with."

"You can do our make-up while I tell everyone the plan," Karin says.

"The plan sucks," Kisame mutters.

"Yeah, it does, but it's as good as it's gonna get, buddy," Karin mutters.

Gaara listens to their back and forth silently as he readies his supplies. Kisame brings a chair from the kitchen as Hidan, Karin and Kakuzu all retreat to the bathroom to dye their hair.

"We'll probably lose someone today no matter what," Kisame murmurs.

"Can you live with it?" Ino asks.

"I can live with it," he decides, rarely one to show signs of guilt or remorse regardless of whether or not he feels it.

Everyone is silent – even Deidara, who Sasuke has learned can rarely shut up. He's the opposite of Sasori, though they're always seen side by side.

Many long minutes later, Hidan, Karin and Kakuzu return with their newly colored hair. Karin is now a platinum blonde, Hidan has hair as red as Gaara's and Kakuzu's brown hair is now black.

"All right," Gaara says. "Let's get started."

Hidan takes the seat first, wanting to get it over with. He'd never admit it out loud, but he's nervous.

Ino and Sakura watch quietly from their seats on the sofa. They both look tired and young. They're perhaps the youngest faces in the room – far too young for the lives they've been leading.

"I've been thinking," Hidan starts as Gaara attaches his fake nose and coloured contacts, "and I want to make sure this is successful, even if I'm dead."

"What do you have in mind?" Karin asks, happy to tweak the plans if it means a greater possibility of achieving their goal.

"I don't want to plant the bomb… I want to wear it. If we get close enough, we can set ourselves off and take out his office. There will be minimal damage and probably less lives lost. It'll be more precise. Getting past security will be the only difficult part. We'll just need to look like we belong there."

Karin lets out a breath. "You're right... That way we can be precise. We can make sure he dies instead of taking an entire building full of people down with him."

* * *

Towards early evening, Gaara finishes with Karin's make up. "I'll drive you three to a side street and drop you off," he says, "but you need to make it back on your own."

"It'll likely just be me," Karin reminds him.

"Right," he mutters, trailing off.

"Come on," she says softly, nodding. "Let's go. It's now or never."

As the four of them leave, Gaara is very much aware that all of this makes him far more than an accessory to a crime. He's broken a lot of laws in the past few days, yet he feels nothing even remotely close to regret or guilt or fear. There's a rush – one he hasn't felt in a long time. It makes him eager to get deeper. It makes him eager to see how it will all turn out. It makes him want to live long enough to see it for himself.

* * *

Gaara drops them off near an alleyway before speeding off without a word.

Karin, Kakuzu and Hidan stand on the sidewalk looking like three wealthy businesspeople. "All right," Kakuzu murmurs, tightening his grip on his briefcase. "Are we ready?"

"We're ready," Hidan decides.

Karin plays with a strand of her newly blonde hair. "You know what?" she asks before answering, "I like this. I like being able to walk around freely."

"Is that why you wanted to come?" Kakuzu asks with a snort. "Well, don't get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismisses, putting on a pair of jumbo sunglasses to help further distort her appearance. "Let's go, boys."

The three of them walk down the street, towards the heart of the city. They're quiet, but they're all thinking the exact same thing – this _has_ to work. For Hidan and Kakuzu, it's going to take everything they have. It's going to take their lives.

Soon enough, they're in front of a large, stone building.

"This is where the president is?" Hidan asks, glancing at Karin.

She nods. "His office is in this building. He hasn't traded off with Naruto yet, but he'll probably be packing up his shit. Naruto will be sworn in soon, though." She claps them both on the shoulder as she stands between them. "All right, I won't get sentimental because we all know that there isn't time for any of it… but I'll say thank you." She pushes Kakuzu forward. "You go in first."

He nods, walking off. Karin watches, knowing it's the last time she'll see him.

"Scared?" Karin asks.

"Nah," Hidan insists.

She smiles a small smile. "All right," she says, pushing him forward. "Your turn."

With a business-like nod, Hidan turns away and heads into the building. He's patted down at the door after walking through a scanner, but they don't bother to check what is inside of his briefcase. He slips into a bathroom to meet Kakuzu, who had arrived minutes before him. Silently, they prepare themselves for one final _bang_.

"Ready?" he asks, opening the briefcase and taking out the bombs.

"Ready," the other man responds. With a slight, mocking smile he adds, "Deidara would be proud."

With the bombs secure under their suit jackets, they leave the bathroom and walk with confidence to the president's office. Kakuzu shoves the security guard out of the way, flinging him across the hallway before opening the door.

Danzo stands up at his desk, visibly perturbed. "And just who the hell are you?"

Hidan and Kakuzu don't respond. Instead, they approach the man's desk. When they're close enough, they open their dress coats to reveal a waist full of explosives, pressing the button and preparing to detonate.

_Bang. _

* * *

Karin is at the end of the street when she hears the explosion. She doesn't bother turning around. She shoves her hands on her pockets and continues walking like she was never there.

Soon enough, all the journalists in the city will be at the scene. Soon enough, the news will be reporting it. They'll throw around words like _assassination_ and _terrorism_.

* * *

At the Sabaku residence, everyone is silent until the door finally creaks open and Karin appears. For a moment, no one says anything. Jugo and Suigetsu stand in the center of the room, eying their saviour as she hovers in the doorway. Kisame leans against the wall with his arms crossed alongside Deidara and Sasori. Ino reaches for one of his hands, holding it tightly.

"Hey," Karin finally says. "I guess all we do now is wait."

Gaara nods his head, turning the radio on. "If they have cameras set up, they might've caught you. They'll be looking for a blonde girl, so you should wash the dye out tonight."

"Scooch over," Karin says as she squeezes onto the sofa between Ino and Sasuke, who are still glued to the cushions. "Ah, what a day… I'll rinse my hair out in a bit," she murmurs.

"So… what about Orochimaru?" Sasuke asks out of the blue.

Karin's expression falters. "That's the tricky part… He can't exactly die."

Sasuke frowns at that. "What do you mean?"

"Clearly he can regenerate or something if he managed to put himself back together after being completely wrecked," Karin says with a look of distaste. "Now… I have an idea, but it's pretty grim. We're going to have to kill him and make sure he isn't able to put himself back together. How? We'll have to kill him and keep his body parts separated."

"Cut him up…?" Sasuke asks, grimacing as gruesome and bloody images force their way into his head.

"Hell…" Ino whispers. "That's grim."

"Gotta do whatcha gotta do," Karin says simply.

Gaara's attention is sparked at the mention of it, but he remains silent, simply soaking in the information and storing it for later.

Sasuke asks the question that's on everyone's mind: "Where will you find him?"

Karin wrinkles her nose. "Not sure. Without Danzo hiding him, he could be anywhere. Hell, he could've even been in that building… and if he was, I'm assuming he'll need at least a couple days to recuperate and regenerate."

"Let's hope," Sasuke murmurs.

"Me, Deidara, Sasori and Jugo will patrol tonight," Kisame volunteers.

"I can go, too," Karin says.

"Take it easy," he responds, dismissing her.

She holds up a hand, relenting. "Fine, fine."

With that, they're gone.

"I'll go shower now," Karin says, standing up and glancing at Gaara.

"Upstairs to the left," he says.

She nods her thanks before disappearing.

"And then there were four," Ino chimes in as she sits alone in the room with Sasuke, Suigetsu and Gaara. None of the men are people-persons.

* * *

Late in the night, Gaara and Suigetsu are still waiting in the living room for everyone to return. Ino and Sasuke are upstairs in the guest room, sitting silently on the mattress that Sasuke has been sleeping on.

"I can't stop thinking about how drastically my life has changed over the past little while," Ino says.

"Me, too," Sasuke whispers.

"Want to talk about him?" she invites out of the blue.

Sasuke doesn't have to ask who she's referring to. She's referring to Naruto. So, he forces a smile. "Not really."

It's all anyone ever wants to talk about and Sasuke is getting sick of the questions.


End file.
